


The Heir of All

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, BDSM, Chan, Drama, Explicit Language, M/M, Multi, Out of Character, Romance, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Sexual Content, Spoilers, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-03
Updated: 2007-02-03
Packaged: 2018-10-01 01:44:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 46
Words: 100,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10177811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: Following POA:  After a gruesome attack upon his return to Privet Drive, Harry is rescued only to find that his troubles are just beginning.  What happens when he learns that he's not at all who the world thinks he is?





	1. Chapter 1:  The Vigil

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

****

DISCLAIMER: As we all know, it's JKR's world...I just play in it from time to time.

CHAPTER 1 THE VIGIL

It was dark and cold. He’d been sitting on the stiff-backed chair next to the bed for longer than he cared to remember, but he would not be leaving any time soon. His bones ached sorely, but he had long since grown accustomed to waiting in discomfort.

A weary sigh escaped his lips, but without a stir. Oddly enough, he had learned to breathe silently over the years. He glanced furtively at his charge. The boy had been asleep for far too long. He’d never admit it aloud, but his admiration for the boy was immense. Oh, he despised the overt favoritism endowed upon him, but he could hardly lie to himself. He cared for him. More than he should, in fact.

A low groan escaped the dry lips of the prone form, and Severus was by his side in an instant.

_Please, Merlin, let him wake,_ he pled silently as he looked at his young patient, spooning yet another potion into his dry mouth.

His pallor was far from the usual glow. Despite the bronze skin from countless hours of sun-kissed quidditch, he was a sickly pale color. His body had been healed physically save for one scar. His unkempt locks had lengthened; covering all but the tip of the jagged lightening bolt that cut through the otherwise unmarred skin. Severus brushed an errant strand from his brow, willing the contact to cause some fraction of awareness. He stirred at the contact when another sound came forth.

“Potter?” Snape breathed shakily. _What in heavens is wrong with my voice?_ he wondered.

“Severus,”

He turned suddenly at the voice, wand drawn, only to relax in relief as he saw the figure behind him.

“Headmaster, you’ve returned,” Snape replied evenly.

Albus Dumbledore had been a friend, mentor, and confidant to Severus at the darkest of hours in his life. He had saved Severus from himself and the terrible mistake he had made in trusting Voldemort. They were much more than colleagues, and Severus respected the elder wizard more than anyone. He also was one of the few who recognized Albus’ various eccentricities for what they truly were: a clever mask for the power and craftiness he wielded so tactfully.

It had been Albus to lead him to Potter that fateful night. Just two days after the boy had left Hogwarts. Severus remembered it vividly. Seeing the powerful, albeit annoying, Gryffindor completely battered and bloody was something he could, unfortunately, not forget…

**_Flashback_ **

_“Severus! Severus, you must wake, my boy!”_

_The potions master started from his sleep in attack mode. He had learned to sleep lightly – he was a Slytherin to the core. He turned, wand at the ready, as an ethereal glow manifested at the foot of his bed._

_He inhaled sharply as he found himself looking through the image of Albus Dumbledore, who was currently visiting Beaubaxton’s in France. It must be something important, Severus noted, for Albus to project himself from such a distance rather than use the international floo network._

_“Albus? Er – Headmaster?” Severus corrected himself automatically._

_The image had a brief flicker of amusement in his eyes, which returned too soon to grim concern._

_“Formalities, I’m afraid, will have to wait, Severus. I need your assistance. You must hurry. There is no time to waste.”_

_Snape sprung immediately into action. He stood, swishing his wand, and was clothed in his customary black robes in an instant. He secured his belt, checking his satchel for his supply of potions._

_“What’s happened?” he asked._

_“Harry Potter is in grave danger. You must go to the Dursley’s at once. I have already alerted Minerva and Poppy. They are preparing a chamber for him this very moment.”_

_**Potter!** his mind sneered. “What,” he spat, “has the foolish boy gotten himself into now, Albus?”_

_Severus was taken aback when the ghostly image turned bright and he could feel a sense of strong anger pouring off the projected image._

_“Not now, Severus! Not this time! The wards only alert me if his life is in danger! Go to him, immediately, and bring him back to Hogwarts! You will need these.” Albus said warningly._

_There was a brief shimmer of light and, when it dimmed, Severus was alone. In the very spot where Albus’ projection had stood were a ring of keys and a vial of clear liquid._

_Placing the items in his satchel, he transformed a small towel into a Portkey. He wasn’t sure what he would find in the muggle home, but he was pretty sure that it would not be good._

_Severus ported to the front garden of Amelia Figg. She was the Order member who kept closest watch on Potter when he was away from Hogwarts, as she was so close to the residence. Without hesitation he crept slowly toward his destination. From the looks of things, the Dursleys were not at home. Severus sent several detector spells to the dwelling, and found signs of only one life form within. He stepped out of the shadows and approached the house with stealth. He had long ago mastered disillusionment charms, and at times like these, he was glad of it._

_He made it to the door and became incredulous when his unlocking spells failed. Ah, the blood protection! he remembered. He retrieved the keys from his satchel and entered the dwelling quickly._

_Wand at the ready, he took in the quaint décor and sneered at the horrible floral patterns and drab furnishings. No wonder the brat was depraved of a sense of style, growing up with these sorts! Severus quickly put the matter out of his head, as it was not his purpose._

_Rather than go the long way about it, Severus muttered a soft locator spell to find Potter’s magical signature. He followed the yellow ball of light to the cupboard where it hovered before fading._

_Severus approached and scowled in disgust. The cupboard under the stairs was bolted and locked from the outside. He barely contained his rage as he shot a powerful spell at the door. He was satisfied to see it blow across the hall and shatter. His smirk crumbled, however, when he saw the gooey pools of congealed blood on the floor._

_“Lumos,” he whispered as he approached the opening._

_Even his time serving as a Death Eater had not prepared him for the sight he beheld. The boy had been pummeled to a pulp. Blood was seeping from his eyes, nose, and mouth leaving a trail down his torso to where it dripped and pooled on the dirty floor below. His ankles and wrists were bound together above his head, stretched apart to spread him, which wasn’t by much, as the space was so small. His lips were stretched taut around a cruel-looking ball gag, and his hair was clearly soaked with blood on his left side._

_He had several jagged cuts on his body; some with bits of glass or metal still piercing his flesh. From his rectum protruded a rather nasty looking dagger. His assailants had sodomized him with the blade after carving the word “QUEER” onto his prick._

_It was the shock of moisture on his cheeks that snapped Severus from his frozen standstill. Immediately he went into the tiny cupboard, expanding it with a spell to accommodate his work, and checked for signs of life._

_The moment he was touched, Harry’s eyes snapped open. Radiant green shone through a sea of blood. His eyes began to seep crimson tears, pain and confusion registered briefly and Severus’ face softened as he looked at the boy._

_“Harry?” he breathed, wondering yet again what was happening to his voice, “Be still. I’ve got to get you down.”_

_He waved his wand, magically keeping the boy afloat as he loosed his bonds. He retrieved the vial of liquid from his satchel, pried off the cork, and sniffed carefully. It smelled of ashes. Phoenix tears! Without them there was no way Severus could remove the dagger from Harry without hemorrhaging. Dumbledore’s apparent omniscience had paid off once again._

_“Potter…Harry, I have to remove the blade. I’ll make it as easy as possible, but it will hurt. These,” he said clearly, holding up the vial, “are Phoenix tears. They will sting, but keep you alive, understood?”_

_Beneath the blood and grime, Severus noticed a flush of embarrassment on the boy’s cheeks. Unfortunately, there was no time to spare for modesty. Severus waved his wand a few times, conjuring a padded table beneath the boy and placed him with a levitating spell so that his back was flat, but his legs remained askance for better access. He inhaled quickly as Harry groaned in pain, and gently removed the gag._

_“Brace yourself,” he warned as he set about removing the blade._

_He gingerly grasped the handle, vial poised at his focus. He let the healing liquid cascade over his violated entrance and was removing the blade when Harry’s entire body suddenly tensed._

_Severus’ eyes shot up just in time to see Harry extend his arm toward the door. Following the movement, he cursed as he saw the figure in the doorway, wand drawn._

_Before he could blink, Harry angled up from the table and whispered, “Hadassheetth sheeesssaaahh!”_

_A burst of magic spewed from his palm, his target flying through the wall with a cry of agony as Severus extracted the dagger. He managed a weak smile at Severus before Harry lost consciousness again._

**_End Flashback_ **

That had been two weeks ago, and still Harry had yet to awaken. Oddly enough, Severus had been sitting his vigil ever since. He had taken the battered youth to Hogwarts, leaving Poppy and Minerva to panic over him. He returned, as ordered by Albus, to Privet Drive to fetch Harry’s belongings and to ensure that the Aurors were on the scene. He had placed a nasty body bind on the assailant, and was doubtful the attacker could escape, but one could never be sure.

Snape berated himself for thinking that Harry was a spoilt brat, for it was clear that the muggles treated him like little more than a prisoner. All of those years, he had thought that the boy grew up like the pampered little hero, and he was staggeringly wrong. He had accused Harry of being something that he could not possibly have been, but had every right to be. He was usually a better judge of character, but perhaps his view was blocked by old hostility…

When he had returned, the assailant, Vernon Dursley, was out cold. There was no sign of his other relatives, which was fortunate, for Severus would have cursed them to oblivion; no one deserved such treatment, not even Potter. Severus took a moment to locate and collect Harry’s trunk, which had yet to be unpacked, and loose his owl with instructions to return to Hogwarts. The cage and trunk properly shrunken and in his satchel, Severus returned to the muggle. He did not know what spell Harry had cursed him with, for he had spoken in parseltongue, but the man appeared to be living, unfortunately. Unsure what to do with him, Severus sighed and took the captive to Hogwarts.

With the assistance of Poppy, Minerva, and the best healers at St. Mungo’s, Harry had been stabilized. His most heinous and embarrassing injuries had been treated by Severus himself. He was decent enough to preserve what little dignity the boy had left by treating the wounds personally with his arsenal of potions. None of the others had seen them, as he had used the last of the phoenix tears to eradicate the embarrassing scars, and returned Harry in just a pair of boxers to hide the raw flesh as it continued to heal.

Aurors had been waiting in the infirmary, thankful to Severus for bringing the assailant in tow. The same team of mediwitches had endeavored to revive the muggle, when suddenly his skin began to bubble suspiciously. The group watched in fascinated horror as the prone form settled, the polyjuice potion having worn off, into the form of Cornelius Fudge, fully equipped with the Dark Mark.

Snape sighed as he reflected on the absolute havoc that had begun that night. Never before had so many members of the Wizengamot been at Hogwarts at once, and all in their nightclothes! Fudge had been convicted before he had even revived, and the Ministry was on its ear in less than a fortnight.

The real Vernon Dursley was found with his family in Spain. He had been disappointed when he found out that Harry was still alive. Apparently, Fudge had promised that the boy would be killed in return for use of his home and hair. Severus had never seen Albus so angry as the day they located Potter’s “family”. Albus had invoked the Rite of Retribution on Harry’s behalf, and banished the three muggles to Merlin knows where. Severus doubted Harry would miss them.

Still, Severus could not help but feel sorry for the boy. He was surrounded by madness and terror, with the weight of the world on his shoulders. He was the Boy-Who-Lived, but had never been afforded the opportunity to be that; just a boy.

“Having a difficult time, Severus?” Albus asked softly.

The voice of his mentor shattered his reminiscent phase, and he smiled a bit, before retreating into himself again.

“He still hasn’t woken, Albus. I know no more remedies. The best healers have said the same: he will wake when he chooses to.”

Albus smiled. The surly potions master had never seemed kind to Harry, but he sounded almost desperate with worry. They had prepared a chamber next to his quarters, as Harry would need constant restorative potions, and Severus had requested it, but Albus had a feeling that it was not a request of convenience, but of preference. Albus regarded him carefully. He had always wondered what it would take to warm the professor’s heart toward young Harry. Tragedy, it seems, is often the tie that binds the tightest of bonds in the unlikeliest of places.

After a thoughtful pause, Albus came upon an idea, and turned to Severus with a twinkling eye.

“You’ve thought of something,” Severus observed as he sat up to listen.

“Severus,” Albus probed, “how were Harry’s occlumancy lessons coming along?”

Snape frowned in confusion until it dawned on him. **I can send him a vision, like Voldemort does!** Severus snapped his gaze to the boy on the bed and felt immediate guilt for his yet uncompleted task.

“He will be angry, yes, but he will understand, Severus. It is our best option as of yet.” Albus spoke softly.

Severus moved so that he was perched on the bed beside Harry. He looked like he was sleeping or merely resting for the night, but dangerously so. Severus sighed. “He saved my life, Albus. I don’t want to make him regret it.”

He reached down and touched Harry’s hand, whispering a soft apology which he prayed would somehow reach the boy’s mind. It was now or never. He picked up his wand, face full of will and determination, and aimed it at the lightning bolt scar.

“Legilimens!” he shouted.

Before he could breech the boy’s mind, he felt a presence in his own. He opened his eyes and gasped, releasing the spell in wonder. Snape was shocked to find himself staring into a sea of green. Harry had grasped his wrist and their eyes were locked in a gaze he couldn’t tear himself from.

As he peered into their depths, Severus held his breath at the barrage of emotion pouring through him. It was a hypnotizing sensation, but suddenly it stopped as Harry released his wrist.

Unsure of his surroundings, Harry gazed piercingly at Snape. Severus gasped as he realized that Harry had managed to slip past his barriers and, more surprisingly, Severus could not force him out. The potions master was taken aback at how it felt to have Potter in his mind. It was invasive, yes, but to give credit where it is due, Potter stayed his focus on the evening of his rescue.

Then, swiftly, Harry slipped from Severus’ mind. He remembered. Everything. Without warning, he reached up and pulled a baffled potions master into an embrace.

“Thank you.” He whispered poignantly into Severus’ shoulder.

Severus tensed at the embrace, but hesitantly returned it. Harry felt so warm and good. Severus closed his eyes, basking in the embrace of the Gryffindor. He had survived so much, and Severus was surprised at his humility. Had it been himself, Severus mused, he would have been horribly embarrassed and withdrawn.

They pulled apart from the embrace and Harry gasped as he spotted professors Dumbledore and McGonagall watching from behind. 

Discreetly, Snape squeezed his shoulder and whispered, “It’s all right; they don’t know _everything_ , Harry. Just let them check that you’re well.”

Harry nodded, and held his eye.

**Thank you, Professor Snape. I would have been mortified if Poppy had seen…that.**

Snape looked down at him in utter shock, as Harry slyly winked and promised to explain later. **And, explain you will, Mr. Potter!** Snape spoke in Harry’s mind as he restored his mask of detachment.

Dumbledore had a strange smile upon his face, ever present twinkle in his eye, while Poppy and his head of house had shocked, but pleased expressions.

Their moment broken, Snape stood, vanishing the chair he had occupied, to make room for the others who wished to check on Harry. Poppy immediately set about performing various diagnostic spells and making tick marks on a small clipboard. Dumbledore had made his way to Harry’s bedside and was staring at him curiously.

Harry grinned at Dumbledore, and the Headmaster laughed aloud, startling the others.

“Excellent, Harry!” Dumbledore pronounced with a proud smile.

Minerva frowned asking, “What is it, Albus?” as she was utterly confused by the interactions.

Albus looked to Harry and nodded. Suddenly her eyes widened as she heard Harry’s voice in her mind.

“Merlin,” she sputtered, “he’s a telepath?”

Before Harry could reply, Dumbledore just smiled. “It seems,” he said mirthfully, “that Mr. Potter has surpassed my expectations after all…”


	2. Chapter 2: New Discoveries

****

DISCLAIMER: As we all know, it's JKR's world...I just play in it from time to time.

CHAPTER 2: NEW DISCOVERIES

Harry Potter never ceased to amaze Albus. He regarded the documents before him very seriously. Yet another twist of fate for the young hero had been discovered, and quite frankly, Albus did not know how well this particular twist would go over. The fact of the matter was that Harold James Potter was a phenomenon, and the only soul who knew how much of a rarity he turned out to be was Albus. Fortunately for the Wizarding World, Albus was on the side of light.

He spelled the scrolls to close themselves, arranging them in a small bundle he muttered a brief spell and placed them in his innermost robe pocket safely. He then placed his nicely edited copies back into the files and left the Department of Mysteries.

Back in his office, Albus opened his secret file cabinet, retrieving the other piece of the puzzle. A letter from long, long ago which would change everything. A letter that he had only discovered early into the night the day before, that had driven him to the Department of Mysteries for an answer.

As he read the documents yet again, he sighed. Hogwarts was going to have quite an interesting few years indeed.

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, but I'm adding a few more to compensate. Don't worry, the plot will start to make itself clear shortly. (I'll omit the shameless plea for reviews...for now!)**


	3. Chapter 3:  Training

****

DISCLAIMER: As we all know, it's JKR's world...I just play in it from time to time.

**Bold** text = Telepathy

CHAPTER 3: TRAINING

“Uncle, Harry! Enough!”

Instantly Harry swished his arm, and the spell was broken. He had recovered brilliantly, and had resumed his classes as well as training. After discovering that his powers were changing, Dumbledore had spoken to him about taking up extra courses. This, of course, meant that he would have to learn a majority of the sixth year curriculum over the summer, to allow him the time to train in his new subjects. This would have been appallingly difficult to anyone, even Hermione, but neither Dumbledore nor the staff had been prepared for what had happened.

After the incident, Harry had disclosed that not only had he become telepathic, but that he had shown some ability of wandless magic. Snape had confirmed it with his tale of the incident, which was conveniently altered for the Ministry Records. Apparently, Harry’s ability to retain information had been increased as well, which had caused quite a shock to the selective staff instructing him over the summer.

Only six weeks into the summer he had exhausted the topics in his sixth year texts. Severus, ever the skeptic, had tried to throw him off course with challenges in potions, but he had been absolutely floored to find that Harry had developed even more aptitude in the craft than anyone he’d ever taught. The professors had all agreed that there was something amiss, but Harry had sworn under veritaserum that he had not cheated, and though none of the professors understood quite how Harry had done it, all were satisfied that he was being truthful. Dumbledore spent several hours with Harry and the professors quizzing him on various topics, both theory and demonstration, and all were appalled when he answered every question or performed every task correctly.

Ironically, it was Snape who had come to the conclusion that Harry’s increase of aptitude had been linked to his coming of age. Snape’s observation that the powers increased as Harry grew nearer to turning sixteen, where all witches and wizards got their first natural influx of power. Dumbledore confirmed that his magical strength had indeed doubled since the end of fifth year, and they set about revising Harry’s study and training plans yet again.

He had remained at Hogwarts, and to everyone’s surprise, had stayed in the dungeons with Snape. He had reasoned that it made no sense to relocate, as Gryffindor tower was empty and under the usual summer cleaning renovations, until the beginning of term. Snape, who would never admit it, felt oddly comforted knowing that Harry was close. His bedchamber was directly opposite to Severus’ and the two had shared quite a bit of time together with lessons and training. They had formed a solid respect for one another, and they had become friends.

“I told you I could do it, Sev!” Harry grinned as he helped Severus to his feet.

He scowled at Harry playfully and murmured, “Indeed, but I fail to see the point in multicasting four tickling hexes to volley me like a ping pong ball!”

Severus had been awed at Harry’s shift in power since his birthday had come, and pushed him more than the other professors to learn control over his magic. He had explained multicasting to Harry only this morning, and Harry had gotten it in one. He was up to casting four spells at a time without a wand; a feat that no one but Albus could do until now.

Snape had deemed it dumb luck at first. Severus had turned one of the old classrooms into a training room for them. With Albus’ assistance, the room had been warded to allow apparition within its walls, and Severus had intended to use it to his advantage.

Instead, he had been appalled. He had apparated irregularly to locations all around Harry, including behind, throwing hexes in rapid succession before disappearing and reappearing in some random place. He had been shocked that not only had _all_ of his hexes been blocked, but he had felt the brunt of each of Harry’s defense hexes. Harry had declared that he would defend with a harmless hex, and Severus now doubted the classification of the tickling hex as harmless as he held his sore ribs. His face was flushed from laughing so hard, but he smirked at his pupil who pulled him to his feet.

“Don’t even think it, Sevvie!” Harry said, menacingly wagging his finger.

He grinned, **I’ll block it before you speak the incantation! I’m much better at reading your mind now, you know.**

“Shite,” Severus spat with a smile, “while you’ve improved tremendously, you still have yet to master potions, Potter!” he said with false venom, sending a small push of magic through the soft hand in his own.

Harry’s peals of laughter sent a shiver through the older wizard. He struggled to maintain control of his traitorous ardor, but it was difficult these days.

He did not know what was happening, but for the past few weeks, Severus had been plagued with dreams…quite vivid dreams. He remembered the first night it had happened. It had been the first of July, for he remembered the shock of feeling lonely when the boy had gone to stay the night with the Weasleys before they left on their annual summer holiday.

He couldn’t call them nightmares, for they were pleasurable. Countless times, he found himself wandering through those dreams in the daylight hours. Dreams that he should not be having. Dreams that he would be scorned for, should he disclose them. Dreams that could land him in Azkaban…or worse.

He felt like a pervert, but in his dreams, it wasn’t dirty. It wasn’t wrong in his dreams to want the young boy before him. He had noticed the boy’s attractive qualities during the Triwizard Tournament. He had gone from looking like a half-starved waif, to looking like a promising young man. His body had looked quite nice as he sliced through the air on his broom during the first task. Severus had even spied Draco Malfoy eyeing the delightful sight with admiration. The years had done wonders for his physique.

Their training had given him opportunity to view the boy quite often in muggle attire, and he was developing quite a frame. He stood taller since the end of the year, and his jaw had lost much of its boyishness. Not even the talented Madame Pomfrey could reason why Harry’s body had decided to grow now, of all times. Each week, he underwent a growth spurt, as if his body were making up for the malnourishment and ill treatment he had suffered at the hands of his muggle relatives. Harry may be a late-bloomer, but he was blossoming into a gorgeous creature.

It was _this_ Harry that tormented him. This sixteen year old boy, who he shouldn’t touch, he couldn’t touch…but who wanted him, in his dreams. In his dreams, Harry would ask for him, _plead_ for more as he did the most tantalizing things to Severus…but it would never be. Harry was beautiful, vibrant, and young. He wouldn’t want a damaged old man with a darker past than he could imagine. 

Oh, they had developed a friendship, indeed. Severus had been shocked when Harry had apologized for entering his pensieve. He had then paid penance by completely cleaning the student laboratories without being asked. Severus, in turn, had helped him refine his occlumency and legilimency skills. His astounding increase in power had given him an almost inert ability where he had previously failed, so Severus taught him to manipulate what he wanted people to see when his mind was breeched. It was the same art Severus used to keep the Dark Lord satisfied of his loyalty. After those lessons, the dreams had been most vivid and distracting. Severus had avoided eye contact with the boy ever since, because the shining emerald orbs made the dreams rush to the surface. 

Seeing Harry’s questioning look, as they were still standing there with Harry’s hand in his own, made Severus snap out of his musings. Realizing that he was on a dangerous path of thought, Severus tried to back away, but was surprised when Harry held steady.

He looked at Harry in confusion only to gasp inaudibly as the boy embraced him, laying his head on his chest.

**Why do you always do that?** he heard Harry say softly in his mind.

Snape swallowed nervously, desperately afraid that his arousal would fully awaken in such close proximity.

“Potter…” Snape began breathlessly.

**Oh, I see! Back to “Potter”, is it?** — Harry mocked mentally.

“Harry,” Severus whispered raggedly, “this is not appropriate behavior. I am your Professor; you are my student, and…”

**And you want me!** Harry shouted in his mind. **I’ve seen it, Severus! You dream of it every night! I sleep so close to you, that I see them! I can feel it when you’re thinking of me, you know? I’m like a bloody magnet; I don’t seek out your thoughts or anyone else’s, but they are just there! They come to me! I know how lonely you feel, and how afraid you are about this! I know! You’re not dirty; you’re not a pedophile, Severus! I’m almost sixteen, for Merlin’s sake, I’m not six!**

Harry broke from his mind and looked up at Severus with a gaze of open lust.

“I could feel it after Fudge,” Harry said softly, “I felt your pain and sorrow and regret. Now, I feel your desire. I know what it is, because I feel it too. **I want you too!** Don’t deny yourself, Severus.”

Severus’ eyes were owlishly wide, and he stood stock still, shocked at Harry’s outburst. Before he could realize it, Harry angled his head and stretched, assaulting Severus with the sweet torture of his lips. It started slowly, a tentative press of moist flesh. It was questioning, seeking permission to continue, and it made Severus’ loins boil.

Afraid to break his contact, he pushed into Severus’ mind. **Kiss me, Severus… _please?_**

The wanton request in his mind was Severus’ undoing. He groaned hungrily and opened his mouth to receive the tongue of his eager pupil. His eyes slid shut, and he pulled the boy closer, pleasingly shocked as Harry’s own arousal was pressed against his thigh. Their tongues danced together, mimicking the subconscious grinding of their hips that was only noticed when their erections brushed eliciting a hiss of pleasure from them both.

Severus was flabbergasted at the rush of arousal that Harry brought forth. Feelings he had ignored and thought dormant for years, resurfaced instantaneously. He concentrated on the lithe youth before him and was astounded. Harry Potter was something, and _Merlin_ , could he _kiss_. It was obvious that it was not his first kiss, and Severus was shocked at how thoroughly good it was from a fifteen year old boy! Suddenly, Severus was pulled from Harry’s grasp and bound in an all-too-familiar cushy armchair.

He snapped his eyes opened to find that Harry was similarly confined and his stomach dropped to his knees in fear. Albus Dumbledore stood between them with an odd looking twinkle in his eye.

“It seems that I have arrived just in the nick of time!”

**A/N: O-kay, okay...don't complain! Keep reading...it's worth it.**


	4. Chapter 4:  Explanations

****

DISCLAIMER: As we all know, it's JKR's world...I just play in it from time to time.

CHAPTER 4: EXPLANATIONS

“It seems that I have arrived just in the nick of time,” Albus said. Both Harry and Severus appeared shocked and wore similar tinges of embarrassment on their cheeks as their erections withered. Pokerfaced, Dumbledore regarded Severus with a hooded gaze.

“Severus,” he began calmly, “tell me, how did you feel when Harry kissed you? Yes, Harry, I know that you were the aggressor, there is no need to yell.” Dumbledore admonished, quieting Harry’s mental chattering.

Turning his attention back to Severus, Dumbledore continued, “It is imperative that I make such personal inquiries, I assure you. Please, tolerate the discomfort for just a few moments.”

Harry flushed a deeper shade of red as Severus slipped into his Slytherin way of thinking and analyzed the kiss.

“Warm,” he responded softly, “completely sheltered, craved, it was joyous; it was – it was…”

“Exquisite? Perfection? Love, perhaps?” prompted Albus gently.

Severus swallowed audibly, tensing his hands on the arms of the chair as he responded with a curt nod, not trusting his voice.

“And you, Harry,” Albus asked, “why did you initiate the kiss?”

Harry cocked his head to the side, and thought about the best way to describe it.

“Well, because he wanted it, and so did I.” Harry said openly. “I saw his um, dreams, I think. I didn’t mean to, but I just saw them. He wanted something to happen, we both did! He just thought that I would reject him or get him into trouble, so I made it a bit easier,” Harry mumbled the last bit, afraid to meet Severus’ furious stare.

Albus nodded, giving Severus a warning look to remain calm. “Severus, when did these dreams start?” he asked.

“Seventeen days ago,” Harry answered automatically.

Severus glared at him in shocked confusion, and Albus noticed the surprise.

“It was eighteen days ago, actually,” Severus corrected, “but how did you know that?”

“Easily, Severus,” Albus said with a chuckle, “he just doesn’t know why, and neither, I dare say, do you.”

Both regarded Albus with their best “Get-on-with-it-will-you” glares and he chuckled yet again.

“Harry, my boy, you are approaching your diadus,” he disclosed carefully, causing Snape to gasp in awe.

Harry turned; locking eyes with his long-time crush, and saw Severus looking at him with a blend of fear, admiration and pure lust. Severus looked as though he might devour Harry at any moment, and it made the younger wizard a bit uneasy.

“Um,” he stumbled, “Headmaster, what’s wrong with…”

“Break eye contact, Harry,” Albus prodded.

He had not lifted the charms on the two chairs, which is the only reason Severus had remained in place. Once the eye contact was broken, Severus’ eyes lost their glazed over look, and he blushed in shame.

Harry shook his head, looking to Dumbledore for an explanation.

“Harry, you are not an ordinary wizard,” Albus began, “When your magical strength increased so dramatically and your aptitude seemed to maximize, I began to research a possible cause. What I came across, however, was very surprising.

It appears that you have a gift that is very, very rare, and even more powerful. No one has been gifted with this particular gift in a millennium, and it is likely that no one else will be. You are an Archaiphus, Harry, but not just an ordinary archaiphus. You are the Heir of All, my boy! The _Magicus Supre_.”

“A _what_?” Harry sputtered.

Severus’ eyes widened, “How do you not know what…” he stopped, realizing that Harry had not been raised in the wizarding world, and therefore probably did not know what an archaiphus was.

“Severus,” Dumbledore acknowledged, giving the uneasy professor leave to lead the explanation for now.

“Archaphi,” Severus began, “are elemental creatures with extensive magical strength. Like Veela, they are usually witches or wizards with specified differences, however, archaphi are much more powerful. According to legend, the Gods mated with the Sages to create the species, hence the magnitude of magical power. They were created to maintain the balance of the realms. Each realm would be gifted with an archaiphus to rise when darkness threatened his or her realm. They are immortal once they find their destined mate, and have the power to grant the same of their chosen council. There have been very few female archaiphi, as the males have the power of fertility.”

Harry frowned, “But, how could I be an archaiphus? Mum was muggle-born, and…”

Albus cleared his throat, “Actually, I have recently found that not only was Lily Evans a pureblood witch, but she was from a very prominent lineage.”

Both raven heads were shocked at this information, but before they could speak, Albus raised his hand. “Severus, in light of these discoveries, I think that we should call a meeting of Harry’s summer instructors. We will have to make some adjustments to his lessons as well as increase the security measures.”

Irritated at his cleverly masked dismissal from the discussion, Severus nodded and went to set up the meeting. Before he left the room, Albus stopped him, “Please be in this room in two hours, Severus. We shall return then and discuss a few things.”

Severus gulped; remembering the scene Albus had interrupted, and hoped to the heavens that he would retain his post. “Yes, sir.” He mumbled briefly as he exited, leaving Harry to shoot Albus a scathing glare.

“That was rude, you know! He’s busy worrying that you’ll fire him, and you know it! I could feel the panic running off of him, and you just…”

“I know,” Albus said calmly, “consider it his punishment for taking things farther than he should. It will be the only consequence, Harry, but he must always remember his place. While there are no rules against a professor and student being in an intimate relationship, you are not of age. You are above the age of consent, but not an adult in the eyes of the Wizarding World. I understand that you feel attracted to Professor Snape, but you must refrain from intimacy. Once you are seventeen, however, any ventures to form a closer relationship with a professor will be at your discretion.”

Harry shrugged, “Sir, what is the Magicus Supre? I heard you call me that…”

Albus smiled. “The Magicus Supre is you, Harry. It has been told for centuries; a story of an Archaiphus born of ill fate, who would have more power than any other in the world. An Archaiphus with control of all elements, the most powerful forms, and born of the richest heritage as the Heir of All. I know you are lost, Harry, but it will be explained. Come.”


	5. Chapter 5: Discovering the Reasons

****

DISCLAIMER: As we all know, it's JKR's world...I just play in it from time to time.

CHAPTER 5: DISCOVERING THE REASONS

Albus led Harry to a very remote part of the castle on the third level. Harry smiled when they passed the room where Fluffy had guarded the trapdoor from first year, but followed interestedly behind the old Headmaster. They descended a staircase that Harry hadn’t seen before, and was shocked to find himself in the dungeons. They moved down a spacious corridor, the sconces blazing to life as they approached.

After a while they stopped at a tapestry, and Harry peered at it in awe. It was a landscape of beautiful proportions, with a small picnic group lounging under a beautiful cypress tree in the distance. The four people enjoying the picnic looked up in surprise when the Headmaster and Harry stopped before them. One of them, a dark-haired man, not far from Harry’s current age, came closer, a curious gaze on his face.

“Invoco fortis,” Albus spoke, causing the tapestry to slide away revealing a modestly sized common room, which they entered.

Harry took a moment to study the décor as Albus made a sweeping motion of his wand, clearing the dust of nonuse from the surfaces, and cleaning the forgotten suite.

As the drapes moved back and the wall sconces were lighted, Harry could see that the rooms were really quite beautiful. Done in several shades of purple and blue, it was almost majestic. Plushy chairs and couches arranged before a massive fireplace. It stood taller than Harry, to accommodate travel by floo, and was made of the most beautiful marble, shining brilliantly after Dumbledore’s cleaning charm.

They sat down in the comfortable chairs, one across from the other, as Albus pulled out an intricate hand mirror, handing it to Harry.

“Um, what is this place, Sir?” Harry asked, eliciting a chuckle.

“A question better addressed later, Harry. For now, I believe it would be better if some of your ancestors were to explain things to you.” Albus replied. “Simply think of the question you wish to have answered, and ask the mirror.”

Harry nodded, trusting in his mentor, and asked, “How is it that I am an Archaiphus?”

Harry held his breath as swirls of smoke began to appear in the reflection from the mirror, only to be parted and reveal the face of his mother. Harry tensed, trying in earnest to memorize her every detail when she smiled, causing him to cry tears of surprised joy.

“My Son,” Lily spoke, “I’ve watched you every single day, Harry. I long to be with you, but I am comforted by the fact that my death has protected you. Since I am speaking with you now, I know that my vision was right, and you have a very grand role ahead of you. There is so much that I need to tell you, but I haven’t the time. Just trust yourself, Harry, and listen to Albus. You must be careful, because you will have more power than Merlin himself once you come of age.”

Harry was mesmerized as he watched the image of his mother in the mirror. He listened intently as she told him things he’d always wondered about her. She revealed that she had been ignorant of magic until she received her letter, just like he had been, but for entirely different circumstances.

“Your grandfather, Richard Evans, was no muggle. He was actually a pureblood wizard. He was the son of Leodora Ravenclaw and Proteus Slytherin, the descendants of the Hogwarts founders. He was a very talented alchemist, and was researching when he met my mum. You see, Proteus despised the non-magic. Many people were afraid of them then. When he realized that his son had fallen in love with a muggle, he was furious. Rather than kill his only son, Proteus removed all memory of magic from him, gave him a new identity, and allowed him to pursue his love.

Funny thing is, mum wasn’t a muggle! She was adopted into a muggle family, and lived as such, but Richard never told her he was a wizard before his memory was altered! When she fell in love, she never told him, and tried to bind her own powers, for she thought he wouldn’t understand. Petunia had never displayed any signs of magic, and she thought the bind had worked, but it was temporary. Not even when she realized I was a witch and I went away to Hogwarts did she tell me of her powers...and then she and father passed away. But, when I was at Hogwarts, I was always a bit different; stronger at some things, and then…”

“Then, she met me,” spoke a deeper voice. Lily smiled as James came into focus by her side.

Harry smiled even harder through his tears, “Dad!”

James smiled a familiar crooked grin and squeezed Lily tightly. “You’ve grown so much, Harry!” he said emotionally. “We’ve been at every quidditch match, son. You fly like I always wished I could! I’m sorry we haven’t been there for you. Everyone is depending on you, Harry. I’m so sorry things have been so difficult for you! Chin up, though, it will be over soon. You’re the only one who can destroy the Dark Lord, Harry. And, You. Can. Do. It. You are an Archaiphus, Harry, because your mother, descendant of Ravenclaw and Slytherin, married the descendant of Gryffindor and Hufflepuff.

“My parents were purebloods, but their true lineage had been kept secret. You see, you and I are not really Potters. Mum was the daughter of the Hufflepuff descendant and a man named Barnabus Blakely. She had been kidnapped while on holiday in Paris and was adopted by another pureblood family back in England. Your _real_ grandfather, Harrison Gryffindor, was the son of Gryffindor’s descendant, but mum was married to Theodore Potter at the time, thus she kept it hush-hush. It was at my birth that things began to change. It seems that Barnabus Blakely was the grandson of Alexandre Blakely III. What very few people knew was that Alexandre Blakely was an alias used by Merlin himself. Mum had no idea why she could barely control her powers, but when my birth went pear-shaped, it was Albus who saved our lives. That’s why Merlin has made it possible for us to watch over you, Harry. Your Mum’s true name is Lily Satine Slytherin, and mine is, James Alexandre Gryffindor. You, son, are the _direct_ descendant of Merlin, and the four founders. You are the Heir of All; the direct descendant of the most powerful bloodlines in magical history. Once we had crossed into this realm, our own lineage was explained and we were told what would happen as you came of age.”

Lily smiled, piping up, “I had ability as a Seer, Harry. That’s how we knew that something would happen to separate us. There’s more for you to hear, but this is not the time. You’ll receive the letters soon, I think. We have no real sense of time any more.”

James looked at her and whispered something which made her eyes go wide.

“Mum?” Harry asked in concern, “What is it?”

“Harry,” James said kindly, “we haven’t much time left, so I’ll be quick about this. We love you, Harry. No matter what you do or _who_ you love. There are letters in our secret vault, Harry. You must tell Albus to find them. They are hidden well, but he must get into that vault at once. He’ll know what to do when he reads the letters, but it is important, son!”

“Dad?” Harry asked a bit fearfully.

“Listen to your Father, Harry!” Lily added, “We love you, Son. We will see you again, don’t worry!”

“But…” he sputtered as they disappeared in the swirling smoke of the reflection.

Harry started, looking to Albus who was frowning a bit. “Do not worry, Harry,” Albus said softly, “I will admit, that these letters Lily spoke of are unknown to me, but I will find them. There is more for you to learn, my boy.”

With that, Albus waved his wand, muttering softly in a foreign tongue and a golden bowl appeared on the small table between them. Harry peered at it curiously, looking up at Albus.

“Is it a pensieve?” he asked with interest.

Albus smiled, “Something of the sort,” he replied. “This is an abraportum. It works like a pensieve, but is much more interactive. Rather than store memories, this is a tool of many mysteries. It was given to me by Merlin himself, you see. When I was younger, I had the honor of working with who I thought to be a descendant, but was actually Merlin himself. He lived his life in reverse, growing younger each year, and I can’t say whether he sill lives or not, for I honestly do not know. He assisted me when I faced Grindewald, and told me that I would need this one day. Today is that day. It works very similarly to the mirror. Think of the information you seek, and touch the surface.”

Harry concentrated, peering into the oily black pool within the bowl. He reached out a finger and touched the liquid, noting the cool slippery feel on his finger. Once again there were swirls of smoke, but rather than remain contained in the reflective surface, they billowed out swirling around the room rapidly.

Harry was nervous as Albus became less and less visible, but suddenly the smoke began to pool into a form. Harry knew instantly who it was; from the splendid blue robes to the long beard and powerful stance.

“Merlin’s balls!” he breathed.

The famed wizard laughed heartily. “Well, yes, lad! That and more, I’m afraid.”

Merlin, _the_ Merlin, was standing in front of Harry Potter in the long forgotten rooms of Hogwarts.

“Albus!” Merlin exclaimed, “You have done well! I knew you paid attention all those years ago! When I could distract you from your sweets, that is.”

Albus smiled, bowing respectfully at his superior, “I would not have failed you, Merlin. I have kept my promise.”

Merlin placed a hand on Albus’ shoulder, “Indeed, you have.”

He then looked at Harry. “Stand,” he requested, “let me have a look at you.”

Harry obeyed and held his breath as Merlin looked him over. Statuesque, he did not realize how much he would soon be changing, and attractive, Harry exuded strength and power. Merlin could tell that Harry had his blood. He could almost smell the attraction rolling off of him, and it made Merlin smile. “Harry Potter,” he said, “I rejoiced at your birth, for I knew you would be the Magicus Supre. There is much for you to learn, lad. As an Archaiphus, you will have many powers that no one will be able to defend against should you use them unwisely. First, you must learn responsibility and discipline to control them.”

Merlin looked at Harry, who nodded as he continued. “You will be able to see the thoughts of others as if they were your own. Magic will be like clay for you to shape and bend to your will after your diadus. As the Magicus Supre, you are the only archaiphus capable of wielding power over _all_ of the elements. The powers of the elements will come with ease; you will be able to heal those without hope, and, most importantly, you will have the supply of magic equal to the earth. With such a vast amount of power, there will be many abilities. For instance, as my heir, you will have the ability to travel time, if you so wish. Wizardkind believes me to be dead, and that is true. I am dead, by definition of this realm, but you will find that death is only a perception, young heir. There are many more realms than this one, lad, and you can visit them all, for you have the power to cross the barriers. Possibilities are endless!”

“Now,” Merlin said more somberly, “you have a dark power before you. He will be of no comparison once you are at full power. On the last day of your diadus, your seventeenth birthday, you will know your forms. Archaiphi are polymorphic, and have up to four forms, depending on magical strength and the judgment of the sages. This is also the first day that you see your new form as an Archaiphus.”

Harry was amazed and confused as Merlin and Albus explained the many differences he would have to adjust to. When their explaining reached a pause, they looked at Harry expectantly, sensing his inquiry.

“Sirs,” he began, “I don’t know what I’m supposed to do. I can feel my powers changing, and I need to learn to control them, but who will teach me?”

To this, both men laughed joyously, releasing pent-up sighs.

“Decided to learn a bit about yourself, eh?” Merlin asked lightly.

At Harry’s confused gaze, Albus clarified the situation. “You see, Harry, Merlin was a bit unsure of your courage. He thought you might prefer to travel from realm to realm rather than deal with things. I, on the other hand, said that you may indulge in such activities, but only after you had fulfilled the prophesy. And, it seems,” he said to Merlin, “that you, sir, owe me a knut!”

The three wizards talked a bit more about the training. Merlin summoned another of his friends, a short Asian magus named Singh Pai, who would be training Harry for part of the summer in a place called Talisman Key. Harry was worried about the Ministry of Magic finding out about his being an Archaiphus.

Fudge had been looking for any reason to expel Harry for a while now, and there was no way to tell what his successor would do. With his rapid influx of power, the Ministry could reason that he was too dangerous to be around the students. If his lowest level hex could exceed even his professors’ at full strength (which would be the case, once his diadus had ended) the Ministry could view him as a danger to the students, and expel him from Hogwarts. Albus assured him that they would find a solution, and he relaxed a bit.

“But Professor, I thought that Voldemort was the heir of Slytherin?” Harry asked in confusion.

“He does tie into the bloodline, Harry,” Albus said sadly, “but he is not the _heir_ , my boy. You, however, are. Tom is a distant cousin, descendant from the lineage of Salazar’s sister.”

Harry paled, “I’m _related_ to Voldemort? He’s my _family_?” he asked in awed repulsion.

“ _NO_ , Harry,” Merlin interjected strongly, “family is made up of those who love and protect you; not blood. Tom Riddle is no more your family than the cretins who kept you in that cupboard! Your friends, Professor Snape, Albus and I…we are your family, Harry.”

Harry smiled, throwing himself into Merlin’s arms. “Thank you, sir. I’ve always wanted a family.”

“Call me Merlin, Harry. And you have always had family, though we have not been able to support you as we should. We are here, now, though. You will never return to your relatives, Harry. You are my heir, and no one will mistreat you again.” Merlin said, squeezing the boy once more.

Harry withdrew from his arms and looked into his wise eyes. “Merlin,” Harry said, “I’ve wanted to ask…um, why is it that Professor Snape became so attracted to me?”

Merlin chuckled as Harry turned a fetching shade of pink. “Lad that would be my heritage you’re speaking of! You see, I have always been an amorous sort, and because you are my heir, you exude attraction, just as I did. You see, your power calls to the very magic in his blood. All you have to do is be near someone magical and they will feel it. It works even more if you are attracted to that someone.” Merlin said with a wink, causing Harry’s flush to deepen.

He sighed, “It is the powers then? If I weren’t your heir, Snape wouldn’t…”

Albus smiled, “Actually, Harry, I suspect that if you were of age, Severus would have expressed an interest of a different sort some time ago. _However_ ,” Albus said sternly, “you _are not of age_ , Harry. I will not interfere in your private life, but keep in mind the consequences you _both_ will face should you be caught as you were earlier with Professor Snape. The Ministry has policies in place, as do the Board of Governors.”

Harry nodded, feeling properly admonished until he heard Merlin’s voice in his mind.

**Don’t fret, lad. Albus told you, there will be consequences “should you be caught”. Besides, those policies refer to intercourse only; there are… _other_ things, you know?** The older wizard winked conspiratorially.

Soon, it was time for them to depart. Merlin and Singh Pai left via the abraportum. Singh Pai would see Harry in three days for training in Talisman Key for the rest of the summer. Harry would also be receiving lessons from him throughout the school year at Hogwarts. As they watched the billows of smoke disappear into the vessel, Harry addressed Albus.

“Headmaster, is there something special about these rooms?” Harry asked. He had felt almost reluctant as they approached the portal, like he was leaving something behind and should stay for a while.

Albus smiled. “I wondered if you would ask. Yes, Harry, these rooms are very special indeed. This suite of rooms was created by the founders especially for you. You see, there is more than one prophesy pertaining to you in the Department of Mysteries. In the time of Hogwarts’ construction, Helga Hufflepuff, who was a Seer, had a vision. She foretold of a powerful hero of the Light, who would be a convergence of all four of the founders, as you are. At the time, they were the closest of friends, and they built these rooms with you in mind. They did not know when you would come along, but they placed several different wards in place to preserve these rooms. Only after I discovered that you were an Archaiphus did I know of these rooms. It was as though I had remembered something long forgotten, although I am certain that I had never known of these rooms. If you wish, you may return here as often as you like. I would only advise that you do not bring any students until such a time as I say it is safe for you to do so. This area of the castle is rarely used, and I would like to reinforce the wards if it is to be used often.”

Harry nodded as they made their way to the training room, where Severus was waiting obediently.

“The requested staff is in your office sir. I did not know where you wanted to meet, and as that is the usual…”

“Good!” Albus said, interrupting Severus’ rambling. The potions master was still squirming, and Dumbledore was having quite a time taking the piss out of Severus. He decided to put him at rights once Harry glowered.

“Harry, I will be alerting the staff to the changes in your training. Only those with close interaction will be notified, of course, and all will be kept in strict confidence for now, which includes Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley.” Albus looked at Harry sternly as he reminded him of his need for discretion.

“Severus,” Albus said, “I wish for you to remain here with Harry. He must learn to better contain his power of attraction, and your knowledge of occlumancy will be most useful. He has been taught a spell to dampen the affect, but it is only temporary, and will not work once the term begins. Now, Harry, you have the rest of this evening and the next three days to train with Professor Snape. After that, you will be leaving for your training. I wish for both of you to remain confined in the dungeons until you have learned to shield your powers. The house elves will supply your meals, and should you need anything else, Professor Snape will contact me by floo.”

Merlin had placed a charm on Harry that would dampen his attraction, but Harry knew that the charm was soon to wear off, if Severus was anything to judge by. His muscles were tensing and he appeared to be struggling to keep his eyes from Harry at all costs. He could understand why Dumbledore didn’t want the rest of the summer staff lusting after him; they would never finish the summer repairs! Luckily, Harry had learned the dampening charm easily, and could reapply it, but it still wasn’t enough to keep the student body at bay, so he’d have to learn to shield it on his own.

“I will be placing an impenetrable barrier at the end of the corridor to keep anyone from entering this wing of the dungeons. It should not be needed, since the students are not here, but we can never be too careful. I will leave you to it, then!”

With that, Albus left them, stopping briefly to hand Severus a small piece of parchment. As soon as the door closed behind him, Severus threw a strong locking and silencing spell at the door and turned on Harry.

**A/N: Oohhh...Mad Severus is Sexxxy Severus...hehehehe...what do you think so far? Only one way to let me know...**


	6. Chapter 6: Facing the Music

****

DISCLAIMER: As we all know, it's JKR's world...I just play in it from time to time.

CHAPTER 6 FACING THE MUSIC

Harry swallowed as the potions master stalked him, but he did not move an inch.

Severus had a look of fury on his face as he stood dangerously close to the Archaiphus. “Why didn’t you tell me?” he said lowly.

Harry knew better than to play coy. “Because I didn’t want to embarrass you,” he said softly. “Severus, I…I have a bit of a crush. I’ve been having similar fantasies; at first I didn’t think it was real! I thought they were _my_ dreams! Then, I’d be in bed and suddenly I see you. I’d see you dreaming, and then I saw _what_ you were dreaming and…I knew. I knew that I had been seeing _your_ dreams. I knew what I was seeing, but I didn’t know how. I couldn’t help it, Severus! I should have said something, and I’m sorry, but I didn’t know how.”

Severus listened, and made a noise low in his throat as he pulled Harry into his embrace. “You’ve bewitched me,” he whispered, “I am vexed with you, Harry, and it’s not fair. I can’t have you, and you know that! The consequences…”

“Are only applicable to _intercourse_ , Severus,” Harry interjected. “I know it’s not a good idea, okay? I know it’s bloody mental to even consider it, but…I want…”

Before he could continue, Harry’s mouth was full of Severus’ tongue. They closed the few paces between them; arousals renewed and ground their mouths together heatedly.

Severus steered the younger wizard to the closest surface and urged him atop it. He moved his crafty hands to rove over Harry’s torso and gasped. He was surprised when they came into contact with warm flesh. He pulled away, mesmerized by the muscles playing beneath Harry’s golden skin. He looked hungrily at his darkened nipples and grew incredibly aroused as his gaze traveled lower, noticing the trail of hair that disappeared into Harry’s waistband. He was about to follow that trail when Fawkes appeared in a burst of flame.

“Shit,” Harry said succinctly, realizing that he was not focused.

“Quite,” Severus said with a smile. Fawkes trilled, offering his leg to Harry, who took the small scroll. Fawkes disappeared in a burst of flame and Harry glanced at the note, laughing a bit.

Severus arched a brow at his own parchment, which had gone forgotten for a bit, before laughing himself. As if on clue, they switched parchments and were not surprised to see that the parchments held identical teases from Albus about staying focused on Harry’s shielding lessons and “positive reinforcement” techniques. Apparently, he was not as opposed to their actions as he let on.

“Albus did say that there were consequences ‘if we were caught’,” Harry said slyly.

“Let’s get to work,” Severus said, causing Harry to blushingly consent.

It only took a couple of hours for Harry to perfect his shielding (mostly because when he allowed his shields to drop completely, he was pounced upon by Severus) because it was just a bend of his occlumency. They decided, though, that he would keep his quick study a secret, and enjoy their three days, since Harry would be leaving. His shields in place, they returned to Severus’ rooms where they shared a much needed drink and chatted about the upcoming training.

As Harry sipped fine brandy, he played over the shielding in his mind and looked at Severus curiously.

“What is it?” Severus asked without looking up.

“Um, when you blocked out the attraction, you used occlumancy.” Harry said. “If your occlumancy can keep you from…um…”

“Wanting you?” Severus prompted with amusement. Harry nodded, and he smirked. “Rest assured, Harry, your powers brought about the actions, but…I have wanted you for longer than I care to admit.”

Harry’s jaw dropped as he pondered Severus’ sincerity. At his first hint of curiosity, he was inspired. He remembered some of the magnitude at his disposal, and stretched his magic out to feel for the truth in Severus. It was an odd thing, trying to make his magic obey an unspoken and unfamiliar command, but Harry was rewarded for his efforts. He did not know how he could tell, but everything in him instinctively _knew_ that Severus was telling the truth.

Feeling wicked, Harry remembered another skill he had discussed with Merlin, and smiled seductively, gazing piercingly into Severus’ eyes.

He was pleased to see Severus’ eyes glaze over as he tried valiantly to erect his occlumency defenses.

“Harry?” Severus breathed shakily. He knew that Harry must have caused the sudden jump in libido, but he could not fight it. Not even his billowing robes could disguise the rising bulge in his lap. Harry saw this and smirked.

“Fight it, Severus, if you can.” Harry taunted.

Severus tried, but try as he might, he could not block the feeling, so he changed tactic. Harry did not flinch as he pointed his wand at the emerald-eyed boy. That alone made Severus’ arousal intensify. Trust was a turn on, and Harry’s lack of action told Severus that he was trusted completely. Even worse, Severus knew that Harry was aware of the affect his trust had on the professor.

“Legilimens!” he whispered, just as Harry had prepared for.

All at once, he allowed Severus into his mind where he forced the most erotic fantasies he had ever had at Severus. He was barraged with an assault of images, and groaned as he struggled to contain himself. He was mesmerized as he witnessed Harry’s fantasies and felt his cock oozing at a particularly graphic one. Harry was lying across his workbench writhing and moaning, Severus buried to the hilt inside of him. He could almost feel the tightness of Harry’s arse swallowing his shaft as his breathing became shallow.

Harry kept projecting the images, using his own teachings against him, as he approached Severus, bending to retrieve the wand he’d dropped unconsciously. He made sure that Severus felt his warm breath ghost over his cheek and smirked. Harry was impressed with the self control Severus exerted.

“I think,” he taunted, “you dropped this.”

Harry slid the wand slowly upward along the inside of Severus’ leg, coming precariously close to the rigid tent of his crotch, when Severus caught his hand in a vise.

“Don’t try my control, Harry. Be careful. I can’t be responsible for my actions when you do this!” Severus hissed.

“I like it better,” Harry whispered, settling his knees on either side of Severus’ thighs as he straddled him, “when you’re not in control.”

Severus finally snapped, using one arm to pull Harry’s mouth to his own, and the other to settle him in his lap. They kissed madly, Severus sliding his hand into Harry’s pants and grasping the velvet covered cock concealed there.

Harry tossed Severus’ wand aside, arching into the touch as Severus ravaged his mouth. The feeling of Severus’ tongue exploring his mouth and his warm hands on his cock was driving Harry to new heights; but he wanted more. He struggled with the many buttons on Severus’ robes, growing frustrated. With a spark of inspiration, he snapped his fingers, divesting them of their clothes, and Severus gasped.

“Harry, you’re a stud!” he breathed as he stared at the rigid flesh in all it’s glory, “Did you…grow since…?” Severus asked in awe.

 

Harry blushed, “I got taller, too, if you didn’t notice. Madame Pomfrey says that my increase in powers is changing my physical body as well. I’ve always been a bit longer than the guys in the dorm, but…not _this_ much. Is it that…bad?” he asked a bit shyly.

Severus turned smoldering eyes to his with an honest smile, “Far from it, Harry…it’s very good.”

He trailed his deft fingers over the weeping length, pleased that the scarring had completely healed. It had grown at least two inches since the attack, and was longer, even, than Severus, who was a quite nice size, according to his past encounters. 

Severus growled as Harry licked a blazing path up his neck, leaving a prominent love bite just below his ear. Harry gasped as Severus stroked the swollen length perfectly.

“I know we can’t do everything,” Harry panted, “but I want to make you come, and I want to know that _I_ made you come!”

With a simple spell, the armchair where they were embracing was turned into a small bed, where Severus changed their positions, lying down so that he only partially covered the lithe young body.

“Some things,” Severus rasped, “are better taught by experience.”

He leaned down to kiss the eager lips and nestled himself between Harry’s legs, their arousals brushing. An eager pupil, Harry reached down, capturing both erections in his fist. With a thought, they were coated in slick oil, causing the delicious friction to be all the more pleasing.

Severus smiled, thankful for Harry’s skills at mind reading, and reached between them, taking Harry’s member and stroking it perfectly. The boy beneath him gasped, taking Severus’ own length and returning the favor as their mouths melded. This was not as good as penetration would be, but they were both overwrought with pleasure at the feeling of touching one another so intimately.

“Yes!” Severus groaned as Harry thumbed his slit as their rhythm increased. Lining their erections up, he pulled Harry’s hand away and began a slick thrusting motion with his hips. Harry caught on quickly, establishing his own counter rhythm that made Severus tear his mouth away in a guttural moan. Harry turned his head, sucking and biting on Severus’ neck sexily as they ground themselves together intimating the action that both desired so fervently.

He knew that Severus would come soon, and he wasn’t far from it himself. His instinct proved correct as Severus growled, gripping Harry’s hips firmly as he increased the pace. He was slick with sweat as he moved above the archaiphus, his breaths becoming incredibly irregular.

Harry closed his eyes in pleasure. “Gods, Severus!” Harry groaned as their bodies rocked together. He heard the sharp intake of breath, and felt Severus twitch strongly. He was close, and Harry grinned sinisterly.

He opened his eyes, concentrating his intense gaze at Severus. He stared into his obsidian eyes and grabbed Severus’ hips, sending a strong force of magic through his body, bending it to his will. He was rewarded instantly as Severus threw his head back and roared. The most intense orgasm he’d ever had ran through Severus, sending spurt after spurt of his essence across Harry’s abdomen, sending the boy into a climax of his own.

Severus collapsed, rolling so that Harry was stretched across his chest. Harry placed a tender kiss on the center of Severus’ chest and spelled them clean as he tried to catch his breath.

“What the hell was that?” he mumbled into Harry’s damp hair.

Still impish, Harry leaned up, smiling innocently down at Severus’ flushed face, “What? This?” he asked sending another wave of magic that made Severus climax instantly.

Harry’s own cock tensed as he watched each moment of Severus’ orgasm which he managed to draw out for five full minutes. After he recovered, Severus looked at him in awe. “How the bloody hell did you do that, Harry? You didn’t even touch me the second time!” he panted.

Harry smirked. “It’s not a spell, really. Only I can do it. It’s because I’m a descendant of Merlin that…”

Severus’ eyes widened tremendously, “Because you’re what?!” he asked incredulously.

Harry blushed, “Um…I’m the heir of Merlin…and the founders…the Heir of All,” he stammered, causing Severus to go white. What the hell? His eyes scanned the room quickly, but he was brought up short when his wand came sailing through the air to hover before him.

Severus shot a look at Harry, who only smirked. “Impudent brat!” Severus spat. Why did it sound so endearing now?

He sputtered indignantly as Harry, in a flashy display of wandless magic, levitated him back into the bed, and silenced him with another round of orgasmic magic.

“You know, Severus,” Harry said softly, “I’ve got to leave in a few days. I promise, I’ll tell you everything that happened with Dumbledore, but can we please do that later?”

Severus ran a hand down Harry’s face. “We…Harry, we shouldn’t be doing this! It is outlandish for the Headmaster to encourage this behavior. You are only fifteen; I am your Professor, Harry. If it is discovered, you will be expelled, and I will be in Azkaban.”

Harry sighed, looking at Severus intently. “I know you’ll think I’m being juvenile, but I don’t care; we won’t get caught. I have been sneaking around this place for years, and the only people who ever caught me were you and Dumbledore. Severus…for the first time since I heard that prophecy, I…I believe I can do it. Severus, I _know_ I will win. I haven’t had a dream since I’ve been back. He can’t enter my mind anymore, I’ve gotten quite good at occlumency, and you know it. I can’t explain it, really…but I feel it. I…I have been attracted to you since fourth year. That’s why the occlumency lessons made me so nervous. I was angry at you, because you were trying to get to the most embarrassing things; and what is more embarrassing than admitting to someone who hates you that you want to give yourself to him?”

Severus gasped; surely this beautiful creature did not truly want him? He was a relic! A bastard of the highest order. “Harry, I am not good for you. You are so young; so full of life and courage! I have a role to play, you must understand. This is not just a lovely tattoo on my arm. Look at who your classmates are, and tell me how can I play my part, while treating you in any manner other than I do?”

Harry pondered for a moment, rolling the information around in his head. “You’re right,” Harry admitted softly, “I remember what happened in that graveyard. Nearly every student in that class has a Death Eater for a parent. And…I’ve watched the meetings through His eyes…in my dreams.”

Severus flinched, “Have you told anyone about this?”

Harry nodded, “I told Dumbledore about some of the dreams…that’s why he pushed me to keep up with the occlumency. Since I can keep my mind from Him, he can’t play with my head like…last year. And, with what you’ve taught me, I can alter what he sees, should he manage to reach me, and explore his own mind in return.”

“That’s ridiculous, Harry,” Severus admonished harshly, “the Dark Lord is not one of your classmates! You will not bait the Dark Lord, nor will you fool yourself into thinking that you can deceive him or reach his mind!”

Harry looked at him and smiled a grim smile, “I’m sorry, Severus, but I’ve already been in his mind. I know that Lucius Malfoy is going to Romania. He’s been ordered to recruit the vampires. Bellatrix Lestrange is to get the Black estate back under control; she doesn’t know that it’s _mine_. You have been ordered to brew ten liters of polyjuice potion, several members of your house will be trying to collect hairs from as many students as possible, by the way. Shall I go on?” Harry said darkly.

Severus paled. “Harry, please do not make it a habit to invade His mind. If He detected your presence, the retaliation could kill you. He could mislead you if he thought you were there. It is dangerous.”

Harry smirked, “Would it kill you to just, for once, say ‘Harry, you’re right’? What did I tell you that you didn’t already know? I even know exactly what you told Dumbledore. You can stop worrying, you know? He really _does_ believe you are loyal. _Both_ of them do, but only Dumbledore trusts you. Tom doesn’t trust anyone. And, by the way, Severus, your pillow talk bites. It’s horrid, really.”

Severus could not contain his laugh at the nerve of the boy. “Cheeky prat!” He chuckled. Severus looked into his burning eyes. He was gorgeous. “Why me, Harry?” he asked on a whisper.

Harry smiled. “Because you’re the only one who ever treated me like I was normal. The Dursleys treated me like I was nothing, and then here, people treat me like I’m everything! It was just too extreme. But you…you treated me the same, every day. You treated me the same way you treated every other student, except your snakes, but I understand that, now. All I’ve ever wanted was to be _normal_. I know what you used to think, but I never was that celebrity. I didn’t even know I was a wizard until Hagrid brought me my letter, did you know? Then, when I get to this new world, everyone knows more about me and who I am than I do. Even my best friends do it; that ‘Harry Potter’ thing, where they expect me to save everyone. You don’t have those expectations…but, I will do it.”

“You could have anyone, Harry. I’m old enough to…”

“I don’t care,” Harry refuted, “look, I’m leaving in a few days. I understand that we can’t be friends in public, let alone…anything else. But, when I get back, I would like to…spend time with you, if you want?”

Severus frowned, “Harry, it’s not that I don’t want to spend time with you. I do, and I should not. While I am…touched that you could possibly find anything desirable about me, you’re not of age, and it is too dangerous.”

Harry nodded, “I know it’s not the simplest of arrangements, but honestly, anyone who I’m involved with will be at risk. Why not go after what I want; especially since you seem to want me too.”

Severus did not bother to deny it. He knew that Harry could enter his mind at any point and find the truth for himself, and probably had all ready done so. “You won’t always want me, Harry. I’m sure once school is back in session, you will find your younger classmates more desirable…”

Harry laughed lightly, “Severus, my classmates, their older siblings, and even some of their parents have been throwing themselves at me for ages! I’ve been turning people down because none of them want ‘Harry’. They want the ‘Boy Who Lived’. But Harry…Harry wants _you_ … _I_ …want…you…” he said saucily, sending a light tingle through Severus, causing his cock to twitch in arousal.

Severus laughed aloud as Harry finished the explaining. “Best keep that ability of yours under wraps, Harry, or you’ll be the target of every single witch or wizard within a hundred kilometers! And that’s before they know how well equipped you are.”

They shared an afternoon of laughing, snogging, and discovering with one another. They took lunch in Severus’ rooms, and Harry told Severus about speaking with his parents and Merlin. He had been forced to project the memories of Merlin (Since Snape was still incredulous) but it was a good afternoon for them both. They had indulged in touching and kissing, but nothing more for the remainder of the day. Severus had held Harry as he opened up about the crush he’d harbored on the surly professor and the incident that led him back to Hogwarts. Harry, in turn, had listened as Severus admitted his growing attraction during the TriWizard Tournament, and apologized for his initial ideas about Harry. Severus had pointed out that he had never thought they could be friends, let alone lovers.

Harry had blushed at the term, but they had talked and they both agreed, rather despondently, that they could not entertain the notion of a relationship. Harry, for one, was still a student, and, while he was passed the age of consent, he was not of age. Not to mention the fact that not even Albus could keep the Ministry at bay should they be discovered. They would each see other people to keep suspicion at bay. They did agree to make the most of their private time together for as long as both wanted to continue, but would still complete all training prior to “additional activities”.

It was growing closer to the dinner hour, and both knew that they would have to be careful with their occlumency to keep Albus unaware of their steamy, but successful, training session. The esteemed headmaster would be sharing dinner with them in Severus’ quarters to check on their progress. After a slow and teasing kiss, Severus released Harry from his embrace. He knew the boy would be leaving in three days time, and he was going to miss him quite a bit.

As Harry stood ten feet away at his doorway he smiled, “We’re okay, right?” he asked tentatively.

Severus smiled, silencing his doubts by crossing the distance and kissing him quickly, but thoroughly. “We’re fine, Harry. As badly as I want you, we both know it is not possible right now.” 

Harry could hear the resignation in his voice, and it made his heart clench tightly. Wordlessly, he pulled Severus into a strong embrace and smelled his musky scent, trying to etch it forever in his memory.

He released his hold and Severus caught his breath as Harry threw an utterly sexy glance over his shoulder. He looked directly into those green eyes and shuddered as Harry sent another climax waving through him, staining his trousers.

“Just a reminder, Sev. See you at dinner, yeah?”

Severus groaned and spelled himself clean as Harry closed the door to his rooms. He mentally made note to see about finding a bed partner. Harry had awakened a voracious sex drive, and Severus was not fond of wanking.

*******************************  
 **Three Days Later**

Harry awoke to his flying snitch alarm and smiled. “Today is the first day of the rest of my life,” he said aloud, with a snicker at his own antics.

He dressed and made his way to the Great Hall for breakfast early, as had become his habit after spending so much time with Severus. Albus had visited the night before to test Harry’s shielding, which was perfect. He had lifted the barrier, and Harry was to report to his office after breakfast. Oddly enough, the deputy headmistress was the only other party in the hall when he entered. He nodded and murmured a polite greeting as he sat down at the table. With the students and several of the staff gone, those who remained had a smaller round table for the summer months, allowing them to see one another whilst dining.

He loaded his plate with eggs and bacon as the staff straggled in, preparing to appease his hunger, when suddenly he found himself surrounded by house elves. They were bearing an assortment of packages and baskets, looking to him with wide eyes and adoration. Before he could speak, Dobby stepped forward, bowing humbly at Harry’s feet.

“Dobby?” Harry asked unsurely, “What is all of this?”

Still bowing, Dobby spoke, “Harry Potter, sir, we is giving you kamda to help on your journey. Dumblydore is telling us that Harry Potter be an Archaiphus, and we is wanting Harry Potter to be successful in his training. We is giving you kamda in honor of all house elves!”

In a flurry of movement, a large basket was placed by Harry’s feet, and one by one the elves went up, placing their parcels in the basket with a bow and popping back to their designated tasks. Harry was awed at the large quantity of treats and foodstuffs that the house elves had given him. The basket was charmed to accommodate a large volume as well as remain lightweight. Harry could feel the magic of the charms to preserve the items within.

“I see it has begun,” Severus said in amusement as he watched the entire display from the doorway and found Harry’s nervous discomfort endearing. Now that he recognized it, Severus realized that Harry had never been fond of overt attention, and this bordered along the lines of adulation. He laughed aloud at Harry’s confusion.

**Magical creatures, such as house elves, regard Archaiphi as something akin to Gods. You are the most powerful being on berth, and they will respect and revere you, Harry. Kamda are offerings, of a sort. This is just a means of displaying loyalty.** Severus explained in his mind as he took his seat next to Harry.

The rest of the meal was uneventful, save an accidental slip in his shields when Severus’ hand found its way to his thigh. Severus had found it amusing to see Sprout and Poppy blush so furiously, but had almost lost his composure at McGonagall’s sudden purring.

The two of them made quick excuses to leave and, once out of the hall, had collapsed into fits of laughter. They made their way to the Headmaster’s office slowly, savoring the remaining moments as long as possible. Harry would be leaving for Talisman Key this morning, and would not return until the start of term in September.

They shared a heated snog in an alcove, resulting in a quick cleaning spell for the both of them. It had taken all of their combined resolve to remain within the boundaries the previous night, but they had. Severus had intended to teach Harry the fine art of fellatio, but Harry had surprised him with his avid knowledge of the subject. Apparently, his muggle cousin had one friend that wasn’t so intent on hurting him as he was in bedding him…Severus had ignored the flare of jealousy he’d felt when Harry explained about his prior knowledge. Harry had, of course, been a natural at the art, and Severus would replay that memory for years. Harry promised to return from his training with some of the rarer potions ingredients and smiled as he rode the spiraling stairs to Dumbledore’s office.

Severus sighed. It was going to be a damned hard thing to do, but he was going to get over his desire for Harry. It was too consuming, too distracting, and that was dangerous for someone walking the fine line that he walked between light and dark. He just hoped Harry would do the same, because Severus’ resolve was only so strong.

**A/N: The next chapter takes place over a year later! Harry will turn 16 while training, so he'll be approaching 17 next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7: Talisman Key

****

DISCLAIMER: As we all know, it's JKR's world...I just play in it from time to time.

CHAPTER 7 TALISMAN KEY

 

**MORE THAN ONE YEAR LATER; JULY 30, 1997**

He was alone. For the past year, he could count on one hand the number of times he’d been given the luxury of his solitude. From the moment he started school at Hogwarts, he had been a target. A walking reminder of failure to the darkest and cruelest of wizard kind. But this morning, he had his solitude. Unkempt raven hair for his cloak. It has grown tremendously and sits just passed his shoulders. He sat in the garden he had grown to love over the past months. It offered order to his scrambled mind. The lines in the sand, the strength of the rocks and the shrubs…it all made sense. He had learned to focus on the sense the garden provided. It allowed him to quiet the storms in his head. To harness his magic and stop it from bouncing off the walls of his mind.

He opened his eyes as he sensed a presence behind him. Emerald pools of emotion, they were the one window to his heart that he could not close. Since the changes had begun, he had watched himself transform from the lanky sixteen year old boy to the sinewy male left in his place. The Boy Who Lived had grown into the Man Who Would Triumph.

He wondered what his friends would say about his changed appearance. He had cast a strong glamour on himself, but still could not conceal all of the changes his transformation had brought about. Knowledge that the greatest changes would occur this very night had him nervous. Already, his skin was much darker, he was much taller, and he had filled out quite a bit. He had requested that Severus and Remus be there to meet him at Grimmauld Place tomorrow. He wanted them to be the first to see him, because he knew they would be honest, even if it hurt.

“Singh Pai” Harry whispered in greeting, affixing his sleeker-framed spectacles onto his nose.

“Jade Warrior, are you prepared for your return?”

Harry rose from the sun-kissed stone and turned to face the sorcerer. He was only five feet tall with a smooth bald crown. His eyes were black as coal, but reflected wisdom and unimaginable power. He was of unknown age, and fierce determined will but, to Harry he was a teacher, a guide, and most importantly, a friend. 

After Harry had begun his changes, Singh Pai had taught Harry the ancient ways of combat, both Muggle and Wizard, and he had learned to meditate and center his magic, whose strength had grown to unfathomable magnitude. 

The Jade Warrior. Harry had only begun to understand the greatness of his magical abilities. He was an Elemental Mage, something that Merlin could only attempt. The _Magicus Supre_ , Heir of All; an Archaiphus, a legend of ancient times, a childhood tale of a being so powerful he could harness the magic of all elements and bend them to his will. He could hold time in his hands and pull it apart like clay. If led down the wrong path, he could be the end of the world. If led down the path of the Light, he could be its only chance.

Sing Pai had made Harry strong enough to face his destiny and accept his fate. He new what he was to accomplish and was no longer afraid. He was ready.

Harry stepped closely to his friend and smiled. “I owe you my life, Singh Pai. I will miss you.”

Singh Pai favored him with a rare smirk. “You will return, Jade Warrior. You have only a break from your training. Do not ignore your exercises, your practice is essential…but, do have fun. You are, after all, only going to be seventeen.”

At that, he waved his hands and murmured a few words and was holding a small gift box with enchanted fireworks exploding on its wrapping. He proffered the box to Harry with a flourish and exclaimed “Happy Birthday!”

Harry blushed at the gift. “But…it’s not until tomorrow! You shouldn’t have…I owe you…”

“Silence, Jade Warrior. Tonight will be difficult for you during transformation. When Albus told me of your departure, I decided on an early gift. Open the box.” He admonished.

Harry delightedly tore open the wrapping and opened the box. He gasped at the illuminating cloth and gingerly removed it from the box. It was bright red with gold trim, Gryffindor colors. Harry could feel the magic woven into the material. He banished the box with a wave of his hand and wrapped the headband around his head. Immediately he felt serenity and peace flowing from the charmed headwear. He smiled at Singh Pai, and was startled to find him frowning.

“What’s wrong?” Harry asked worriedly.

Singh Pai shook his head a bit and smiled. “It seems, Jade Warrior, that your gift likes you,” he nodded at Harry.

Harry held up his hand and muttered a reflective charm. He regarded his reflection in the magic pooled in his palm and smiled when he saw his headband. On his forehead, exactly where the cloth covered his scar, a green lightning bolt had appeared.

“You never stop surprising me, Jade Warrior. Your gift will continue to aid your shields. I know the Dark One has not invaded your slumber for some time now, but, just in case. I hope you will have a good year at school.”

He smiled slyly, reaching into his pocket to produce a box of his own. “Well, I made you something as well.” 

Singh Pai accepted the small box, with a curious gaze, and opened it. He pulled out the delicate chain and regarded the glowing charm. It was a locket in the shape of a key, and the old wizard smiled at the moving image inside. It was from Harry’s first summer of training in Talisman Key, when he had first mastered the element of fire after setting them both ablaze. They were both laughing with smudges of soot on their cheeks and a slightly tinged beard on Singh Pai. It was the first time Harry had genuinely opened up to his teacher.

“Thank you, Jade Warrior,” he replied as he charmed the necklace around his neck. “Your skill has improved quite a bit; I can hardly detect the protection charms! I will wear it always.”

Harry had created a new type of metal in his time in Talisman Key. He had become quite skilled with shaping the material into a variety of objects. He could craft it from any organic material, but soil or dirt worked best. It had become his hobby; a way of clearing his mind. Harry nodded, and engulfed the small wizard in a bear hug. Together they walked back toward the temple.

On their way, Singh Pai received a message of import and had to leave.

“I must leave you, Jade Warrior. In honor of your departure and your upcoming birthday, you are excused from your studies tonight. There is another present in your cabin. I think you will enjoy it,” Singh Pai said with a mysterious smile. With that he continued in the direction of the temple, whilst Harry took the small path toward his own quarters. He had chosen the small dojo because it reminded him of the founder’s suite at Hogwarts. He had missed the old castle more this summer than he had his first summer in the Key.

He smiled as he thought of his sixth year, his friends…and Severus. They had concealed their fondness for one another well during the passed year, but it had been a difficult year for them both. They had adhered to the limits, but had developed a strong relationship. Harry loved the surly git. 

They had explored one another as much as they could without actually shagging. They would still indulge in snogging from time to time, but Severus had begun seeing someone in the spring, and Harry had dated others as well. He had been extremely discreet, and surprisingly none of his liaisons had become gossip throughout the year. Severus had caught him at it a couple of times, but that wasn’t the same as anyone else. Harry’s cock twitched at a particular memory of an irately jealous Severus throwing him onto the bed and reminding him precisely who the better playmate was.

Harry had dated a few boys quietly, but none had stirred him like Sev…until he had a new crush (that he would never admit) to occupy his thoughts. He sometimes missed Sev, though. He envied the bloke that had those talented hands to caress him at will; those crafty lips…but Harry had been too busy for anything more than he had shared with Severus. It didn’t stop his jealousy, though, when he discovered that Severus’ lover was none other than Remus Lupin. Harry had been a bit hurt, honestly, but understanding. Now, it hardly mattered.

Last year, Harry had been given all special classes and correspondence courses, which had isolated him, even from Ron and Hermione, since he didn’t attend any of the regular student courses. He had mastered his own skills with time travel just a month ago, and was quite grateful that he didn’t have to worry about paradox so much, however, during the year, he had used the same time-turner that Hermione had in third year, but to far better results. Harry Potter was now the youngest wizard ever to earn his Mastership in four subjects. The last test he’d taken just two weeks ago, and hadn’t received notice. He was most nervous about it, as he’d prepared for it all alone, but he was optimistic.

Severus had teased him about it, saying how livid Hermione would surely be once she found out that he had secretly bested the smartest witch in the school. The only thing consistent to the previous years had been quidditch. Harry had skived on his share of the practices, until Ron threatened to charm him to the goal post, but he had delivered the House Cup to Gryffindor with his usual aplomb.

The hardest part had been the deception. Lying to Ron and Hermione was difficult. Ron was usually placated when Harry couldn’t share information; Hermione, however, was over curious about his “special courses”, especially when she found that when she opened his textbooks she could only see blank pages.

Harry had asked the headmaster, only to hear his amused response, “Only one who is capable of comprehending the Master’s level texts can see the pages, Harry. I’m sure that once Ms. Granger completes the graduation requirements, the books will be more cooperative.”

He would be reunited with them all tomorrow, his birthday and the end of the diadus. Tomorrow he would see his true forms for the very first time. Albus had informed him that he and Merlin would be there with Singh Pai for the transformation, but still Harry felt the little butterflies of uncertainty. He generated enough stares as it was; this might make it unbearable. He had yet to see a picture of an archaiphus, but he knew it would be a monumental change in his appearance. He was more so nervous about his forms.

Pushing his worries aside, Harry stepped up to the low veranda and slid the rice paper screen aside with a thought, entering his rooms. He gasped in excitement as he spotted the most perfect surprise.


	8. Chapter 8: Surprise

****

DISCLAIMER: As we all know, it's JKR's world...I just play in it from time to time.

CHAPTER 8 SURPRISE

“ _Severus!_ ” he screamed delightfully as he saw the figure awaiting him.

“Happy Birthday, Harry,” Severus wished sincerely as he found his arms full of the young Archaiphus.

Without second thought their mouths locked in a heated kiss, tongues caressing one another in longing before they remembered, and sprang apart instantly. Their blushing discomfort turned to humor, and eventually they were laughing at themselves.

“Sorry,” Harry muttered, “It’s kind of hard to remember that I can’t do that any more,” Harry admitted bashfully.

Severus nodded in agreement. “Ever since that day, I’ve been having a difficult time as well. We had defined the boundaries before, but the forbidden fruit is always most tempting.”

Harry smiled. Luckily, they shared a candor that facilitated open conversations about awkward subjects. Both of them had been changed on that day. It had been the end of term; Harry had bid an emotional farewell to Ron and Hermione, and was feeling at odds for lying to them so often over the school year. He had needed the consistency of Severus that day; the unwavering support that had grown to replace the scorn that had been between them before the incident.

Both minds drifted to that day; the day when it all went pear-shaped…

**Flashback**

_“Brooding, Potter? One would think that you’d be excited about a break in classes!”_

_Harry smiled as Severus’ snarky voice interrupted his thoughts. He **had** been brooding, and was thankful for the interruption. He was sitting by the lake, watching the mermaids frolic whilst he indulged in a well-earned drink. He turned and looked at his erstwhile crush turned confidant, offering him the flask with a grin._

_“I learn from the best,” he said glibly, causing an arched brow from Severus._

_“Impudent brat!” Severus spat with a laugh, taking the offered flask and drinking smoothly before passing it back. “Seriously,” he continued, sitting next to Harry on the huge stone, “what’s got your knickers in a twist? You, more than anyone, should enjoy your few days of rest. After all, you leave for Talisman Key in two days; then it’s back to training. I thought that we could spend the next couple of days together, since we have the castle to ourselves….”_

_Harry smirked, “Oh, I’m looking forward to that! No more sneaking back to the tower before breakfast!”_

_Albus was leaving later that day for Beaubaxton’s, and the rest of the staff were on holiday. He had left Harry in Severus’ care for the days between the school term and his departure for Talisman Key._

_Harry sighed. “I don’t know, Severus. Just thinking too much, yeah? I feel kind of horrid about Ron and Hermione. I got another eagle owl this morning, and I couldn’t even tell them! It’s maddening! They’re my best friends, and I can’t tell them half of what’s going on with me!”_

_Severus smiled, placing a comforting arm around the Gryffindor, “Discretion is what keeps you alive! You know that Hogwarts is a rumor mill! Look, I know it must be difficult, Harry, but you’ll be able to be a bit more forthcoming next year.”_

_Harry nodded, taking another pull of the firewhiskey and smirking smugly. “Yeah. I just hope Hermione doesn’t kill me when she finds out I’ve gotten four masters…”_

_“Four?” Severus said with delight, “That’s right, the eagle owl this morning! You’ve gotten your notice?”_

_Harry nodded, pulling out the parchments and handing them to Severus. The potions master scanned them and let out an uncharacteristic whoop of happiness, pulling Harry into a hug._

_“I can’t believe you did it!” Severus said happily. “I **knew** you would, but Merlin, Harry! You passed all four!”_

_Severus dipped his head, kissing Harry’s accepting mouth sweetly. Harry had sat for the Mastership exams last month. He had been dreadfully nervous, despite assurances from his professors that he would do well. The notice this morning had been spectacular news, but, because he couldn’t share it with his friends, it was bittersweet._

_Until now. He hadn’t kissed Severus like this in months. Oh, he still had a fervent crush on the potions master, but he did have other interests; he was a teenager, after all, and the situation with Severus was quite difficult for them both. He had also developed another odd crush, which he fought drastically. While Severus wasn’t the pale skinned, silver-eyed food of his newest fantasies, he could still get the archaiphus more worked up than anyone._

_The trilling arrival of Fawkes caused them to break apart. He held a missive, which could only be from Dumbledore, requesting both their presence in his office as soon as possible._

_Neither knew what the meeting was concerning, nor did they waste time in pondering the possibilities. They followed Fawkes to the spiraling staircase, not knowing that things were about to drastically change._  
\------------------------------------  
They sat in silence, too shocked to speak. Severus’ usual composure of masked reserve was oddly out of place as his befuddled emotions were visible on his face. Luckily, neither Harry nor Albus would judge him for it considering the circumstances. 

_Harry’s expression was similar as he re-read the words before him, as if willing them to explain themselves. Albus, who had prepared for their shock, had given them both copies of the documents as soon as he explained their contents._

_Both had read them a dozen times over, and still neither knew what to say. All the months they had fought their own desire; all of the senseless arguments stemmed from jealousy…all of it had been for naught. What would they do now? Severus was the first to move, calmly rolling the parchments into their previous neat state and looking at Albus._

_“What should we do, Albus?” he said softly._

_Harry looked up to the wise headmaster, his face full of anticipation, and grew puzzled when the old wizard chuckled, deferring the question to Harry._

_“Why should I decide?” Harry asked softly, causing a look of understanding from Albus._

_Severus scowled, wondering why Harry should even say such a thing, when Albus caught his eye. They shared a brief mental link, and suddenly Severus was outraged. His heightened emotions turned quickly to compassion as he thought about what Albus had said inside the confines of his mind. Severus mentally damned those vindictive muggles that called themselves ‘family’ yet again. Had they ridiculed Harry so much that he thought he didn’t deserve this?_

_Albus spoke calmly and clearly, “Harry, it is **your** life, and therefore, your choice. You are almost of age, however, your parents left these legalities in place years ago. As of right now, the documents are in effect. Should you wish it, however, I am sure Professor Snape and I can draw up papers to break the terms of the arrangement.”_

_Severus dared not speak, mast of interest covering his insecurity as he waited for Harry’s response. Harry turned his eyes to Severus asking, “Do you—do you want this?”_

_Severus’ heart clinched at the raw hope he saw in that look. He felt such a myriad of emotions when it came to the young man before him. There was annoyance, yes, but over the passed year, there had grown admiration, respect, friendship, and tenderness. His attraction was still there for the tempting young stud. They had adhered to their limits, and Severus knew that Harry had other sexual interests, as did he...but what about their feelings for one another? He knew that he’d lay down his life to keep Harry safe, but he also knew that as long as Voldemort was at large, he would be a danger to Harry himself. He wondered how awkward an adjustment it would be to deny the desire he felt for Harry, but he knew that no matter how awkward, he wanted this._

_“Harry,” Severus began earnestly, “we have come a long way, yes? I know we have the habit of annoying one another, but I am truthful when I say that you are very special to me. I am not sure how good I will be at this; I am a novice, after all, but I don’t want to pressure you. It is your choice, and, because I care about you and what you want, I will stand by your decision.”_

_“But…what about **US** , Severus? I wanted to spend the summer being with you…in **THAT** way! Do you just want to forget about that?” Harry asked in frustrated anger._

_“Harry!” Severus said pleadingly, “Of course I don’t want to just forget about us! I have spent the greater part of this year thinking of you and how to live with the ridiculous circumstances we imposed on ourselves! All I’m saying is that if this…look, Harry, I can’t say that it’s the easiest of transitions. I know that it will be…difficult for the both of us…but, if I interpret this correctly, the bond is legal and magically binding. It means that, even if I my true loyalties are discovered, I will not be able to betray you.”_

_Harry nodded, puzzling over the idea in his brain. He knew that his feelings for Severus were quite more than he had admitted, but was he willing to quash them for the greater good? Could he really deny his love for Severus? Or would it just be a different way of expressing the same love?_

_Harry was silent for a moment, and then he smiled radiantly. “In that case,” Harry said, turning to Albus, “I’ll take the job, Headmaster! And, I won’t be contesting my parents’ wishes. Right, Sev?”_

_Severus smiled, relief pouring through him, which he knew Harry could feel. “Right,” he answered, “and what job?” he asked, which elicited a groan from Albus and a flush from Harry._

_“Severus…” Albus spoke slowly, catching Severus up on the offers for employment that had flooded into the school for Harry. Both the Headmaster and Harry were flummoxed when Severus burst out laughing. When he calmed enough to answer their inquiry he simply looked at Harry, mirth bouncing in his gaze, and gasped, “Granger!” before falling into the laughter all over again, this time joined by Albus, as Harry paled._

_“Don’t worry,” Severus teased, “I’ll protect you from the mean little Gryffindor!” He proceeded to send Harry mental images of Hermione roasting him over a spit._

_Harry smirked, “Right then! And I’ll make sure Neville does well in NEWT potions!” he chided, sending a few choice images of his own to Severus._

_Albus chuckled. Finally, Harry Potter would have the family that he both needed and deserved. And perhaps, Severus would, at last, begin to heal._

**End Flashback**

The documents hadn’t changed anything that wasn’t already in the making, really. They had only smudged the lines of propriety to begin with, but now, aside from the occasional mishap, the lines were solid. After two days of intense frottage and passionate fellatio, both had harnessed the romantic feelings between them and, while the desire simmered beneath the surface, they tried their best to refrain.

Harry was ecstatic about seeing Severus. He had missed him dearly, and told him so as he studied him. His powers were almost at maximum levels, as his birthday was tomorrow, and he could see the tinge of worry all over Severus.

“What’s happened?” Harry asked, “Your aura is bloody glowing with worry!”

Severus growled, annoyed at his own inability to mask his inner turmoil to the Archaiphus. Harry was almost omniscient at this point. After his transformation, he would be able to read anyone’s mind like a book, occlumency or not.

“Not today,” Severus insisted. “Today, you and I are celebrating your birthday in the proper manor. Your transformation may be taxing, and…I wanted our first celebration together to be special. So,” he said with flair, “your evening attire is in the bathroom. You’ve grown a bit, but it has self-fitting charms. You have exactly one hour to get yourself into it and be prepared to port.”

Harry bristled with joy and excitement about the evening ahead. “Where are we going?” he asked as he began to step out of his clothes.

Severus, who still had to restrain his reaction upon seeing the younger man in his knickers, especially since they offered no disguise for his elongated member, bit back a laugh as he spied the flashing lightening bolts on Harry’s boxers. “First, we are having dinner at Roman’s, followed by another surprise.”

Harry had no idea that Roman’s Café was actually in Rome, which was part of the surprise. He had been discussing the surprise visit with Dumbledore for a while, especially since he had been detained from visiting with Harry during his training in Talisman Key as he had the previous summer. Severus had plans to improve Harry’s wardrobe, which was currently sickening to say the least, and turn the day into a mini holiday, as the boy had never been on holiday before. He had dreamed of them doing things of the like for the entire summer, but those dreams had been dashed. Harry’s plans of spending the summer with Severus had been interrupted by his training, as it had the summer previous.

While Harry busied himself in the bath, Severus donned his own eveningwear and checked his pocket, yet again, for the gift box. Satisfied that it was there, Severus was startled by a sharp hoot from the window.

He spotted the regal owl and relieved him of his letter, plying him with a treat kept conveniently there by the perch. He was just puzzling over the official seal when Harry reentered the room, causing Severus to whistle lowly.

The hard work in martial arts had broadened Harry’s shoulders and toned his sinewy muscles. The hand-tailored slacks fit snug in all the right places, and were a perfect match to his unruly hair, which was pulled back and secured with a small green ribbon. The emerald green of his eyes was intensified offset against the soft silk button-up in a shade of mint green. He had left the top two buttons undone to reveal the tan column of his neck, which made quite a piece of eye candy.

“Ready to go, tease?” Severus jibed, handing Harry the letter.

Harry saw the seal and swallowed nervously, as he opened the letter and read his fate. He smiled brightly as he took in the missive.

“Well, imp, is it another offer, then? Let me guess,” Severus said teasingly, “they’ve nominated you to run for Minister of Magic?”

Harry looked at him sheepishly and shook his head, passing the scroll to Severus, who scanned it and looked at Harry piercingly.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Severus asked softly.

Harry shrugged with a blush. “I was afraid I wouldn’t pass.”

Severus’ face broke into a smile, “How could you not, Harry? _I_ taught you, after all!”

Harry smiled as Severus pulled him into a strong embrace, placing a tender kiss at his temple. He had just received his final Mastership exam results. He had passed on the first try, with the same perfect score as Severus had obtained years ago. He had passed his Potions Master’s exam.

“I’m proud of you, Harry,” Severus said sincerely. Who couldn’t be proud? It was the day before his seventeenth birthday, and Harry had obtained his Masters in five subjects. It was unfathomable, but Harry had done it.

“Let’s go,” Severus said, offering up the test tube turned Portkey. “Twenty seconds to activation,” he said. Harry added his finger to the test tube and they were soon off to celebrate.


	9. Chapter 9:  Celebration

****

DISCLAIMER: As we all know, it's JKR's world...I just play in it from time to time.

CHAPTER 9 CELEBRATION

**Later that night**

“I cannot believe I let you talk me into it! Honestly, Harry! Albus will…”

“Albus,” Harry interrupted, “is not my guardian, now is he? Besides, I think it’s wicked sexy, and so do you!”

Harry had been elated to find that he had been given a mini holiday for his pre-birthday. He was awed at the beauty of Rome, and Severus’ heart swelled tremendously as he watched genuine happiness appear on Harry’s handsome face. They had enjoyed their dinner, especially the exquisite wine, and perused the shopping market in Pompalona Fortis, the Wizarding district.

Harry had been surprised by Severus’ fashion sense, seeing as he only ever wore his customary black robes. He had quite an instinctive eye, himself, and had several new sets of clothing, robes, suits, and dress robes to be delivered to Hogwarts before start of term. He could only imagine how Ron and Hermione would react to seeing him properly dressed, and planned to burn all of Dudley’s cast offs as soon as he returned.

After a lengthy trip to the potions supply, where they behaved like children in a toy store, Harry had talked Severus into a magical piercing and tattoo shop. Severus had somehow allowed Harry to talk him into an earring, and, while it _was_ wicked sexy, Severus was reluctant to admit that he liked it. Both had gotten single hoops through the lobe, but Harry’s had a lightening bolt through the center.

Harry, however, had enjoyed the shop far more than Severus knew. Severus had unwisely left Harry to his own devices for a bit, and not only did he have a ring through his ear, but another through his cock. It hadn’t hurt, thanks to the proprietor’s knowledge of numbing charms, but the snake-like hoop was incredibly unique. Harry had made it himself, using his newly created metal, with a certain platinum-haired crush in mind, on the hope that one day the latest object of his desire would actually see it. The owner of the shop had been so impressed with Harry’s metalwork, that they were negotiating a contract for the purchase of specialized jewelry by the time it was said and done with. He had also learned to charm the jewelry to vibrate with a spoken command, or trigger. He had chosen to use a parseltongue trigger, so he wouldn’t accidentally set it off at inopportune times.

After listening to instructions on how to care for both of his new piercings, Harry exited the shop in time to see Severus exiting another further up the way. Harry headed in the same direction, stopping here and there to look at the various wares in the shops along the way. They had agreed to meet at the park in the center of the market, and were there within minutes of one another.

Severus had been busy as well, Harry noted as he spied the additional parcels in the older wizard’s bag. Harry hadn’t done too badly himself, as he had procured gifts for his friends. It was habit for him to buy something for his friends from each place he visited. He figured he could atone a bit, since the trips could not be discussed. Luckily, the bags were charmed to hold ungodly amounts of merchandise without becoming heavy or awkward.

Severus smiled as Harry joined him. “Have you had a good time, Harry?” he asked as Harry fell into step beside him.

Harry nodded enthusiastically, “It’s the best birthday I’ve ever had, Severus. Honestly. I can never thank you enough!”

The older man blushed inwardly. It still felt awkward from time to time. Dealing with the attraction between them, yet knowing that it could never resurface in full. He was taken aback when Harry slid his hand into his own, but could not release it. They walked with ease, conversing about this and that as they made their way through the district.

“Harry,” Severus said cautiously, “has Dumbledore mentioned anything about the Order lately?”

Harry could sense the hesitation in Severus and frowned a bit. “All he’s told me is that we have some new members who switched sides. He says they will need a lot of protection, and asked if I would help, since I’ve had training. I don’t know why he asked, though. He should know that, as an Archaiphus, it’s my bloody nature to defend the Light and all of those who protect it.”

Severus tensed. He felt conflicted, but decided that Harry was old enough to know the truth, even if Severus had to undertake the task. He did, however, kick himself. Now was not the time to address such issues.

“Figures the old man didn’t tell you everything,” Severus muttered. “Never mind. We are celebrating your birthday! I apologize for mentioning such things today; the world can have you back in a few days, Harry. Forgive me?”

Harry reached out, taking his other hand, and looked into Severus’ eyes. “This is important, Severus. I don’t know why, but I think we _should_ talk about what I do not know. Something just tells me that I should hear this…”

It was true. Harry had felt the stirring in his gut when Severus had brought it up. Singh Pai had told him that he would become more in tune with his instinct, and this was one of those times.

Sensing his resolve, Severus said softly, “Come, I’d rather not talk about this here.”

Within an instant, the Portkey reappeared and they were tugged back to Harry’s rooms in Talisman Key. Severus sighed as he debated on whether or not he should tell Harry tonight, of all nights. He had already opened the proverbial can of worms, however, and Harry would unlikely let him force the lid back on.

They sat down, Harry bustling about with the Japanese tea service until they both held fragrantly steaming cups laced with honey. Harry could feel the unease, and commented on it when Severus was hesitant.

“The day you left,” Severus began, “I had a visitor in my office. It was Lucius Malfoy.”

Harry’s only sign of reaction was a flicker of brightness in his emerald eyes, which surprised Severus to say the least.

Harry nodded, remaining quiet for Severus to continue. “I was disturbed by this. Lucius and I are on good enough terms. I am Draco’s godfather, after all, but I was disconcerted by our conversation. As you know, the Dark Lord has his Inner Circle working on various projects involving recruitment of dark creatures, and Lucius had been assigned as an envoy to the Vampires. He was in Romania when he received a distress call from the Manor. I don’t want to go into detail, but the gist of the situation is that Narcissa Malfoy is dead, compliments of the Dark Lord, and Lucius has joined the Order.”

Harry sat silently in concentration as he puzzled the information before him. He had been shocked, to say the least, but contained himself. Singh Pai had helped him master his self control, and he had an entirely new level of containment. It was necessary for someone of his strength to have such control. Harry could kill quite easily if he did not control his magic, and the first step to controlling his magic was controlling his emotions.

He was secretly elated. When Severus had told him of his relationship to Draco Malfoy the previous year, Harry had been awkwardly impartial. How did one tell one’s lover of sorts that you were having similar feelings for his godchild? Harry had never mentioned it in detail to Severus, not even when Severus revealed that he was seeing someone. He had admitted to having other interests, but just not in detail, which was quite the Slytherin tactic. And now, Lucius had come to the Light. In his deepest core, Harry knew that Malfoy would not follow Voldemort. Oh, he played the role of arrogant, ambitious, Death-Eater-in-training quite well, Harry had to admit, but there was something else…something rebellious in his eyes. Harry could never see him bowing and scraping before Voldemort. He was far too pretty for that.

Severus watched the archaiphus carefully. He was personally awed at the level of self control that Harry had achieved. His occlumency skills were tantamount, surpassing even Severus’ ability, and he had become stoic almost. Two years ago, he would have been in the middle of an emotional tirade, but now he sat calmly, a reflective look on his face. Severus had not been able to creep into his mind, and wanted to know what he was thinking so badly that he asked.

Harry smiled. “Do you trust him, Severus?”

Severus nodded briefly. “Lucius is not as cold and evil as you think, Harry,” Severus said softly. “I did not think him genuine at first. But, he showed me something that made me reconsider. Not to mention the fact that Albus has inducted him. He underwent the Veritaserum inquisition, and” Severus swallowed, “I think he wants Voldemort dead just as much, if not more, than you do.”

This caused Harry to raise a brow. Without second thought he muttered, “Show me.”

Severus adamantly shook his head. “No!” he said lowly, standing to his feet. He turned, pacing briefly before the low-burning fire in the hearth before going to kneel next to Harry. “Harry, I know that you are not a child, but there are some things that no one should have to see. Lucius showed me Narcissa’s murder. It was not…pleasant. Lucius came to me first for a memory draught, because it wasn’t he who was there, but it was _Draco_. Nothing can be gained by you seeing the same. I think you have enough nightmares on your own.”

Harry couldn’t help the lone tear that escaped his eye. _Draco_. Harry’s heart ached thinking of the agony he must be going through. He didn’t know why hearing Severus say his name had sparked such a reaction, but Harry couldn’t stop the drumming of his heart. It seemed to chant the name over and over.

“How is he?” Harry asked quietly.

Severus looked up suspiciously. “Lucius is…”

“Draco,” Harry said pleadingly, “How is _Draco_ , Severus?”

Severus mind clicked as he inclined his head. “He is doing better,” Severus replied.

Harry looked at Severus steadily where he knelt, sending him a stream of consciousness from the previous year. It was the only way to explain without the embarrassment of saying it aloud. Severus blinked when it was over, looking at Harry with a sad understanding.

“So,” he teased, with a twinge of true jealousy, “tossed me out for a richer, younger bloke, eh?”

Harry smiled, pulling Severus into a hug. “No,” he whispered, “I could never toss you out, Severus. What’s growing in my heart for Draco merely helped me accept the truth about you and me. And now, since…well. We know that we can’t have each other in that way. It isn’t always easy; Merlin knows I want to shag you into next year at this very moment, but I cannot. I will be of age in less than four hours, and for the longest time, I thought that I would give myself to you on this very night. I know about Remus, and I love him to pieces, but he has something with you that I can’t have, and…dammit, Severus, I’m _jealous_. I know it’s mental, but I still feel the attraction to you! I wanted you inside me the night we left, but…I knew you wouldn’t. I know we said it would fade, but, it hasn’t, Severus. I know you feel the same way, so don’t deny it. So, we just keep fighting it; adjust to the changes…and, though we can’t be lovers, I’m happy that at least we’ll be a part of each other for the rest of our lives.”

Severus returned the hug genuinely, his resolve breaking, and kissed Harry’s cheek. “I know, pet,” he whispered gruffly, “I still feel it. Gods, you look so bloody gorgeous tonight! I spent most of dinner trying to remember that I had to leave. I _want_ to stay, Harry. I want to take you for the first time; hear you moan my name once more…how I miss the sound of my name on your lips…”

Harry’s eyes slid closed as Severus bent to temptation, kissing his neck softly. “Severus…” Harry groaned, feeling the warmth of Severus’ palm through his trousers as he pressed on Harry’s burgeoning arousal.

“ _Yes_ ,” Severus hissed as Harry grasped his clothed hardness, sending a shiver through his body.

They both knew they shouldn’t continue, but their desire was too great. Harry groaned, pulling Severus to the floor as their mouths battled in a fiery kiss. Severus, fighting his desire, broke away from Harry and looked at him intensely.

Harry sighed in resignation. “I know,” he said softly, “we should stop. I know, Severus. I mean, you’re legally…”

“It’s just documentation, Harry,” Severus interrupted, “but this has to stop. It’s not fair to either of us, and you know it.”

Harry nodded. “I’m sorry, Sev. It’s my fault…”

Severus shushed his words, and came to a decision. “Harry, I don’t want to take your virginity…”

“I’m hardly a virgin, Sev,” Harry said bitterly, “you know that.”

Severus tensed and looked piercingly into his eyes. “Yes you are! You have never willingly given yourself to anyone. What was taken by force is irrelevant, Harry. Your heart is still virginal. If you give me something so precious, I would revere it and want to have you in a way that we know cannot be. But I think we should give ourselves some closure, yes?”

Severus caressed Harry’s cheek lovingly, bringing their lips together, as he busied his hands with Harry’s trousers. Getting the hint, Harry relieved them of their garments and guided Severus’ hand to his pulsing cock.

Severus looked down in shock when he felt the ring piercing Harry’s member. “What the bloody hell is that?”

Harry chuckled. “A cock ring. Feels amazing on the prostate.”

Severus groaned in arousal, his cock twitching. “Show me.”

Harry looked to him in shock. “But…Remus…”

“Remus and I aren’t really established. We occasionally sleep together, yes, but he’s still seeing Tonks. This isn’t about Remus, Harry. It’s about giving in this one time so that we can move on. I won’t waste your virginity, but you can take me. I want you to, Merlin knows!” Severus breathed, “I know you’ve got other interests, but this will give us enough closure to move on. Harry…don’t make me beg.”

Harry responded by guiding Severus to the bed, where he reclined with an anxious look, naked and waiting with baited breath. Severus took his glasses from his face, setting them aside, and waved a vision spell at him; a nightly ritual they had established on Harry’s secreted visits during the term. Harry smiled at the familiar actions, sending a tingle of desire through the wanton figure before him.

“Sweet Merlin,” Severus groaned, “you haven’t done that to me in ages!” He had become quite addicted to the mini-orgasms Harry would send him when he was first learning to control is ardor. His pull was tenfold more powerful than that of a pureblood Veela, and Severus was helpless to resist when Harry directed it at him.

“It was always you, Severus,” Harry said huskily, running his smooth hands over Severus’ skin, “I can’t deny it. Even when I tried to move on…it was always your name on my lips that I couldn’t call out.”

Severus groaned, “I know, Harry…try as I might, I cannot fight it, sometimes. I still check the clock every night…expecting you to enter my quarters at the stroke of midnight. I miss having you in my arms…”

Harry leaned down, swiping his tongue across Severus’ nipple. “Gods, Severus, I want you!” he whispered harshly, causing the older wizard to gasp. Harry had learned quite a bit in his explorations with his classmates, and Severus as well. He did have a few tricks up his sleeve; and intended to do everything he could to prepare Severus, and pleasure him beyond his wildest dreams.

He kissed his way down Severus’ body, drinking in every single whimper and moan of encouragement. Harry’s hands, tongue and teeth were applied with teasing delicacy, tormenting Severus, who was spinning in desire. Harry had him begging, but without an ounce of shame, as he teased and nibbled everywhere but where he desired it most. With a desperate whisper of “Please, Harry…” the archaiphus gave in, swallowing Severus’ weeping cock, and sucking him the way Harry knew he loved best.

Severus gasped harshly, then sighed in relieved ecstasy. Harry had become all too familiar with his pleasure, and was drawing it out, driving him to new levels of need. He grunted when Harry eased his skillful mouth off of his arousal, arching a brow when Harry urged him to turn over.

Harry smirked once he complied; he knew what Severus was expecting, but it was not quite time for that. Harry ran his hands down the length of Severus’ back, enjoying the shivers that coursed through his body. He boldly fondled the globes of his arse, pleased with the gasp Severus emitted when his fingers brushed teasingly over his entrance. Harry knew Severus had never experienced the pleasure he was about to bestow, and he felt oddly satisfied that he would be Severus’ first in something. Harry used his hands to spread Severus’ cheeks, and deftly raked his tongue across his entrance, causing a startled sound to come from Severus.

“Oh, Gods! Harry, what are you…ooohhhhh…” Severus moaned deliriously as the archaiphus lapped at his puckered hole.

Harry was only encouraged by his wanton moaning, delighting in the undignified cries Severus made once he slid his tongue into him. He was relentless, plunging his tongue into the tight channel as deep as he could, and then teasing him with short quick flicks around the entrance. Severus was breathing harshly, hands clutched on the duvet as Harry continued his taboo pleasure. He couldn’t keep from pressing back, silently begging for more as his arse clenched around Harry’s tongue. It was the sign Harry had been waiting for, as he returned the babbling man to his back.

Driving Severus into a tumult, Harry prepared him with skilled fingers, thankful for the close encounters that had educated him over the years. When Severus was keening lustfully, three fingers pressed against his prostate, his cock buried in the heat of Harry’s mouth, the archaiphus removed his fingers and kissed his way to Severus’ mouth.

Severus arched a brow when Harry muttered a spell in parseltongue, causing a warm sensation to spread between his legs.

“I…I don’t want to hurt you,” Harry said in explanation, “it’s just a stretching and lubricating charm…”

Without hesitation, Severus reached between them, holding Harry’s massive cock poised at his entrance. 

“We’ve waited long enough, Harry,” Severus said in his velveteen voice, eyes burning with want.

Harry twisted his hips, surging slowly into the tight heat as Severus cried out in pleasure. 

“Oh Gods!” Severus moaned, “so…perfect!” The pleasure of having Harry buried in him was better than he had ever imagined or dared to dream. 

“Severusss…” Harry groaned. He was almost completely sheathed, and gasped in pleasure.

“Are you all right?” Harry gasped through clenched teeth as he allowed Severus to adjust to his length.

“Perfect,” Severus groaned in response.

Harry’s eyes slid closed as he plundered Severus’ mouth, setting a steady deep rhythm.

“More,” Severus panted, “let me feel all of you, pet…Merlin, Harry, it’s so good…yes!”

Harry groaned as he complied, burying his entire shaft in Severus, eliciting a heartfelt cry of ecstasy from the onyx-eyed wizard. His cock ring brushed Severus’ sweet spot, causing his arse to clamp down on Harry’s rigid member.

“ _Fuck_ , Severus!” Harry cried as he slammed into the slick passage.

“Harry, yes…sweet Circe, pet, yesss…” Severus babbled.

Harry smiled down at his flushed face. “ _ **Sheaasheethosss**_ ,” Harry murmured, causing his cock ring to vibrate deliciously against Severus’ prostate.

“AAH! Oohhhh!” Severus screamed, “What the _fuck_ , Harry! Oh, Gods…”

“ _Shit_ , it feels good for me too! So…fucking…good…Severussss” Harry breathed, grinding into Severus with vigor.

They moved together fiercely, years of mounting frustration finally being relieved in the slapping of flesh against flesh. Severus wrapped his legs around Harry’s waist, bucking up to meet every delicious thrust. Harry’s hand found its way between them and stroked Severus’ erection in time with his thrusts.

“Harry,” Severus groaned, “I can’t hold off much longer…”

Harry was also on the rapid climb to climax and placed Severus’ legs onto his shoulders, angling deep within, grinding his cock ring onto Severus’ prostate with every stroke. Their pace increased dramatically, Severus’ hands pulling his lover closer as Harry pummeled his hole. His leaking arousal was trapped between their sweat-kissed abdomens as Harry bent him nearly double, causing Severus to see stars. His breath hitched as Harry looked piercingly into his eyes, allowing his ardor to pour into Severus as he sent a powerful wave of magic through him.

“Merlin, yes! Gods, Harry…. _fuck_ …” Severus babbled as a myriad of emotions poured through him. He had never been so masterfully taken before, and part of his heart clinched as he acknowledged that this one perfect coupling would be the last.

Harry could feel his thoughts, and his eyes watered as he kept his pace. He leaned down, capturing the sweet lips of the first person he had ever loved in an achingly passionate kiss. Their movements were in perfect harmony, each of them panting harshly as their journey to climax barreled ahead.

“Harry…” Severus groaned in supplication.

“I love you, Severus,” Harry said poignantly, “Iloveyousofuckingmuch! Severusssss!” he groaned, slipping into the silken tones of parseltongue in his excitement as he returned his hand to Severus’ pulsing erection and pulled at it frantically.

“Harryyyyy!” Severus screamed as his orgasm took hold. Jets of creamy white coated his chest as he spent himself in ecstasy.

“Yes,” Harry shouted, “I’m coming! Oh, Gods, Severus!”

The contraction of Severus’ arse when he came had driven Harry into his own climax, and he spilled his seed with his cock buried balls-deep in his forbidden love. Harry muttered the trigger, stilling his vibrating ring as he collapsed onto Severus, who wrapped his arms around him tightly. Shuddering sobs racked them both as they clung to one another, tears mingling as they reluctantly separated their bodies. Both shed tears for the beautiful love they might have had with one another, holding to one another desperately as they kissed gently.

“Severus,” Harry said sadly, “I’ll always…”

“I know, Harry,” Severus replied in kind, his voice cracking with emotion, “so shall I.”

They shared a shower, full of kisses and holding one another, and Harry dressed in pajamas, while Severus donned his traveling attire. They talked and cuddled a bit more before it was time for Severus to return to Hogwarts. They hugged deeply. Harry made him promise to be at Grimmauld Place with Remus first thing tomorrow to see his new look. He also handed Severus a large box of rare herbs and ingredients that he had acquired, which led to another near-kiss. They chuckled at themselves, it really would take some getting used to the idea that they could not kiss anymore, but they would remember their place.

“I…” Harry began, eyes brimming with tears, only to have Severus’ finger lay across his lips.

“Shh…” Severus whispered, “I love you, Harry. I wish…that we could spend every night just like this one, but it is not meant to be. I’ll always, _always_ be with you.”

Neither felt shame as their tears returned. “I-I must go…I will see you tomorrow, I promise.” Severus choked. Eyes locked, he grasped the Portkey and disappeared, leaving Harry alone in his tears.

Once he was alone, Harry thought about how things would be once he returned as he tried to stay his tears. In his renewed angst at his circumstances he almost didn’t notice the small box on the low table by the tea service. He noticed a card attached and retrieved it, opening it to see Severus’ elegant scrawl.

_Harry,_

_I had something else for you, but saw this in Rome and could not resist. I wanted you to have this gift to remind you of what used to be. You have become more special to me than you could ever know, and I only hope my gift is to your liking. I love you, Harry. Though we must not let the love we share develop, we have not lost. We will always have this one special night, and I will cherish it eternally. I will forever cling to the one utterly perfect time I had within your arms. Admittedly, it is harder now to turn from that aspect of loving you, but the memories are eternally ours. I was privileged to be your lover, for however briefly, but now I am humbled and honored to be yours in an entirely different way._

_I shall never forget._

_Happy Birthday._

_S._

Harry smiled, touched at Severus’ tenderness, and found himself fighting his tears once more. He opened the box and gasped. Inside was a beautiful snake, sleeping idly in the cushy padding. Harry almost didn’t know it was real, it looked so much like silver, but when it opened its eyes lazily and flicked his tongue, Harry was excited.

**_What’ss thisss? I wass asleep?_** the little snake hissed warily.

**_Hello. My name is Harry. You were a gift to me. Do you have a name?_** Harry hissed in parseltongue.

**_You sspeak my language? You must be very powerful. Yesss. I am Giselle. Are you my massster?_** the little snake replied. Harry picked her up, letting her slither up his arm.

Harry nodded. **_Hello Giselle. You are very beautiful. I am your master, I guess. You can call me Harry, though._**

**_I will protect you well, massster Harry. I am magical. I can wrap around your neck or arm and will look like a trinket, but I have very ssstrong protection magic. The long nose mussst care for you to give me to you._ **

Harry smiled. Yes, he thought, Severus does care for me. Giselle demonstrated her camouflaging by wrapping around Harry’s bicep. She was a beautiful snake, and even more so as a trinket. Setting her free to hunt for the night, Harry walked to a small clay jar on the mantel, pulling out a palm full of soil.

With Severus in mind, he set about crafting the metal with his magic, and after about half an hour, his project was complete, save the charms he would place on the metal. He wondered briefly why he had thought of that particular creature for little trinket, but his instinct had yet to be wrong, so it would be appropriate. He set his handiwork aside, and packed his things with a spell. He would be going back tomorrow. Back to Hogwarts. Back home. He set his glasses aside, and went to sleep without a second thought about the next day.

At Hogwarts, Severus sat in his quarters staring at the stars in almost misery. He didn’t notice when he arrived, but was startled from his woe when Albus placed a hand on his shoulder. As he had done only once before in twenty years, Albus held the stern man in his arms like a child as he wept.

**A/N: Hope you like Harry's *present* hehehe...don't worry...there will be more slashy goodness to follow...with a few twists and turns of course!**


	10. Chapter 10:  The Change

****

DISCLAIMER: As we all know, it's JKR's world...I just play in it from time to time.

A/N: **Telepathy** ; **  
_Parseltongue_  
**

CHAPTER 10 THE CHANGE

Harry woke suddenly, drenched in sweat. He was in absolute agony from head to toe, his body stretched taut as he threw his head back in a silent scream. The transformation had begun. He was enshrouded in an intense light, suspended three feet from his bed, but he couldn’t tell. His eyes were squeezed shut against the pain threatening to break him from limb to limb as his body shifted.

As suddenly as he had awoken, the pain vanished and he floated, unconsciously, back to the bed where he slept until morning.

“Rennervate!” Albus whispered softly.

They had watched him transform, from start to finish. Ready to assist with potions or healing spells if need be, they had been there, and their shared awe remained as the young man roused after his exhausted slumber. Without being asked, Albus conjured a small mirror and placed it on  
to the bedside table.

Harry blinked and looked at Albus, an immediate grin on his face.

“I can see without my glasses!” he said in shock, but Albus merely nodded and pointed out the small mirror.

Taking a steadying breath, Harry picked it up to have a look at himself.

“Holy shite!” he breathed, eliciting a snicker from Merlin.

Harry looked toward the sound to be greeted with the site of Merlin conjuring a full length mirror. Harry stood, checking himself out in full. He was beautiful. His hair was even longer, now hanging to mid-back, with crimson red, midnight blue, and Slytherin green streaks through it. His sexily altered hair was only interrupted by his pointed elfin ears, which made his earring even sexier. He had grown at least six inches, and stood a firm six foot four. The emerald of his eyes was all the more radiant as they seemed to glow like fire. His body had even more definition, and strength seemed to ooze from his pores from beneath his unique skin. Singh Pai had told him that his skin and hair color would change depending on strength, and Harry was strong. His skin was almost the color of molten gold, with swirls of the lightest brown. He approached the mirror, trying to memorize the image before him and recognize it as himself.

“Wow,” he said to his reflection, his gaze trailing downward until he froze in embarrassed shock. He was stark naked, and his very naked, very pierced member was at least an inch or so longer than before. He quickly dressed himself with a spell, but not before Albus and Merlin saw his new jewelry.

“Harry! What have you done to yourself?” Merlin asked with amusement.

Harry just shrugged, “It doesn’t hurt, honestly.”

Albus and Singh Pai cringed, but were more interested in the other changes in the archaiphus.

“Well, Harry,” Merlin prompted, “are you ready to see your forms?”

Harry nodded, and the group went outside. Each of the cabins had its own private garden, and Harry’s had become one of the most beautiful, thanks to magic and boredom. Even Merlin had to admire the beauty of the small fountains and zen-style landscaping Harry had organized to perfection.

The archaiphus stood before his trainers in anticipation. Singh Pai had told him that his forms would reflect how worthy he had been deemed by the sages, who controlled the elements. Harry had been taken to them at the beginning of summer for a visit, which had consisted of an uncomfortable invasion of his mind that made legilimency seem pleasant, and today he would see whether he had passed their inspection.

Singh Pai produced a small case and presented it to Harry. It looked small enough to hold a wand, and when he opened it, Harry was taken aback. Inside the small box were four vials of inky black potion and four colored stones. He looked up to his sensei in confusion.

“Jade Warrior, today your diadus has ended. It is time for you to see which forms you have been blessed with. Each stone represents one of the Sages and his element. The vials are filled with Yew sap elixir, made by the sages. Place one stone in each vial and drink. Your forms will be revealed.”

Harry nodded, reaching into the proffered case. He withdrew one of the vials and the blue stone. Placing the stone into the vial, the liquid hissed for a moment as the stone dissolved, and turned completely clear. Without a second thought, Harry downed the vial, placing it back into the case. He repeated the process thrice more with the red, green, and white stones.

As he replaced the last vial, Singh Pai closed the case, and Harry started to feel dizzy. He closed his eyes as he felt the magic run through him, panicking as he felt his body begin to shift. He was suddenly flooded with calm as he realized what was happening and began to relax. When the change was over, he could feel that he was not in human form. He knew he had four legs, and his sight and hearing were far keener, but he could not figure out what he was.

**What am I, sensei?** Harry thought to Singh Pai, whose eyes widened drastically.

“He speaks! Jade Warrior can still perform telepathy in his forms!” the magi said dramatically, causing the other older wizards to frown a bit.

**Harry? Can you respond?** Albus thought to the creature before him.

**Yes, Professor. I wanted to see a mirror. I can’t see myself, and I want to know what I am.** Harry responded.

“Heavens!” Albus expounded, “This is quite an interesting twist.” It was uncommon for telepathy to work when one was not in human form, even for archaiphi, which further defined Harry’s magical strength. He conjured a mirror and was pleased when the creature snorted, almost in amusement.

Harry’s first form was a black Pegasus, fully equipped with wings. Like his normal form, the mane was streaked with red, midnight blue and green, and his eyes were a glowing emerald. After looking at himself as much as he could, Harry instinctively knew what to do. He thought to himself that he would like to see his next form, and relaxed his mind completely to allow for the change.

As soon as it was complete, Harry knew what he was. He hopped over to Albus, fluttering his wings until he sat on the shoulder of his headmaster. Albus smiled, petting Harry’s beak as he trilled excitedly. A phoenix seemed somehow fitting to the talented young man before him.

He completed his other transformations. His third form was a centaur, which came as quite a surprise to his trainers, as no other animagus had taken that form, and his fourth a griffin. Once he had practiced a few times, he could easily transform into his forms at will. Albus and Merlin were shocked that all of his forms had been magical; it was almost unheard of for wizards to have magical animagus forms, even archaiphi. For all four of Harry’s forms to be magical was impressive. The significance of the forms was not lost on either Albus or Merlin.

“The sages were very pleased with you, lad,” Merlin said gravely. “You have been given an honorable place with them. Each of your forms has special qualities related to that creature. The sages have deemed you worthy of those gifts as well.”

Harry frowned in concentration. “So, since I am phoenix, my tears can heal?” he asked.

Albus nodded. “I would suspect so. Think of it like this, a phoenix has the ability to heal inside of itself. Therefore…”

“I am a natural healer?” Harry asked.

Albus nodded with a smile. “You have a natural healing quality because you are part phoenix. You will have to learn to use your varied skills, however, they will come, in part, by instinct. Singh Pai will be of most use to you for these skills.”

Harry smiled, as he had an inspiration. “Sensei, I wish to learn the Antilycantrius spell.”

Albus smiled as the old magi nodded. Singh Pai waved his hand, summoning a scroll which he handed to Harry.

“It is written by an Archaiphus, Jade Warrior, since only an Archaiphus could perform such a complex spell. Now that you have completed your transformation, you can learn in the Ancient way. Archaiphi are very special, but very rare. Since they do not exist in large numbers, they must learn differently than others to maintain their history. When you read something written by another of your kind, you will know it. You will feel the knowledge of your ancestor flow into you, and you will not have to learn so slowly. Do not worry, Jade Warrior. Only the knowledge of the text subject will be passed to you as you read. It is an unexplained phenomenon, but has been documented for ages.”

Harry nodded, taking the scroll and banishing it to his trunk until later. Singh Pai and Merlin pulled away to talk privately, while Harry spoke with Albus about his return. Harry thought it would be best if he altered his appearance, for it _was_ a bit distracting, his oddly glowing eyes and magically charged skin. He tried using glamour, but it was ineffective. Nothing would conceal his ears, hair, or skin, and one could only hope his eyes wouldn’t seem too different. No matter, though. Albus gave him instructions for his return. He would be visiting with the Weasleys at the Burrow, and going on to Grimmauld Place from there. Albus would conveniently call him to the school on the pretense of importance, to keep inquiries secret. With a wink, Albus sent Harry a thought informing him that he would make sure that Severus and Remus were at Grimmauld Place to see his forms, and he was off with a soft pop.

Merlin left Harry with two small boxes for his birthday before disappearing with a warning to continue his training. He had explained that he wouldn’t be able to visit Harry in the mortal realm, but promised that Harry could find him if he needed to. Singh Pai left him alone for another moment, promising to return momentarily. He informed Harry that all of his special robes and armor were waiting in the dojo, and the archaiphus smiled, going to his dojo to dress. 

He gasped at the wealth of armor and robes he had gained with his powers. He actually whistled at his robes of title; they were pure white, adorned with runes and gemstones, and he could feel the magic woven into the threads. The Archaiphus robes were beautiful, Harry thought, but too formal for the day. He added the armor and garments carefully to his trunk, and pulled out one of the outfits he had procured in Rome. It consisted of well-fitting black cargo pants, equipped with several charmed pockets, which showed off his figure perfectly; and a sleeveless fisherman-style vest in the same color. Satisfied with his look, he stepped out of his dojo with a determined stride.

Harry smiled, taking another look around Talisman Key. He levitated his belongings from the dojo, setting them on the low porch as he looked around his little garden. He was happy to see the little silver snake slithering from the hedge.

**_Massster? Did you forget I wassss here?_ **

Harry smiled, **_No, Giselle. I have not forgotten you. What do you think of my new look?_**

**_You look nice, Massster. The sssnakes in the grove sssay that you are the Magicusss Sssupre. I am proud to belong to you. I will ssserve you well, Massster._** the pretty snake hissed.

Harry stood still as she wrapped around his ankle, allowing her to climb up his body and rest where she wished. Giselle chose to wrap herself around his bicep, and Harry petted her softly as he went back to his bags. He had been puzzled about the startling image that had inspired him while creating the gift for Severus, but now he understood. Harry’s only hope was that Severus would be pleased.

_Severus_. His transformation had done something to more than just his physical being, and while he could vibrantly remember how he felt for Severus, there was a distinct difference in the feelings. They were still there, but without the burning sense of urgency. Harry sighed; he had secretly hoped that he would wake this morning and the feelings would be raging stronger than before. As beautiful as the previous night was, he was all the more glad that Severus had taken the initiative. As his diadus was completed, the archaiphus would not be able to bed anyone save his mate.

Harry thought that it was one of the more creature-like traits of his magical species, but it ensured that he would know his true mate. He had been rather frightened when Singh Pai had discussed this aspect of finding his mate; he was just seventeen! Singh Pai had laughed, and reminded him that there were several things he could do with others, in fact encouraging him to do so, just to find his true mate. Harry only hoped that the discovery would be sooner than later at this point; he felt a distinct… _lacking_ in his spirit, and knew that it would be there until he had discovered his mate.

He placed Merlin’s gifts into his trunk and plucked his headband out, which he tied on securely as Singh Pai returned with the Portkey. 

After properly shrinking his belongings and depositing them in his pocket, Harry said one last good bye and Singh Pai handed him the Portkey: a box of Bertie Bott’s. Dumbledore was still a boy at heart.

As he felt the familiar pull behind his navel, Harry looked once more upon Talisman Key and, with a fond smile, made his way to Grimmauld Place.

**A/N: So...do we like Harry's forms?? Oh, and if anyone else is confused about his lineage, let me know and I'll try to clarify. Reviews make me happy!**


	11. Chapter 11:  First Impressions

****

DISCLAIMER: As we all know, it's JKR's world...I just play in it from time to time.

CHAPTER 11 FIRST IMPRESSIONS

“Well, what do you think?”

He had appeared in the parlor, smiling as Remus and Severus leapt apart guiltily. They had been entangled in an intense snog when Harry appeared, catching them off guard. He had known that Severus and Remus were sleeping together since the school term, but it didn’t bother him any more. At first, he had been a bit jealous, but he had matured beyond that. He smiled as he remembered the first time Severus’ jealousy had surfaced toward one of Harry’s few encounters. He had caught Terry Boot sucking Harry off under the quidditch stands one evening and was positively furious. Terry had been given a month of detention, and Severus had reminded Harry of his own superior oral skills.

He sighed at the memory, still slightly envious of Remus. Severus was quite good at sucking cock, after all. He chuckled as he wondered what Remus would think of his cock ring, and waited as the two elder men collected themselves.

Severus cursed himself for his carelessness and turned his eyes to Harry to apologize when he froze. Remus was muttering his own embarrassment when Severus growled, “ _Remus, look at him!_ ”

Tawny eyes turned to Harry and were entranced as well. They took in his golden skin swirled with magic and were enthralled. His added height was easily noted, as were the pointed ears, which Severus found highly arousing, with the lightening filled hoop dangling freely, and his lengthened color-streaked mane of hair. The stylish black vest, which he’d left opened, revealed a taught abdomen rippling with muscle, begging to be touched. He. Was. Beautiful.

“Harry,” Remus breathed, voice heavy with ill-concealed desire, “you’re… _no glasses!_ …you look…delicious!”

Harry blushed and stammered, “Um…thanks, Moony. I think. My vision was corrected during the transformation. Severus?”

Severus looked piercingly at him and said aloud, “He’s right. If you weren’t my son, I’d shag you through the floor right this instant!”

Before Harry could respond, Remus growled, “Not if I got there first!” He playfully swatted Severus on the arm and turned to Harry. “Seriously, Harry, you look good…very good, actually. I doubt you’ll have any problems getting a date.”

Harry smiled in appreciation. “I don’t look too…weird?”

Severus smiled as he understood his son’s worry. “You look beautiful, Harry. It will be noticed, of course, but not in a negative way. If you are worried, why not cast glamour?”

Harry shook his head, “They won’t work. Singh Pai says that they just don’t work for archaphi.”

Severus frowned in contemplation of a solution, trying desperately to fight his internal emotions. Harry had been irresistible before, but now…now he was divine. His heart clinched as he found himself swimming in the memory of the previous evening. 

_Harry…oh, Gods, Harry this is going to be…difficult…_ Severus thought to him telepathically as Remus prattled on to Harry about something mundane.

Without breaking stride in his conversation with Remus, Harry sent a wave of comfort to Severus.

**Severus…Love, I can help you, I think…just let me get Remus out of the room…** Harry thought as he asked Remus for tea.

When the unsuspecting werewolf was in the kitchens, Harry spelled the door locked and silent as Severus flew into his arms.

**Don’t speak aloud; his hearing is too good for many silencing spells this close to the full moon…** Harry thought as Severus claimed his lips passionately.

Harry was flooded with arousal and response, but almost saddened that he did not feel the tingling indications of his mate within Severus’ arms…but it was still, oh so delicious.

**It’s not going to work, Harry…I want you so much…** Severus thought, his lips sliding lower to nibble gently upon Harry’s golden neck.

“Mmmm,” Harry groaned softly, tangling his fingers in Severus’ hair.

**I want you too, love…dammit, I’m your bloody son now! We mustn’t…Severus…I can bind it for you…I must…** Harry thought urgently.

Severus looked up in alarm. **NO! No, Harry…I don’t want to forget that night…it was…precious to me. Please, anything but that!** Severus responded, his eyes bright with anguish.

Harry reached up to cup his cheek. **I don’t want you to forget it either, Severus. It was the most perfect birthday I have ever had, and having you…I will never forget. I wanted so badly to wake and _know_ that it was you I was destined for. Perhaps, if my parents hadn’t taken the actions they did…but I don’t know. Severus, I…I’m in love with you! I can’t keep feeling it, or I will deny my mate and die. I’ll bind your desire for me…to turn _that_ kind of love into a parental love. I’m blocking mine too, Severus…I can’t take being in love with you and hiding it…not anymore. I’ll never take the memories of those feelings, Severus… _never!_**

Severus pulled away from him reluctantly. He did not necessarily want his feelings to be bound, honestly, though, he knew it needed to be done. With a brief look into Harry’s eyes, Severus sighed and nodded quickly.

Drawing his magic to the forefront, Harry looked at Severus with a wry grin. **I’m so sorry** he thought as he waved a spell, causing the entire room to swell with a flash of powerful magic.

Severus was a bit dazed as he found himself seated on the couch next to Harry. Before he could speak, Remus bustled into the room with the tea service, picking up his conversation with Harry as he thrust a cup of black tea into Severus’ hands.

**Don’t be confused, Sev. I just toned things down a bit…can you feel the difference?** Harry thought as he told Remus about his traveling during the holiday, discreetly forgetting last night’s jaunt into Rome.

Severus searched his mind as he would the card catalogue at the library trying to put into words how the spell had affected him. **Something has…changed, I believe. I still…I remember feeling quite, um…different for you…and I remember every detail of last night, and how perfect it was…but now the compulsion to drag you to the nearest flat surface is gone…**

**It’s for the best, Sev. I don’t want to hurt you, and it was causing you distress to fight it. I knew the allure would be stronger once my transition was completed; I still feel it too, the attraction…but I feel nothing I should feel if we were mates. I had hoped we would be…but it’s best for us to bind the excess emotions…** Harry thought to him as Remus disclosed another anecdote about his foray into London’s summer fair with Tonks.

Severus was mulling things over still when Harry beamed suddenly. “Sev…this is for you,” Harry said setting a small box onto the table along with a note. He could not wait for Severus to see it, but was nervous. “I hope you like it. Moony, I have something I want to show you.”

Ignoring the questioning scowl of Severus, Harry pulled Remus behind him into the bathroom as Severus read the short note.

_Severus,_

_After years of having no one, I have found abundance in you._  
As a lover, confidant, and friend you have become more important to me  
than you could possibly realize. Thank you. 

_Thank you for the most wonderful day…and night that I’ve ever had. You made me feel  
like I was loved and cared for, for the very first time. Words cannot express how much I appreciate and care for you, so instead, I made this small token._

_I hope you like it. It was a bit challenging to think of something I could give you to show my appreciation, and I hope I’ve done well. Not only will it protect you from most lower-level hexes, but it’s a Portkey. Should you need to escape danger, break the chain and you will come to me. If ever you need me to come to your aid, hold the charm and speak my name. I won’t ever be far away. I hope I can make you as proud as you’ve made me. I will endeavor to do so._

_Thank you for bringing light into the darkness around me._

_Your loving Son,_

_H._

Severus’ eyes grew moist as he folded the letter carefully, placing it into his robes. He picked up the small box and opened it with, a gasp escaping his lips. Inside was a sleek necklace with a Pegasus dangling from it. The winged horse flapped playfully as Severus secured the trinket about his neck. He could feel Harry’s magic radiating from the gift, and Severus smiled at the familiar twinge of power. _His Son._ He still couldn’t wrap his mind around the idea that Harry Potter was legally his son, especially since the attraction between them still simmered, but it was becoming easier to accept every day.

A laugh from the bathroom and hearing Remus’ shout, “What the bloody hell is that?” through the door had Severus wondering what the archaiphus was doing. Not one to enjoy the art of wondering, Severus went to the adjoining wall and waved his wand, causing it to become invisible.

Harry stood facing Remus with his cock in hand. _Sweet Merlin, it’s longer!_ Severus thought, his body stirring at the memory of the night before. It seemed as long as he didn’t think of that particular night, the desire for his legally established son was amazingly absent. Severus was further confused until he saw what Remus was exclaiming about. Remus was currently gawking at Harry’s pierced cock and the pair was laughing about something or another. 

“Can I play too?” Severus asked contritely.

Both grinning Gryffindors turned at the sound of Severus’ voice and Remus blushed in embarrassment. Harry, who could feel the desire that his piercing had wrought in both men, rolled his eyes and said, “Sorry, _dad_ , but you can’t play with mine any more! Last year was enough! If you want, you can have Moony get one for himself, but mine is off limits.”

Severus blushed and sputtered as Remus exited the lavvy, stalking him predatorily. “ _What_ is he talking about Severus?”

Severus had not informed Remus of his liaisons with Harry, as the archaiphus bloody well knew, and was feeling more than a bit apprehensive about the discussion. “Remy, calm down. You don’t understand…”

Snickering silently at the sight of Severus backing away from Remus in something akin to fear, Harry, after restoring his clothes, said, “Look at the time! I’ve got to get to the Burrow! Dad, Moony, I’ll show you my animagus forms later. See you two at the party! Bye!”

As he apparated to the Burrow, the last thing he heard was Severus in his mind promising revenge, and Remus’ impatient growl.

**A/N: Uh-oh...Sev's in trouble...muahahahaha...Don't worry...Remus won't hurt him *too* badly!  
**


	12. Chapter 12:  Party at the Burrow

****

DISCLAIMER: As we all know, it's JKR's world...I just play in it from time to time.

CHAPTER 12 PARTY AT THE BURROW

“Harry!”

Harry barely had time to grasp his footing before being tackled by a familiar pair of red-haired wizards.

“Oi mate! You look—"

"--right wicked! You really –"

"--sprouted up an inch or two! Finally lost the-"

"-specs, eh? Come on, then! Mum's-"

"-going to have a fit about the ear ring and-"

"-long hair, but don't let her-"

"-cut it! She's a disaster with scissors!"

The twins, Fred and George, had been preparing for a brotherly bout of mischief when Harry had appeared directly in their path. He smiled through their montage. How they managed to speak as one entity still baffled most, but Harry was used to it.

They promptly picked him up and carried him into the Burrow depositing him on the kitchen table like a ham.

“Look what we found wandering round the back, Mum” Fred said jokingly.

Molly Weasley was in the midst of mending jumpers, scouring pots, and preparing tea cakes when Harry was dropped onto the table. She immediately surrounded him with hugs and kisses before he stood and let her get a good look at him.

Immediately the chatter in the kitchen died down. Ron, Hermione and Ginny had joined the crowd in the kitchen and all of them stared with open mouths at Harry.

Ron was the first to break the silence when he swallowed loudly and muttered, “Blimey, Harry, what happened to you?”

Harry stood quite a few inches taller, and looked quite solid at six foot four. His hours of training in the martial arts had paid off. His hair hung free; its length noticeable, as well as the colored streaks running through it, and the pointed ears, with the devilish earring dangling at the base. The golden hue of his skin, chalked up to working outdoors for the majority of his training, and the absence of the infamous spectacles made him look rakish. The headband was tied securely about his forehead and Giselle was wrapped around his bare bicep in a coil, giving him a "sexy deviant" look. Harry had become quite attractive, and, if the flush on Mrs. Weasley’s cheeks or the silent stares of Hermione and Ginny was any indication, it was all too obvious.

“Um,” Harry began nervously, but he was immediately assuaged with questions and words of welcome.

“Harry, you look absolutely _yummy_ ,” Hermione gushed as she wrapped him in a hug.

“Mione!” squeaked Ron, his face flush with embarrassment.

“Oh, Ron, it’s only Harry!” She muttered taking his hand in reassurance.

“ _Bloody fucking gorgeous_ , is more like it!” Ginny said in a sultry voice, not caring when her mother reproached her for her language, and her brothers tried valiantly to contain their snorts of laughter.

Molly shooed them out of the kitchen and they made their way to the den where Ginny and Hermione continued to admire Harry’s new look, whilst Ron and the twins questioned him about his summer. They had assumed that Harry was an elf, because of his pointed ears, and proceeded to inquire about his changes. Dumbledore had provided the excuse that Harry would be taking extra courses over the summer, but Ron and Hermione knew that something was amiss.

“Harry, a letter’s come from Hogwarts,”

They had just settled into a game of exploding snap when an owl landed just outside the window. Ginny promptly relieved the owl of his scroll and popped a treat into his mouth.

She handed the letter to Harry and he was not surprised to see Dumbledore’s writing.

_Dear Harry,_

_I trust that the time you spent this summer was educational and useful. Unfortunately, I must cut your visit to the Burrow short, as there are things we must discuss prior to your Seventh year. A new turn of events has led us to believe that another of your classmates may be in need of special assistance, and I need your help._

_Are you looking forward to your seventh year? I must say that Hogwarts would not be the same without your presence. I advise you to continue your discretion about the position, however. I doubt your friends would be able to refrain from influencing you; and I always say that a bit of surprise goes a long way. I am sure that you have chosen the path that befits you most. That being said, I will arrive to collect you this evening, as Molly has so graciously asked me to tea. Please assure Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger that they will be reunited with you shortly._

_Oh, and Harry, should you wish to share your studies with your friends, please be careful. Madam Pomfrey would be most aggrieved should you keep her busy all year._

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore  
Headmaster, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

“Dumbledore’s coming later. We’ll be leaving together.” Harry said with a good impression of sadness. In all his dealings with his new father, he had learned to mask his emotions. Not one of his friends would think he had seen Albus less than three hours ago. He promised his friends that they would have the discussion about his changes after he spoke to the Headmaster, and they resumed their game. He had missed his friends over the summer, and did not like misleading them, but it would be over soon. _Another of your classmates may be in need of special assistance_ …Harry had an idea who that particular classmate might be, thanks to Severus, but he could only hope his suspicions were correct.  
*************************************

“Happy Birthday Harry!”

The Weasleys had thrown Harry a wonderful birthday party at teatime, and the burrow was decked out in celebratory splendor. Its walls were packed with well-wishers, but the enlargement charms applied to the small living room made the situation quite comfortable. Dumbledore had not come alone. Tonks, Remus and, to Ron’s chagrin, Snape had all come bearing gifts.

"A moment if you would, Harry?" Dumbledore asked politely.

Harry stepped into the garden with the elderly wizard, Snape trailing closely behind them. This did not go unnoticed by either Ron or Hermione.

"What could they be talking about?" Hermione mused as her boyfriend glowered at the door.

Ron shrugged, "Schoolwork, probably. Snape probably wants to fail Harry for his summer courses or something. Greasy git! Come on, he'll tell us later."

Hermione nodded, returning her attention to the gathering. The twins were displaying their newest invention when the odd trio returned from outside. Harry was smiling, Snape looked almost pleasant, and Dumbledore's twinkle was brighter than ever.

The party immediately resumed. After lots of merriment, and a rather bad rendition of Happy Birthday, the presents began to come. Harry had gotten a flying snitch alarm from Ron and matching boxer-briefs from Ginny, an assortment of gags from Fred and George’s joke shop, a knit jumper from Molly, and a copy of Hogwarts: A History from Hermione, which elicited a heart-felt groan from Harry and Ron. Dumbledore had given him a pensieve accompanied by selection of candy from Honeydukes, Tonks and Remus gave him a dragon skin jacket and leather pants, and Snape, despite the gifts of the previous day, had given him a trendy silver necklace with a dragon charm, much to the shock of the Weasleys.

When Harry opened it, he further baffled the crowd by throwing himself at the potions master and giving him his heartfelt thanks.

Severus smiled and hugged him in return, glaring at Ron who sputtered a “Bloody hell, they’ve gone mental!”

Severus responded with a sneer, “So much for subtlety, Harry. The gig is up.”

“It’s okay, Ron,” Remus explained with a chuckle, “Severus is Harry’s guardian.” _Amongst other things_ Remus thought bitterly. 

Harry was aware of the thoughts, and would have been worried if Severus hadn’t told him of the discussion after he left. Apparently, Remus had been wanting a piece of Harry for himself, and had been jealous once Severus disclosed their limited relationship his sixth year; go figure!

Ron turned purple and continued to stutter as Dumbledore held up his hand.

“Now, it appears, is a good time for explaining. You see, Mr. Weasley, Professor Snape and I discovered a letter from many years ago. It appears that Harry’s mother was not a muggle-born, but was adopted by a muggle family after being kidnapped from our world. At any rate, Lily had a seer in her lineage, and inherited some of her abilities shortly after her graduation. Unfortunately, she did not disclose them to me, however, upon seeing future events, Harry’s parents prepared for the worst.”

Harry stepped forward, “Ron, it’s quite nice, actually. It’s like I’ve finally got parents. Between Sev and Remus, I’ve got all the bosses a kid could want.”

“Oh, lovely,” Severus groaned in mock agony, “I’ve been paired with a werewolf. I’m delighted.”

Everyone laughed, but only Harry noticed the sly wink that Remus shot at his dad.

The rest of the afternoon was spent in merriment and laughter as the group prepared to part ways. Harry promised a full report to Ron and Hermione on their next meeting, and made his way to join Dumbledore, Remus and Severus around the Portkey. Within seconds they were in the sitting room of Grimmauld place.

“What the hell?”

Harry turned to find himself staring into the cool grey eyes of Draco Malfoy.

“Ah,” Dumbledore said softly, “It appears the explaining is not yet complete.”

**A/N: OK, I know...there's more on the way! *hehehe* R-n-R, pwease!**


	13. Chapter 13:  Reunion of the Rivals

****

DISCLAIMER: As we all know, it's JKR's world...I just play in it from time to time.

CHAPTER 13 REUNION OF THE RIVALS

They were alone in the room. Dumbledore had enchanted one of the many rooms in Grimmauld to resemble his office at Hogwarts, fully equipped with cushy chairs and a perch for Fawkes. Draco was casually seated in one of the chairs attempting to observe Harry without being obvious.

He wasn’t good at it. Harry had become quite handsome over the summer. _Utterly shaggable, to be honest_. Draco blushed as he felt the familiar tingle in his loins and looked at nothing in particular. He had noticed the annoying twinge he experienced around the Golden Boy of Gryffindor since fifth year. He had labeled it as desire to best Potter in some venture, and played it down. But, looking at the manifestation before him, Draco could not doubt it. He had feelings for the raven-haired wizard that had nothing to do with hatred. He wanted him. He could taste it. He struggled to retain hold on his composure as he tried to appear calm.

“So,” Harry started, “how have you been, Malfoy?”

Draco was startled to find Harry standing inches in front of him. From this angle he could see his piercing emerald eyes all too well. He was beautiful. Strong, hard body; soft skin beckoning for the touch of his lips. He had dreamt of him, his nemesis, his enemy…his desire, for years. Now, here he was, scant space between them, and Draco could barely breathe.

“Where are your glasses, Potter?” _Stupid stupid git! THAT’s all you can come up with?_ Draco admonished mentally.

Before he could answer, Dumbledore entered and Harry took the seat to Draco’s left. Dumbledore sat before the two wizards and contemplated them both for a minute.

Lucius and Draco had come to him for help. Voldemort had brutally murdered Narcissa, and Draco had fallen into a mess. Dumbledore had been relieved when the young wizard had announced his reluctance to join Voldemorte’s forces. He would be an asset to the Order, and, more specifically, to Harry. However, Lucius’ report earlier had him at wits end. Voldemort, through some sort of underhanded means, had obtained legal custody of several children of his followers, including Draco. Lucius was ablaze with fear and anger, for he was stuck. If he asked Voldemort to release his claim of custody, he would be seen as a traitor; but if he did not act, Draco would fall victim. Lucius was afraid of what the Dark Lord had planned for his only son; especially since his newest mission put him in the uncharted Vampire territories, where contact was virtually impossible. It had taken over two weeks, but Lucius had contacted Dumbledore in an uproar about what could be done, and, try as he might, the headmaster could find no easy solution. But then, there was Harry.

Harry was hardly a boy anymore. With the perils he faced on a daily basis, he had more on his mind than quidditch and teen witch weekly articles. He was the strongest wizard to be born in an era; an elemental wizard who held the fate of the world in his hands as he would a snitch. He was the best choice to offer Draco protection, especially while at school. Harry was nothing like the rest when it came to his abilities, and now that he has transformed, people will fear him for the sheer magnitude of his strength. He would need friends. Strong friends who could help him discover himself and realize the power of the position he held. Draco would be a good choice of friend, especially with his position as a prominent Pureblood heir to the Malfoy estate…only, how could one replace six years of animosity and rivalry with friendship? Rivals or not, Harry needed Draco as much as Draco needed Harry.

“Harry,” Dumbledore began, “Mr. Malfoy has come to me for assistance. It seems that he is having some, shall we say, difficulty at home. If he so desires, Mr. Malfoy may go into more detail a bit later, but for now I shall say that Voldemort has obtained legal custody of your classmate. His father has been sent on a distant mission without an accessible means of communication, and cannot contest, lest he be killed. The general pretense we have established is that Mr. Malfoy has been studying for an apprenticeship under Professor Snape. Draco does not wish to take the dark mark, and feels that his reluctance to do so may make him vulnerable, to say the least. I am also pleased to say that his father has come to the same conclusion and asked me for assistance. We have yet to find a way of dissolving Voldemort’s custody, but we are searching. In the meantime, I would suggest offering him asylum at Grimmauld place for the holidays from school, however, since Grimmauld is yours, I can only do so with your permission. His father will continue to keep up the appearance that he is allied with Voldemort, for safety reasons, but he has been inducted into the Order of the Phoenix."

Draco was nervous as he watched Potter from the corner of his eye. For once, the young Gryffindor was calm. It was unsettling to Draco, who was used to the spontaneous reactions and open hatred from his rival. He had expected flat out denial from Potter the instant Dumbledore explained, but Potter, merely sat there and listened.

Before Draco could continue his musings, Potter caught his eye and gave him a kind smile, which caused Draco to start. Potter _smiled_ at him. He _smiled_? 

"You two should talk, so I will leave you. I have to discuss a few matters with Professor Snape before he leaves, so you may use this room. Harry, I hope you don’t mind the charms, but I find it much more comfortable to be around familiar surroundings.

I will wait for your decision downstairs. Oh, Harry you are, of course, welcomed to return to Hogwarts for the remainder of summer if you wish. I know you have surely missed your personal quarters. Please let me know if you will be using them for the term this year. You will have that option, since you finally accepted your new position.” Dumbledore said with a twinkling eye.

With that said, Dumbledore moved to the door, and Harry stopped him. Taking something out of his pocket, he set it on a nearby table and intoned a spell. The tiny parcel grew to a large box the size of a portrait.

“It’s candy.” Harry explained, “I got some from every place I visited this summer. If you pick your favorites, Sing Pai said he’d send more.”

Dumbledore’s eyes took on an even brighter twinkle as he spoke his thanks and with a flick of his wand, the box preceded him through the door. His only hope as he left the pair was that the room would still be standing upon his return.


	14. Chapter 14:  Draco's Plea

****

DISCLAIMER: As we all know, it's JKR's world...I just play in it from time to time.

CHAPTER 14 DRACO'S PLEA

They were alone again. Harry turned and looked at Draco, whose uncharacteristic silence permeated the room. He looked beaten. Defeated. Harry imagined it must be hell to ask for help from one’s enemy. But, he didn’t feel that Draco was his enemy. True, he was an insufferable git, and at best an incorrigible prat…but there was something about him that Harry liked. Oh, he was beautiful with his pale skin and steel eyes. Harry had found him to be attractive for quite some time. After his awkward attempts at intimacy with Cho Chang, and a vastly embarrassing episode with Hermione, Harry had accepted his homosexuality. But what he was not prepared for was his hunger for a certain platinum-haired Slytherin.

Harry had kept his eyes trained on his nemesis curiously. For the first time, his powers allowed him to see the turmoil beneath that cool indifference. Draco was scared to death. It was all over his aura like a rash; orange tendrils of fear wrapped around him from every direction. Harry found it odd that fear would be orange, but he could literally smell it rolling off of Draco.

The silence had become unbearable after several minutes. Draco jumped up from his seat and stalked up to where Harry stood by the window. He looked into deep emerald pools of emotion and mustered every bit of Slytherin calm and Malfoy pride.

“Well, then, Potter,” he asked bravely, “will you help me?”

“Well, you haven’t told me much of anything, _Draco_ , which suggests you need help.” Harry said openly. “The least you could do is tell me what you’re so afraid of.”

The Slytherin froze, his eyes narrowing in fearful suspicion. “I’m not _scared_ of anything, _Potter_. Let’s just say that my father and I have changed our minds about _him_. I’d rather like to live long enough to graduate. I’m not afraid. Don’t call me weak, just because the _Golden Boy_ doesn’t want to mar his reputation offering refuge to a dirty _Slytherin_!”

Harry used his Sight and looked at Draco from the inside out. He saw the power within him, his magical strength, both dark and light, and he saw the determination. Draco was determined to survive, regardless of his circumstances, something Harry understood. Draco was good at heart. It was startlingly obvious, now that he could use his gifts. He realized in those brief moments that he had never seen the _true_ Draco Malfoy. 

“I didn’t say you were _weak_ , I said you were afraid. I can _see_ it. I have the power and ability, _Draco_. You have the second strongest magical signature in our year, second to _me_ , of course. You were brave enough to go to Dumbledore, who you don’t trust, and to _me_ , who you despise. But you’re bloody scared of something. And that _something_ is the _real reason_ you and your father came to Dumbledore!” Harry said forcefully, “Dammit, Draco, what are you hiding?”

His emerald eyes were blazing, and the lightning bolt on his headband was glowing in a similar fashion. Draco had never seen anything so startlingly sexy in his entire life. He was radiant with power, his long dashingly unkempt locks falling in perfect disarray around his golden skin. Draco couldn’t decide whether to hex him or kiss him. Harry looked at him in understanding, bringing his hand to the pale cheek before him and eliciting a soft gasp of surprise from Draco.

Unknowingly, he moved toward him, his emerald gazed locked with the silver glare of the Slytherin. Harry could feel the reaction his presence brought about, and he was pleasantly surprised to feel the wave of desire reverberating through his nemesis. He cautiously reached out for Draco’s hand, and twin gasps echoed as a spark of heat issued at the contact. Before he knew his intentions, Harry covered his parted lips with his own. In only a moment of hesitation, Draco overcame his astonishment and leaned into the kiss with eagerness. He moaned as he felt Harry’s inquisitive tongue probing his, and his hands found their way to the raven locks at Harry’s nape. Neither noticed the raw magic moving over their passionate embrace like electric waves until Harry felt his magic bouncing around them, and hastily restored his magical barriers.

They parted out of breath and flushed. Draco looked at Harry in puzzlement before watching him flee from the room with a mumbled apology. Draco brought a manicured hand to his soft lips and smiled. He could still taste Harry’s spicy lips.

“Merlin,” Draco whispered in awe, “I’ve fallen for the enemy.”  
*******************

Harry didn’t stop running until he was in the attic. He threw himself into a dusty chair and buried his face in his hands. _Shite, shite, shite! Why did I do that? What is he thinking? It seems he liked it, but what if he tells everyone? He doesn’t even **like** me! Shite! What am I going to do?_

He couldn’t stop the tears from coming. All that time he had spent controlling his magic, and ten minutes around Malfoy had destroyed his composure. Great. He could focus his magic, block powerful spells from multiple directions, and sling a nasty round of hexes all at once, but he couldn’t rein his hormones.

**_Massster, are you not well?_ **

Harry looked down at the silver snake that had raised its head in concern.

**_Not really, Giselle. I have made a fool of myself by losing control with Draco._ **

**_Draco? Isss that your mate? Do not worry, Massster. Your Mate lovesss you very much; I smelled no anger from him. Only love._ **

_She smelled it? Can Giselle…_ Harry frowned, and was about to reply when the door to the attic opened.

“Harry?”

He looked up as Severus stepped into the attic looking concerned. He took one look at the chagrin on Harry’s face and opened his arms in invitation. Harry fled to them and took comfort in the embrace.

“I made a fool of myself, Sev,” he said between sobs. 

Severus led him to the window and, with a frown at the dusty chair, conjured up a settee which they sat on. “Tell me what happened,” he prompted gently.

“Malfoy,” Harry said brokenly, “He asked if I would help him and I acted like a complete prat! I couldn’t help it, he was just sitting there, not saying a word. And he’s bloody terrified of _something_ , I could feel it! He was being a git, and we had a row and…and I kissed him. I KISSED HIM. My magic went all pear-shaped and… I don’t know what came over me, Sev. What am I going to do?”

Severus smiled with compassion at Harry’s raven hair. He had gone from despising the sheer luck of the boy, to wanting to shag him into the floor, to loving him like a son. Harry reminded him of James so much that it was frightening. Hearing the heart-wrenching tale made Severus remember feeling quite the same way about a boy in his year with very similar platinum hair and startling gray eyes. 

“Harry, what do you mean? About your magic? Does it do that every time you…”

Harry snapped his eyes to Severus’ and stilled. Giselle had said it, and he remembered Singh Pai’s chat about archaiphi soul mates. He knew exactly what had happened. “No. It’s not that…it’s because it was _Draco_...oh fucking hell…”

Severus paled in recognition of that woeful tone. Harry had admitted to _liking_ his godson, but Severus was enlightened as Harry shared a memory of Singh Pai’s chat. “He is your mate…isn’t he?” he asked quietly.

Harry sighed, nodding morosely. “I didn’t understand it…but, I do now. When I kissed him…I knew. My magic went bonkers, and it felt like I was flying.”

**_Master, this one smells like you. Is the long nosed one your safe-keeper?_** Giselle asked, raising her head to inspect Severus with a flick of her tongue.

**_Yes. This is Severus. He is my guardian._ **

Severus smiled as Harry replied in parseltongue. “I see you have opened your present, then. Do you like it?” Severus asked with feigned nonchalance.

Harry smiled. “Her name is Giselle, and she’s absolutely beautiful, Sev. Thank you.”

**_Your guardian loves you too, but he smells sad. Should I go back to sleep, Master?_** she hissed, cracking her jaw in a serpentine yawn.

**_Yes, Giselle. Remember what we talked about. No talking when I’m around others for a while, okay?_ **

**_Yesss, Massster._** Giselle hissed, taking her place on Harry’s arm, and resuming the appearance of a clever accessory.

Harry sighed. “What am I going to do, Sev? I can’t just tell him, he’ll think I’m mad!”

Severus tightened the hold on Harry and patted his back. Harry could feel the compassion and sympathy pouring through his guardian. He drew back in astonishment as a vivid memory flashed across his mind.

“Harry?” Severus asked worriedly.

“You,” he whispered, “when you touched me, I saw you…and Lucius.” It was a statement. Harry had seen his memory as if it were his own. He had seen Severus, several years younger, in the Slytherin common room. He saw an awkward kiss between young boys, and an angry pair of gray eyes filled with hatred. 

“How did you…” Severus was baffled as he realized the depths of Harry’s insight, and pulled his hand away quickly.

“Merlin, Sev…what if he feels the same way? What am I going to do?” Harry was aghast at his loss of control and petrified of Draco’s reactions. The moment he touched the blonde he knew that this was no longer an infatuation. His destined soul mate was Draco Malfoy. Singh Pai had told him that elemental wizards were very different than others. They had only one mate, and therefore loved only once. He had described the way elementals came to find their mates as…volatile. Even while he hoped it would be Severus, Harry had suspected, but he knew now that his mate was Draco Malfoy.

Harry sighed, running a hand through his lengthened hair. “This is driving me nutters! I mean, last night I made love with my sodding father, and now I think his godson is my soul mate! It’s crazy, Sev!”

“Harry, as beautiful and wonderful as last night was, we both knew that it would be a first as well as a last. Do you think that I’m having an easy time of things? I remember _exactly_ how perfect things were just last night, but…if you are seeing signs that Draco is your soul mate, it can’t be ignored. You could die, Harry, if you deny him. I know Draco well, Harry, and I don’t think he will deny you.” Severus said honestly.

“But Severus, he doesn’t even like me!” Harry continued his chatter until Severus finally got fed up.

“Harry, find the Slytherin in you and think, boy!” Severus snapped. Harry had been rambling out loud and was oblivious to Severus’ failed attempts to interrupt.

Harry frowned in confusion and then burst into an immense smile. Sev was right! He could, of course, allow his allure to seep beyond his barriers, but he didn’t want that. Draco had to be in his right mind for Harry to believe it genuine. His powers would work, though. He had just spent an entire summer learning to harness his power, and just now, quite unintentionally, he had viewed a memory of Severus’ by touch alone. Now, if he could just get close enough to Draco...

“Ah, Mr. Potter, I believe you should have been a Slytherin after all.” Harry smirked as Sev ruffled his hair affectionately. “Now, come, I believe a plan is in order…”


	15. Chapter 15:  The Next Day

****

DISCLAIMER: As we all know, it's JKR's world...I just play in it from time to time.

CHAPTER 15 THE NEXT DAY

Albus Dumbledore was not exactly Draco’s idea of a confidant. Honestly, Draco respected the headmaster for his wisdom and obvious power. He was, indeed, the only wizard that the Dark Lord openly feared, outside of his obsession with Harry Potter, but it was difficult for the young wizard to trust the headmaster completely. He was a Slytherin, and a Malfoy, after all. Trust was afforded to few.

It was with trepidation that Draco made his way back to the office. Dumbledore had arrived shortly after Potter had stormed off, leaving a very flustered and even more confused Draco Malfoy in his wake to deal with the headmaster. Then, he had dashed off to London with Lupin for the evening and had returned long after Draco was in bed. They had managed to evade one another for the remainder of the evening, much to both Draco’s chagrin and relief, alike. He’d noticed surprisingly, that his godfather had been with Potter for quite a while that evening. For someone who had always loathed the Gryffindor, Severus was acting uncharacteristically _nice_ to him...well, as nice as Severus could manage.

What had Draco confused were the obvious changes in his rival and erstwhile crush. With his Vela heritage, Draco assumed it was some sort of inheritance, but nothing he had seen before. Potter had always been tanned, but he looked as if the sun itself was beneath his skin. He almost sparkled, Draco mused as he observed the divine vision in his mind’s eye. While his ears were pointed, and quite sexily pierced, Draco knew of no elves that possessed such height or coloring; not to mention the absolutely sexy timbre of Potter’s voice. It had deepened and was almost melodic. In all honesty, Draco had thought of nothing but the Boy Who Lived since setting eyes on him.

Potter’s notable absence at breakfast had not helped. Draco had spent the previous evening reliving the kiss whilst Severus and Albus played host. That he’d been flooded with wicked hot dreams of doing much more than snogging with the sexy Gryffindor did not help his plight. His golden skin, those brilliant eyes...Draco had put extra precision into his appearance. He wore his best: a stylish button-up in a soft charcoal grey Egyptian cotton with his snug-fitting black trousers. The entire ensemble was complimented by his platinum hair, which he had brushed to brilliance, having long forgone the usual gel, framing his face perfectly. He was sorely agitated that his perfectly executed entrance to breakfast had been wasted on Lupin and the headmaster. Sensing the elevated tension in Draco’s composure at breakfast, Dumbledore had invited Draco to his office for a chat and tea. Draco had nodded his acceptance to have tea with the headmaster in an hour’s time, and prepared himself for a boorish chat over some new treat. The headmaster had found several new favorites in the collection of samples Potter had given him, and Draco had listened to endless raves about the newfound sweets last evening at dinner. 

When he reached the office, he found it empty with the door ajar. He strode in and found himself standing in a very familiar place on the floor. He closed his eyes briefly, savoring in the memory that had replayed in his mind since the day before. He could still smell the woodsy scent of Potter dancing through his nostrils. He smelled like the forest’s night sky before a downpour...it drove Draco mad with wanting. His eyes snapped open as Dumbledore walked into the room munching on his latest sweet.

“Ah, Draco, I apologize for keeping you waiting. Do have a seat,” he said heartily as he settled behind his desk and conjured a teapot and cakes. Draco, as he was still rooted to the very spot where Harry had kissed him, moved to sit, and graciously accepted a cup of tea. 

Dumbledore sipped his own tea, and contemplated the intensely agitated boy before him. It was obvious that something had transpired between Draco and Harry the previous day, and Dumbledore had his own suspicions. He was now regarding the brooding young wizard before him with a curious grin playing his features.

“So, Mr. Malfoy, have you and Mr. Potter ironed out your differences?” Dumbledore prodded.

Draco looked up, mask of indifference locked firmly in place, and shrugged slightly. “He did not object to my staying here, sir, but-“

“Actually, I’d be delighted to help in any way I can.”

Draco turned suddenly and grey eyes locked with green. Harry stood casually leaning in the doorway, a deliciously shy smile on his flushed face. 

“Ah,” Dumbledore beamed at his pupil, “right on time, as always, Harry. I was just asking Mr. Malfoy if you two had made your peace. With the war approaching so quickly, it is imminent that we forge new bonds and put rivalries aside for the greater good. I am pleased with you both, and I believe that you two will make far better allies, if I may say so.”

Draco barely registered the ramblings of the headmaster. He was too distracted by the sight of Potter. No, this divine creation wasn’t Potter. This was _Harry_. He was wearing clothes that fit, for the second day in a row, and Draco found it difficult to ignore the lithe figure in the doorway. His body was finely toned and had developed nicely over the summer months. Draco drank in the delicious glimpse of shimmering skin in the open collar of the Gryffindor’s shirt, and his arms which practically radiated strength. He had always been fond of green, but Draco found the combination of Harry’s soft silk shirt and blazing green eyes did the color more justice than anything he’d ever seen. How could the epitome of Gryffindor look so Slytherinesque? It fit well, perfectly in fact, accentuated with the lightning bolt earring, and a silver snake coiled at his bicep. His thighs looked powerful in the skintight black leather pants, which made Draco’s mouth water, and dragon hide boots gave his appearance all the more stylish bad-boy flair. Draco let his gaze travel hungrily upward… _When did he get so…tall?..._ and was startled to find those emerald eyes gazing piercingly at him with a sexy smirk beneath the crimson headband.

Draco looked away quickly, annoyed at being caught, and directed his gaze to the headmaster, who, to his horror, was looking quite amused. Harry approached the two and seated himself next to Draco as he addressed the headmaster.

“Sir, I know that Draco and I have not been friends, exactly, but, I had intentions to call a truce at the beginning of term, anyway, so this is just a bit early.”

Draco didn’t bother to hide his shock as a pale eyebrow arched. “Did you?” 

The hope in those two whispered words was not lost on either party, despite the venom it lay beneath. Harry turned to his classmate and smiled.

“Yes.” Harry looked him directly in the eye and the Slytherin couldn’t doubt the sincerity of his admission. “I never hated you, Draco. We didn’t get off on the best foot, but I don’t want to continue this rivalry. I know it’s not going to be easy for you, with your house and all, but I think Sev will help with that. And, honestly, I want to get to know you.”

“Well, Mr. Malfoy?” Albus said expectantly.

It was obviously that the Slytherin was considering the statement and weighing his options. In a few moments, he looked up with a smile and stretched his hand out to the nervous Gryffindor.

“Draco Malfoy, pleased to meet you.”

Harry couldn’t have asked for a more perfect opportunity. Without hesitation, Harry took his hand firmly with an equally radiant smile, “Harry Potter, the pleasure’s all mine” he purred with a wink.

In the brief moment of contact, Harry gleaned all he needed to know from his mate. Harry had not wanted to intrude into his thoughts, but he didn’t have to exert much effort. Draco was definitely attracted to him; he could smell it from the doorway. However, now he knew Draco’s weakness for him, and he knew his plan would work.

“Splendid!” Dumbledore piped, ending the moment, “Now, Harry, my boy, I think you and Mr. Malfoy should spend these weeks before term working together. Mr. Malfoy, it seems, has also been trained in some of the martial arts. As well, he has an inheritance of his own to cope with, not to mention the full onset of both your magical strengths. He has been more prepared for his transformation than you were for yours, however I think the two of you can be of great assistance to one another in training and preparing for transcendence.”

“Does he know what I am, sir?” Harry asked cautiously. He hadn’t even explained to Hermione and Ron what his inheritance had entailed, but was quite worried about explaining it to Draco. He and Severus had discussed the best way to go about seducing the icy Slytherin, which explained his choice in attire, and he didn’t know how helpful it would be to terrify his prey before the seduction had begun.

The blonde raised an eyebrow and regarded the suddenly cautious tone with a smirk. “Keeping secrets, eh Harry? Don’t you trust me?” he drawled sarcastically.

Surprisingly the Gryffindor laughed boisterously. “I take that as a ‘no’, then?” Draco drawled when the headmaster joined in the laughter.

“Sorry, Mr. Malfoy, but it is ironic that you should ask of trust. Tell me, Draco, what do you know of the Supreme Archaiphus?”

The Slytherin paused, searching his memory until the information came to the forefront. “The Archaiphi are a legend; a children’s story about a type of wizard, descended from the Gods, who could work the Elements. The Supreme Archaiphus was the centre of all magic. The Supreme Archaiphus could use the magic that holds the world in balance, and was the first true animagus. According to the story, sometimes the Archaiphus’ forms were magical creatures. None of it is regarded as truth, though. Everyone knows that animagi cannot transform into magical creatures, and no known wizard has ever been able to control all of the elements. Elementals have gifts in only one element.”

Dumbledore nodded and smiled. “Well, it seems you are quite informed, indeed, however, there is one fact that you have misjudged, as did most of us, myself included. The Supreme Archaiphus, is no legend, rather he is sitting right next to you.”

Draco looked at Harry sharply. No wonder they had laughed when he mentioned trust; with his powers, he didn’t have to depend on trust because he could read minds and intentions at will. Could it be? Could Harry Potter, Gryffindor Golden Boy, _really_ be the _Magicus Supre_? “You? Y-you’re the- ”

Rather than respond, Harry took that moment to transform, and with a small pop, a bright gold phoenix appeared on Dumbledore’s desk. Draco’s mouth hung open as the phoenix trilled lightly, looking at the Slytherin with startling green eyes. The twinkle in Dumbledore’s eyes was at it’s brightest as the phoenix hopped off the desk with a burst of flame, leaving a grinning Harry standing before Draco’s eyes.

“Showing off, again, Harry?”

Severus’ amuse was evident as he stood in the open doorway. The headmaster’s office was becoming a greater source of entertainment since his son’s arrival. The idea of Harry being his son still came with a bit of shock to Severus, but it had been surprisingly easy to love the boy and oddly comforting to have him around, for a change.

“Of course! It’s always nice to give the guests a show, _Dad_ , and you know how I _love_ attention.” Harry spewed sweetly, batting his eyes at Severus, eliciting more surprise from the blonde Slytherin who was struggling to maintain his mask of indifference.

“ _What is this! Have you all gone mental? **Shite!** You’ve been poisoned! I’ve…_ ” Draco babbled.

“Harry! Severus! Enough fun, for now. I fear poor Mr. Malfoy has had quite enough shock for the day. Explanations are in order.” Dumbledore injected before Draco could plan his own demise further.

With a wave of his hand, Harry had transformed Draco’s chair into a roomy sofa and plopped down beside him, placing himself between Draco, who was looking at them all quite strangely, and Severus, who rolled his eyes at the Slytherin’s antics.

“Let’s begin at the start of your change, Harry.” Dumbledore prompted.

Harry proceeded to talk, watching Draco’s varied reactions to his words. He told of finding out about his lineage via his parents, the changes that he had undergone. He was far from disclosing everything, but quite a bit had been shared by the end of his speech.

“And, that’s what happened. I went to train this summer and last with Singh Pai, and learned how to control my powers. I’ve finished all the requirements for graduation, including the NEWT’s, and took a bit of advanced study as well. I got the full onset at midnight this morning, along with my forms.”

Harry was perched comfortably between an amused Severus and a confused Draco as he gave his tale. He had kept watch of Draco’s emotions the entire time, and he had a new appreciation for the boy’s ability to conceal his reactions. He could easily tap into Draco’s psyche and know his thoughts before the Slytherin realized them himself, but one of the first lessons he’d learned was to only use his insight in protection or battle. Delving into the subconscious of others was dangerous business, and while it was easy for him to do, Harry had respect for a modicum of privacy.

Draco had listened and been shocked more than once, but held his tongue. He had long ago learned to absorb any useful information, and knowing more about those who he had decided to trust was definitely worth a bit more waiting.

“You realize that you have been made aware of details that no one outside of this room could possibly know, Draco. I should think that our openness alone should warrant a _bit_ of trust on your part.” Severus said lowly.

Draco knew that tone of voice, and his Head of House was known to reserve that particular tone for those foolish Slytherins who dared to step out of line. He looked at him sharply, when it all clicked into place.

“You’re a spy!” he whispered in astonishment, “That’s what all that rubbish about changing your stars was about before the summer, wasn’t it? You knew what the Dark Lord was planning!” 

“No, Draco. Surely you know the Dark Lord is one to keep his plans to himself. Death Eaters know nothing until they are given their orders. Before summer, I was trying to gain your trust; let you know that you had more than one option. If I had known…”

“What did he do to you?” 

The temperature of the room had dropped drastically and all three wizards turned at the harsh tone coming from the Archaiphus. His calm expression was betrayed by the fire in his blazing eyes. He was causing the wind to stir around the office as his gaze barreled into Draco’s.

“Harry,” Dumbledore said cautiously, “you are losing composure.”

Only a gentle touch from Severus tempted him to reinforce his shields as his guardian yelped at the contact and Harry glared at him.

“Why do you do that? You know if you touch me when that happens you’ll get zapped!” Harry asked in annoyance, as Severus cradled his injured hand.

“What did you expect me to do, you bloody Gryffindor? I’d rather not be tossed about Dumbledore’s office _again_ due to your lack of self control, Harry. Shut up, and fix it!” Severus muttered as Harry reached over passing a healing charm over his badly singed fingers.

“Dammit, Potter!” Draco spat as he watched yet another wandless cast, “Is there _anything_ you can’t do?”

Harry smiled slightly, but quickly regained his serious expression. “I want to know what happened this summer, Draco. I know you don’t trust me, but you know more about me than my own best friends. We’ve got to trust one another. I have the ability to just read the thoughts for myself, but I haven’t. I want you to trust me enough to tell me.”


	16. Chapter 16:  Revelations

****

DISCLAIMER: As we all know, it's JKR's world...I just play in it from time to time.

CHAPTER 16 REVELATIONS

The two young men looked at each other piercingly. Sensing the need to excuse themselves, Dumbledore muttered an excuse about getting Severus to fire call Madame Pomfrey and, once again, they were alone. Silver eyes, full of doubt, met jade eyes equally full of hope. Draco did not understand why he felt so compelled to trust the Gryffindor. It went against everything he’d been taught to believe, but, following the events of the summer, he had every reason to doubt everything he’d ever believed.

He struggled inwardly for several minutes, while Potter waited patiently, before nodding brusquely.

“I don’t know why, but I’m going to trust you, Potter. It’s not easy for me to talk about, but…” Draco trailed off as he braced himself. It had become quite a task to recall the events without becoming emotional.

“If you want,” Harry offered softly, “I can just read it from your mind. All you have to do is think about it, Draco, and I’ll see it. Do you know any occlumency?”

Draco was taken aback at the question, but nodded. “Just a bit. Sev taught me a bit, to keep my Father out of my head. All right, then. Just my foremost thoughts, Potter. Don’t go digging around my head, or I’ll hex your bits off!”

Harry swallowed a sharp retort and tried to contain his laughter as Draco took a steadying breath. “Ready?”

After another challenging gaze, and a curt nod, Draco formulated his thoughts and braced himself for the invasion. 

Harry looked at the tense form before him and gently probed at the entrance to his mind. Draco couldn’t even feel him weaving through his thoughts, but he made his presence known, looking only at the images the blonde readily brought forth…

_Draco was frightened. His father had told him that he would hold audience with the Dark Lord…alone. He was even more disconcerted by the fact that his father was in his foulest temper._

_Draco had just climbed into the sleek black limousine at Kings Cross Station when his father delivered the news. He had been curt and that was very out of character, for usually the elder Malfoy reserved that tone for when he was extremely angry or extremely afraid. Draco should know, after all, for Lucius had taught him to mask his true emotions from birth._

_“Father,” Draco asked tentatively, “what are my expectations?”_

_Lucius’ eyes flashed in a mixture of fear and worry, but it was quickly concealed with fury._

_“I expect that it is time for you to join our Lord, Draco. You must make your loyalty known.”_

_Draco looked up at his father with fear. He had known that this day was on the horizon. He had managed to evade the issue for the past years with some craftiness. His father had been ready for him to take the Dark Mark since the Dark Lord’s return, but he had pointed out the fact that Dumbledore would most certainly find out, and have him expelled._

_That excuse, it appeared, had run its course. What was more disturbing was that his father did not know what was to happen. It bothered Draco to no end, and made his fear almost palpable._

_“Father, did the Dark Lord not state his purpose? Does he wish me marked? It wouldn’t be wise to get expelled this last year. The old coot will be showing some of his cards, and we both know that he’ll find out if I’m marked. Hogwarts is a rumor mill.” Draco said with false bravado._

_Lucius was not fooled. He could tell that his son was afraid, and he was not pleased, for he was more so. Draco could tell by the expression on his father’s face that his fears were valid. Lucius truly did not know why Draco had been summoned._

_Shite._

_Lucius’ jaw tensed as he thought about the situation. With a frustrated sigh, he flicked his wand, summoning a decanter of amber liquid and a crystal glass. He poured a hefty amount of the liquor into the glass, handing it to his son and pouring one of his own. Draco sipped his brandy silently, waiting for his father to speak._

_Lucius had three large drinks before turning to his son with a steeled gaze. “Draco, I want you to take this,” he said producing a small amulet on a silver chain, “I don’t know what our Lord is planning, but he has been less than forthcoming. This is not the first time that such a summons has been issued, Draco, and I have been given orders to leave for Romania as soon as you are taken to Him. I want you to keep this. It has strong charms on it. Just touch it, should you need me, and I will come. Understand?”_

_Draco hesitated. He had never seen so much fear in his father as that very moment. He nodded, and Lucius charmed the amulet around his neck. Lucius gave Draco strict instructions on his conduct, and assured himself that Draco was as prepared as they could manage. They did not speak again, save a proper farewell when Lucius left Draco at the meeting place, apparating away to his duties. The limo would transport him to Malfoy Manor when he had concluded his meeting._

_The meeting place was a grand estate building. Draco had been told to knock on the door, and he would be escorted to the Dark Lord. As he raised his hand to do so, the door swung open to reveal Peter Pettigrew._

_The cowed wizard smiled grimly, “This way,” he growled._

_Draco followed the hunched wizard down a long corridor to what appeared to be a ballroom until Draco saw the throne sitting high along the wall. Perched there, red eyes gleaming gleefully, was the Dark Lord._

_Draco was thankful to his father and godfather for their lessons in occlumency, for he had felt the tendrils of intrusion the moment he entered the ballroom. He approached the serpentine figure on the throne, eyes averted respectfully, and kneeled at his feet. He did not speak, Father had warned him. He remained there in silence until the Dark Lord chuckled._

_“Very good, Young Malfoy,” Voldemort said, “I see you have been taught the ways of respect for your Master.”_

_“Yes, my Lord,” Draco responded appropriately._

_Voldemort looked him over carefully, pleased with what his mind had revealed. “Tell me, Young Malfoy, what do you know of Harry Potter?”_

_Draco tensed, fighting to maintain his occlumency barriers. “We are rivals, my Lord. He and his friends despise us.”_

_“Yes,” Voldemort rasped, “perfect! You are destined for great things, Young Malfoy. You shall be implemental to the downfall of Dumbledore and his precious Potter! I will make certain of it, in fact. Why have you not taken my mark? Are you not loyal to me?”_

_Draco swallowed. “Yes, my Lord, I am loyal only to you. Dumbledore has taken to examining students, searching for the mark. If I take it, I will be expelled and taken to Durmstrang. While I want to be as far from the old fool as possible, I was taught to keep my enemies close, lest I lose sight of their plans. I thought I should stay close, to report on any new developments from Hogwarts.”_

_Voldemort nodded, “Very well. You shall be marked…later. In fact,” he sneered, “I find that I like your way of thinking, Draco. You will do well under my reign. Now, run along. I shall see you…soon…and, do give your dear mother my regards.”_

_Draco crawled forward, kissing the hem of Voldemort’s robe before he walked out of the room, eyes downcast, barely concealing his tremors of fear._

_Peter escorted him to the door, where he inhaled the fresh air in large gasps. He climbed into the limo, not surprised when the estate vanished from his site, and proceeded to vomit. Spelling his mess clean, he cast a cooling charm upon himself and trembled the entire way to the manor._

Harry was fighting to control the absolute fury he’d felt when Voldemort had touched Draco, but he steeled himself as the last memory came into focus.

_Draco entered the secret passage with a feeling of trepidation. His mother had absolutely forbidden him to come down for dinner, since he had been in such a state when he arrived, but Draco knew something was wrong when one of the house elves came to him in absolute terror._

_When the wailing creature had calmed, Draco had learned that the Dark Lord had invited himself to dinner. His mother had informed the Dark Lord that Draco was with his relatives in Paris for the weekend, but the Dark Lord had remained. There was no way Draco would not keep his eye on this meeting. It was his fate, after all._

_He snuck into the passage, thankful that its wards prevented sound transmission, and watched through the magical viewing window, which appeared to be a tapestry on the dining room wall._

_At first, the gathering looked as ordinary as it could be, considering. Then…_

Harry couldn’t contain his tears as he watched the abject horror that Draco had witnessed. Voldemort had murdered Narcissa and desecrated her remains, all before Draco’s eyes. He pulled out of Draco’s memories and saw that both had tracks of tears on their cheeks.

As soon as he knew Harry was out of his memories, he looked away, trying to hide the tears spilling down his face. It was embarrassment, mostly, and Harry could not stomach the idea of Draco being unable to face him.

“Draco,” He whispered softly, “I’m sorry. I know what it’s like to be robbed of your family, and…”

Draco snapped his gaze around in annoyance, no longer concerned with concealing his tears. “How could you possibly understand, Potter? You’re treated like a bloody _saint_. What do you know? You have no idea what I’m dealing with!”

Harry’s eyes flashed dangerously and he grabbed Draco’s hands in a vise-like grip. “I don’t, eh? Look at me!”

Draco raised his eyes to Harry’s and was assuaged with visions. He was inside Harry’s thoughts. He was assailed with vision after vision of Harry at Privet Drive, being cursed and berated by his Uncle. The more he tried to withdraw from the disturbing images, the faster they came. Harry showed him the ill treatment he had received at the hands of the muggles from the cabinet under the stairs, to Dudley’s brutal pranks, ending with the fragmented memories of the rape.

Suddenly, after being propelled through several memories, Draco was thrust from Harry’s mind, and found himself staring at the tear-streaked face of the Gryffindor.

“At least you have your father. At least your family cares about you! They _never_ treated me like anything other than a servant. I _lived_ in that cupboard until Moody and the rest of the Order threatened them. They locked me in, from the outside. I was allowed out to cook and clean, only, half the time not given any of the food that I spent hours preparing. I didn’t think that I deserved any better, because they told me that I didn’t. Not even Severus knows how close that bastard came to raping me over and over again! They didn’t _love_ me; they didn’t treat me like a king! I was so _special_ to them, that they didn’t even give a damn about what happened that summer! They _sold_ me to a Death Eater, and when Dumbledore found them…they were angry that I hadn’t died! They were just relieved to have the _freak_ out of their home. Do you know who gave me my first birthday present? Hagrid. It was the day I left for Hogwarts. Dumbledore and Ron gave me my first presents at Christmas. So, you see, Draco, I _do_ know how it feels to realize that nothing is the same any more.” Harry said woodenly.

Harry didn’t resist as he was drawn into Draco’s embrace with an anguished sob. Harry held him fiercely in return, and sent wave after wave of comforting magic to him whilst he cried. He had not done so since the incident, and it was long overdue for Draco to deal with his feelings. He had been hiding behind the pretense of the Malfoy name; that cool, calm indifference was nothing but a mask. Harry could see it clearly now, having felt the anguish in Draco’s mind. He felt like he was alone. He felt trapped, so he had asked the only people he knew might be able to help. He and his father had come to the Light, but all that he had ever known still remained in the shadows of the Dark. 

“You’re strong, Draco. You are a natural leader, and you’re stronger than the entirety of our year. I had to practice for ages before I learned to control my powers, and you’re much better at it than I am. Every time I get too emotional, it leaks. You can contain yourself, keep your focus, but I had to learn that…and you’re not alone, Draco. Not if you don’t want to be…”

He had whispered the last bit, but Draco had heard every word. His heart was racing as he tried to remain calm in Harry’s arms. _What is he saying?...Does that mean we can be friends, or maybe…no, he doesn’t even…well, we did kiss, after all…and it was…_

“Draco!” Harry said, startling the blonde from his rapid thoughts, “I can, um, _hear_ you, you know…what you’re, um, thinking…”

They sprang apart awkwardly, and after a tense moment began to snicker at their own reactions. “I do, by the way.” Harry whispered with a sheepish glance at Draco.

“You do?” Draco said, quirking one finely arched brow.

Harry blushed, running his fingers through his black locks, “I do, um, want to be friends…at least?”

Draco’s breath caught. _At least_... “Just friends?” he whispered.

Harry could hear the hopeful tone of the words, and was growing excited; things were going better than he could have imagined. He decided to employ his cut-throat honesty, and took a steadying breath. “Draco, we’ve never been anything but rivals. From the moment we met at Madame Maulkin’s we just...clashed, I think. There have been times where I’ve wanted to hex you into next year, but...not for a while. For a while, I’ve been thinking of you in...other ways.

I wanted to kiss you since fifth year...today, I couldn’t help it. I’m not sorry, so, I’m not going to apologize. I want you to trust me...I want to know you, Draco. Not who your father taught you to be, not even who you pretend to be…but _you_.”

Draco looked deeply into his eyes. Harry Potter, Boy Who Lived, _Magicus bloody Supre_ , had melted the ice around Draco’s heart in that simple statement. He knew that his thoughts were on broadcast, but he wanted to say the words...Harry deserved that.

“I know you can hear my thoughts, but...Harry, I feel the same way. _That’s_ what I was protecting from Vol...from him. If he thought I liked you, he’d have put me under Imperious. He’d have set me out to seduce you, and deliver you to him. I couldn’t…I couldn’t risk that happening. He’s ruthless enough to do it, you know. If he made me hurt you...” Draco trailed off emotionally and blinked. “Harry...I think I might love you. I don’t know. You just showed up looking…like you look, and…your voice is like honey, and you kept smiling your little smile…I was so angry at you yesterday; you can’t just…just kiss someone like _that_ and run away! I mean, when we…when you…it felt so absolutely fucking _perfect_ , and then you disappeared only to shut yourself up with Snape and Lupin for the rest of the night! You didn’t have the decency to address the issue! What am I supposed to think, Harry? I’m bloody confused and excited, and I’ve never loved anyone like this before, hell, I don’t know if I have ever loved anyone…but whatever it is I feel for you...I like it, but--”

He could take it no longer. Harry pulled the Slytherin into his arms and joined their parted lips. Draco moaned hungrily as Harry allowed him into his mouth. He tasted of cinnamon and crème laced with honey. It was an intoxicating combination, and Draco was excited by the fervor with which the Gryffindor returned his kiss.

“Well, I see you two have put your differences aside.”

Severus’ smug drawl caused the two to leap apart guiltily, cheeks tinged with crimson. 

“Fancy a show, did you?” Draco spat with venom at the interruption. Severus only rolled his eyes.

“Hardly, Draco. Besides, I’ve seen the main event. Headmaster Dumbledore sent me to bring you two down for dinner. He and I will be returning to Hogwarts, and we agree that there are some things that should be discussed before we go. You have ten minutes.”

Turning to return downstairs, he felt a wave of mischief and turned back to the two teens, “Draco, do check yourself in the mirror first. You look a bit...debauched.”

He strode out of the door to the sounds of Harry’s laughter and Draco’s hasty retreat to the mirror.


	17. Chapter 17:  Can't Fight the Moonlight

****

DISCLAIMER: As we all know, it's JKR's world...I just play in it from time to time.

CHAPTER 17 CAN'T FIGHT THE MOONLIGHT

 

The group made an odd but comfortable dinner party around the small dining room at Grimmauld Place. Remus was a more than adequate cook, and had prepared all of Harry’s favorites in honor of his birthday. He had teased Harry about his jewelry of choice, leaving Draco confused and curious whilst Severus shared a smoldering look with Harry and an oddly amusing blush surfaced in return. 

It had been a long and harrowing day for the Archaiphus, but he was finding it better by the moment. He was talking amicably with Remus about his summer with Singh Pai whilst Dumbledore and Severus were engaged in a rather animated conversation with Draco.

“So, Harry, are you looking forward to your seventh year?” Remus asked as he sipped his champagne. It had been one of his gifts to Harry, as he was of age now.

Harry grinned slyly, lowering his voice, “Actually, it’s going to be even better than I expected, I think.”

Remus inclined his brow, dropping to a similar hushed tone. “Oh? Anything interesting brewing in that devilish mind of yours?”

Harry nodded slightly, sharing a piercing look with Dumbledore, and addressed the group, “I’m going to help Remus with dessert,” he spoke, rising from the table.

Their exit was barely noted as the lively discussion continued. They made their way into the kitchen where Harry perched against the countertop as Remus retrieved the serving plates from the cupboard.

“So?” he prompted giving Harry an interested glance.

“Remus, remember that conversation we had fifth year?”

The werewolf smiled, “Yes, I do recall that rather embarrassing discussion. I must apologize, Harry, for my awkwardness, but I’m assuming that this is about boys?”

That had been horrid. Remus had enjoyed a visit with Harry, only to have him inquire about whether boys were actually supposed to like one another in “that way”. Remus had stuttered and blushed through a long montage about his relationship with Sirius, which had left them both giggly and a bit embarrassed.

“Yes, well,” Harry continued, “I sort of fudged a bit that day. You asked me if there were someone in particular that I liked, and I said no. I lied. There was, well, there is someone...and, I think, no…I _know_ that he is my mate.”

Remus smiled in awed encouragement, “Wow. Well, who is this mysterious _someone_? Is it someone at Hogwarts, then? Have you been on a date yet? Do you know how he feels? Are you sure it’s your true mate, Harry?”

Harry blushed. “Yes, it’s someone at Hogwarts. No, we haven’t been on an actual date yet. And, yes, I know how he feels. He told me that he thinks he might be in love. And…I’m definitely sure he’s my mate.”

Remus’ smile brightened. “Good for you, Harry. So, come on, then, who’s got you so anxious to get back to Hogwarts? You know that...”

“It’s Draco, Remus.” Harry interrupted.

His words died midstream as he looked at Harry incredulously. “Draco? Draco _Malfoy_? Draco told you that he…but, I thought you hated each other?”

Harry didn’t have to use his powerful sight to see the disbelief running through the werewolf. “Well, I did too. Fifth year, I started to notice how bloody gorgeous he is. I mean, I had already pulled away from Severus…and he had, well, you…and I started to notice how giddy I felt around Draco. Instead of wanting to hex him, I found myself wanting to do…well...I started to feel differently. Yesterday, I kissed him, and got scared. I felt the…pull of my mate. I knew it was him, but I couldn’t just tell him. So, I decided to make a smarter decision, and open up to him today. I never thought it would happen. Really, if I’d asked Draco on a date last year, I thought he’d have hexed me silly and told the entire school what a ponce I was. But, today I saw something different. I mean, he’s not how I thought him to be at all, Moony. He acts like a spoilt git, but he’s expected to. He’s come to our side, and earlier, when we argued upstairs, we kissed again, and...” Remus tried to contain his smile as Harry’s eyes became dreamy.

“It felt...right. Like everything suddenly made sense. And, before we came down for dinner, he said he felt the same way. He wasn’t lying, Moony...I’d know if he were.”

The werewolf smiled. Was he really that old? It seemed just yesterday he’d had a similar discussion with James about his own love for Sirius. “Harry, I’m happy for you, really I am, but...isn’t this moving a bit fast? I mean, up until today you two were at each other’s throats! Are you sure? If he is truly your mate, you shouldn’t rush him…”

Harry looked at him deeply, “I can show you, Moony...in fact, I want to.” Remus nodded and took Harry’s outstretched hand.

He was drawn instantly into the boy’s mind, reliving a series of memories. He saw detailed flashes of Harry and Draco throughout the years, and then the emotional discussions from earlier that very day. He felt the pulsating love pounding through Harry as he confessed his feelings to Draco. He felt the resounding echo of that love running through Draco as he replied in kind. It brought tears to his eyes, the beauty and fulfilling of true love blossoming in the young wizards, and Remus found his cheeks moist as he returned to his own awareness.

“Harry,” he whispered in awe, “I’m sorry for doubting your judgment. I remember how I felt when I first discovered my feelings for Sirius. In fact, I turned to your father when I had doubts about it. I didn’t know if Sirius even liked boys...but things worked themselves out. You’re lucky, Harry, and I’m happy for you.”

“Have you given Remus his present yet, Harry?”

Both turned as the voice of the Headmaster interrupted their discussion.

“It’s not custom to give gifts to others on your birthday, Harry,” Remus teased.

“I think,” Albus smiled, “that such a gift warrants a compromise, Remus.”

Harry smiled, eager to give his friend the most precious of gifts. “Moony,” he said seriously, “I have something very special for you; something only I can give you. Do you trust me?”

Remus did not hesitate. “Yes,” he replied.

Harry nodded, instructing Remus to go into the back garden, following him with Albus.  
Once outdoors, Harry instructed Remus to stand with his back against a tree, and approached him slowly.

“This may feel a bit…odd, Moony. I don’t think it will hurt, but just be patient with me. If you can tolerate this for just a minute, it will be done.”

Remus was a bit nervous, since he didn’t know what was happening exactly, but he nodded. 

Harry placed his hands on the older man’s chest, holding his gaze, and began the spell. Remus could feel Harry’s magic flowing into him, and the feeling was very odd, but tolerable. Harry’s eyes brightened as the intensity of the spell increased, causing Remus to close his eyes.

They were enshrouded in a soft golden glow as Remus began to tingle all over. It was intoxicating, and Remus suddenly understood why Harry had placed him against the tree. Then, it stopped.

Remus’ eyes snapped open as Harry removed his hands, and he noticed immediately that something was very different.

“How do you feel, Remus?” Albus asked.

Remus couldn’t answer, but he continued to stare at Harry, who was quite a site with his magic swirling about his skin in a magical flurry. “What did you do?” he whispered.

Harry smiled. “I gave you the only gift I knew you wanted,” he replied.

Without warning, Albus conjured a lumalight, and turned it onto Remus, who cowered in fear.

Lumalight was the only form of light, other than natural moonlight, that could bring about the transformation of a lycanthrope, so naturally Remus was terrified of it.

“Look at yourself, Moony,” Harry whispered.

The voice made Remus still his panicked efforts to flee the light. He was still human. Albus moved the light all around him, but he showed no signs of transformation. Remus looked at the both of them incredulously.

“Harry?” Remus whispered uncertainly.

“Only an archaiphus has the power to cure lycanthropy. It was the first spell I learned when I got my powers. You’re not a werewolf anymore, Moony. See?” Harry explained, pointing to Remus’ still-human form.

Remus looked at the young man, tears streaming from his eyes. Harry drew him into a fierce embrace, quite pleased that the spell had worked.

“But…why?” Remus choked as they parted. “I thought…”

Harry frowned as he sensed the thoughts of the former lycanthrope. “Remus, you have always been a friend. You’ve told me stories about my parents and…Sirius. You are all of them that I have left, and if either of them could have done this for you, they would have. I…I love you, Moony. You’ve been nothing but supportive of me, and giving you something you wanted so badly was just the matter of learning a spell. How could I not?”

“Thank you,” Remus whispered passionately.

Harry grinned, “Don’t thank me, yet. I’ve left a little reminder.”

With that said, he spelled Remus’ shirt open and nodded. Remus looked down at his chest and laughed out loud. In the exact locations where Harry’s hands had lain on his chest were now two tattoos. On the right, a full moon surrounded by chains, and on the left, a grey timber wolf.

“You can still be a wolf. I just took the moon out of the equation, so to speak. You’re just a regular animagus now, so no more special treatment.” Harry teased, closing Remus’ shirt with a flick of his hand.

“Sir,” Harry said addressing Dumbledore, “may Draco and Severus join us? I’d like to display my forms.”

Albus nodded, and Remus smiled, “I was wondering when you were going to get around to it. I’ll go get them.”

“No need,” Harry said aloud as he spoke to Severus in his mind.

In a short moment, both Slytherins were in the garden and Harry had conjured them all a park bench.

Albus warned them that the forms were strictly secret, and nodded at Harry who proceeded to transform into his Pegasus form, which caused Severus to start as he remembered the charm on the necklace he now wore, and noted the significance.

They watched in wonder as he went through the forms, Severus and Remus becoming even more shocked when the centaur form appeared. Harry’s centaur form was absolutely beautiful. He sported caramel fur on his back and haunches, while his muscles rippled teasingly under similarly colored skin.

They all complimented Harry on his forms, Draco teasingly asking for a ride on Harry’s Pegasus form, and Severus asking if Harry’s tears would have the same qualities of a natural Phoenix’s. 

“Well,” Albus said warmly, “let’s have that dessert, shall we?”

The group returned to the house, Albus preceding them into the dining area.

Harry and Remus embraced lovingly and chatted as they collected the dessert and returned to the dining room. The three were having another discussion, but upon the return of Harry and Remus, Dumbledore smiled with a twinkling gaze.

“Ah, strawberry tarts!” he piped merrily, “Wonderful dessert, Remus!”

Draco caught Harry’s eye with a questioning look, and the Archaiphus blushed as he took his seat between Severus and Draco. He reached over and openly clasped Draco’s hand in his own.

“So…you wanna ride me?” he purred playfully, causing a tinge of pink in Draco’s pale skin.

“Shut up, Potter!” Draco muttered, gratefully squeezing Harry’s hand as Remus and Dumbledore shared a glance.

“Sir,” Harry addressed Dumbledore, “I’d like to talk about the next term. I was wondering if you had planned to relocate Draco. I don’t think staying in the Slytherin dorms will be, um, safe.”

Dumbledore sighed. It troubled him that he could not keep the war out of Hogwarts. Even with the strongest wards and protective spells, bad intentions could not be prohibited. “I have, indeed, given great thought to the matter, Harry. I have discussed the matter with Severus at length, in fact.”

“Yes,” Severus interjected, “it’s evident that Slytherin is not an option. If the Dark Lord has new recruits, they will most likely be in my house. While I have reign, I cannot prevent him from being attacked in his sleep.”

Harry and Draco shared a look before Draco addressed the headmaster. “Sir, I know of seventeen who plan to serve the Dark Lord. Six are already marked. The others are to take the mark at Yule. I think I’m expected to be marked then as well. Five are in Ravenclaw, two in Gryffindor; four in Hufflepuff; the others…are from my house.”

Dumbledore’s eyes flickered at this new information. He had known of only three students bearing the mark, and felt disheartened that Voldemort was preying upon children to fill his ranks. He contemplated the options and was at a loss.

“Gryffindor?” Harry said angrily, “Who is marked in Gryffindor?”

Draco looked at him sadly. “Don’t, Harry. It’s no one close to you, okay? Only one of them is marked.”

“Sir,” said Harry interrupting Dumbledore’s thoughts, “I think I have an idea. I’ve accepted my new position, and will have quarters of my own. If I choose those special quarters, and add new wards, why can’t Draco stay with me? It’s not far from the dungeons, and I can ward the corridors as well?”

Draco’s eyes narrowed as he looked at Harry. “What position? I’ve been chosen as Head Boy, so…?” he asked with seeming indifference, which caused Remus and Harry to snicker.

“Hell’s teeth, Draco, don’t be daft.” Severus spat, “There’s only one available, and the bloody Gryffindor has it.”

Dumbledore’s eyes twinkled. “Draco, Harry will be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor this year. During his training over the past summers, he has completed his studies and passed his NEWTs. This last summer, he sat for several of the masterships and passed. Among other things, he is a Master of Defense, and is more than capable of handling a position at Hogwarts.”

Draco snapped his gaze to Harry, who was bashfully inspecting his fingernails. “How the bloody hell did you do that?” he asked heatedly. “How many did you sit?”

“Four,” Albus said proudly, causing Severus to smile.

“Actually,” Severus drawled, “that would be _five_ , and he passed all of them on the first try.”

Albus’ surprise was endearing and Severus looked to Harry.

**You didn’t tell him?** Severus inquired mentally.

Harry smiled, **I wanted you to know first. I just didn’t get around to telling Dumbledore, or anyone else.**

Draco’s eyes shot up another mile. “Five? You have _five_ masterships? In what?”

“Transfiguration, Charms, Defense, Healing…and Potions,” Severus replied proudly. “My own little genius.”

Harry pulled a face, sticking his tongue out at Sev and shrugged. Dumbledore smiled and praised Harry for his diligence, while Draco’s mouth opened even further. Harry Potter had gotten his mastership in Potions?

“Well, when I began to inherit my powers, I found that I just _knew_ things. I passed the NEWTs all in one day, without much studying at all, so I took correspondence and advanced studies. I sat the master’s exams because I have a goal in mind. Finishing my last year was important to me. I want to graduate with our year, and the only way to stay at Hogwarts after fulfilling the class requirements is as staff. I’ll still be a student, sort of. The only difference is that I’ll teach rather than go to class, and I have the choice of having my own quarters or staying in Gryffindor tower.”

Dumbledore observed the two carefully and decided to speak. “Draco, I realize that you have been a bit overwhelmed. I must ask, have you and Harry discussed your own transformation?”

Draco flushed furiously as he glared at the headmaster. The Slytherin was not used to people airing his laundry for him, and he found the new sensation be quite annoying. He was stopped from making a pithy remark by Harry’s hand on his shoulder.

“We didn’t get around to it, but my offer still stands. I won’t have him hurt.” Harry’s eyes were ablaze and he was making the lights flicker with his overworked emotions.

“Calm down, Harry.” Remus’ voice somehow broke through, but Draco was shocked that it was Severus’ voice that reached Harry causing the lights to cease their dancing.

Draco, sensing the irritation in that voice, decided that perhaps it was time to tell his own tale.


	18. Chapter 18:  Draco's Plight

****

DISCLAIMER: As we all know, it's JKR's world...I just play in it from time to time.

CHAPTER 18 DRACO'S PLIGHT

The evening was not going as smoothly as Draco had hoped. He had hoped to avoid the issue of his own little secret for as long as possible, but the bumbling old fool had other plans it seems. Draco mustered his wits and looked at the emerald eyed dragon before him. Funny, his name in itself symbolized the magical creature, but Draco wasn’t the dragon here. Harry was quite hot when he was angry. Eyes ablaze, hair billowing in the breeze created by his own magic swirling in orbit around his golden skin. Draco found it difficult to keep his mind on the subject at hand, as he was having several delicious thoughts of how to tickle this particular dragon.

Harry, picking up on Draco’s errant train of thought, cleared his throat, catching the blonde’s eye with a raised brow.

“Right then. Well, Potter, it’s not a widely known fact, but the Malfoys are not quite as pureblood as they lead others to believe. One of my father’s ancestors married a half-blood wizard, who failed to mention that the other half was veela. My mother, unfortunately, had elfin blood in her lineage. With the two combined, I have the traits of both. When I come of age, I’m not sure. I’ll either be one or the other, but I don’t know which. If it’s found out, I’ll no doubt be served to the Dark Lord on a platter, since he has custody of me.”

Harry looked at the worried blonde and smiled reassuringly. Dumbledore frowned briefly in concentration, before he piped up brightly.

“Harry, would you mind reading Draco’s signature? Your sight is far greater than mine, and I believe that you may be able to detect which of the genes is prevalent. If you don’t mind, of course, Draco.”

Draco nodded quickly, shocking the headmaster slightly at how quickly he trusted his former nemesis. Harry looked at him and smiled. 

“This, um, may feel a bit, um, weird.” He warned. 

Draco hesitated momentarily, and nodded his assent. Harry took a breath and stretched his hands toward Draco, letting his magic flow from every fingertip toward his target. Draco sucked in his breath sharply as he felt the magic permeate him. It felt weird, alright...weirdly arousing. He felt like Harry was more inside him than anyone could possibly be. He shuddered lightly and tried to contain a groan when suddenly the feeling began to subside. He unknowingly held to the sensation, and once Harry had fully withdrawn, he opened his eyes and laughed.

“Are you alright?” Severus asked in concern at Draco’s sudden outburst.

He nodded, tearfully, catching his breath. “The...the last bit...it tickles!” he panted.

“Well, Harry?” Remus prompted, carefully observing the blushing teens.

“Do you want to know?” he asked. Draco was touched that Harry would ask him first, rather than announce it to all and sundry under the sound of his voice. He nodded and assumed a serious gaze.

“Elf. Your mother’s genes won out. Your veela blood accounts for your coloring and hair, but your elfin genes account for your skill at potions and herbology. And...”

Dumbledore perked at his tone, “What else did you discover, Harry?”

Harry looked briefly at the headmaster and then back at Draco in hesitation.

“Well, Potter, what is it?” Draco asked in impatience.

“You’re ancestor...was a Spritinger Elf...you’re sort of like a prince, Draco.”

“Oh Merlin,” Draco whispered in fear. Spritinger Elves were extremely powerful, and equally rare. They were the Royal Court of the Elfin clans, and the only magical beings with the ability to converse with the elements without direct control. When their heirs come of age, they meet their Loltus; a full-powered elf who will teach them the ways of the Spritingers.

Severus looked as if he were about to cry. “What is it, Sev?” Harry asked in concern.

Before Severus could reply, Draco’s look mirrored his own.

“I believe we have a problem.” Severus muttered. “The Dark Lord has been attempting to harness elfin magic. It was my…special assignment. He has asked me to develop a potion to drain elfin magic from the young, as their power will continue to amplify. He has done horrible things to house elves in attempt to draw their powers into a core for a crystal wand. He has been unsuccessful, but if he were to find out about Draco’s elfin blood, he would be more of a target than he already is. We must also consider that, since Draco is not of age, the Dark Lord will exercise his right of parentage. Lucius cannot seek to revoke it. The moment he does, they will both be killed. The Dark Lord is growing suspicious as he has not been able to have his second conference with Draco. He believes him to be in preparation for a position as my apprentice after graduation. The excuse would be null and void if it were discovered that Draco is of the Spritinger descent. I have no doubt that Lucius would be ordered to produce Draco at once, before he had legal say in the matter.”

Draco hung his head and began to tremble. Harry instantly moved to comfort him with an embrace, murmuring words of comfort into his hair.

Dumbledore regarded Severus with concern as he pondered the situation at hand. It was clear that Draco would not be safe in his own house. Once he began to display his elfin characteristics, the students would notice, word would reach their parents, and they would promptly deliver him to their Lord.

“Draco,” Remus asked, “no one has any idea at all that you hold these powers, right?”

Draco nodded firmly. “I’ve not told any one. Father knows, of course, but no one else. I only found out about the elfin genes because I researched our lineage further than the tomes in the family library. Each time I found anything more, I either kept the text or altered it. Father had an idea that something was amiss, so there’s no proof to be found by anyone who cannot enter our family vault.”

Remus nodded before excusing himself and running hastily to the library, whilst Dumbledore and Severus huddled together at the end of the table.

Harry looked at Draco lovingly. “I’ll find a way to protect you, Draco. I know that we’ve barely become friends, but I meant what I said. I care for you deeply. I won’t let them hurt you.”

Before he could respond, Remus returned wearing an odd smile. “I think I’ve found a way around your problem, Draco.”


	19. Chapter 19:  The Solution

****

DISCLAIMER: As we all know, it's JKR's world...I just play in it from time to time.

CHAPTER 19 THE SOLUTION

Dumbledore sat enjoying yet another toddy in his temporary office. For once, tea would not do to comfort the toiling mind of the wise headmaster. Severus stood by the window looking at the night sky with a brooding face. Both men pondered the same question; neither had come closer to a solution. Remus, tired of the palpable silence, sighed loudly and cursed.

“I know it’s not exactly perfect, but it’s the only way to keep Voldemort from legally taking him from Hogwarts. Voldemort has a legal claim to custody, which Lucius cannot contest, lest he die. Besides, Harry is sure that Draco is his mate, and honestly, they smell like he’s right! Draco’s birthday is not very far away, and he will begin to have physical differences. This cannot be hidden forever; the school is a rumor factory. The students will see changes, and tell their parents. The order will come for Lucius to bring Draco to Voldemort. Bollocks, Voldemort has custody! He could just take Draco himself. If Draco is taken to Voldemort, he’ll be dead. You know it. Severus, you’ve done the research! You said it yourself; the only problem the Dark Lord has encountered is the instability of the house elves’ magic. Draco will have enough magical strength when he comes of age, to be the source of elfin magic that the Dark Lord seeks. There’s not much else to be done for him. We can’t very well hide him forever. For him to get legal custody, Voldemort must have friends in the ministry. If we do not have legal cause to keep Draco at Hogwarts, they will call it abduction, and have the lot of us in Azkaban!”

“Remus-” Dumbledore interjected, before being interrupted by Severus’ harsh curse.

“Dammit, Albus, he’s right...much as I hate to admit it, there is no legal way to protect Draco unless they go through with this. Harry has told me that Draco is his mate, as well…and if anyone would know, he would. Merlin knows, they’re not ready...but if any pair could make it work, they could...” he stated.

“And, what of Lucius, Severus?” Albus asked blandly.

Severus sighed. “I cannot contact him. Voldemort has him so deep into the Romanian territories that he cannot be reached, even by owl. I do not like to say it, but we will have to proceed without him. When an archaiphus finds his mate, there’s no need for parental consent; it’s the same with Veela and other magical beings.” Severus knew, for he had researched it with entirely different hopes in mind the previous year.

Centuries ago, there had been a greater number of laws regarding supernatural wizards established due to a large concentration of wizards and witches with mixed blood. One of these was pertaining to a wizard believed to be an Archaiphus, who chose his mate before coming of age. According to the law, an Archaiphus became a legal adult when his inheritance was granted. Since mating was lifetime for an Archaiphus, once the selection had begun, any soul deemed to be his mate could bond with the Archaiphus, regardless of age, and become a legal adult by spousal association. 

This had driven all three professors to the upstairs chamber, where the discreetly concealed brandy and firewhiskey had been revealed and almost completely drained. They were boys, hardly ready for a bonding ceremony...a marriage. Their sexual preference was irrelevant to wizards. There were ways that wizards of the same sex could conceive; potions and treatments had been developed ages ago. With their powerful genes, the pair could quite easily conceive without assistance; if they could manage a day without hexing one another to pieces. True, they were quite obviously interested in one another, and had been increasingly flirty...but a bonding ceremony would link them heart and soul for eternity. 

The scrutinous gaze of the headmaster fell on Severus. How odd this must be for the potions master. His former lover and now adoptive son, whom had become an inspiration and motivation for him in more ways than imagined, and his godson, whom he had cared for since birth, to be wed. What should be a joyous day for him was a troublesome ordeal; a hasty attempt to save the life of his godson. His turmoil was concealed brilliantly, but Dumbledore had long ago learned to look beyond the surface of that cool sneer. Severus was just as frightened as the others, more so as he stood the chance of losing one or both of the most important people in his life.

“I believe you are correct, Severus,” Dumbledore spoke softly, “If it were any other two, I would not consider it for a moment. Harry is stronger than we predicted. His training with Singh Pai far exceeded anything we could have provided at Hogwarts. He is the youngest wizard ever to earn his mastership in one subject, let alone _five_. His magical strength cannot be measured by any instrument used for testing. He can protect Draco. When Draco learns his capabilities, he will be an admirable compliment for Harry as he prepares to face Voldemort.”

Severus nodded and returned to his snifter of brandy, as Dumbledore poured himself a dash of the amber liquid. Remus reached for the firewhisky and smiled wanly, “Let’s hope they think the same, Albus.”  
***************************  
“Harry?” Draco whispered unsurely.

Harry stood gazing out of the window into the starry night, running his fingers over the dirt caught in the sill. He had run over the situation a thousand times, and he knew that it had to be done. It wasn’t that he didn’t want it. He had felt that Draco was his chosen mate the moment he’d seen him again. Singh Pai had told him it would happen that way. He had gone so far as to warn Harry that it would happen soon after his return to Hogwarts. Once he had come into his powers, the next step in his evolution was to find his compliment. His Kartiphye. His soul mate. The moment he had laid eyes on Draco, he’d felt the inkling of want. Their first touch had sealed it. His magic had erupted from his skin in attempt to join with Draco’s. Singh Pai had described the signs, and Harry had known instantly what was happening.

He had secretly yearned for the sleek, sophisticated Slytherin for years. At first, it was just a matter of lust; purely physical desire…but for the past year, it was so much more. He had wanted to fly rings around the moon when he read Draco’s aura and found the sincere tendrils of love. Still, this was a bit abrupt. He _was_ only seventeen, for Merlin’s sake! His life had been turned inside out in the past two years. He’d lost a father in Sirius, found love with Severus, only to deny his love, yet gain both a father and a friend in Severus. He’d found out that he was a supernatural wizard with incredible power, and managed to outlearn Hermione. He’d been moved from student to professor in less than two years, and now this. He could honestly say that he had enough on his platter...but this seemed different.

He turned to the blonde and saw the fear and confusion in his gaze. He moved from his stance at the window and sat down on the sofa before the fire. They had been silent since Remus’ announcement almost an hour ago. Draco staring into the fire, Harry staring into the night. Draco was torn. He, like Harry, was unsure about the bonding. They were just getting close, and before they could even shag properly, they were contemplating marriage. 

Draco had spent his entire time at Hogwarts watching Harry. At first, it was an obsession of sorts. Draco had wanted quite badly to befriend the green-eyed boy so long ago. It had been a terrible blow to his spoilt ego when Harry chose a Weasley over him. His obsession went from one of friendship to one of rivalry. Harry had no idea how much of the barbs and insults had been for the sole purpose of Draco’s fantasies. Harry always had been hottest when he was angry. The way his eyes would darken, and his powerful stance would emerge...when he was angry, Draco could almost feel the heat pouring from him. So many times, he had started a fight for the sole purpose of getting closer to that heat. If only his father knew...Draco shuddered to think how his father would react, but he did not rightly give a damn. Draco wanted this; needed it, in fact, and he would have it, if Harry consented.

“Do you want this, Potter?” he whispered, causing Harry to smile slightly.

“Still can’t figure out what to call me, Draco?” Harry teased. Draco rolled his eyes, shooting him a dour sneer. Harry tentatively reached out and touched his hand as their gazes locked.

“Draco, I admit it’s bloody fast, but I think you’re my fated complement. An Archaiphus mates for life, so, like Veela, we have ways to find our mate. My trainer described how it would feel when my mate was revealed. Since I’ve seen you, I’ve felt two of the four signs...and it’s only the second day. I will do this...but only if you want to. If you’re not ready for something like this, I’ll do whatever I can to protect you. I promise.” He stated purposefully.

Draco looked at him in wonder. If he doubted it before, he didn’t now. Harry Potter, Gryffindor Golden Boy, was the _Magicus Supre_...and he would bond with him. He was scared. He feared for his life, but more so, he feared ending up like his parents. He was in love with Harry. He had been for an age. He would never admit it, but his greatest fear about the whole thing was the possibility that Harry would reject him. Draco was a Slytherin _and_ a Malfoy. He would secure his bond with Harry, and charm his socks off. He was, irresistible, after all...

Feeling a bit roguish, Draco smirked, “Not much of a romantic, Harry. Honestly! Did the muggles not teach you how to properly propose?”

Harry blinked in surprise, and then smiled broadly, sinking on one knee before the blonde. He reached into his pocket and removed the small box hidden there. 

“Draco Malfoy, will you marry me?” He asked poignantly.

Draco stared down at the proffered box and was speechless. Harry had not been completely idle at the window, it seemed. He had used the soil on the windowsill to occupy his time while he was thinking, and he had used his powerful creativity to craft a beautiful ring. It was metal of Harry’s own creation that he had devised over the summer. It was brightly twinkling, almost the same shiny platinum as Draco’s hair. The ring was intricately wrought with a stirring phoenix, breathing fire and flying about from side to side; the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. It sat in a soft velvet pillow and Draco gaped at it in awe.

“Ha-Ha-Harry! How on earth did you...” he stuttered, causing Harry to show that dazzlingly seductive grin of his.

“I made it while we were thinking...do you like it?” He asked cautiously.

Draco looked into his shining emerald eyes and leaned slowly toward him. Their lips met in loving slowness, causing both to groan in wanting. After a long moment, they parted and Draco caressed Harry’s golden cheek.

“Yes, Harry...I’d be honored.” Draco whispered. Harry took the ring from the box, setting it aside, and slid it onto Draco’s trembling finger where it sized magically. Draco felt the tingle of magic and looked to Harry in question.

“Protection charms. If anyone with intent gets close, it’ll warm up. If it gets too hot, it will apparate you to wherever I am.” Harry explained.

Draco smiled at his thoughtfulness. “Did you make one for yourself?”

Harry smiled in return and opened a twin box of his own. His ring was identical, except his depicted a fiery dragon. Draco was touched by the symbolism and slid the ring onto Harry’s finger with a soft peck.

They hugged tightly and rose to tell the troubled adults of their decision.


	20. Chapter 20:  Confessions

****

DISCLAIMER: As we all know, it's JKR's world...I just play in it from time to time.

CHAPTER 20 CONFESSIONS

“Stop pacing, for Merlin’s sake! You’re making me dizzy!” Draco snapped.

He sat on the sofa in the sitting room, watching Harry wear a new tread in the floor. They had spent long hours into the night talking with the three professors. When they arrived at the office door, hand in hand, Harry’s first move had been to cast the lot of them anti-hangover spells. Once they were cognitive, they had discussed the bonding. All agreed that it should be done quickly and as discreetly as possible. Dumbledore had procured the necessary papers from the ministry just this morning, and, with help from their allies in the ministry, they had been filed and recorded without anyone’s knowledge. As an Archaiphus, all documentation regarding Harry had to be handled by the Unspeakables. Fortunately, the Order had three of the high-level officials within their ranks. While their initial bonding ceremony would be quite secret, Harry had promised Draco a spectacular affair once the relationship could go public.

Now, the only formality was telling Ron and Hermione. Draco was slightly amused that the most powerful being in existence was bloody terrified of telling his friends. Harry was a nervous wreck, but it was not helping. Draco was worried as well. He knew that the Golden Trio was inseparable, and, though reluctant to admit it, he would need their approval for this to go smoothly. Harry had insisted that he would make them understand, but Draco’s joking suggestion that Harry simply use the imperious curse on Ron had earned him a nasty glare and a frozen glass of orange juice at breakfast. Remus and Severus had found the whole ordeal hilarious, and couldn’t contain their laughter as they left to collect the pair. Harry had, of course, apologized with sincerity and a rather rambunctious snogg that almost upset the kitchen table.

The group would arrive any moment, now. Harry, who could feel Draco’s annoyance, smiled in apology and extended his hand to the dashing Slytherin.

“They’ll be here soon. I don’t know how they’ll take it, Draco, but that doesn’t change anything. I’m not backing out. Nothing will change how I feel, Draco. Not even my best friends.” Harry promised poignantly.

Draco relaxed visibly, and pulled Harry close to him. “I don’t know how I got so lucky,” he whispered, “I’m nervous, Harry. They have no reason to trust me. Honestly, I’ve been an absolute prat since first year. They hate me!” Harry only replied with a tender kiss.

“Mmmmm,” Draco moaned as his mouth granted entry to Harry’s tongue as the strong hands found their way around the Slytherin.

Harry regrettably broke off the embrace, with a groan of his own and kissed Draco’s forehead. “They’re here.” He said in explanation.

“Harry!” Hermione squealed in excitement as she rushed into the room followed closely by Ron, Severus and Remus.

Ron and Hermione both stopped short when they spotted the room’s other occupant. Draco Malfoy stood wrapped in Harry’s arms, a slight breathless look on his face. Hermione noticed his slight flush and swollen lips, immediately scrutinizing Harry. Same flush. Same swollen lips. Slightest hint of nervousness in his eyes. She wasn’t one of the brightest witches at Hogwarts by name alone.

Ron, on the other hand, looked as if he might explode at any moment. His jaw had gone slack and his cheeks were aflame. This was not right! Harry looked at him pleadingly, almost willing him to calm down as he stepped away from Draco slowly.

“Ron, Hermione,” Harry greeted nervously, “um, we should talk...” He nodded briefly to Severus and Remus who eyed the situation warily.

“We’re off to Diagon Alley, then, Harry. We’ll be back with everything shortly.” Remus said, tugging on Severus’ sleeve. The potions master didn’t budge until Harry nodded that he was fine, then they were off with a soft pop.

Before Harry could say another word, his best friends shared a quick glance before Hermione walked over and promptly pulled Draco into a hug.

“How have you been, Drake?” she asked as the blonde returned her hug.

“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you,” he replied, smirking at Harry over her shoulder.

Ron grinned and extended his hand, which Draco shook amiably, whilst Harry imitated a goldfish. “Me and ‘Mione weren’t going to mention it until term, but the Ferret here isn’t as much of an evil wanker as we thought. We were here with him for a couple weeks during summer, and promised to let you two make peace without interfering. Honest, Harry, I wanted to tell you, but Draco insisted.”

Harry was appalled that he had missed it. Ron and Hermione had been the ones to help Draco through the trying months before Harry’s return. It was incredulous, but Harry was all the more grateful for one less hurdle to cross.

“So,” Hermione said seriously, “what’s so urgent that we had to come here at once? Is it Voldemort?”

“Yes and no,” Harry replied, “mostly it’s me and Draco.”

Ron looked at Harry in bafflement as Hermione guided him to the couch. Harry took Draco’s hand in reassurance as they seated themselves on the opposite couch. Draco and Harry both looked at Hermione with thankfulness as they prepared to speak.

“Honestly,” Harry began, “there’s more to tell you than we’ve got time for, but you’re my two best friends in the whole world, and I wanted you to know first.”

“Harry!” Ron shouted as he noticed that they still had their hands intertwined, “Are you...and him...are you...” 

Hermione smacked the ginger-headed boy in the back of his head, “Honestly, Ron, do grow up! They were kissing before we came in, what else could it be?”

This caused the boys to blush and Harry nodded. “Ron, you’ve known that I prefer blokes for over a year. I never told you which bloke I fancied at Hogwarts...now you know. I think Hermione figured it out last year, but I never admitted it. Actually, that’s what I wanted to talk to you two about.”

Ron sighed and looked at his best mate. He had definitely changed, and not only physically. He was more controlled, calmer, and he looked almost peaceful. That was when it hit him. Harry wasn’t just dating Malfoy; Harry _loved_ him. Bugger.

Hermione had reached the same conclusion, and was the first to speak. “Harry, we love you like a brother, you know. We got to know Drake over summer, and he’s not the spoilt little git we thought he was after all. Surely, the students will be in an uproar about it, but we’ll always support you…both of you. That’s what friends are for.”

Ron nodded his agreement and Harry and Draco beamed. “Right, mate,” he added.

“Thanks, Ron, ‘Mione. I knew you’d give us a chance...but there’s more...” Harry said in warning.

“Does this have anything to do with your classes, Harry?” Hermione asked speculatively.

Harry nodded. “I wasn’t actually taking extra lessons all of those times. I um...well, I had a special trainer. You see...”

Draco stopped him, “Bloody hell, Harry, spit it out! He’s the bloody Magicus Supre! There, it’s done!”

“Wicked!” Ron smiled. This caused both Hermione and Draco to sneer, as Harry blushed and continued.

“Well, it’s out now. I am an Archaiphus, and the Magicus Supre. I found out the summer before fifth year. I couldn’t tell you; Dumbledore’s orders. I began special classes and training that year, which is why I was gone so much. I’ve already finished the graduation requirements and taken my NEWTs...so...” Harry trailed off, afraid to continue.

Draco smirked. “You’ll love this, Hermione. Go on, then Harry, tell them!”

Harry shot Draco a glare before he sighed. “I’m not going to be a student at Hogwarts this year.”

“What?!” they shouted in shock. “But, Harry, what are you going to do? Where will you live?”

“I’m the new DADA professor.” He blurted.

Draco could contain his laughter no more. Hermione looked utterly crushed, and Ron looked ecstatic. She turned to Harry in utter disbelief.

“A professor? A _PROFESSOR!_ HAROLD JAMES POTTER, YOU GOT YOUR MASTERS, AND YOU DIDN’T TELL ME?” she screamed, causing Ron to join Draco in a boisterous round of laughter.

“No,” Draco interjected, “he got FIVE masterships, Hermione!”

“Um,” Harry stuttered, “well, you see, ‘Mione, I kind of wanted to tell you after the ceremony...”

Before Hermione could continue with her ranting, Ron gripped her arm in a vise. He sobered instantly as he noticed the ring on Harry’s finger. His eyes inadvertently drifted to Draco’s left hand and he paled.

“Harry...?” he gasped, pointing at his left hand.

Hermione followed the gaze and gasped. “Holy shit! You’re _married_? But, that’s not possible...”

Draco and Harry locked gazes momentarily, before Harry smiled. “Actually, we were waiting on the guests of honor to arrive.” Draco drawled significantly.

Hermione and Ron locked gazes, and Harry explained. “Draco and I are going to bond today. It’s complicated, I know, but it’s the only way Draco will be safe from Voldemort and, well...”

“And, I love him.” Draco spoke honestly. All three Gryffindors looked at him at his admission. “Harry didn’t have to do this, but he _is_ the Magicus Supre, and we’re pretty sure that I’m his destined mate. He can sense it, but…I can feel it too. He could tell if I were lying or under a spell. I’m not. I really do love him. We’ve not had any time to really get to know one another, but I can honestly say that I’ve never wanted something as badly as I want to spend the rest of my life with Harry. You are two of the most important people to Harry, and you’ve become my newest friends. I need you to know that I’d never harm him. More importantly, I want to personally invite you to the ceremony. We didn’t want to have it without you here.”

Harry looked at him lovingly and caressed his cheek. “Thank you,” he whispered into those beautiful grey eyes.

Upon seeing this, Ron and Hermione couldn’t help but smile. Harry in love was a very wonderful thing to see. Ron broke the moment by extending his hand to Draco.

“If you two are mates, then it’s all worked out in fate, anyway. Congratulations, then, Drake. We’d be glad to stay for the wedding.” Ron smiled.

Draco looked at the red-haired boy and gladly shook his hand. “Thanks, Ron,” the blond uttered, “you’re a better friend than anyone could hope for.”

Hermione wrapped Harry in a hug. “Do you want this, Harry? Honestly?” she whispered looking into his eyes. He only smiled and let her gaze into his soul as he replayed the moment he asked Draco to marry him in his mind. When the memory had finished, she gave him a teary smile and kissed his cheek. “I’m happy for you, Harry!”

“Thanks, ‘Mione.” Harry whispered as Ron threw his arm around them both.

“You do realize that Ginny’s going to be crushed? She still thinks we were taking the piss about you being gay and all. She’s planned your wedding and children since she first saw you at King’s Cross, you know.” Ron teased.

Harry groaned and they all laughed as Draco pouted playfully. Things were going to work out after all.

**A/N: I know it seems fast, but I never said I was patient! RnR!**


	21. Chapter 21:  Preparations

****

DISCLAIMER: As we all know, it's JKR's world...I just play in it from time to time.

CHAPTER 21 PREPARATIONS

Draco was quite nervous as he adjusted his tie in the mirror again. Since Draco had doubts on Harry’s ability to assemble suitable attire without aid, he’d sent him off with Severus and Hermione, whom he had instructed in how Harry should be groomed. In turn, he’d gone off with Ron and Remus, who had brought back Draco’s tuxedo.

He looked absolutely stunning in the silver tuxedo. The pristine white shirt was covered with a high-waisted vest in a charcoal grey offset with a brilliant green tie. The well tailored slacks fell perfectly on Draco’s slim form, tapering precisely to his well-polished charcoal boots. The long-tailed jacket fell perfectly, completing the ensemble. With his platinum hair, the tux made Draco glow, almost, and even Ron had to admit, he did look good in it.

“Draco, you look fine,” Remus assured him. He had donned a spiffy dark blue suit and matching robes, giving him a debonair look. Draco had to admit that the werewolf cleaned up nicely. He was still uneasy about the former lycanthrope, but he had gained a whole new respect for Lupin after a few conversations. He really was quite knowledgeable, and Harry and he had an educational debate at breakfast about Dark Potions that was even more thorough than his own knowledge of the subject, which said a lot.

Ron, who was grateful for the forethought of Harry, and the keen eye of Draco, sported caramel-colored robes, which thankfully didn’t clash with his ginger hair. They were well-made and enhanced his broad features without making him look brutish. His high-collared cream shirt was accented with a golden cravat, which looked far more flattering than an ordinary tie. Draco had finally coaxed the stubborn boy into letting him tie the neckwear, as Ron couldn’t manage the billowy fabric, and he looked quite dashing as well. Draco was sure that Hermione would appreciate it more than Ron did himself.

He looked himself over, yet again, causing Ron to smirk.

“Is the blushing bride a bit antsy?” he chided playfully.

Draco glared at him in the mirror as Remus stifled a chuckle. “Actually, Weasley, I’m anxious...for the wedding night, that is. You know, to complete the bond we’ll have to _consummate_ our relationship. I can’t wait to feel...”

Ron swallowed nervously, taking on a slightly green complexion, “Okay, okay, the bride bit was too far. Sorry, Draco, just please...don’t talk about that, for the love of Merlin!”

Remus caught Draco’s eye with a wink at his cleverness. “Ready Draco?” he asked kindly.

Draco nodded quickly and walked to the door, on the way to seal his own fate. He gasped in a blend of fear and shock as he found himself face to face with eyes identical to his own.

“Father?”

 

***************************  
 **A/N: I apologize but the next couple of chapters will be short, but I'm posting them all together, so don't worry!**


	22. Chapter 22:  Meet the Parent

****

DISCLAIMER: As we all know, it's JKR's world...I just play in it from time to time.

CHAPTER 22 MEET THE PARENT

“Well, how do I look?” Harry asked nervously.

Despite explicit instructions to dress Harry personally, Hermione had decided to let him try on his own, and then correct any mishaps. She could find no flaw at all in the vision before her.

Harry looked absolutely fabulous. His trousers were inky black, and fit his athletic form perfectly. He wore an oriental-cut tuxedo tunic in emerald green brocade with light green embroidered dragons. The high-collared tunic tapered at his wrists, and bore a golden phoenix emblazoned between Harry’s shoulder blades. His hair hung down his back, with unruly curls dipping attractively onto his forehead, his color-streaked locks pulled into a clasp at his nape. He wore his dragon necklace from Severus and a small diamond lightning bolt through one of his pointed ears. He was hot.

Hermione took in the vision that stood before him and smiled. “Perfect,” she stated breathlessly.

Harry smiled bashfully and flushed a bit. “You look beautiful ‘Mione,” he said. He had seen the silky dress in Morocco and procured it for her immediately. Luckily, he had okay taste. The coppery satin dress was simply made, but suited his brown-haired friend perfectly. She looked positively elegant in the simple slip-dress and matching pumps. She had pulled her hair up, allowing strategic tendrils to fall seductively around her face, and added just a slight touch of makeup, giving her a naturally radiant glow. Ron would go bonkers when he saw her; of that Harry was certain.

Just then, Severus stepped into the room in his splendid tuxedo. Like Harry, he wore the oriental style, with long tunic and mated trousers; however his tunic was black with emerald trim and swirling embroidery. Between his shoulders was a scenic bonsai tree, depicting strength and consistency. He looked at Harry and smiled genuinely.

“You look great, Harry,” Severus said softly. He could not help but let his fear give way to immense pride. His son was getting married, after all. It was then that his eye caught the nervous form behind Harry and he started.

“Ms. Granger, you look stunning! I see Harry’s trip to Morocco was not a complete waste. I am sure Mr. Weasley will agree.” Severus said kindly.

Hermione blushed and smiled. She was unused to such civility from Snape, let alone compliments, and it left her feeling quite bashful.

“Well,” Severus said inquiringly, “let’s get this show on the road, shall we?”

Harry nodded. He hoped Draco liked his decorations. He, Severus and Dumbledore had charmed the back garden for the ceremony, and it currently looked quite romantic, equipped with decorative gazebo and a variety of fragrant flowers. He knew that Draco liked orchids, and had gone to great lengths to place sprays of them in every place he could.

Too late to worry now, he mused, when he froze becoming aware of a new presence in the house. “Lucius is here!”  
******************

Lucius Malfoy prided himself on keeping his emotions intact, but this was causing a tremendous amount of self control. He had just returned from Romania, exhausted but pleased with the outcome, only to receive the oddest reception.

First, Dumbledore’s convoluted conversation in the parlor, which sent him storming to his son for an explanation; then the startling discussion with Severus and none other than _Potter_. He was seated in Potter’s rooms with Severus, who was looking quite nice, and Potter. The nosey mudblood had run off with a scowl shortly after Lucius arrived.

He was stunned. Draco, his only son and heir, was about to bond with Harry Potter. Oh, indeed, he had a new deal of respect for the young man. He had come in with his wand drawn, curse fresh on his lips, only to have his wand sail across the room into Potter’s hands without a spoken word. Lucius shivered as he recalled that image from only minutes ago. Eyes aglow, his magic calling upon the wind, Harry had easily immobilized the elder Malfoy and stalked toward him predatorily. Lucius had been shocked at the wave of desire that coursed through him during that moment. The sheer power of this boy was filling the room, and Lucius could feel the boy in his mind, but it was such a gentle invasion, that he did not fight it. It was even more surprising when he felt himself pulled into Harry’s mind.

Harry had shown him the truth of his upbringing with his abusive relatives, his memory of his mother’s screams when he was exposed to dementors, and then his love for Draco poured through. They had talked. He was almost dizzy from processing it all. Potter was the Magicus Supre; and he was about to marry Draco. On one hand, he was deliriously pleased to have such a powerful addition to his lineage; his heir had snagged the most powerful being in the world! On the other, Lucius was deathly afraid of what this could bring about. Lord Voldemort would not be merciful if he found out, which he would. It was unfeasible to expect such a secret to be kept but for so long. Lucius could imagine the fury that would rein upon them all, and it was terrifying.

He sipped the strong brandy that Severus had thankfully handed him at some point, relishing the burn as he tried to accept this chain of events. He was startled when he found himself looking into Potter’s piercing gaze again.

Harry, feeling the unsure turmoil in the elder Malfoy, went to him and knelt before him. Taking a deep breath, he spoke in a sure and steady voice, “Lord Malfoy, I understand your mixed emotions about this, but I want to set you at ease. I swear a Wizard’s Oath to protect you and Draco at all costs. On the wealth of my Magic and soul’s essence, I vow that I will let no harm come to you. I do so for love; the love I have for your son. So it is spoken, so shall it be.” With that, he waved his hand, and Lucius felt the wash of intense magic flow over him.

“I have placed upon you the most powerful protection charm there is; should you be in need of escape or assistance, all you have to do is think the incantation ‘familius regresso’ and you will come immediately to my side. Should I be in danger at the time, you will be taken to Talisman Key. It is where I trained, and is inaccessible to anyone without escort. You will be safe,” Harry promised sincerely.

Lucius’ eyes widened, “It’s true. I can tell from your appearance, and your magic feels…intense. I…look, Pot— _Harry_ , I can’t thank you enough. I have done nothing but…”

“You have done nothing but realize the errors of the past,” Harry said softly. “I offer you this protection willingly, Lord Malfoy. I would have placed the very same spell on you regardless of the circumstances. I would have liked to formally court Draco, but time is of the essence. Voldemort has legal custody of him, and I cannot allow that to stand. He is my mate. I love Draco too much to allow the risk go unchecked. Be that as it may, I would like to ask your approval of our bond.”

Lucius’ eyes shot to Severus, who was listening intently from a comfortable distance. He hadn’t had the time to grasp the concept that Severus was now Harry’s parent, but he knew that he trusted Severus Snape. He lifted his pale brow in silent inquiry of his trusted ally and received the curt nod in an instant.

Returning his gaze to the boy kneeling before him, Lucius Malfoy acknowledged the fact that his son was going to be in good hands. Harry Potter had grown to be a good man. Lucius favored Harry with a genuine smile and said clearly, “I would be honored to have you in my family, Harry. I approve wholeheartedly.”

Harry scanned him, and found nothing but truth. He smiled brilliantly and stood, offering his hand to Lucius. Lucius, feeling more at ease than he had in a while, pulled the boy into a hug. Harry was startled, but returned the hug meekly. He was shocked that Lucius was so relieved that Draco would be saved. He distinctly remembered Severus’ words “ _Lucius is not as cold and evil as you think, Harry_ ” and was relieved to have seen so for himself.

Severus watched the entire exchange in silence. He had known better than to interfere when Lucius was protecting his family. He had known that the elder Malfoy would not be pleased about the union, but the swiftness with which he had been persuaded left Severus a bit puzzled. He knew that Harry would have verified his honesty; he was, after all, a Slytherin. The sorting hat had talked with him about Harry’s reluctance to be sorted truthfully, but Severus understood. Harry was not foolish enough to believe Lucius’ word without checking; they were not allies by far up until this point.

He had been pleased when he saw Lucius’ resolve withering. Harry was persistent, yes, but he knew that persistence would not win over his father-in-law-to-be; no, he would have to prove that he had something that appealed to Lucius. Harry had played him perfectly. His open display of power at the initial contact, his display of legilimency and occlumency, not to mention the summoning of the wind. Severus still found himself proud of his newfound son for his handling of the situation. Hat be damned; Harry Potter was Slytherin; he was heir to all the houses, really, but that information was only known to Harry, Severus, and Albus.

It was a captivating site, watching Harry work the elements. Severus remembered several instances where such a display caused a similar reaction within himself. Oh, he had seen the raw desire flutter through Lucius’ silver gaze ever so briefly. He sympathized with him, even. Harry was quite a sight when he was engulfed in his own power.

Snapping back to reality, Lucius swore softly. “I’ll have to apparate to the manor to properly dress, just…”

“No need,” Harry said smoothly. “If you would like, I can reproduce whatever garment you need. Just think of it; how it looks and feels.”

Lucius arched his brow in surprise, but did as requested. Harry smiled, taking the image from Lucius’ mind and embellishing it a bit to suit his personal tastes. With a wave of his hand and a complex incantation, Lucius found himself in a splendid formal suit. It was similar to the ivory dress robes he had imagined, but fit him far better. The fitted pants showed off his taut thighs, flaring out a bit to fall over his low-cut leather dress boots. The ice blue button-up complemented his eyes perfectly and off-set the muted ivory tone of the ensemble with precision. His vest fell perfectly, silver buttons twinkling like stars, all pulled together beneath his cloak, which shimmered in the light.

Lucius hummed in appreciation, “Not exactly what I had in mind, Harry, but absolutely splendid!”

Harry nodded, flicking his wrist to change the ribbon binding Lucius’ hair from black to ice blue. He also added a refreshing charm, to remove the slightly ruffled appearance from the well-traveled wizard.

“If the grooming has concluded,” Severus interrupted, “there is the matter of the ceremony to conduct.”

Harry blushed, causing the older men to chuckle. He gave his appearance one more glance and smiled. “I’m ready,” he said firmly, and they made their way to the garden.

*************************  
 **A/N: Wedding bells for the next chapter!  
**


	23. Chapter 23:  A Wedding to Remember

****

DISCLAIMER: As we all know, it's JKR's world...I just play in it from time to time.

CHAPTER 23 A WEDDING TO REMEMBER

Draco had almost cried when he entered the garden. “He remembered,” he whispered softly when he noted the brilliant orchids everywhere. They had briefly discussed flowers the night before while thinking up a color scheme for the ceremony. The fact that Harry remembered Draco’s casual mention that he liked orchids was touching to the Slytherin. His eyes drank in the perfect sunset, the wooden gazebo with trellises of white roses in the center. It was beautiful.

He made his way to the gazebo with Remus and Ron chatting behind him as Dumbledore entered with a smaller old wizard. “Ah, Draco, you look quite nice, if I may say so. I do hope you like the scenery?” Dumbledore asked jovially.

Draco smiled, “Harry did perfectly. It’s beautiful, sir.” 

Dumbledore nodded in agreement, “Have you spoken with your father?”

Draco nodded tersely. Lucius had been far from pleased, to say the least, but Draco had plainly told him that he had made the decision, as it was his life. Lucius had become livid, but after a heated exchange whispered between him and Lupin, his Father had stormed out of the rooms in a temper. Draco had known at once that he would go to Harry; he knew his father, and that was surely the intended destination. He smiled as he imagined the reaction his father would have when he encountered Harry bloody Potter.

While before, Draco would have been deathly afraid that Lucius would stop the ceremony, he was completely calm. Lucius had never encountered _this_ Harry…Draco’s Harry. It blew his mind how possessive he was when it came to the gorgeous archaiphus. He knew that Harry would convince1 his father; and, if by chance he couldn’t, they would ignore his wishes. 

Picking up on the musings of his student, Albus noticed the trio coming into the garden. “Ah,” he said, “I believe _your_ Harry has spoken with your father as well,” and gestured to the house with a wink.

Draco turned and his heart stopped. Harry. He looked...wow. Draco took in every inch of the man before him, letting his eyes land on the emerald gaze devouring him with the same openness. “Bloody hell,” Draco whispered hoarsely, causing Ron to snicker. Remus, after a long look at Harry, muttered a gruff, “Damned right.”

Harry was speechless. Draco in silver...incredibly hot. The look of desire splayed on his face left no question in Harry’s mind as he made his way toward him. It was then that he felt a familiarity that he’d missed over the past few days. He looked confused for a moment, then grinned tremendously as he spotted the source of his confusion. He walked up to Draco, taking his hand and turned slightly.

“Draco,” Harry said excitedly, “I’d like you to meet my trainer, Singh Pai,” he said gesturing to the old wizard next to the headmaster.

Draco smiled genuinely, shaking hands with the wizard. “Pleasure to meet you, sir. Thank you for coming.”

Singh Pai nodded and bowed respectfully, moments before Harry engulfed him in a warm hug of welcome. 

“What are you doing here? I thought you’d be tied up with the delegations?” Harry asked in surprise.

Singh Pai laughed shortly. “Jade Warrior, I would not miss your Jahmahai. Besides, the delegations have been postponed for the day, in honor of you and your mate.”

Dumbledore and Singh Pai were ready to begin. Dumbledore would perform the physical bond, whilst Singh Pai and Severus completed the ritual soul bond. It called for blood magic, which made Draco slightly nervous since the only blood magic he knew was harmful, but he was ready.

The two handsome wizards stood in the center of the gazebo in a chalk circle which had runes inscribed around its perimeter. Dumbledore and Singh Pai took position at the small bench on the north end of the circle. In the center of the bench sat a porcelain bowl and an intricate metal dagger. The jewel encrusted handle was shaped like a dragon’s head, with a large round tiger’s eye in its mouth. It looked wicked sharp, but was beautiful in its own right. The others took position around the gazebo to watch as Dumbledore began the incantation.

Once he finished, the circle glowed briefly and he smiled, addressing the small gathering.

“Today, we are gathered to witness the bonding of Harold James Potter and Draco Lucien Malfoy. These two, before you all, have chosen to blend their lives for the length of eternity in mind, body, magic and spirit. Do you accept their commitment as their court?”

“Aye,” the witnesses replied in unison.

Dumbledore turned to Draco. “Do you, Draco Lucien Malfoy, pledge your life, your soul, your very essence to Harry? Do you pledge to protect, honor and uplift him until your spirit lives no more?”

“I do commit my pledge.” Draco replied steadily.

“Do you, Harold James Potter, pledge your life, your soul, your very essence to Draco? Do you pledge to protect, honor and uplift him until your spirit lives no more?”

“I do commit my pledge.” Harry responded.

Singh Pai took Dumbledore’s place as officiator as the boys kneeled within the circle. Severus stepped forward and gingerly handed the porcelain bowl to Harry, who took the dagger into his hand, slashing a diagonal line across his left palm. He didn’t flinch at all, as he spoke the incantation to increase his blood flow.

“I give my life, my magic, my blood to you alone...forever yours.” He said steeping his blood flow as his wound remained open, but stopped weeping the red fluid.

Harry handed the bowl and dagger back to Severus who passed it on to Draco. The blonde took the dagger, paling slightly, and repeated Harry’s actions. Severus stepped back, careful to remain outside the boundaries of the circle. He handed the implements back to the older wizard, who placed the bowl just inside the edge of the circle, next to the dagger.

“The blood of the sword, the blood of the sheath, together joined shall not be breeched. The sun and moon fused to create the star of lasting light; and the brightness of day has embraced the darkness of night.” Singh Pai chanted melodically, waving his hands over the bowl as it began to glow.

“Take hands,” Dumbledore instructed, “Your lives now share the bond of commitment, and may you strengthen it with the life of one another.”

Hands clasped, the pair used their free hands synchronously to lift the porcelain bowl and drink from it together. They felt slightly woozy as the swirl of their powers flowed through them. Both closed their eyes at the intoxicating sensation, neither registering the remainder of Dumbledore’s words as the bowl was taken by Severus.

“...you may seal your bond, with a kiss.”

Those words seemed to seep through the foggy brains of the two kneeling wizards, and they simultaneously opened their eyes, locking gazes. It was as though nothing else existed beyond the circle glowing around them. They saw one another in entirety, swirling visions of childhoods and pasts flowing between them through their intense stare. As though drawn by a superior force, they drew nearer; eyes fluttering closed yet again, and touched their lips together.

Instantly, the circle on the gazebo floor glowed brightly and surrounded the boys in a column of light. Their loved ones watched in awe as the light changed colors dramatically, first glowing red, then gold, and finally a brilliant blue. Then, with a burst of energy that swept through the small gathering, the tenderly kissing pair was surrounded in an ethereal violet glow, causing their guests to gasp in shock. Only a true love bond glowed violet. There was not a dry eye surrounding the beautiful sight of love’s birth between the two young men.

Hesitantly, the two ended their kiss, and looked passionately at one another. The bonding had given them more insight into one another than they could possibly have realized before. It was almost as though they had always known everything about one another. They smiled at one another happily, embracing tightly.

“I love you.” They whispered in unison, causing Remus and Hermione to sniffle, and a small round of applause erupted.

The boys smiled and stood as their guests congratulated them. They hadn’t let go of one another’s hands, and found themselves quite reluctant to do so. Dumbledore assured them that it was just an effect of the new bond that would fade after their honeymoon. This of course caused Ron to turn a putrid shade of green, and Hermione to blush. Both grooms looked quite eager to get to the business of settling _that_ particular problem, but they did remember their hospitality.

Dumbledore had taken the liberty of securing Dobby and Twinkie to prepare a suitable reception spread for the small group. Dobby was absolutely worshipful to Harry, and Draco, surprisingly. Lucius had thrown everyone off-kilter being the overly proud parent of his newest son-in-law, while stealing longing looks at Severus. This, of course, had Remus growling possessively and storming off, to leave a flustered Severus following after. The argument was short-lived, however, and both returned looking far from innocent.

Harry and Draco spent most of the evening gazing at one another lovingly whilst holding conversation over the delicious meal. Severus was an absolute gentleman to everyone, including Ron, who of course thought something was amiss. He looked proud as a peacock, and even Ron had to admit that he appeared to genuinely _love_ his new son. Ron still shuttered at the notion that Harry was Snape’s _son_ , but he had to admit that Harry seemed genuinely happy about the situation.

The couple was adequately surprised when their friends, Lucius included, revealed wedding gifts. Twinkie and Dobby had prepared a lovely four-tiered wedding cake, fully equipped with magical decorations. Everyone laughed at the headpiece; the two miniature grooms were made in Harry and Draco’s likeness and were throwing hexes at one another. Hermione and Harry, with the unexpected assistance of Draco, reassured the startled elves as they started bashing themselves in fear of being bad, and insisted that they join the rest of their guests for the rest of the impromptu reception.

Harry and Draco cut the cake as Remus captured the moment with a wizarding camera. Harry, used to muggle customs, fed Draco his cake, smearing the last bit onto his alabaster skin playfully. Draco, who looked utterly mortified for a split second, promptly returned the favor, eliciting a sneer from Severus.

“Only you two would turn a wedding reception into a food fight!” he drawled in mock sarcasm, causing everyone to laugh boisterously.

Remus, feeling a bit playful, leaned to Severus and whispered, “Oh, come on, Old Man...it _is_ just a bit of sweet foreplay. Surely, you’ve done worse, no?”

Severus’ eyebrow arched and he blushed, as Remus sent the newlyweds a wink. They hushed the playful laughter of their guests by cleaning one another off with a sensual kiss, resulting in resounding applause and a few more clicks of the camera.

The young couple had received thoughtful gifts from their small gathering. Dumbledore had given them two thick texts on elfin/supernatural bonds and their very own photo album, which would hold the pictures from their wedding day. Remus had opted for a cd player charmed to work on magic rather than electricity and a collection of popular music. Ron and Hermione had managed to secure gifts as well, thanks to Dumbledore’s craftiness. They gave them a copy of the wizarding Karma Sutra, which Draco arched a pale brow at, and a pair of matching silver wristbands with location and protection charms. Lucius, who had been surprisingly assisted by Dobby, gave the couple an ever-changing copy of the Malfoy Family Spell Book.

Draco was to receive his on his coming of age, but the gesture’s significance was not lost on anyone. Lucius was officially welcoming Harry into the Malfoy family. It was a pureblood custom, for families to write their own spells and charms; and these things were held very privately within the family. Harry had given Lucius a warm hug, asking “Does this mean that I can call you pa?”

Neither Harry nor Draco expected the whispered, “Only if your dad is part of the deal,” to fall so easily from Lucius’ lips. Luckily, Remus had been distracted, but both the newlyweds were puzzled at Lucius’ behavior. 

Severus and Singh Pai came forth together, wearing mischievous smirks. Severus nodded slightly, and Singh Pai stepped forward placing a small scroll into Draco’s hands. Harry threw a curious glance at Severus, but he remained oddly silent.

Draco released the seal on the parchment and unraveled it in curiosity, Harry draping an arm around him to read over his shoulder. Before Draco was halfway through Harry looked up startlingly with a huge smile.

“Are you serious?” he asked excitedly, staring at Severus, who smiled genuinely and nodded.

Draco, who had read the parchment through, looked up inquiringly. “Harry, what does this mean?”

Before he could respond, Hermione huffed loudly, “Get on with it, you two! What is it?”

Harry took Draco’s hand and smiled down at him. “We’re going on a honeymoon, Draco! We get to spend the last five days before school in Talisman Key! Severus and Singh Pai have arranged it all!”

Draco’s eyes shot to his godfather’s in confusion, “You’re all right with this, then?” he asked in disbelief.

Severus stepped closer to him and placed his hands on Draco’s shoulders. “Draco, I am more proud of you today than ever before. You have been the closest thing to a son I’ve had since your birth, and I only wish I could have protected you from this mess. I never objected to the bond...only the way it had to come about, but I was wrong. I have never seen a bonding like this one. It was beautiful to see the two people I care most about form a true love bond. Very few wizards ever find such a perfect bond, but I can proudly say that _both_ my sons have.”

Both boys turned tearfully to Severus, embracing him in unison.

“Thank you, Sev,” Draco whispered into his shoulder.

“Thanks, Dad,” Harry said softly, “I love you.”

Severus started, blinking foreign moisture from his eyes. He loves me? Severus ran the statement over in his head. Severus had to admit that he had never expected Harry to utter those words in his direction again. He could actually feel the difference between them, with Harry having said it aloud, and he was finally confident enough to speak his own heart.

“I love you too, Harry,” Severus whispered honestly.

“Good,” Singh Pai said humorously, “because he and Mr. Malfoy will be joining you.”

Rather than cause displeasure, this seemed to excite the boys even more. They were, of course, going to have their own dojo at the temple, but Draco would have time to spend with Severus whilst Lucius and Draco caught up as well. Ron and Hermione’s slightly crestfallen looks did not escape the aged wizard.

“Of course, when Jade Warrior and his Prince return in the holiday, they may bring guests, if they so desire,” he said with a pointed look.

Ron and Hermione perked up a bit at that disclosure, and the merriment continued. When the time had grown short, Singh Pai and Dumbledore went to have a word in the parlor, signaling the end of the festivities. Remus, whose absolute fury Harry could smell, grabbed Severus and stepped out to retrieve the traveling trunks, which they had packed for the boys before the ceremony, and have a chat with his lover. Lucius, whose belongings had been gathered by Dobby on his visit to Malfoy Manor, spoke quietly with Dumbledore and Singh Pai, whilst Harry shared his last few moments with his friends. 

Hermione wanted a full report, no abbreviated versions, upon their return, and ordered them to take lots of pictures. Ron simply ordered them to have loads of fun and bawdily ordered Harry not to knock Draco up. He was, of course, mortified when Draco simply responded that he wouldn’t be fertile just yet, causing Harry to burst out laughing and Hermione to give the blonde a scrutinizing gaze, to which he just arched his brow.

She smirked at him and uttered “I expect a full report from you as well, _Draconis_!”

Harry and Ron found her tone riotously amusing, and Draco shivered dramatically, “She sounds just like McGonagall! Honestly, it’s scary, really.”

Just then, a strained Severus and Remus returned with the luggage, magically shrunken, and distributed the tiny parcels.

“Come on, lovebirds,” Remus said jovially, “your honeymoon awaits!”

With a final farewell, Ron and Hermione, disappeared with a green flame from the fireplace, shortly followed by Remus’ crack of apparition, and the four travelers joined the old wizards in the foyer. They were enjoying an avid conversation about the exotic sweets Dumbledore had come to adore, which caused all four wizards to roll their eyes discreetly.

Singh Pai welcomed them with a smiling bow. “Jade Warrior, you and your prince shall share the east cottage. I have tidied up a bit for you, and I hope you find it suitable. The rest of us will be in the main temple. You may transfer on your own, if you wish, Jade Warrior. I’m sure you remember how to find the lotus path.”

“Transfer?” Lucius inquired.

“It is a way that Archaphi can travel,” Albus informed him, “similar to apparition, but requiring significantly more magical strength. Do you think you can manage with Draco in tow, Harry?”

“Jade Warrior has managed transference well,” Singh Pai interjected. “He transferred us to every destination during the summer. He will do well, Albus.”

Like apparition, transference had its dangers. Rather than splinching, one could end up in another plane of existence if not properly skilled. Albus and Singh Pai had been nervous at Harry’s first attempt. He had transferred himself to the Realm of Transition with ease, but on his way back, had ended up in the Realm of Cantus. Luckily, he had ended up in a place that was peaceful and found his way back, but he had become quite adept at the skill. He had revisited the Realm of Cantus often, enjoying the teachings of the muses over summer. It was where he had enhanced his artistic side and learned quite a few skills that he would share with his mate.

Harry grinned with a nod, “I thank you, Singh Pai. Your kindness outshines the dawn.” His tone was formal and respectful as he dropped into a low bow. The other wizards looked at him in awe, as grace and debonair was not usually so easy for Harry. Singh Pai only smiled and chuckled.

“Jade, you have startled your friends. I see you did not tell them of the offers you received over the summer.”

Harry blushed and went down on one knee before his smiling trainer, “My liege, I implore you, open no boxes which cannot be emptied in due time. Let us ponder the clouds once the sun graces us once more.”

Draco smirked at Harry’s shenanigans, “Come on, Harry, we’ll trade overzealous etiquette another time. I believe our fathers-in-law are going to need a sedative if you continue.”

This, of course, made Severus pale dramatically as he realized that he was, indeed, a legal father of sorts to the both of them. “Yes,” he murmured, “the sooner we arrive, the sooner I get a well-deserved cognac.”

With a final promise to meet the others for brunch the next afternoon, Harry wrapped Draco in his arms and vanished into thin air.

 

*******************  
 **A/N: Didn't think I'd let them get away without a honeymoon, didja? *hehehehe* As promised, more slashy goodness next chapter! RnR!**


	24. Chapter 24:  The East Cottage

****

DISCLAIMER: As we all know, it's JKR's world...I just play in it from time to time.

CHAPTER 24 THE EAST COTTAGE

They landed on the banks of a beautiful stream along the perimeter of the Key. Draco’s mouth was agape as he took in the scenery. Harry held him gently from behind and let him look his fill. The stream had crystalline waters, bubbling gently over artistically placed stones. It was like dozens of tiny waterfalls stretched to and fro as the stream disappeared into the vegetation. The moonlit sky cast a shimmering glow over the landscape, making it more romantic than ever. They stood on a path, illuminated with softly glowing bamboo lanterns on either side. The path wove its way upward to a regal looking oriental structure with a beautiful garden before it.

Harry pointed Draco toward the west and smiled at his gasp of breath. The temple was majesty to behold. It was surrounded by a series of short stone walls on three sides. Dozens of sloping roofs created a beautiful mosaic decorated with the shrubbery and tenderly groomed rock gardens. Draco was amazed, as its splendor exceeded his own home, which was no easy feat.

“You spent the summer _here_?” Draco asked in awe.

Harry nodded with a smile, “We’ll actually go into the Temple tomorrow, its better from the inside. Come on, love...”

They walked hand in hand up the softly lit path to the east, comfortable in their silence. Both were slightly nervous, as neither was experienced, but the anticipation far outweighed their hesitation. Harry led the way up the three short steps to the wide porch that ran the length of the short cottage, sliding the rice paper screen concealing the doorway to their destiny.

The room held several candles and oil lamps, filling the air with a spicy fragrance. There was a Japanese tea service on a small table in the corner of the room by the chest of drawers, where their shrunken trunks sat side by side. They had matching robes hanging on either side of the low bed, which was the centre of the room. Draco eyed it with an arched brow. It was big enough for at least five people, with several huge cylindrical pillows.

Harry slid the screen closed and they walked over to the tea service, sitting on the large cushions there.

“I know this seems a bit, um, poncey, but it’s tradition for both of our heritages. I’ve learned a bit about this from Singh Pai, and I want to share the Tea Ceremony with you. We don’t have to...”

Draco reached over, placing his pale fingers on Harry’s lips, “Stop babbling, Harry...I think it’s romantic.”

Harry blushed, thankful for the break from speech, and kissed Draco’s fingers lovingly. Taking careful note of the table’s contents, Harry began the carefully choreographed dance of the Tea Ceremony. His movements were precise and familiar as he ground the tea, artfully scooping the powdery substance into the small bowl-like cup. Draco paid close attention to the sequence as Harry poured the hot water into the cup, whisking the brew delicately with the small wooden instrument. Their gazes never wavered as Harry drank from the cup, sliding it to Draco, who mimicked his actions.

The tea was unlike anything Draco had tasted before, and, though unusual, he found it calming and soothing. They joined hands across the small table, staring into one another’s eyes meaningfully. Years of antagonism had melted away in less than a week. It was dizzying, really. In less than a fortnight, Draco Malfoy had become Draco Potter; former DE-in-training now allied with his former enemy. It was baffling to the average wizard, but seemed oddly believable considering the parties involved.

Harry was trapped in similar musings. All he had come through since his change begun. Losing his childishness to maturity and discipline; losing his heart to his rival…all of that seemed like child’s play as he considered the night ahead. He was absolutely terrified that Draco would find his lovemaking unsatisfactory, and was about to say so when Draco smiled at him shyly.

“I, um,” he stammered, “I’ve never, um…you know, with a bloke…” Draco murmured.

“It’s okay. I mean, you know about the attack after fifth year, Draco. I’m hardly a virgin. I’ve only _willingly_ done it once before, but only on top. You’ll be the first to…you know…consensually,” Harry said quickly, causing both of them to laugh at their own sudden bashfulness. “Draco, I love you,” he said softly, looking deeply into grey eyes.

Draco felt his heart clinch. Never before had those words meant so much to him. He didn’t care as a tear escaped his eye. “I know, Harry…I feel it, and it feels…it makes me feel like I’m flying. I love you too.”

They came together in a kiss of tender promise. Draco angled his head over the squat table and groaned happily when Harry circumvented the obstacle and pulled the blonde onto his lap. He delighted in the gasp from Harry as he turned his lips to the smooth neck peeking from his robes, causing the green eyes to close in pleasure.

“Let’s take a bath…together,” Draco purred, the grasp he had on his control rapidly slipping.

Harry nodded and stood, pulling his mate to his feet. He led Draco through another screen into the bath, which was more beautiful than the Prefect’s Bath at Hogwarts. Draco only took a moment to notice its opulence, because Harry began to slowly undress him, kissing and sucking as he revealed each inch of skin.

“You,”-kiss- “are” – kiss- “magnificent,” Harry whispered as he removed the last of Draco’s clothing.

Draco was not as tall or broad as Harry, but Quidditch had toned his body. Pale skin, stretched taut over sinewy muscles, was soft and smooth. His body exuded an elegant grace with even the slightest of movements, and Harry was eagerly drinking in the sight of the body before him and becoming painfully aroused. Draco’s cock was hard and proud, glistening slightly at the head, beads of pre-come oozing from its slit. Harry wanted to sink to his knees and collect the pearls with his tongue, and so he did.

Draco gasped and opened his eyes, which had drifted shut at some point, to find that Harry had removed his own clothes as well, but the blonde could hardly concentrate as Harry lathed his cock with cat-like strokes of his tongue.

“Harry,” Draco breathed as his cock disappeared into the talented mouth of his mate.

Draco buried his hands in the raven locks and tried to remain standing as Harry sucked his cock. When he thought he would surely collapse of pleasure, Harry pulled his mouth away from his cock and kissed Draco passionately. They made their way to the bath, and entered it together.

The bath was large enough for swimming, but they were entwined in one another’s arms. Draco turned, so that Harry’s back was against the edge, and straddled his lap, gasping as their erections rubbed together. Harry groaned at the contact, throwing his head back in ecstasy. Draco, taking his action as invitation, sucked on the exposed column of flesh, leaving a large love bite in his wake. 

“I want you,” Draco murmured against Harry’s skin, eliciting a shiver of need from the Gryffindor. He was uneasy about how to approach their lovemaking. Harry had been violated before, and Draco didn’t want him to be uncomfortable. His way of dealing with the issue was to let Harry take the lead, but he was aflame with need and didn’t know how to proceed.

Harry, luckily, sensed Draco’s hesitation and asked, “Top or bottom?”

Draco shook his head, “Doesn’t matter, love,” he panted, “whatever you want.”

Harry smiled, “I want both, before the night is over…if that’s all right with you?”

Draco exhaled in relief. “I was worried I’d have to choose either or.”

Harry shook his head, “No labels. As long as I have you,” Harry replied. He captured Draco’s lips and wrapped his arm around his lower back, rocking their arousals together.

“Circe, Harry,” Draco groaned, “I want to feel you inside of me, first.”

Harry nodded, reclaiming Draco’s lips. He was grateful for the cleansing spells in the bath, making manual washing unnecessary, as he shifted them to the bed magically. Draco gasped as he felt the bed beneath him, Harry lying atop his body. A tingle of magic dried them as Harry plundered his mouth.

Draco deftly rolled them, tearing his lips from Harry’s and looking into his eyes. Draco’s cock twitched as he saw his desire reflected in the emerald depths of those eyes. _Mine…forever_. Draco held Harry’s gaze as he crawled backward until he was face to face with Harry’s cock.

“Holy shit! You’ve got a cock ring!” Draco said lustfully, admiring the novelty.

Harry smiled. “I was thinking of you when I got it. It was only a crush at the time, but my hope was that you would get to feel it some day.”

Draco groaned in anticipation as he reached out one pale finger and traced the underside of Harry’s member from root to tip. He found himself awed at the magnificent ridge of flesh before him, moisture seeping from the head. Draco licked his lips and used his tongue to retrace the path of his finger, tugging on the snake-shaped ring gently with his teeth, which caused Harry to hiss lavishly, further incensing Draco’s desire.

_Was that Parseltongue?_ he wondered. Whatever it was, it had made Draco’s cock even harder, which should have been quite impossible.

Draco arched a brow at the revelation, but swooped down to take the beautiful flesh into his mouth, causing a long stream of the hissing language to come forth, and driving himself into near madness.

_**Draco!...Fucking hell!...Yesssss!**_ Harry muttered as Draco proceeded to give him one of the most stellar blow jobs he had ever received. He was dizzy with arousal, and soon pulled Draco gently from his cock.

He reverently positioned Draco on the bed as the blonde eagerly opened his legs, pulling Harry closer. Harry looked questioningly into his eyes only to growl at the open hunger he saw in Draco’s gaze.

“Please, Harry,” Draco whispered, “I need you!”

“Shh…you have me, Draco. I will make this good for you…” Harry purred in his honey-coated voice.

He kissed his way down Draco’s pale flesh, delighting in the sounds of pleasure falling from his mate’s lips. When he took his cock into his mouth, Draco arched his back deliciously, hands clenched in Harry’s hair as he worked the column of flesh. Draco babbled nonsense deliriously as Harry deep throated him, swallowing around his cock. Harry didn’t stop the powerful sucking until his mate had spilled his essence, which he drank greedily.

“But…” Draco panted, only to be shushed.

“We have all night, love,” Harry reminded him gently, “I promise…there’s more to come…”

Draco, dizzy with the pleasure of release, was pliant as Harry urged him to bend his knees, planting his feet on either side, exposing his entrance. He leaned down, swiping the winking rosette with his tongue as Draco cried out in shocked delight.

“ _Harry!_ Dear sweet Merlin, what are you…oooohhhhhhh,” Draco moaned as Harry laved his entrance with his tongue. He squawked as he felt that devilish tongue slide inside of him, and shivered in absolute pleasure.

Harry groaned as he lapped at Draco’s pucker. The tight ring of muscle clenched around his tongue as he fucked the keening blonde in an imitation of actions to come. He continued to tease and stretch his husband, adding fingers to his wickedly probing tongue as he prepared him for his cock.

“Oh, God, please _please_ , Harry… _take me…_ ” Draco moaned lustfully.

His words were almost Harry’s undoing. Draco begged so prettily, he did not want to deny him. He conjured a slick lubricant in his palm and spread it onto Draco’s hot crevice. Draco gave a keening cry when Harry slipped his fingers through the tight ring of muscle again. Harry started, afraid that he’d hurt the blonde, until he felt the pleasure coursing through their bond. He gently scissored his fingers, stretching Draco’s virgin entrance, and causing his mate to moan lustfully.

Soon, Harry could wait no longer. He spread a handful of the conjured lube onto his straining cock, and aligned himself with Draco’s entrance. He muttered a spell, not wanting Draco’s first time to be tainted with pain. They locked eyes as Harry gently probed; pushing into him slowly but steadily. Draco groaned in pleasure as they became one, Harry echoing the sound in harmony. When he was nestled deep inside his mate, Harry paused for a moment, allowing him to adjust to the feeling.

“Okay?” Harry asked breathlessly.

Draco responded by pulling Harry’s mouth down to his own and tentatively thrusting his own hips up to meet Harry’s.

“ _Haasheeth!_ ” Harry hissed harshly, causing Draco to cry out in pleasure.

Harry, noticing the effect of his second tongue on his mate, began to move slowly within him. He leaned down, murmuring words of love and promise in Parseltongue, causing Draco to moan and writhe fitfully.

“Fuck, _Harry_! Mmmm, so…good, ahh, yes…OH!...” Draco panted, crying out sharply as Harry found his prostate.

Harry smiled, triggering his cock ring to vibrate against his sweet spot as he rolled his hips. Draco wrapped his limbs around his mate and continued his incoherent cries of abandon as Harry pounded against the swollen gland, the tingling vibrations causing Draco to mewl in response. He could feel Draco begin to tense around him, and knew that their completion was approaching.

It took little time for them to take a frantic pace, Harry pumping swift and deep into Draco, who was spinning ever so closely to the edge of reality.

Simultaneous cries echoed off the walls as Harry spilled into his lover, whilst his stomach grew warm from Draco’s fluids.

Murmuring the trigger to still his vibrating jewelry, Harry waved a spell over them, cleaning them of their stickiness, as he withdrew from Draco. He laid a hand softly on Draco’s pale cheek, causing silver eyes to shine up to meet his own.

They sank into yet another loving kiss, holding to one another tightly, as they recovered from their orgasms.

“Did I hurt you?” Harry whispered softly, his breath ghosting teasingly over Draco’s kiss-moistened lips.

Draco smiled, “No,” he replied, “you were perfect. That is a fine cock you have, though, love. I had no idea you were so endowed. And that ring! Sweet Merlin, I love it!”

Harry had the pretense to blush. “It’s okay, I guess,” he mumbled, “but, right now, I’m more interested in yours.”

With a wicked grin, Harry reached down to cup the object of his desire, pleased to find that it was already half hard. Their wedding night was far from over, and the pair made good use of the hours before daylight intruded upon them.

 

***********************  
 **A/N: Okay...we're past the half-way mark! Don't worry...there's even more twists and turns to unveil!**


	25. Chapter 25:  Back to Reality

****

DISCLAIMER: As we all know, it's JKR's world...I just play in it from time to time.

CHAPTER 25 BACK TO REALITY

“Draco!”

Grey eyes darted to the sound of disruption quickly at King’s Cross Station. Draco was ever alert of his surroundings, and slightly annoyed at Granger for causing such a public stir. It wasn’t often that a Gryffindor, let alone Hermione, ran through the utter crush of people screaming his given name, but Draco let it slide. Besides, as Head Boy and Girl, respectively, Draco and Hermione would be working quite closely together; not to mention the fact that Hermione and Ron hadn’t seen them since the bonding. Draco knew they wanted details, but they would have to come later.

He smiled, though, as he found himself with his arms full of Gryffindor, and returned Hermione’s hug.

“Where’s Harry?” Ron asked discreetly, keeping an eye on the passers by.

Draco released the brown-haired witch and inclined his head slightly, indicating that they follow. They made their way onto the train and into the private car for Head Boy and Girl. After a swift, but quite effective, round of silencing and privacy wards, Draco smiled at his friends and allowed his excitement to show.

“He’s already at the castle,” Draco explained in response to their inquiry. “The trip was excellent, of course, and yes, we took lots of photos. After talking to Sev and Father, we’ve decided to wait until it’s absolutely necessary to make the bond public. Sev and Father are still at risk, you know, so no one can know about his being Harry’s guardian. With all the excitement Harry’s position will cause, the hope is that people will not pay me much mind. The main problem will be with the Slytherins.”

Hermione and Ron nodded. “How will you explain your room assignment? You can’t just live with a teacher,” Hermione pointed out.

“Easy,” Draco said with a smirk, “the castle provides the private rooms for Head Boy and Head Girl each year. These rooms are never in the same place, as these may come from any of the houses. Given the situation, my room has been conveniently connected to those of the new DADA professor.”

They nodded and chatted some more about the honeymoon. Draco had shown them several of the pictures, which he and Harry had already put into their album, and told them of all the exciting things to see in Talisman Key. They had asked about his ring, but he assured them that only those present at the ceremony could see it. Singh Pai and Harry had charmed them with several different spells to ensure it. Checking the time, they saw that it was soon time for the prefects meeting, to be held two cars down, and the group dispersed. The school year was well on its way to beginning, and neither of them could wait.

It was after the Prefect’s meeting that the first confrontation came. Draco, Hermione and Ron had been headed back to the Head Boy/Girl car, when they were blocked by a group of Slytherins.

Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson, Zabini and Nott had opened compartments on either side of the corridor, stepping out to block their path.

“A word, Malfoy?” Nott asked with politeness, not-so-casually fingering his wand.

Draco noted their stance, confident that he could almost predict their movements should the need arise. “What is it that I can do for you, Nott?” Draco asked coldly, fingering his own wand in response. Ron and Hermione had drawn their wands discreetly and had them ready.

Pansy sneered at him, “We don’t associate with Outsiders, Draco! You have forgotten yourself!”

“Don’t dare to question my actions, Parkinson!” Draco snarled menacingly, causing the Slytherins to flinch. “I know what you lot want, and I will only tell you this: that bastard murdered my mother! I will _never_ overlook what he has done! I owe him nothing, and will not bow to such filth! Do what you wish, but do not think that I will hesitate to punish anyone who tries to convince me otherwise. I could out duel you all at once, and each of you knows it. You will continue to respect my position, or I will have each of you expelled _after_ I cast a few new spells I’ve learned on you.”

Nott growled, raising his wand, but was knocked back into his compartment with a wandless stunner from Draco’s hand, surprising them all.

Pansy screeched indignantly, “I wonder what your Father would say, Draco, if I were to…”

A well-aimed spell left the girl mute as Draco smirked. “My _Father_ is none of your regard, Pansy. He knows my position, and I am still alive; what does that tell you? I am still his heir, and he will surely exact punishment for any harm that comes to me. You lot really should think before you act. Stupidity has no place in Slytherin House,” Draco drawled dangerously.

The Slytherins horded back into their compartments, and the trio made their way to the Head compartment, where they secured the door, and Hermione pulled a trembling Draco into her arms, murmuring words of comfort.

Draco had figured that he would have no mercy from his housemates, but it still hurt. These were the people who should sympathize with him most, but they shunned him. They thought him a traitor now, and he could not deny it. If turning away from Voldemort meant being a traitor, then Draco was never happier to be such. He was uneasy, though, for he knew that he would have to be more careful than ever.

************************

The news that Harry Potter was not on the Hogwarts Express had spread like wildfire. It had especially bothered the Gryffindors once they found out that neither Ron nor Hermione could offer any explanation. The stories ranged from funny to down right incredulous, and Draco had trouble containing his laughter as he heard two Hufflepuffs asking earnestly if there was any truth to the story that Harry Potter had been abducted by aliens!

The chatter lasted all the way through the sorting and announcement of Head Boy and Head Girl, who were seated at the Staff table for the feast, up until Dumbledore rose for his annual speech. Draco was anxious to see the reaction of the students, and was thankful for the pleasant view. He was also grateful that the seat to his right was empty, meaning that Harry would be seated between Draco and Severus. He had missed his bonded during the long hours they had been parted.

“Attention students!” Dumbledore called, clinking his glass to silence their murmurs, “Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! This year, we have an excellent addition to our staff. He will, of course, be filling the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor, and is quite extraordinary. He is the youngest wizard to ever pass a Mastership exam, and has acquired the title of Master in the disciplines of Healing, Potions, Transfiguration, Charms and Defense. In these Dark Times, I have every confidence that he will be an invaluable addition to the staff. I would like to introduce to you all to Professor Harry Potter!”

The Great Hall was dead silent as Harry Potter came down the center and strode to the staff table, but the silence was short-lived. Soon a massive round of applause erupted, all of the students, save several of the older Slytherins, were on their feet cheering until Dumbledore silenced them once again to continue his speech as Harry seated himself, clasping hands with Draco under the table.

**I’ve missed you, my Dragon.** Harry thought.

**I’ve missed you as well, Jade,** Draco replied, causing Harry to smile slightly. 

Draco had taken to the nickname in Talisman Key, after hearing so many refer to him as Jade Warrior. He had insisted that he should have a pet name for him if Harry were to call him Dragon. Harry had not minded at all.

Their reunion was postponed as Dumbledore resumed his seat, and the food magically appeared before them. Harry was grateful for the cunning of the Headmaster; he had placed only those who knew of Harry’s training on his end of the table, making conversation easier without fear of mentioning too much. The staff meeting earlier had gone quite well, and Harry was bubbling with excitement once he realized that he was not doubted for his age. The other professors had been quite supportive, Minerva practically doting when she learned that he’d obtained five Masterships, and Harry felt confident that he could do this. He would face the year one day at a time.


	26. Chapter 26:  Preemptive Strike

****

DISCLAIMER: As we all know, it's JKR's world...I just play in it from time to time.

CHAPTER 26 PREEMPTIVE STRIKE

After the feast, Draco led his housemates to the dungeons to await Severus for the House Meeting. The older Slytherins had not bothered him again, but Draco knew that they were plotting. He was watching them, sprawled on an armchair like it was his throne, when Severus entered the common room followed by Harry.

The room went silent and Severus remained mute until all attention was on him. “For those of you who do not know, I am Professor Severus Snape, Master of Potions and Head of Slytherin House. This,” he said with a slight inclination of his head, “is Professor Harry Potter, Master of Potions, Transfiguration, Charms, Healing, and Defense. I am aware that some of you who knew Professor Potter previously may doubt his credentials. I assure you all that they are genuine. I will not tolerate any disrespect for Professor Potter _at all_. If I should hear of such, the punishment will come directly from myself _and_ will not be lenient. As you can see, the Professor’s appearance has changed from what you may remember. He is here to tell you why, himself. You will be silent and allow him your attention.”

Severus stepped aside, allowing Harry the floor. He took a moment to look each and every one of them in the eye, and began. “As you all know, I am Professor Harry Potter. I will be providing instruction for Defense Against the Dark Arts as well as private tutelage for those deemed competent enough for advanced level classes in specialized fields, such as Volatile Potions and Healing. I know that this house is more likely to figure out what’s happened to me than the others, and,” he said with a pause, “I know that this house will harbor the most doubt and dislike for me. Rather than let your erroneous theories travel, I will be kind enough to tell you the truth myself. I am an Archaiphus. Judging by the doubt on your faces, I will be glad to give a demonstration after I finish speaking. Now, I know it may be quite difficult for some of you, seeing as how we are the same age, to regard me as a Professor. _Tough_. I will be fair, but I will not tolerate disruption or favoritism. I do not care what you may think of the Boy Who Lived, but I guarantee you that Professor Potter is a far cry different than he. Now,” Harry said seriously, “choose a form of demonstration, and I will prove my claim.”

Severus stepped back up. “Zabini,” he called out, “tell me, what abilities are held by Archaiphi alone?”

The seventh year boy answered in a shaky voice, “Archaiphi have multiple animagus forms, and often the metamorphmagus ability as well. They can cast magic with one of the elements and have immense strength.”

“Five points to Slytherin for knowledge of advanced subjects.” Harry said with a smile. “Now, choose your form.”

The seventh years, save Draco, huddled briefly and came to an agreement. “Show us your animagus forms,” Zabini said.

Harry smirked. “First, let me make one thing clear to you: I will show you my forms, but before I do, I will be placing a charm upon you. This charm will keep you from telling anyone who doesn’t already know what these forms are.”

Harry laughed at the cries of protest, silencing them with a glare. “You know, the Sorting Hat wanted to place me in this house; now you know why. No need to complain about it, because I cast the charm the moment we entered the room. I just wanted you to know.”

Ignoring the glares from the older Slytherins, excluding Draco’s amused smirk, Harry proceeded to transform into his centaur form.

“Another ability of Archaphi is to have magical animagus forms. All of my forms are magical; indicating my strength. The streaks in my hair also speak of skills; red for healing, green for combat and charms, and blue for potions and defense. This is my first form; centaur.” Harry explained to the shocked group before him. With a thought, he transformed into his griffin form, roaring playfully, followed by the Pegasus and then the phoenix.

From the phoenix, he returned to his Archaiphus form. He allowed the students to examine him to their content; answering questions from the younger years, as the older years looked at him in a mixture of fear and awe. Severus watched each of the Slytherins, knowing that Harry was reading their intent. He had been identifying those who were loyal to the dark from the moment they entered. He would repeat the same demonstration and scanning in each of the houses, and Severus had to admire his son’s cunning. He could tell the truth in his own way, while finding out who could be potentially dangerous at the same time. Yes, he _should_ have been in Slytherin.

Draco was doing a good job of appearing uninterested, but both Harry and Severus could see his irritation mounting. He was on the verge of exploding, actually. All of the females, and quite a few of the males, were looking at their new professor as if he were the last cold butterbeer in Honeydukes on a hot summer day. It was flattering, at first, to find that his housemates were lusting after someone who belonged to him. Now, however, since the sixth and seventh year girls were crowded around his husband, cooing and giggling, Draco found it tiresome, to say the least.

Sensing his husband’s distress, Harry shot a look at Severus, who cleared his throat sending everyone back to their seats and commanding their attention.

“Thank you for your time, Professor Potter. Any questions?” Severus asked his students.

Draco stood, drawing the attention of his housemates, and smiled, “Just one; Professor, does this mean that you will not be playing quidditch this year?”

Harry smirked. “Actually, I will,” he replied to the shock of the Slytherins, “I am what is known as a ‘Student Teacher’, since I haven’t technically graduated from Hogwarts, despite completing the requirements. The Gryffindor team captain had the option to replace me, of course, but decided against it.”

Draco smirked, “Good. I’d hate to miss my chance at beating a professor, anyway.”

Harry smiled, “Who said you had a chance?”

The Slytherins, who were used to this type of banter between the rivals, were utterly shocked to see their estranged leader burst into fits of laughter. “Thank you, Professor Potter. As for quidditch, see you on the pitch, Potty!”

Severus rolled his eyes at his sons’ antics as Harry laughed in return. “You are quite welcomed, Mr. Malfoy. Takes a potty to know a potty. And, I can’t wait, Ferret!”

With a polite nod, Harry stepped from the room and allowed the meeting to continue as he waited for Severus. The first battle was over; it was up to the students now.


	27. Chapter 27:  Complications

****

DISCLAIMER: As we all know, it's JKR's world...I just play in it from time to time.

CHAPTER 27 COMPLICATIONS

In a few minutes, the door opened to reveal Severus, who was smiling. They made their way to Severus’ quarters, locking and silencing the doors behind them.

“How did I do?” the Archaiphus asked nervously, causing Severus to chuckle, pulling him into a hug.

“You did great, Harry,” Severus assured him, releasing the lithe body.

Harry shrugged, “What did he do when I left?” Harry had seen Draco’s ire building, and had known that there would be remarks after his departure. Severus snorted.

“The younger years were dismissed after you left, and Draco and I addressed the fifth years up. In Slytherin, there is a hierarchy. Draco has been at the top since his arrival at Hogwarts, mostly due to his lineage, magical strength, and overall audacity. He is the first Head Boy to come from Slytherin in quite a while, and has commandeered quite a bit of respect, which was endangered by his disappearance this summer. He gave an abbreviated version of the facts surrounding his mother’s death, and made it known that he would not join Voldemort. We are still sticking to the story that he will stand neutral, for now. He also told them about Voldemort seeking custody of them; several of the seventh years have requested assistance with discreet inquiry into their own custody situations.”

Harry nodded, “I was expecting as much. You know, they aren’t as bad as I thought. I only counted three with truly dark intentions; the others are doing what is expected by their parents. There is hope for them, Severus. I just have to reach them…maybe if they are more confident that I’ll beat Voldemort they will change.”

They debated the issue for another few minutes over brandy, before Harry got up to deliver his address to the other houses. He promised to return when he was done, and left Severus to his own thoughts.

He poured himself a brandy, and sat down to review the next week’s lesson plans, but found himself thinking of other things. Severus had never imagined he would be in the middle of two wizards vying for his affections. Remus had been a complete surprise. It had begun after a drunken night at the Hog’s Head. Severus had caught Harry in a compromising position with a student, _again_ , and decided to ply his emotions with scotch…and vodka. At the time, both he and Harry had been fighting the feelings for one another. They indulged in everything _but_ what they both wanted. Severus remembered the frustrating encounters; they had openly talked and ranted about it, but the jealousy still stung. Severus had felt a new depth of pain when he encountered his erstwhile lover in the throws of release at another’s hand. He had been looking for the boy himself, as he had been thinking of him rather fiercely at the time, and instead found himself in a dark corner table with several drinks. He had been sloshed by the time he noticed the werewolf’s presence.

Remus had come up to him and determinedly told him to stop wallowing in his sorrow and loneliness and pay attention to those who sought the same thing as he: _companionship_. They had spent the night in one of Tom’s rooms, Severus doing to Remus the things he had wanted to do with Harry. That was so long ago…for over a year he had been sleeping with Remus, all the while keeping up his pseudo-relationship with Harry. He felt no guilt, for Remus had been bedding Nymphadora Tonks for even longer than his involvement with Severus, and Severus knew that the metamorphmagus was absolutely smitten with the werewolf.

They still argued and had strained conversations, but Severus genuinely cared for Remus. He had been absolutely livid at the ceremony. Severus had been plotting with Dumbledore and Singh Pai about the honeymoon for Harry and Draco, but the addition of Lucius had been a new discovery. Severus had told him that Lucius was only going as Draco’s guardian, just as Severus was going to be such to Harry, but Remus wouldn’t hear it. He had full knowledge of Severus’ feelings for the elder Malfoy, and had protested the trip. Severus did not make matters any better by reminding his lover that they were not obligated to one another. 

Severus had immediately regretted the words, but hadn’t the time to chase Remus down and make him understand. Severus had been afraid to admit his own weakness when it came to Lucius, preferring to rely on his discipline.

Lucius had been a secret desire from long ago. Harry’s flash of his own memory had not been erroneous. It had taken place in Severus’ fifth year. He had been enamored with Lucius long before that moment, but had taken a chance by kissing him. Lucius had been furious and stormed from the common room…but he had returned. He had appeared in Severus’ room that night, as his roommates were in the infirmary following a fiasco with a mis-brewed alcoholic potion.

Severus had held the memory of that very night dear to his heart, for Lucius had kissed the bitter tears from his cheeks. He had explained the betrothal to Narcissa, and offered Severus that one night only. He had accepted. He had known that there would be no future for them; only one night, but he had taken it. Lucius had been so gentle and loving with Severus, holding him through the dawning of the new day, and giving himself to Severus as the sun broke through the horizon.

Now, Lucius was asking Severus for a chance that he thought he would never have. He had fulfilled his duty to the line, and produced an heir, but he was a free man. Oh, he had grown to love Narcissa dearly; more than he would ever love another female, but Lucius was no heterosexual. He had been having affairs with men for years, and Narcissa knew it. Often times, they would share the encounter, both comfortable enough with their situation to admit the benefit of other partners.

Never had they asked Severus, though. Lucius forbade it. Narcissa had been interested in the slightly mysterious potions master. He was attractive, after all. Lucius had not dared consider it, though. During their stay in Talisman Key, Lucius had told Severus many things about his marriage, many of which came as a shock, but now, there was no marriage to hinder his desire for Severus.

Severus had trembled in his arms the first night Lucius had come to him. It was on the second night of their stay, and they had shared one another every night until their departure from Talisman Key. Severus was grateful that Harry had bound his feelings for the tantalizing archaiphus that was now his son. He still envied Draco, for he could remember how utterly sublime sharing a love with Harry was…not to mention the sex! So, rather than remain in the haze between bitter envy and heartbroken misery, Severus had embraced the memory as the happiest he would ever be, and lost himself in a love older than either of his sons. He remained guarded with his emotions for Lucius, but Severus had basked in the love the elder Malfoy had bestowed upon him until their departure.

Lucius had reported to Voldemort the next day, and had promised to contact Severus as soon as possible. Severus had thought the longing for Lucius Malfoy to be a memory, but the passion had been reborn. Remus, who had been quite attentive, albeit moody and suspicious, since his return was suggesting that he would be interested in more than ‘the occasional fuck’ with Severus. Honestly, he was torn between the two, and hadn’t the slightest idea what he should do.

He looked up from his musings to see the loving and understanding gaze of his son. He smiled, reaching out to pull the handsome young man into his arms. Harry went willingly, wrapping his arms around Severus, offering the comfort sought.

Harry had returned minutes before, and had felt the puzzling chaos in his father’s mind. He had remained quiet, giving Severus time to notice his presence, but had read some of the thoughts he had been having. “You know,” Harry whispered, “I felt the same way about you and Draco…”

Severus’ head snapped up, and Harry chuckled. “When I first started to realize that my interest in Draco wasn’t a passing fancy, I felt…I dunno, just unsure. On the one hand, was the beautiful Malfoy heir, who I couldn’t get along with for two seconds without a hex flying. We had never been friendly, quite the opposite, and there was no real trust there; just a grudging respect, similar to you and Remus.

Then, there was you, Severus. We had developed a very special friendship, and I trusted you. I had wanted you for ages, and been given a glimpse of my desires. I used to throw jealous fits when you were with Remus, you know? Remember when I got detention with you for hexing Nott into a bitch before Care of Magical Creatures?” Severus nodded. “Well,” Harry admitted, “I had just left the dungeons before class. I was on my way to see you, to tell you that I didn’t care what the school rules were, but…you didn’t hear me come in; you were with Remus. I ran outside, deciding to attend class after all, and Nott decided to trip me. He made himself an easy target for an angst-ridden archaiphus; not a good decision.

Anyway, Severus I can only tell you that sometimes the best way to let someone know how much you love them is to be fair and let them go. That’s what I had to realize. I was…heartbroken on my birthday when I realized that you weren’t my mate. I was madly in love with you, and we had worked so bloody hard to wait until it would be legal for us to be together. Then, to spend the night in your arms…and wake up and _know_ beyond a shadow of a doubt that it would not happen again…it was difficult. I actually asked Singh Pai if I could be with you, and not pursue my mate, you know. But…it wasn’t fair of me to expect you to be mine when I could not give you all you needed. Don’t get me wrong; I love Draco, and nothing will change the fact that he is the other half of me…but, sometimes I wish it was you. You know, maybe…in another world, it is you…but it is this world that we must survive, so it doesn’t do to contemplate impossibility. I’m just happy that I have you as a father. But there’s one thing that our…other relationship taught me that I’m going to tell you. Sometimes, no matter how promising one choice presents itself, you have to take a chance on love and fate. You’ve loved Lucius for years…I’ve seen it. And while I love Remus to pieces, he is hurting. He’s never really gotten over the loss of Sirius, and has been using you and Tonks to forget the pain. Honestly…you all ready know what’s best. All you have to do is turn that Slytherin brain of yours on, and look at yourself, rather than the other parties.”

Severus nodded, “You know, oddly enough, it was much simpler before, Harry.”

Harry smiled. “I know,” he whispered. “Severus…do you ever still feel it?”

Severus sighed, “I can’t really tell anymore, Harry. The…whatever you did to our feelings that day, it was effective, but…”

“But?” Harry prompted.

Severus looked at the beautiful boy, an odd expression crossing his features. “But sometimes…I have a moment of weakness. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable, Harry. You have found your mate, and as…envious as I am, I understand.”

Harry nodded. He had been experiencing an odd twinge of emotion around his father, but was determined to sort things out. He knew he had found his mate, and the block should have bound all of the desire between him and Severus. Harry thought that it was just a matter of time; they did have to adjust to a rather abrupt change, after all. 

“You know, perhaps we just need time to get used to this, Severus. Things will work themselves out,” Harry said lightly. “Besides, you’ve got your own decisions to make! You know, have you ever thought of having them both? It’s just a thought!”

Severus’ eyes widened, then narrowed in contemplation when Harry saw the time and swore, “Damn, Sev! I completely forgot! I’ve taken a special set of quarters. It’s been linked to your quarters as well as Draco’s private room; Albus and I did it this morning, I can’t believe I forgot to tell you. Perfect timing, actually, because I’m supposed to be meeting with Draco in a half hour.”

Harry walked over to Severus’ bedroom and pointed to his private bathroom. “Just go into the bathroom, close the door, say the password, and open it. Everyone has his own password, that way if I’m not in, or busy I’ll get a message. Your password is ‘king cobra’, and will only work with your magical signature.”

Severus arched a brow in admiration of the complex spells his son had wrought. He could feel from the wards that Albus had done little to no work on the spells, and his chest swelled with pride.

“I’m going to go to my quarters now,” Harry said stepping into the bathroom, “go get Draco and bring him along, would you? His bathroom works the same way, and as long as you’re in there with him, your password will work.”

Severus nodded. Harry closed the bathroom door, hissed something in parseltongue, and then was silent. Severus opened the door to the bathroom and wasn’t surprised to find it empty. His son really was a genius.


	28. Chapter 28:  Settling In

****

DISCLAIMER: As we all know, it's JKR's world...I just play in it from time to time.

CHAPTER 28 SETTLING IN

The suite Harry Potter had chosen was unlike any other in the school. Albus had told him that he could use the suite as his quarters, and Harry had readily agreed. Not only was it in an unused level of the dungeons, but it was close enough to Severus and Draco’s rooms without being in the heart of Slytherin territory.

Harry had added his own touches, integrating shades of green into the blue and purple scheme. The suite contained five rooms, a common area, and a bath. Other than the bedroom, Harry used the other four rooms for an office, linked to his other office of course, a training room, a personal library, and a private laboratory for his volatile potions experiments. He had stocked its supply closet with several rare ingredients that he had been experimenting with during pursuit of his mastership.

Much of the furnishings remained, but Harry had added a closet and desk for Draco, as he knew his husband would be spending much of his time in Harry’s quarters. The best part of the suite was the bathroom. It was done in fine quality marble, like the floo-ready fireplace in the common area, with a magical tile mosaic on the far wall. The vaulted ceiling above the bath had magical skylights, charmed to allow daylight into the room, and the comfortably large shower was equipped with a marble bench, which Harry had already planned to introduce his husband to as soon as possible.

The bedroom was not spared the influence of finery at all. The large bed was elevated at the far end of the room, the bathroom to the right. There were two full closets across from the bed, and the large windows gave him a primal view of the quidditch pitch. He knew that they were charmed, as he was on the opposite side of the castle, but the effect was a wash of sunlight that brought the room to life.

Severus and Draco were both shocked when Harry showed them around the suite. Their bathrooms had opened into Harry’s office, where he had met them and led them into his quarters.

Draco’s eyes swelled with mischief as he prowled in the bathroom. Harry chuckled and took a moment to watch his husband’s antics. It was still hard to believe that he was _married_ to Draco Malfoy. Not so long ago, they had been rivals, but now…now, Harry would do anything for Draco. Now, he loved Draco more than anything in the world…and, it felt bloody excellent.

Severus spied his son watching Draco and smiled. “Still in shock?” Severus asked with understanding.

Harry turned blazing eyes to his guardian and smiled. “Yeah,” he replied, “I know it’s been a couple of weeks, but…every day it’s like a gift all over again. It was absolutely horrid being away from him, Sev. I mean, this year is going to be…difficult. It took all of my control not to kiss him right there in the Great Hall!”

Severus inclined his head and led Harry into the office to speak privately. “Look, Harry, I know it must be difficult to keep your bond a secret, but we must try. At least until Lucius finishes his mission for Voldemort. Draco and I will handle Slytherin House. If we can contain those with truly dark intentions, perhaps we can convince the others that the Light is the best choice.”

Harry nodded, “I understand, Sev. I just hope that knowing that I’m an Archaiphus will give them more confidence in me. I _will_ defeat him, Sev.”

Severus laid his hands on Harry’s shoulders, looking him in his eyes, “I know you will, Harry. This is war; we must tread carefully. If he finds out that you’re no regular Archaiphus, he will have time to prepare. Albus altered the prophesy about your heritage, but we can never be too careful. I’m still going to the revels, even though Voldemort doesn’t trust me enough, just to keep an eye on Lucius. He cannot be discovered; it would mean imminent death. Once you are ready to face him, we will stand with you. Until then, we must gather information and make plans of our own.”

Just then, Draco came into the room, frowning at the serious faces that greeted him. “Jade, love, no moping is allowed today!” Draco admonished, wrapping his arms around his husband, who smiled.

“Sorry, Dragon,” Harry said, turning to kiss his mate on the forehead.

Severus smiled, preparing to leave them to their own devices. The closet in Harry’s office worked the same way Severus’ and Draco’s bathrooms did; and, after bidding them goodnight, Severus was gone in a flash.

Draco, who had been dying to have his husband for much too long, led the Archaiphus to the bathroom, and proceeded to undress him.

“How was the train ride?” Harry asked, enjoying the kisses Draco placed here and there as he undressed him.

“Not bad,” Draco replied. He told Harry about the confrontation with the Slytherins, which angered him quite a bit. Fortunately, Harry’s meeting with the house had borne a profound effect on many of Draco’s housemates.

Once Harry was completely nude, Draco removed his clothing with a spell and they entered the massive bath together. Draco continued telling Harry about the Slytherins’ response to his appearance in the common room as they lounged in the magically enhanced waters of the bath. Draco moved behind his husband, pulling Harry’s torso to lay across his own, and enjoyed the skin to skin contact.

“Dragon,” Harry interrupted, “we have all year to talk about Slytherin House…why don’t we make good use of this excellent bath instead, yeah?”

Sensing the lust in his mate, Draco smirked and let his hands wander to Harry’s semi-erect member.

“Is this what you had in mind?” Draco purred, causing Harry to groan. Draco watched hungrily as Harry’s beautiful eyes slid shut, his head rolling back onto Draco’s shoulder as he began to purr in his chest. Taking advantage of the position, Draco darted out his tongue licking a moist trail up the side of Harry’s pointed ear.

**_Fuck yes!_** > Harry hissed as his cock twitched under Draco’s skillful fingers.

“Great Circe, it’s hot when you do that,” Draco groaned, his own erection pressing hotly into Harry’s back.

Turning his position just a bit, Harry reached up and brought Draco’s mouth down on his own for a smoldering kiss. Their tongues danced passionately, Draco’s hand stroking Harry’s cock with the perfect rhythm. Soon, both were goaded beyond reason and needed more.

“Please,” Draco whispered urgently, “I want to feel you, Harry.”

Growling with desire, Harry took Draco’s place on the bath seat and pulled his husband to sit on his lap. Kissing him deeply, Harry lined up his cock with Draco’s hungry entrance and eased into his husband.

“Yes! Harry…Gods, love…” Draco panted, using the edge of the bath for leverage.

“That’s it,” Harry gasped as Draco began to move, “ride me, my Dragon!”

During the honeymoon, they had enjoyed having sex in the decadent tub in Talisman Key, and were thoroughly christening their newest playground. Their bodies moved in perfect synchrony, mouths fused as Harry thrust powerfully into Draco. Arousal burning through him, Draco wrapped his arms and legs around his husband as the pace increased. A quick hiss, and Harry’s ring began to vibrate, causing delicious sensations in his husband as they moved together.

“Oh, Harry…I love you so much…fuck, yeah…mmm…” Draco babbled as Harry grasped his shoulders. He pulled the blonde onto his shaft, his cock ring grazing Draco’s swollen prostate with every fierce stroke.

**_Draco! Gods, I love you…hell yes!_** Harry hissed, doubling his efforts.

Harry smiled as he recognized the tell-tale hitch in his lover’s breath signaling his release. True to form, they reached their climax together, words of love echoing off the bathroom walls as their fluids were cleaned by the magical waters in the tub.

“I love you, Draco,” Harry whispered, still firmly planted inside of his husband as he ended the spell on his cock ring.

Draco smiled down at him, “Aw; I bet you say that to all the guys sitting on your cock!” 

Harry laughed easily. “You’re the only guy sitting on my cock, Mr. Potter,” he replied, smirking.

Draco’s smile widened, “Damn right you are, Professor Malfoy. Don’t you forget it!”

They playfully teased one another as they exited the bath, rejoining on their bed. After another round of passion, each fell asleep in the other’s embrace, dreaming of the one they held.


	29. Chapter 29:  Overdue Explanations

****

DISCLAIMER: As we all know, it's JKR's world...I just play in it from time to time.

CHAPTER 29 OVERDUE EXPLANATIONS

“Harry!” Hermione said happily, throwing herself into his arms.

“I missed you too, ‘Mione. How was the first day of class?” Harry grinned, delicately prying himself from her exuberant embrace.

“Oi, mate! Get your own bird,” Ron teased, slapping Harry on the back. “How was your first day as ‘Professor Potter’?”

Harry laughed, “Good, actually. I had sixth year Gryff/Slyth third period, so I saw Ginny. Colin Creevy was an absolute bother, but…he’s always like that…”

Harry had sought out his best friends in the Gryffindor common room, as he knew they shared a free period before dinner. He felt quite bad, really, for the distance between them over the last year. He was grateful for their acceptance of the unexplained chaos that constantly surrounded him, but he knew his explanations were long overdue.

“Look, guys, can we go somewhere private to talk?” Harry asked with a grin.

“Let’s go to my room,” Hermione piped, leading the pair into her private room.

Her suite was just as lavish as Draco’s, spacious with sitting alcove and a private bath. Being Head Girl did have its advantages, which Harry noticed further when he spotted a pair of Ron’s boxers peeking out of the bed curtains.

He chuckled when she blushingly tugged the coverings closed and steered them toward the alcove, Harry sitting at her desk while she and Ron shared the small sofa.

“Well, mate, what the bloody hell has been going on? You’ve been keeping secrets since last year, Harry; I thought we were best mates! Blimey, you didn’t even take normal classes last year! I hardly saw you other than quidditch, and now you’re a bloody professor! What’s going on with you?” Ron asked bluntly.

Harry smiled. He was all too aware how badly this discussion could go; Ron’s quick temper had scalded him during the TriWizard Tournament. He could literally see the tinge of jealousy and bitterness hovering just below his aura. It was disappointing to see similar tinges in Hermione, but he understood.

“I know, Ron, and I’m sorry. I may as well start at the beginning. Well, remember the summer after fifth year…when I had to come back to school early…” Harry began. He used his powers to read their reactions as he explained some of the key points over their last year of school. It was unsurprising to the archaiphus that his friends, who purportedly knew him best, only wanted to hear the lower points of his story. It was with reluctance and pity that Harry manipulated the couple, playing up his insecurities and worries about the prophesy.

By the time Harry was finished, the pair had replaced a majority of their jealousy with sympathy…and Harry felt more alienated from them than ever.

He would always care for Ron and Hermione; they had been his best friends, after all. But honestly, they had never really known much more than the Boy Who Lived. Hell, the first thing Ron had asked when they met had been to see his scar! Harry could see his aura now, and Ron was quite interested in how beneficial it was to be friends with the Boy Who Lived. At least Hermione was just jealous that she hadn’t been able to take courses for her mastery when Harry had. Unfortunately for her, she was under the mistaken impression that since Harry had passed so many masters exams that she would easily pass just as many. While she had always received top marks, Hermione had yet to see just how brilliant Harry had become. But, she would…

“Well, Harry, you know I’ll help you with your classes,” Hermione offered generously, “I could help you come up with lesson plans, or exams maybe?”

Harry smirked. _So predictable_ , he thought. He knew that the easiest way to keep his friends at bay would be to satisfy their envy a bit. He decided to shut them up by making Ron the co-captain of the quidditch team, and speaking with McGonagall about taking Hermione as an apprentice. It was sad, really, that he had to buy their understanding, but, time had taught Harry that true friends were hard to come by.

Perhaps the odd strain between them had been his fault; he had pushed them away, after all. Harry felt a tinge of loss when he thought about the way things used to be between them, but he also realized that perhaps Draco had been right back in first year. The camaraderie he shared with Severus and Draco was far superior to the friendships he had sown in Gryffindor house. It was times like these that Harry thought that perhaps he should have let the hat put him in Slytherin.

With a promise to see them in class, Harry left the Gryffindor tower wondering how he’d ever believed he fit there. He made his way back to his chambers in deep thought, reflecting on how yet another foundation in his life wasn’t what he thought it to be. Maybe when Ron and Hermione grew up a bit, their friendship would resume its closeness. For now, Harry just wanted their cooperation and confidence, which he would have whether willingly or…coerced. Anything to keep his secrets in tact for as long as possible. Honestly, after Voldemort was taken care of, they could fuck off as far as Harry was concerned. They had been judged, and found wanting.

 

**********************  
 **A/N: Okay, Ron and Hermione would *never* swallow things so easily, but this storyline doesn't have the tolerance to spoon-feed their friendship, so it's going to the back burner. Besides, Harry's powerful enough to manipulate them into being agreeable, so what's the harm? They've been distant for over a year, anyway...no great loss, since Harry's seen how *unconditional* their friendship is!**


	30. Chapter 30:  The Trials of Teaching

****

DISCLAIMER: As we all know, it's JKR's world...I just play in it from time to time.

CHAPTER 30 THE TRIALS OF TEACHING

The first week of classes was not as monumental as Harry expected. He had given “The Talk” to each of his classes, and encountered a quite interesting response. Rather than his own house, it was Slytherin to most heartily support his claim. The Gryffindor clan was quite supportive as well; they wanted to take credit for having such a powerful member in their house, but the Slytherins had taken on the unofficial role as his defenders.

Harry smirked to himself as he remembered the memorable lesson he’d had with the fifth years. Slytherin and Ravenclaw had shared the lesson, and ended up in a heated row regarding their new professor. He had been surprised when the Slytherins had collectively hexed the Ravenclaws into silence only to apologize with contrition and request he repeat his demonstration.

Harry had done as requested, further shocking and convincing the dubious Ravenclaws, and then deducted points from them for failing to block the Slytherin’s silencing hex. The addition of points to Slytherin for better researching further irritated the legendary bookworms and was the talk of the school for the remainder of that day.

As he checked over his lesson plan for the final class of the day, he smiled at the small note he found folded in his papers. Draco had picked up the habit after finding his own secret message when Harry returned his homework. It was difficult to restrain from simple touches and endearments during the day, but the telepathic link between them was helpful. They still bothered with the hidden notes, though. Harry could feel the shiver of excitement each day when Draco tore through his bag looking for the hidden scrap of parchment. It made him long for the day that they could stop hiding the love that made them both so happy.

Sending a wave of love and desire to his mate through their bond, Harry cast a glance at the clock. Only a half hour of free time before class was to begin. Harry was excited because so many people had been interested in his advanced classes. Not only did he have the Volatile Potions and Healing classes, but Dumbledore had jumped at the suggested Spell Creation course. The sign-ups for Volatile Potions and Healing had filled up immediately, but Spell Creation was by invitation only. Harry had sat down with Severus, Poppy, the other heads of house and Dumbledore to review the lists and select those who would be allowed into the class. Each student interested in the advanced classes was given a test to judge their skills, and almost every student over fifth year had taken the test.

It was surprising, actually, to find that both Ron and Draco were in his Healing class. Hermione, on the other hand, was absolutely beaming with pride that she had been accepted into the Volatile Potions and Spell Creation courses. She was also preening with pride as the new apprentice for Transfigurations, thanks to Harry’s plea to his head of house. Draco and Ron were invited to the Spell Creation course as well, as were those who had enough magical strength and ability. The most shocking thing of all was that Neville Longbottom was the only student to be accepted into all three of Harry’s advanced classes. Severus had a horrible row with Harry about it, which ended with his quiet admission that he feared for Harry’s safety with Longbottom in Volatile Potions. Harry had convinced him by allowing him to observe from beneath his invisibility cloak whilst Harry instructed Neville with brewing a quickflash potion.

The potion was used by Aurors to temporarily blind the opponent on the battlefield with a bright flash of light, and had the tendency to explode during the brewing process. Severus had grumblingly acknowledged Neville’s skill when he brewed the potion almost flawlessly. He saw the calm that Harry gave the normally flummoxed youth, and admitted that perhaps the boy’s fear of the instructor was overshadowing his true talent.

Neville had almost fainted when Severus removed the cloak, but had been shocked when Severus merely approached him and complimented his skill, even giving a few helpful suggestions about his brewing technique. Harry had smiled and reminded Neville that his confidence would bring him success. Needless to say, Neville had been deliriously happy to find that Severus approved of his abilities.

“At last, I see proof that you deserve to be in my Advanced Potions class,” had been Severus’ parting words, and had almost caused another case of the vapors.

Harry finished his last lesson plan, and prepared himself for the upcoming class. It would be the first time he had seventh year Slytherins and Gryffindors together, and he was a bit nervous. The addition of the new classes had rearranged the timetables for almost the entire seventh year population. He was at the same point with all of the seventh years, so neither house would have the advantage of a repeat lesson, but he did not know how peaceful the class would be. He reflected upon the changes that had happened, wandering to his office window in thought.

Draco had not had any more problems out of his housemates, but Parkinson and Nott were still plotting. Crabbe, Goyle, and Zabini had each sought him out individually to seek help and refuge from Voldemort. The inquiries had found that there were custody agreements in effect between their parents and Voldemort. Blaise Zabini was frightened, because he was sure that the Imperious had been used. His parents had supported the Dark Lord financially, but remained distant from the revels. Neither of them was marked, and both had been adamant that Blaise would not bear the mark…until last week. Blaise had gotten a letter from his father stating that he would undergo the ceremony at Yule. He had gone from the breakfast table to Harry Potter’s office post haste. 

Harry had dwindled the number of true supporters in Slytherin significantly. Those who had been marked were the only who remained, and he was determined to keep it that way. He had made arrangements to hide any Slytherin student who wished to remain free of Voldemort’s mark, and the Slytherin household, while skeptical, was appreciative.

“Professor?”

Harry turned at the interruption and broke into a brilliant smile. “Hullo, guys! Come in, come in!”

Ron, Hermione and Draco entered with smiles, wanting to spend the last few minutes before class with their friend cum professor. As Harry reinforced his wards, Ron barely had time to close the door before Draco threw himself into Harry’s arms.

“Merlin, Harry,” Ron teased as they snogged thoroughly, “you’ve got to do something about him! Honestly, he’s been ranting about you endlessly! Really, mate, I can live with the ferret, but all his mooning is driving us nutters!”

Hermione nudged Ron with an elbow and shushed him. “Ron! I think it’s sweet that Draco misses Harry so much!”

Harry finally broke free of his husband’s mouth to grin. “It’s not near as bad as the grumbling you did over Krum, I’m sure!”

Ron’s face turned a bright shade of pink as he mumbled his customary, “Shut up, Harry!” and Draco shared a snicker with Hermione.

He turned his silver gaze to his husband and smirked, “Ready for class, Professor?”

Harry grinned, “Yeah. I’ve got the lesson planned out, and, honestly, I think I’ll be just fine. I haven’t had any problems in the other classes, but…well, I know that there are Death Eaters in this class.”

Hermione and Ron shared a worried glance. “Have you found out who’s marked?” Ron asked.

Harry nodded. “I can’t say who it is, but Dumbledore knows.”

Harry’s latest secret he could not disclose to his friends; in fact, the only people who knew other than Dumbledore were Draco and Severus, because Harry had insisted they be there. The day before term, Harry had taken oath and was now one of the only wizards under age thirty to have special clearance from the Ministry as an Unspeakable. It had been the only way the Ministry would allow him to study the rooms there; and Harry _knew_ that the information there would help him destroy Voldemort. Luckily, it also allowed him legal access to Moody, who was implemental in his plans for the marked students.

“Well, what is he going to do? The lot of them should be tossed, I’d say! You can go to Azkaban for bearing the Dark Mark, you know!” Ron said vehemently. “They are the enemy, Harry; it’s mad for Dumbledore to keep them in Hogwarts.”

Harry nodded. “I understand your point, mate, but if they’re here we can keep an eye on things. I trust Dumbledore to keep things under control. If things go pear shaped, we’ll handle it.”

Sensing a need to change the subject, Hermione smiled as a question dawned. “So,” Hermione asked brightly, “have you given any thought to preparing us for the NEWT’s? Professor McGonagall has already started her review materials, but she’s always on top of things. Honestly, many of the professors leave it up to the students themselves to take on the extra studying, but…”

“Oh, for Merlin’s sake, Hermione!” Ron groaned, “Do you _always_ think about studying? Honestly, we’re not even here a fortnight, and she’s going on about the NEWT’s!”

Hermione huffed, but her admonishment was cutoff by the cool tones of Draco. “Well, she’s right, actually. They are very important, Weasel, and the students _are_ left to study the additional material independently, after all. With Harry teaching Defense, he has to worry about how to _write_ a decent NEWT for us, knowing that everyone on the Board of Governors is waiting for him to fail. Not to mention the bother of educating all of you dozing off rather than studying, as well!”

Ron’s subsequent mumbling caused laughter all round. “Well,” Draco said to his husband, “do you have a plan for the NEWT's?”

Harry smiled, “You’ll just have to wait and see. I wouldn’t worry, though; you know Severus wouldn’t let me live it down if I hadn’t put some planning into things.”

Their comfortable banter continued until five minutes before the class was to start. Hermione and Ron moved on to the classroom, giving the bonded pair the last few minutes to themselves. It was rare that they had opportunity to be themselves within the school, outside of Harry’s quarters.

Waiting until they were alone, Harry reinforced his wards and smiled genuinely at his handsome husband.

“So,” Draco drawled with a smirk, “what _are_ you going to do with the marked lot? I know it’s got something to do with the Unspeakable status, love.”

Harry pulled a face. “Dragon, I’d rather spend stolen moments with a quick snog, honestly…”

Draco’s breath caught as Harry pulled him close swiftly, bending to lick the frame of Draco’s ear. Since their bonding, his elfin genes had become more active, causing his ears to be quite sensitive to touch. Draco’s eyes glazed over when he felt the moist tip of Harry’s tongue trace his skin, and he moaned plaintively.

“ _Jade_ ,” Draco purred. He turned his head, capturing Harry’s lips in a wanton kiss. Their tongues flickering upon one another, they moved even closer, Harry’s hands spanning Draco’s back while pale fingers caressed his scalp.

They broke apart reluctantly, knowing that the class was about to begin. Harry cast quick charms to refresh their ‘just-snogged’ appearance.

Draco collected his bag and went to the door. “You haven’t got out of answering my question, Potter,” he said slyly, “we _will_ discuss this later. See you after classes, yeah?”

Harry smiled, knowing that Draco would not rest until he knew what Harry was planning, “Right, love. We’re leaving for the realm after dinner. Remember; we’re having dinner with Albus and Sev.”

Draco rolled his eyes, “Potter!” he whined, causing Harry to chuckle.

“I know, Dragon. Sorry for being such a nag. See you in class, Mr. Potter.” Harry teased.

“Till class, Professor Potter,” Draco snarked, checking the hall and exiting Harry’s office.

Harry collected his wand and his notebook, and followed behind. It was showtime.  
**************************

“Great work, Zabini! Ten points to Slytherin. Okay, for next class, read chapters five through seven, and be prepared to demonstrate simple shielding spells. For your NEWT team assignments, I want you each to give me ten inches on the Protego defense. Ten points for anyone who can tell me why it will not work on the Unforgivables. I will be giving a demonstration next Friday, so your essays can be handed in no later than seven o’clock Thursday night.”

Harry lifted his safety wards as the class gathered their things and made their way to the Great Hall for dinner. The class had gone better than he could have reasoned; even Nott and Parkinson had participated without causing a disturbance! Expectedly, Ron, Hermione and Draco lagged behind.

“Harry, mate, great class!” Ron was excitedly clapping him on the back as Hermione nodded.

“Really, Harry,” she said brightly, “that was the best lesson we’ve had since Professor Lupin! I had no idea that defensive spells could be used so combatively!”

Harry’s first lesson had been on using defensive means for offensive purposes. He wanted the others to realize the practicality of taking defense, even if there weren’t a war going on. Not only that, but Harry had revealed his plans for assisting with the NEWT preparations. He had divided the class into NEWT teams, similar to the way things were divided in the DA. Each team had members with strengths in different areas, and they would be responsible for a collective grade as a team. Their collective grades would contribute equally to the individual team members at grading time, giving each student a chance to pull up one of their lower marks. The idea had gone over splendidly, and several of the students were talking about extending the groups to study for other subjects.

“Thanks, you guys,” Harry said honestly, “I was a bit nervous, but everything went perfectly.”

“Absolutely brilliant, love,” Draco said, perching on the edge of Harry’s desk, “but don’t you think the research assignment was a bit easy?”

Harry smirked, “Actually, the demonstration will prove that the assignment is quite difficult. Enough of that; Ron, ‘Mione, we’re going to have dinner with Dumbledore, and then we’re off. Keep an eye on the Slyths; if anything odd happens, go to Severus post haste, yeah?”

His two friends nodded. “Oi, Harry, the essay for Healing…” Ron started.

“He gave me the list of books you’ll need, Ron. Both Poppy and Pince have copies reserved for the students in the class; you’ll do better starting off with the chapters on aura before trying to muddle through the bit on spells.” Draco explained.

While Harry’s friendship with Ron was becoming quite the farce on Harry’s part, the redhead was getting on well with Draco. Their friendship had been strengthened by sharing the Healing class. Both Draco and Ron had natural abilities, and their keen interest in the class would have them rambling on for hours about each new chapter.

“Come on, Ron,” Hermione interrupted, “we’re going to be late for dinner. Besides, we have to get to the library before it’s jammed up!”

The pair left, making their way to the Great Hall hand in hand. Harry, stopping briefly at his office to drop off his plans, collected his traveling satchel as he waited for Draco, who had gone to his room for the same purpose.

“Ready?” Draco said, stepping through the charmed door to Harry’s office.

With a nod, they took the floo to Dumbledore’s office where he and Severus were having tea at a small table. Draco was ready with a cleaning charm, once Harry righted himself with a blush.

“Ah, Harry, Draco, just in time for tea! The house elves will be bringing dinner shortly, but I thought we should discuss the training first.” Dumbledore chirped, his eyes resonating the ever-present twinkling.

“Thank you,” Draco said graciously as he took the chair across from Severus. He primly accepted the cup of tea, adding only a cube of sugar.

“Have we had word from the Council, sir?” Harry asked, seating himself between his husband and Severus.

Dumbledore had created a small table with comfortable chairs for the occasion, and Harry’s eyes were thankful that the newly conjured furniture was less bright and colorful than his usual tastes.

Their immediate priority was to enlist the assistance of the High Council of the Elfin Realm. Draco’s Spritinger Elfin genes would be coming into dominance soon, and Draco would need as much training as possible if he were to assume his role in the High Court of Elves.

Dumbledore, with his ever present forethought, had spoken of the matter with Singh Pai. Being a the Magicus Supre made Harry a well-respected authority in the regard of all magical beings; Singh Pai merely had to whisper into the right ears for the Elfin Council to contact him. Had Narcissa come into her full inheritance, she would have been a Grand Dutchess of the Elfin Court. As her son, Draco was not only the future Lord of Malfoy Manor, but he would also become the High Earl of Spritinger in the Elfin Realm.

Draco was elated, of course, to be of such high title; for once, he could have his own rank without the overseeing of his father. It wasn’t that he disliked Lucius; he had a firm hand when it came to propriety in the social circles, but Lucius was actually a decent father. He had become panicked when Voldemort returned; expressing his inner fear with harshness and distance. Draco had quickly noted the changes, and kept his mask of impassive coolness in place, while secretly yearning to have the warmth he’d taken for granted before the Dark Lord’s return.

The meal arrived, and they chatted amiably over the splendid fare of the house elves. Harry had disclosed a couple of his private potions projects were coming along ‘alarmingly well’, which of course led Severus into a frenzy trying to figure out what the particular projects were. Unfortunately, Harry was absolutely vague, knowingly infuriating his father to the amusement of Albus. Draco was absently feeding off the delight running through his bond with his husband, lost in his own thoughts.

“Draco?”

The blond blinked, scolding himself for his lack of attentiveness. “Sorry, what was that?” he said with a blush of embarrassment.

Harry merely smiled understandingly, handing him a vial… _ah, the energizing potion_. “The Headmaster was just saying that the High Council knows of our arrival, and will be ready to welcome us smartly after dinner. Singh Pai will meet us there, as I’ve got to train as well, and you will be spending this morning with the Council learning about your new post.”

When they arrived in the Elfin realm it would be noon, as they were on a different phase of time. Harry had brewed them an energizing potion to accommodate for the lack of sleep; it had been the first time anyone had _ever_ improved one of Severus’ creations. The awkward part of it was that he’d done it right in front of Severus, and the man had called an abrupt halt to the process, sent Draco from the room and proceeded to fawn over the shocked archaiphus with tears of proud joy. Harry had never teased him about it, but Severus did occasionally blush when Harry mentioned brewing.

Draco nodded, returning his attention to the discussion at hand as the house-elves arrived with dessert for the group. Apparently, Draco would be spending quite a bit of time learning about the beaurocracy of the Elvin realm. He was sorely tempted to ask that his father be allowed to come, for he had a commanding grasp on such political ventures, but he was sure that Lucius would be willing to assist.

“Will I have to live in the realm?” Draco asked.

Dumbledore smiled, “Only if you wish to, my boy. There will be certain occasions that will require your presence, I’m sure; but as you are not the successor to the Elvin King, you will not need to relocate.”

Draco released a breath of relief. “Thank Merlin for that! I don’t even know what the Elfin Realm is like, but…the Wizarding World is my home. I’d hate to have to leave.”

Severus smiled in understanding at his step-son. “Have you given any thought to the possibility that you will find the Elfin Realm more appealing? Your inert abilities as an Elf will be enhanced there, and you will be royalty. Not to mention the fact that, as the mate of the Magicus Supre, you will have more influence than the King.”

Albus nodded, “Indeed! The Elves have always believed that the Magicus Supre would protect them and their kingdom if honored with the Kamda; or gifts of loyalty. We have not told the High Council of your nuptials; once it is known, I dare say you will be a right celebrity.”

Harry groaned, “Bollocks! Don’t encourage him! He’s been toying with all sorts of rubbish in his head about ‘maximizing my status’, being the Magicus Supre all ready!”

Draco laughed with Albus, whilst Severus and Harry shared a pained expression. Both understood and appreciated the peace of anonymity; and Harry had never been able to obtain it once he stepped into the Wizarding World.

Draco was fortunate that he had not reached the point of transformation; Elves took a full six months from their seventeenth birthday to come into the full inheritance, and Draco would be reaching his right at Yule. Harry had already taught him the concealing charm for his changing ears, but they feared that, like Harry, the concealment would be ineffective after the transformation.

“Have you come up with a plan for the spring?” Severus asked shrewdly, “Should Draco’s concealment be rendered useless, we should have an acceptable excuse to feed the students.”

Harry and Draco shared a heavy look; they had come up with an option, however, they did not know what Severus and Albus would have to say about it.

“Harry and I spoke about it, and the only reasonable thing to do is to come out to the students. The Slytherins may not like it, but I’m not going to keep hiding. They’ll respect me more for the truth than anything; I’m their leader. And, as Slytherins, they will respect my choice in Harry. He’s the most powerful wizard at the school, and an archaiphus. The only loss will be my feigned neutrality.” Draco said determinedly.

Albus nodded, flashing his ever-twinkling gaze with a smile. “How true, Draco! It is not the most desirable of circumstances; however, real life rarely deals in perfection. I would advise caution, lads; your peers look to you for guidance. Standing united may cause confusion to those who follow your lead. Just remember; true friendship will surpass all adversity.”

Harry looked at Severus pointedly, “What about you, Sev? D’you think it will work?”

Severus steepled his fingers as he began to speak. “I am worried about you and Draco becoming targets for both Slytherin and Gryffindor. While the Slytherins have come to have acceptance for you, Harry, announcing to the school that you and Draco are _married_ may be a bit much. I know that Weasley and Granger have accepted your relationship, but the rest of your housemates may find it a bit alarming, to say the least. Are you prepared for the entirety of Hogwarts to think you’ve gone crackers?”

Draco was scowling fiercely, about to lay into his father-in-law when Harry erupted in laughter, soon followed by Severus. Draco rolled his eyes as Dumbledore joined in the laughter.

“What is so bloody amusing to you lot?” Draco demanded, feeling put off that he was not in on the joke.

Harry smiled, taking his hand in a placating movement. “Draco, Severus is just teasing me about the utter discord this will cause in Gryffindor. Since the beginning of term, the Slytherins have respected me because they know I am an Archaiphus; it’s the power that lures them. My honesty gave them reason enough to trust me, just a bit, mind you, but that was all I needed. Some of the very same people have come to me personally, to seek a way out of serving Voldemort in this war. As far as I can tell, the only opposition from Slytherin is minimal.

The Gryffindors…they’re already a bit put off on me. They feel betrayed, because of all the hiding and lying last year. Ron and Hermione are my best friends, so they understand; but the rest of them will not be too keen on the idea of me and you being a couple. They didn’t get to know you over the hol’s, Draco. That’ll give them even more cause to feel like I’ve turned on them. You know that Gryffindors are big on loyalty; they will feel that I’ve changed my loyalties to you. Dad’s just making sure that I realize that coming out to the school will be very much more difficult for me than I think.”

Draco puzzled over Harry’s statement, flushing as he realized the validity of it. The Slytherins had taken Draco’s defection rather well, Nott and Parkinson excluded. In fact, all but a small handful of the entire house supported his decision, and, while they made the occasional teasing remark about his friendliness with the Golden Trio, they were actually pretty impassive about who he spent his time with.

Harry, on the other hand, was so busy with teaching, grading, and all, that he rarely spent time with his former housemates, and quidditch hadn’t even started! His days were full of classes up until dinner, and each evening there was something to do. Whether it was brewing specialized potions, sometimes with Draco or Severus in the lab with him, or tutoring during the detention blocks, he was rarely seen just enjoying the company of his housemates.

He had made it a point to eat at the Gryffindor table at least once per day, but he was nowhere near as connected to the house as he was before. Draco remembered the Triwizard Tournament, and how Harry had been shut out by his own house, and wondered if perhaps Harry would be the worst frayed when it was all over with.

“I’m sorry, Jade,” Draco whispered softly, “I hadn’t really thought about how this could bollocks things up with you and your friends.”

Harry’s eyes shone with love, “Dragon, listen to me. You are more important than any of them. You are my mate, my chosen, and my husband. Their approval comes second to yours, love. I’m not afraid of what anyone thinks but you.”

Draco nodded, squeezing his husband’s hand in appreciation. They _would_ get through this.

As the clock tolled, the pair rose in preparation for their departure. Albus wished them well, eyes delighted when Draco promised to return with at least one sweet from the realm. Severus embraced Harry tightly, reminding them that it would be noon in the Elfin Realm

“Let’s go, love,” Harry said gently, “it’s time to meet your extended family.”


	31. Chapter 31:  Land of the Elves

****

DISCLAIMER: As we all know, it's JKR's world...I just play in it from time to time.

CHAPTER 31 LAND OF THE ELVES

The beauty of the Elfin Realm rivaled that of the perfection they had found in Talisman Key. The sky was a rich amber color, as if the air were made of molten gold, without a cloud in sight. The richness of the earth was adamant in the vast array of flora spread bountifully beneath their feet in varied hues of green kissed with flowers from the lightest fluffy white to crimson, so deep it looked black. There were rolling hills, and a crystal clear brook babbling to their left, small pixies fluttering from toadstool to toadstool leaving trails of glittering pixie dust suspended in their wake.

Before them stood an opulent castle, larger than Hogwarts itself. It had large domed towers, vaguely reminiscent of the cathedrals Harry had seen in photographs of Russia; the tops made of sparkling gems. Neither had ever seen anything like it, and both were staring in open-mouthed admiration of its beauty as they walked hand in hand toward the majestic building.

They were still gawking when a soft gasp drew their attention to the regal elf that stood before them. She was beauty incarnate; billowing waves of hair falling to frame an elegant face and a svelte figure. Her eyes were the color of irises, and her hair the color of fresh honey; both boys stared in awe as she stretched out her arms.

“Greetings,” she said in a melodic voice, “I am Liana, Priestess of the Rains. You must be Draconis.”

Draco gave a slight nod, and shook the offered hand. “This is my husband, Harry Potter,” he said politely as she turned to Harry and extended her hand.

He took the offered hand, causing Liana to gasp and fall to one knee. “Magicus Supre, we are honored by your presence in our kingdom. As the High Priestess of this realm, I welcome you, and ask for your blessing to serve as Loltus to your chosen.”

Draco’s brows climbed in amusement at Harry’s flustered gaze. Taking a moment to compose himself, Harry kissed the hand of the kneeling elf. “Arise, Liana. We would be honored if you were to serve as Draco’s Loltus. Our only wish is for him to learn your ways and his own powers so that he may reach his full potential. I wish for none to kneel before me; as his kin, so are you mine.”

Liana stood with a look of reverence and respect at the pair, whose hands held to one another as they smiled together. “Draconis, you have been gifted with high favor to be mated to one so powerful, yet sincere. I give you my word that I will share all of my knowledge and teach you our ways. Come,” she said with a smile, “I will take you to meet the High Council. Singh Pai awaits you.”

The remainder of the day, they were introduced to the leaders of the realm, all of whom were awed that their kinsman was bonded to the Magicus Supre. Draco could not have been more excited. He would be given the title of High Earl of Spritinger once his transformation was complete.

Singh Pai was implemental in filling in the gaps for the duo. He was quite friendly with several of the High Council members, and all were presenting Harry with kamda in respect. Singh Pai would be training Harry with some of the elfin warriors while Draco learned of his role in the realm. His presence alone had given Draco immediate respect, and his heart swelled that his husband was proud to be his mate.

Liana, to hold such a high position on the council, was delightfully youthful. She appeared to be only ten years their senior, but was immortal. She and Draco had become fast friends throughout the day, enjoying lively banter about the Veela, potions and healing. She reminded Harry of Ginny Weasley, for she was frank and to the point with her wit, and he sensed she had a volatile temper when angered. Harry could tell that his husband enjoyed her spirit and was anticipating the upcoming time learning from her.

“Come, Jade Warrior,” Liana said playfully, “I will show you to your dwelling. You can rest with your mate before the feast.”

Harry nodded, him and Draco bidding Singh Pai a temporary farewell, as they followed Liana through the majestic castle. As expected, the High Council would hold a feast in honor of both Draco’s arrival and Harry’s presence in the realm, where the remainder of the councils would be introduced. In addition to the High Council, there were four others in charge of the various divisions of the realm. All would be present to meet the newest member of the High Council and, of course, the Magicus Supre.

Liana brought them to a beautiful corridor, nodding to the two guards at it’s opening, with walls adorned with beautiful tapestries of various creatures and landscapes. Stopping at a golden arched doorway, she waved her hand, spelling it open to reveal their opulent suite.

“Do you find your suite acceptable?” Liana asked with a smile at their slack-jawed appreciation.

Everything in the suite signified royalty, from the fixtures gilt from gold to the hand-carved oversized bed adorned with delicate silver curtains. The entire east wall was comprised of windows, with a double door leading onto a terrace, providing a splendid view of the majestic mountains in the distance. Liana pointed a slender finger toward the small door left of the bed, and an abundance of elfin robes were revealed, along with the traveling satchels each had packed.

“This is marvelous,” Draco said excitedly, “really, Liana! Are those all for me?” he asked, causing both Harry and his Loltus to laugh lightly.

“Of course,” she replied, “there is attire for all occasions. Iberius will be available to assist you, for they are a bit different than your usual robes. Just call for him, and he will come to your side. He will be your groom, unless you wish to choose another. It is considered an honor to serve as a groom, and I think he will be to your liking.

We have also provided you with the royal Elfin robes, as one of your kamda. We hope they meet your approval, Great One. Singh Pai has provided your customary garments as well, Jade Warrior. They are in the opposing doorway,” Liana said, opening the door to the right.

“You honor me with your gift, Priestess, and I bid you thanks,” Harry said formally before adding a wink.

“Thank you, Liana,” Harry said with a chuckle as Draco disappeared inspecting his new wardrobe, “what time should we be at the feast?”

“It should begin in three hours,” she replied, “the bell will toll thrice to alert you. The feast will begin shortly thereafter. I will arrive here at that time to lead you to the banquet hall. Enjoy your rest.”

They spoke briefly, and she left them to themselves for a moment of peace, laughing lightly as Draco continued to marvel at the items in the closet.

The pair explored the suite, trying on several of the new items they had, and chatting about the new world they had seen. Draco was excited about his role on the council; thanks to Singh Pai and Harry’s presence, he had been accepted with open arms. He had also found that he had new relatives in the realm, and several had offered to assist with his training.

The pair shared a bath in the enchanted waters of the Elfin Realm, and dressed for the feast. Draco in a handsome set of elfin robes in brilliant shades of blue, while Harry wore his formal archaiphus robes. He pulled his hair back, securing the streaked ebony locks with a silver clasp, smiling as Draco looked at him with wanton desire.

“You look so fine in those robes,” Draco purred, leaning down with a sultry kiss.

Harry enjoyed the attention from his mate, smiling as they parted breathlessly. “You’re beautiful in blue, love,” Harry said sexily.

They were indulging in their kisses when a small pop accompanied by a startled “Oh!” caused them to break apart quickly.

They turned to see a handsome young elf, flustering to exit.

“Wait,” Draco said quickly, causing the elf to bow as he blushed.

“My apologies, Lord Spritinger! I was only coming to help with your robes, sir!” the young elf said as he knelt before them.

Harry smiled at the young elf, “It’s all right. You’re Iberius, right?”

The young elf looked up at Harry with wonder and an almost worshipful gaze as he nodded. “You are the Magicus Supre! I have heard the legends of you, oh Great One! I am honored that you know my name.”

Draco rolled his eyes, “Please stand, Iberius. There is no need to kneel to us. You are to be my groom, yes?”

Iberius stood, nodding humbly. He was dressed in brown colored trousers, and a soft green vested top, as was the customary style amongst the elves. His eyes were a soft chocolate, and he appeared to be not much younger than them.

“Well, Iberius, I am Draco Malfoy Potter, High Earl of Spritinger. This is my husband, Harry Potter, Magicus Supre. When we are alone, please just call me Draco, and my husband prefers Harry.” Draco said nicely, smiling at the young elf.

Iberius smiled brilliantly. “It is an honor, sirs. I see that you have begun to dress, Lord Spritinger; shall I assist you?”

Draco nodded stepping away to allow the elf to look him over. “The blue robes are very nice, sir, but in the realm, we wear red for formal occasions. Since you have bonded with the Magicus Supre, it is custom to wear his colors with a formal cape.”

“You can call us by our given names, Iberius. I have a question, though; why does he have to wear my colors? This is his land, shouldn’t I wear his colors?” Harry asked.

“The Magicus Supre has the highest of ranks in the entire world, sir, um, Harry,” Iberius said with a slight chuckle, “you have reign over all. If Draco does not wear your colors, it will be viewed as disrespectful to you.”

Iberius disappeared into the closet as Draco and Harry digested the information about the elfin culture. He returned with a magnificent ensemble in perfect compliment to the resplendent white robes Harry wore so beautifully. Draco was in his closet with Iberius, watching as the younger showed him the proper way to assemble the garments when Harry was struck with inspiration.

“Sensei, I need you!” Harry spoke aloud. In an instant, the magus was by his side, already prepared for the evening in his formal plum robes. Harry enveloped them in a privacy bubble, wanting to keep his plans to himself for now.

“What is wrong, Jade Warrior?” the short figure asked promptly.

“Do not worry, Sensei; there is no fire!” Harry said with bemusement, “I have had great thoughts, though, my friend. I need your wisdom; tell me, does another of my kind protect this realm?”

From the one question, Singh Pai knew what his pupil was thinking. He searched his own knowledge, smiling at the young archaiphus. “You are wise, Jade Warrior. This realm does not have protection of your brethren.”

Harry nodded, mind racing. “Sensei…if an archaiphus vows protection over a people, will they be able to go against him?”

Singh Pai’s eyes brightened. “My Son, I can hear the way your mind turns. I will tell you this; there is a great magic involved in the claiming of a people. It is a bond of duplicity; not only do you bind those to yourself, but you are likewise committed.”

Harry nodded, smiling slyly, “But, if I do not _claim_ them? What if I give a bond of kinship and only vow my protection, in exchange for a promise of loyalty to kin?”

Singh Pai thought for a moment before smirking wickedly. “Your Father is right, Jade Warrior; you think like the serpent. You are correct; to offer kinship would be seen as a mark of approval from one they revere. You will honor them, and they will be bound by loyalty to you.”

Harry nodded, “What of those who have already chosen the path of Darkness?”

Singh Pai shook his head slightly, “Jade Warrior, you underestimate your magic again. Once you commit the bond, it overcomes all else. Those of the Darkness, are bound by their heritage and their people at birth. It is that very kinship that your magic will join; they will not be able to harm you with word or deed even if they tried. It is a wise decision.”

Harry nodded. “Tell me; what do the Vampires know of my kind? Do they honor the Magicus Supre as the Elves and Centaurs?”

Singh Pai paled. “You cannot possibly think… _you do_!” the small man said, incredulous at what Harry was thinking. “Jade Warrior, you have asked me of something which I do not know. Are you sure you would risk a bond of kinship with the Vampires?”

Harry only smirked, “Of course not, Sensei! I would have to offer protection in an entirely different way. I have no knowledge of their culture; if they do not know of me, I will have to give them cause to hear me out. I will think on that another time. For now, I will make my offer to the Elves. They have given me Elfin robes, I will change some to my colors and wear them to the feast tomorrow; today, they will see me for who I am. They will respect my offer all the more this way.”

Singh Pai smiled. “You are truly wise, Jade Warrior. Albus and Merlin will be proud of your choices. I will speak with Liana; I am sure she could procure a set of Elfin robes in your colors.”

Singh Pai nodded, disappearing as Harry disabled the privacy shield. He knew that the elves had no logical reason to join Voldemort; they may not communicate by floo, but he had all ready discerned that the Council knew of Voldemort’s experiments on the house elves. Harry also knew the elves would not only appreciate his offer, but they would be perfect allies when the time came. As a people, their weaponry alone was astounding, but their tactics were superior.

Draco emerged in a splendid set of rose colored robes with white satin trim. It was a stroke of genius on Iberius’ part; Draco was dressed in a blend of colors representing both his elfin heritage as well as his husband’s position. His silver-blonde hair framed his face like moonlight, and Harry found himself breathless at the sight of his handsome husband.

Draco arched his brow, “Do I look like a ponce for wearing pink?”

Harry smiled, “You look perfect, Dragon. It’s not pink; it’s rose. Besides, you’d be beautiful in anything, love, and you know it. Iberius, thank you for your help; Draco looks perfect.”

The younger elf blushed, nodding. “Thank you, Great One. Shall I lead you to the feast now?”

Harry offered Draco his arm formally, brushing a quick kiss on his lips as Iberius preceded them from their suite. Harry had a feeling that this trip would be just as beneficial to him as it was to his husband.

 

*******************  
 **A/N: Okay, the chapters got out of order for a sec, but I've fixed it!  
**


	32. Chapter 32:  A Lesson in Death

****

DISCLAIMER: As we all know, it's JKR's world...I just play in it from time to time.

CHAPTER 32 A LESSON IN DEATH

“Severus, when will Lucius be back?”

Severus arched a brow at the sudden question. He and Harry had been brewing a series of potions for the Infirmary that was too delicate for their students. It was only two weeks until the winter holiday, and there was an air of tension throughout the school. All but three of the students Voldemort had custody documents for had sought Harry’s assistance, but they grew anxious as the holiday approached.

Dumbledore and Harry had established two safe havens that could be used if needed, but as a last resort. Harry had been secretly spending hours in the Department of Mysteries, utilizing his ability for time travel to great result. He had also utilized his time in the Ministry to file some documents of his own. Should Voldemort attempt to enforce the custody agreements, he would be in for quite a surprise.

It had not been difficult to find the alias that he had devised to take custody of the students. Harry had, of course, kept his plans from the students involved. It would not do to allow any information to get back to either their parents or Voldemort. They would, no doubt, remain blissfully ignorant of the highly illegal maneuvering the archaiphus had employed to assure their safety, but Harry had enough people thanking him. He just didn’t want anyone else to die.

“He should be back tonight; tomorrow morning at the latest,” Severus replied. “Harry, what have you and he been working on? He refuses to say.”

Harry smirked. “That’s a secret, Sev. Trust me, it will be worth it,” Harry replied, tending to the three cauldrons bubbling before him. He looked into each, adding ingredients and stirring as was needed.

Severus looked over his shoulder and shook his head. His son was showing more of his Slytherin side these days. Severus had still not discovered what his secret potions project was, and he was irritated, but proud. It was not every day that one could brew a potion in front of him without Severus at least guessing its purpose. Harry, however, had utterly stumped him, and held a new level of respect from Severus.

Potions were not the only secrets he held; since their return from the Elfin Realm, Harry and Lucius had been in collaboration on something. When Lucius had come to visit in October, Harry had closed the two of them up in his office for hours. Lucius wouldn’t tell Severus what they had discussed, but he had been unable to hide his excitement. Severus had been shocked to learn that Harry did not confide in Draco. Severus had thought that his godson cum son-in-law would surely know something of the discussion, but Draco had been ignorant of the discussion as well. Severus did not like the unknown, and he was regretting the day that Harry mastered occlumency.

Harry laughed internally. He could feel the frustration and curiosity rolling through Severus’ mind, and he took malicious pleasure in it. Lucius would be bringing the final word from the Vampires upon his return. His father-in-law had found that the vampires did know the legend of the Magicus Supre, and Harry had put a brilliant plan into action. Lucius had found that only one of the major clans was attracted to Voldemort’s promises, but they would follow the decision of their Queen.

Harry was almost sure that he would have them on his side, as one of his secret projects had been a huge success. In his perusal of the Department of Mysteries he had come across several documents written by a fellow archaiphi. He had recognized its magical properties at once, and been happily shocked. They detailed the work of an archaiphus named Kensington of Telfair. He had possessed an avid interest in curing various maladies including lycanthropy _and_ vampirism. Kensington had been killed before he could find a cure for vampirism, but the information Harry obtained had been very detailed. It had only taken two months for him to complete the research and create a potion for the vampires.

Harry had allowed Lucius to take a sample to the vampires, which they tested on a prisoner. The potion had worked, and with distribution, the vampires would be able to retain their admirable strength and prowess, while being relieved of the need to walk in darkness and feast on human blood.

“There you are! I miss you, dammit! You never come see me anymore!”

Both raven heads turned to meet flashing blue eyes. Ginny Weasley was the spitting image of her mother, hands planted firmly on her hips, demanding an explanation. Harry smiled apologetically as Severus rolled his eyes. Severus always found his son’s mask of innocence and apology to be endearingly amusing; it always appeared when he was around his friends.

In a way, Severus found those times to be precious; it was the last scrap of innocence and youth that his young son had left. Too often had Severus seen the steel core inside of Harry. He was a pinnacle of strength; his soul matured by pain and lack. He had already tasted despair and betrayal…loss and guilt. Severus would give anything to have made it better for Harry; he had seen little happiness in his life, only to have his youth stolen from him by unreal obligations. Still, the way his friends believed the masks so easily was amusing to Severus. The only one of them that was close to knowing Harry...the _real_ Harry, was Granger; and his son was Slytherin enough to fool her, when need be. Hell, he even had _Severus_ , in the dark!

“I’m sorry, Gin,” Harry said sincerely, “I’ve been a bit occupied with teaching, and I’m brewing some things for Madame Pomfrey. I thought I’d see you tomorrow, after class. Something wrong?”

Ginny grinned, “Not really…we just miss you in the tower. Seamus wants to know when the roster is going up, by the way.”

Harry laughed. He had conducted Quidditch tryouts the previous Saturday, promising to post the roster within a week. Ginny had obviously been elected to pry the information out of him early. “Tell everyone that I’ll put the roster up one day early if _every_ Gryffindor makes a passable potion tomorrow in Professor Snape’s class. If not, it will go up Saturday _evening_.” Harry replied, causing Severus to snort in disbelief.

“You’ll be seeing that roster on Sunday, Miss Weasley, should anyone’s cauldron explode, disintegrate, melt, or the like. And inform your illustrious brother, that Miss Granger will be working with _Draco_ tomorrow.”

Ginny’s jaw dropped. “That’s harsh, Professor…both of you! You know, Harry, you’ve been spending too much time with your father! Bloody hell, if you weren’t my brother, I’d hex you, honestly! I don’t even have potions tomorrow!”

“Two points from Gryffindor for language, Miss Weasley,” Severus said in amusement. He was enjoying this far too much!

Harry chuckled, “Ten points to Gryffindor for astute observation, Ginny. The condition still stands. If only one Gryffindor botches their potion tomorrow, that person can get a copy of the list _if_ they pass one test from me.”

Severus scoffed. “You’re too soft, Harry!” he teased.

Ginny smiled. She knew Harry would bend, “Okay. So what’s the test?” she asked with a grin at Severus.

Harry smirked, “Easy. Whoever botches the potion has to race me…for the snitch. Head to Head on the pitch.”

Severus laughed aloud as Ginny paled. “That is not right, Harry James Potter! You have become a snake!”  
Harry’s eyes glittered as he smiled his sexy smile at Ginny, causing a flush of heat to rise upon her cheeks. 

**_I always wasss a sserpent, my dear_** Harry hissed, causing both Ginny and Severus to shiver. The Serpent’s language was incredibly sensual; especially with Harry’s voice!

Severus had been aware of the female population finding his voice attractive, but when he overheard the avid appreciation for Harry’s voice he had decided to take note. From that point on, he had paid close attention to the timbre of Harry’s voice, and found Lavender Brown’s description as dreadfully understated.

Harry’s voice was not ‘terribly sexy…even better than the _git’s_ ’ as she said; it was audible arousal…sensual sibilant silky for the senses would be more apropos. Severus had been awed the morning he heard Harry singing in the shower. It had been the day of Quidditch tryouts, and Severus had come to retrieve him from the changing rooms to start work on Poppy’s potions. From that moment, Severus had repeatedly teased Harry about stealing his glory. It was one of their most traded barbs, but Harry used it to his advantage often.

“Now, Ginny…I’ve got to finish my brewing. Go on back to the tower, and let everyone know the challenge. I promise we’ll talk after class tomorrow, okay…Ginny?” Harry practically purred, causing Severus to struggle with containing his laughter at Ginny’s doe-eyed gazing.

“Oh...okay, Harry…I’ll see you…tomorrow,” Ginny breathed dreamily. Harry opened the door, turning her around and guiding her steps with the tip of his wand.

When the door closed behind her, Severus allowed his amusement to break free and broke out into hearty laughter, Harry smirking at him.

“I thought you could use a laugh, Dad. Besides, Seamus just thinks I’m a pushover because I’m a Gryffindor. He was right angry with me for grading his homework fairly; hell, he spends so much time with extra-curricular activities, I don’t know how he managed his OWL’s. But Ginny…Ginny should know better. I’m an honorary Weasley, and a Slytherin! I don’t have to pretend to be all innocent and gullible any more; why not have fun?” Harry snarked.

Severus extinguished his cauldrons, setting a cooling charm over them and settling back on his stool. “Harry, are you going to tell me what that is you’re brewing? I’ve abandoned stealth, because you have become too well versed in subversive conversation, you irritating brat!” he asked, causing Harry to grin.

“I can’t do that, Severus, because it’s part of your Christmas present. I know you hate it when I don’t tell you about my potions; you’re a potions junkie! I know you are, because you turned me into one. So…I will tell you about one of my projects. I’ve all ready tested it, and I know it works.”

Severus’ eyes gleamed as Harry checked his cauldrons. Satisfied with his findings, Harry cast his cooling charm and stasis field beckoning Severus to the other side of his lab. He went to stand in front of an apparently bare spot on the wall, waving a spell at the stone. Harry hissed a word of parseltongue, causing the stone to glow and fade to nothing, revealing an alcove with several racks of potions. Severus was intrigued as Harry plucked two vials of potion from one of the racks. He gave them to Severus with a grin.

Severus looked at the two potions carefully. One was a pale blue color, almost translucent, the other a bright orange. Opting for the blue first, Severus pulled the cork, wafting it toward him carefully as he noted that it smelled like absolutely nothing. He arched a brow.

“What are these? You can’t possibly expect me to take them blindly?” Severus said sarcastically.

Harry shook his head, “Of course not, Sev. I know you better than that. I just wanted to see if you could guess what they were. You stood right next to me while I brewed these, I was wondering if you’d been paying attention.”

Severus blushed, to his disgust. He had thought himself careful when he was watching Harry brew, but obviously not. “Harry…” Severus growled warningly, causing a small chuckle from the archaiphus.

“Patience, patience, Professor Snape!” Harry teased. “Okay, just watch.”

Harry reached into the alcove, withdrawing one of the blue potions. He popped the cork, downing the potion in one toss. Severus’ jaw dropped as Harry faded to nothingness before his eyes.

“An Invisibility Potion, Potter!” He gasped, “How the bloody hell did you manage that?”

He heard a hiss of parseltongue, and Harry reappeared with a grin. “It was easy, actually, but it’s not the best. We’ll have to go outside for the other, though.”

Severus was in a daze of awe as Harry led him through the corridors to the Forbidden Forest. When he noticed their depth in the woods, he turned and stopped Harry, who only smirked.

“We have to pass the wards, Sev. Don’t worry, I’ve set my own wards, and not even Dumbledore will be able to detect us.” Harry assured him.

Once they reached the clearing Harry had prepared, the archaiphus called a small rabbit to his side. Reaching into his pocket, he removed one of the bright orange vials he had in his robes, pouring a bit of it into the rabbit’s mouth. Ensuring that the animal had imbibed the potion, Harry sat him down in front of him.

With a flair, Harry stepped over to Severus handing over his wand. Severus took it in his hand, a look of inquiry on his face, when Harry turned quickly, hand pointed toward the rabbit, who remained in the clearing.

“AVADA KEDAVRA!” he shouted, a flash of green spiraling toward the rabbit, which fell over instantly.

“Harry!” Severus shouted, looking at him in horror, “What the…”

“Look!” Harry insisted, nodding at the rabbit.

Severus turned his eyes and gasped as there was a bright flash of orange, and the rabbit hopped up, a bit dizzily and hopped toward them. Harry smiled, bending to pick up the fluffy creature, whispering to it softly before setting him down gently.

“How?” Severus asked in a stupor. “Harry, how in the hell did you make a protection from the Killing Curse? This is amazing! We will have to research, it may not work on a wizard, but…”

Before he could say another word, the bunny began to morph and Severus cursed viciously as he found himself looking at Alastor Moody!

“Harry have you lost your fucking mind! You just cast a killing curse on a wizard! What were you thinking? What if the bloody potion had failed?” Severus ranted, paling considerably.

“Oh, for fuck’s sake, Snape!” Moody growled, “Grow a set, you bloody ponce! Do you think this is our first trial? Better yet, do you think I would have done it, if the boy’s potion was a failure?”

Harry sensed Severus’ conflicted emotions, and went to him, enveloping the older man in a hug.

_I’m sorry, Severus. I didn’t mean to worry you, but you asked what I was working on. I have worked on this for almost a year’s worth of time; if I couldn’t travel time, I would have never finished it this soon! I wanted you to see that the potion worked, but I also want you to know that I can kill him if I need to…without a wand._ Harry spoke into his mind as Severus trembled in his arms.

“Harry…you have surpassed me in knowledge several times over. This…these potions of yours…they will change the scope of the war, Harry. With the invisibility potion…” Severus said, his mind whirling through the possibilities.

“With the invisibility potion,” Harry said, “I can make spying on Voldemort quite easy. You and Lucius have been at risk for too long. I…I know it makes you uneasy, but I’ve been in his head, Severus. I know _exactly_ what he is planning, and I have prepared for it. I…I’ve told Moody, and now I’m telling you; this is going to be over soon. I can’t tell Dumbledore, because he will attempt to stop me, and bollocks it up. If my plans go off, he won’t see it coming.”

Severus looked at him speculatively, and for the first time…he believed. Harry’s determined stance, his burning eyes left no room for doubt. Severus knew that whatever the archaiphus was planning would work. He could feel the paw power running through the young man, and he knew that the Dark Lord stood no chance. He was no longer the scared little boy that was terrified of his destiny; he was the Magicus Supre; more powerful than Merlin himself…and Severus knew Harry would be victorious. It was…comforting, yet alarmingly terrifying.

Harry released Severus from his arms, stepping away to speak briefly with Moody. The gruff man clapped him on the shoulder with a nod, stepped out of Harry’s ward and disappeared with a crack. Harry smiled comfortingly at his troubled father figure.

“Come on, Sev. It’s almost time for dinner. How many do you have in detention tonight?” Harry asked, taking the shaken wizard’s elbow as he guided them back into the protective wards of Hogwarts.

“Two,” Severus responded, “fifth year Hufflepuffs.”

Harry nodded, “Well, Draco is training in the realm with Liana, and I’ve caught up on my grading. Why don’t you send your two to Sprout, she’s repotting a lot of the spring seedlings, and I’ve sent her the three I had in detention. I think it’s time I had a little talk with you and Lucius.”

Severus frowned, “That’s fine with me. Lucius may not be back by then, Harry.”

Harry laughed, “He’s at the Manor. He’s under my tracking spell; it alerts me when he’s crossed wards of any kind. I gave him an emergency Portkey, but I had to have a means of finding him should he be unable to use it. And, before you ask, yes, I have the same spell on you, Draco, Ron, Hermione and a few others.”

Severus sighed, “Harry, you can’t just sling tracking spells around! What if someone, particularly Voldemort, were to notice the charms? I appreciate the effort, Harry, but if we go anywhere near Voldemort, he will detect your magic!”

Harry snorted. “Funny, innit? I placed those spells before my wedding, Severus. Tom can’t detect these spells; I’ve woven them into your magical signature. If he had the power to visually see the spells, he wouldn’t notice a difference. I’m the Magicus Supre, Severus. Magic bends to my will, or hadn’t you noticed?”

Severus only shook his head. He would definitely floo Lucius before dinner; he would need two bottles of scotch, and Malfoy Manor was always stocked. It was going to be an interesting night.

 

************************

**A/N: Nothing turns a Slytherin on like pure, unadulterated *POWER*...and Harry's got that! RnR, people! We're in the final stretch!**


	33. Chapter 33:  Brooding and Brewing

****

DISCLAIMER: As we all know, it's JKR's world...I just play in it from time to time.

CHAPTER 33 BROODING AND BREWING

Lucius Malfoy had always maintained an air of aloof authority; it was bred into him by his father, and by any means necessary. It was his own memories of torment that had made him fear fatherhood to the extent that he had. He had been terrified when Draco was born; deathly afraid that he would turn into his father and psychologically maim the beautiful boy he had been given. He had breathed a sigh of relief when his Lord fell the first time; Lucius had been one of many who had noticed the madness creeping into His eyes. There were no words to express the terror he had felt when he felt the Mark flare to life.

True, he had delighted in giving the Weasley girl the diary. Had he known what the diary actually was, he would have hidden it in the middle of the sea. When he arrived in that graveyard and witnessed the creature that the Dark Lord had become, he had known that there would be trouble for him and much of wizardom. He had not known that the Dark Lord would punish him so harshly; a mistake that had cost him dearly.

Looking from the other side of the war, Lucius felt imminently better. He, as had his Master, underestimated Harry Potter. Lucius had profound respect for power; it was the Malfoy way, after all. He was secretly grateful to be the emissary to the vampires; he was a superior occlumens, but he had only been summoned twice since the return from Talisman Key. Both times, he had pleased the Dark Lord with his reports, thanks to Harry. Severus had been present the second time, and was ordered to brew some obscurity, and to watch Draco. Lucius had, quite wisely, remained silent.

Harry had disclosed his plans for the students the Dark Lord had obtained custody of. Lucius had known of the scheduled initiation, of course. He knew that the Dark Lord expected Draco’s presence. He would make an example of them both, and Lucius was relieved that Draco was Harry’s mate. Harry assured him that no harm would come to Draco, and that was the only thought that gave Lucius peace in the madness of playing spy. He did not know how Severus had done this for so long!

He turned his eyes to the brooding form staring into the fire. He could not fathom how Severus was feeling. Harry was, after all, his _son_ now; and he could not imagine Draco attempting the feats Harry would accomplish. Lucius had been reverently shocked with the invisibility potion. Harry could key each dose personally to a signature, allowing the wizard using it to trigger a reappearance if need be. It was ingenious, and Harry had ensured that no one other than himself could brew the potion; he had written them in the language of the Magicus Supre; not even another archaiphus could decipher his words without a spell from his hand.

Not to mention Severus’ shuddering explicatves when Harry had disclosed of the agreement with the vampires. Lucius had come with their full agreement in a memory holder. The Royal Court of Vampires had united the clans for the first time in centuries to rally behind Harry Potter. Harry’s potion had worked splendidly; Harry and Lucius’ clever footwork at the Ministry had discreetly removed their kind from several restrictions, and would quietly come into effect at the new year.

The brooding figure had other questions in his mind, however. Severus was dreadfully nervous, for he was certain that Harry was withholding the most crucial parts of his scheme. He knew his son, and more importantly, he remembered ‘Potter’ quite distinctly. Severus could see the pattern of his most diligent efforts; all of his thought went into protecting everyone but himself. The most distracting part of it all was Harry’s request that they celebrate Yule three days early.

Oh, Severus accepted Harry’s spiel about having Draco in the Elfin Realm for his ceremony. The High Council was, indeed, having a lavish ceremony to finalize Draco’s coming of age. He would receive blessings from his respective Council members, and go into a transitional slumber for an entire day. Draco, in turn, was adamant that he wake on Christmas, and accepted the arrangement wholeheartedly. But, Severus had a sneaking suspicion that his son was planning something to coincide with their holiday. He was only somewhat appeased by the Dark Lord’s plans to initiate the new Death Eaters on New Year’s Eve. It was a very powerful time for rituals, and Severus knew that his Master was grasping for any straw within reach to assist him in his quest for total dominion. He proclaimed confidence at his meetings and fed from the intimidation he doled out with the Cruciatus, but Severus knew his blatant overconfidence accompanied with his idiotic underestimation of Harry would be his death, quite literally.

“Sickel for your thoughts, Severus,” Lucius said quietly.

Severus smirked, “Hardly worth the silver, Lucius,” he replied. Severus took another slow sip from his scotch. “He is up to something, Lucius. I _feel_ it. I have no idea what, but it has something to do with Yule.”

Lucius refreshed their glasses with a flick of his wand. “Perhaps,” he conceded, “you know, he should be in our house, Severus. He thinks with his heart to this very day, but his stealth is…more than admirable. I must admit, he has become an enigma to me, my friend.”

Severus smiled. _Yes,_ he thought, _Harry is, indeed, an enigma_. “You know, Draco told me that Harry was quite horrid at potions, Severus?” Lucius said with a smile.

Severus snorted. “He was not the worst, but he was far from the best. It was as his diadus began that his inherent abilities began to flourish. I can’t tell you how proud I was the day he improved my formula, Lucius. That day…it was as if my blood ran through his veins; I was overwrought with pride!”

Lucius arched a brow, “Draco doesn’t remember it that way. He feared you had a row about it; he said that you, and I quote ‘tossed him out on his arse and held Harry at wand-point for hours’. He was quite…worried for his husband.”

Severus let out a short bark of laughter. “Draco has always been a bit melodramatic, Lucius. I sincerely doubt Harry would have problems defending himself from me. You’ve never seen him cast, Lucius. It is…spectacular.”

Lucius smirked, “Oh, but I have, Severus. I was fortunate enough to watch him with Singh Pai on my last visit. It was, indeed, a sight to behold. Merlin, how does he harness that power?”

Severus shook his head, “I have no idea. You should have seen him with the Aurors, Lucius. He took down seven of them by himself! They were being exceptionally fierce; they treated him like he bore the Mark. I admit, had it been me facing such a battle, I would have retreated.”

“Severus, he’s really going to do it, is he not?” Lucius whispered softly.

Severus did not need an explanation. “Yes, he is,” he replied confidently. “He’s the only one who can, Lucius…he’s the only one who can.”  
**********************************

Severus was anticipating the knock at his chambers. He had only released the Gryffindor/Slytherin class fifteen minutes ago, but they had been on edge for the entire period. Harry had set the bar high, and his housemates were toiling to meet their challenge. Severus was perversely hoping to find at least one failure in the Gryffindor potions, but had agreed that he and Harry would grade them together to ensure fairness.

As if summoned, Harry knocked politely before entering the classroom with a brilliant smile.

“Hi Sev,” he piped, “how were your classes?”

Severus smirked, “Entertaining, to say the least. Your challenge set your little lions on egg shells! I do believe that Mr. Weasley is not very pleased with you at the moment.”

The pair of them sat down at one of the student work benches, taking out their individual testing kits. They had been brewing a surgical anesthetic, which had two phases. The first being a liquid decanted after the first hour of brewing, and the second a reduction of the remnants to form a topical paste. It was not a difficult potion to brew, but the timing and measurements had to be precise, or the potion would have no effect at all.

It was the last weekend before the holidays, and Hogwarts was decked out in holiday splendor. Harry and Severus both dreaded the coming week, for they knew it would be almost impossible to hold the students’ attention, let alone attend to their grading of half-arsed effort.

“So,” Severus asked smoothly, “have you finished your shopping? You may not know it, but Draco is quite the spoilt brat at Christmas.”

Harry chuckled as he placed samples of the fourth attempt on his test plates. “I have been warned by Father Dearest as well as my Dragon. I’m sure he will like the gifts I’ve chosen for our early celebration, but the gifts for Christmas have me a bit nervous. I mean, he’s a _Malfoy_ , for Merlin’s sake! There is not much that has been denied him, you know! But honestly, I’m more worried about the Eagle Owl I’ve got for Ron! He might eat Pig!”

They laughed easily as they worked side by side. Amazingly, the Gryffindors had all received passing marks! There were only three out of nine that were better than average, but none of the potions had failed the testing kit. Severus was pleased with their efforts, but bitter that something as ‘petty and inane as a silly game’ would influence them so greatly.

“So, have you decided what you’ll do about the ball?” Severus asked.

The Yule Ball would be held the following Thursday, as the Hogwarts Express would be pulling out from Hogsmeade Station the following morning. Harry and Draco could not figure out if they should go as a couple, or each obtain dates to keep up appearances.

“We’re going together,” Harry replied. “It’s not like we’re announcing our marriage, Severus. Half the school thinks we’re pining for each other, anyway. It won’t be a surprise; I know that Gryffindor has a bet running on when we’ll officially ‘go out’.”

Severus nodded. The fact that the two most eligible and pursued young men of their year were startlingly ‘single’ had been a shock to the Hogwarts system. Severus commended Draco on his restraint; the younger Malfoy was insanely jealous, and Harry had been the subject of several infatuations since the school year started. Severus recalled the many overt flirtations directed at Harry in the past few weeks. There were several young witches and wizards clamoring for attention from the archaiphus, but he always diverted their attentions firmly, but gently.

Severus was not looking forward to the Ball, for it would be the first time in months that Remus would be present. The former werewolf had become quite useful to the order, and had been on one of Dumbledore’s missions for almost two months. Severus had to admit that he missed Remus, but things had changed. With the planning and subterfuge involved with the war, Severus had not really had time to think on his plight. It seemed foolish to entertain the idea of a relationship with Remus. Not so long ago, it had been a valid option…but, while Severus cared about Remus tremendously, there was a distinct lack. Severus’ only hope was that Remus had come to the same conclusions.

“Sev?”

Harry’s voice brought him out of his musings, and Severus pitched in to help with the cleanup. “Well, I’m sure you have to post your roster now. Your friends will be elated,” Severus said snidely.

Harry chuckled, “Stop being a prat, Sev! I’ll have you know that the list has been there for over a week. I’ll just remove the disillusionment charm so that it is legible. Honestly!”

Severus laughed. “Are you having lunch in the Hall?” he asked.

Harry shook his head. “I’m free for a couple of hours, then I’ve got my last Spell Creation Class before hols. It only meets twice a week, and with no classes next Friday, I gave them review time for Wednesday. I want to finish up some grading, so I’ll have Dobby bring me something in my rooms.”

Severus nodded. “Well, I’d better be off. Sprout wants to treat some of her saplings with a nutrient potion for the holiday. See you at dinner?”

Harry nodded, stepping into Severus’ bathroom and disappearing to his rooms. Once there, Harry ordered a small lunch from Dobby and sat down with his papers. The grading and lunch were done in less than an hour, leaving him just enough time to check the last of his secret potions.

He transferred himself to his private lab, walking to the single cauldron on his workbench. He peered into the glass vessel, pleased to see the swirling gold liquid was proofing perfectly. It was one of his greatest feats, and Harry knew it would work. The Department of Mysteries had, once again, given him the answers he sought when he developed the idea for this potion. He had gone through countless confidential files and testimony transcripts to piece together the puzzle, but he had done it.

Harry was determined. He was happier than ever before, and had become quite terrified that he would make a mistake and lose it all. The feelings had been disconcerting, and rather than live in fear, Harry had decided to use his immeasurable power to its capacity. He had come up with the perfect solution to the problem, and it would work.

His eyes slid to the small hourglass sitting next to the cauldron and smiled. It was done. He decanted the potion into vials, storing them in his secret alcove. He had fifty doses, more than he needed. With a pleased smile, he cleaned up after himself, stowing his tools in their allocated cupboards, and headed toward his classroom after he secured his lab.

Harry was extremely pleased, for things were going quite well indeed.


	34. Chapter 34:  First Impressions

****

DISCLAIMER: As we all know, it's JKR's world...I just play in it from time to time.

CHAPTER 34 DARKNESS CALLS

The Yule Holidays had come quickly. The following days passed in a flurry of excitement for the students, and stress for the staff as they attempted to force the last bit of learning in before the break. Harry and Draco had made a dashing couple at the Yule Ball, causing several envious glares as they danced in the charmed starlight of the Great Hall. They had not been overly affectionate in public, but the room had been filled with their love. Severus still found it astounding that the two had handled the transition into marriage so gracefully.

Harry positively doted on Draco, and the latter was besotted with his husband. Oh, they had their share of arguments; nothing changed overnight, but Severus had witnessed the astounding level of understanding between the two. They complimented one another perfectly; what Harry needed, Draco provided eagerly, and Harry would move heaven and earth for Draco. It was amusing when Draco played ‘Mother Hen’ with Harry; the blonde had gone into a spectacular fit two days before, admonishing Harry about working too hard. During a scathing verbal battle, Draco had glared furiously while Harry, who had thoughtfully hit him with a silencing spell, hefted him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and transferred them away.

Severus and Lucius had only snickered, for they knew that Harry was probably buggering the resistance out of his husband. Neither was surprised two hours later, when a slightly debauched Draco stuck his head through the floo and informed them that they would be ‘napping until dinner’. Of course, the fact that it had been barely passed noon had caused both of them to hum in amused, if not slightly envious, speculation. Ah, the joys of youth and stamina!

Subsequently, that had also been the day the Dark Lord interrupted their peace. The four of them were having dinner in Harry’s rooms when Harry suddenly cursed softly. “He’s going to call you two,” he said tensely, going to his desk for a rack of bright yellow potion. “Take one of these before you go, and one to keep with you. He’s in a foul temper, and he might be giving out Cruciatus tonight. Severus, please inform him that Draco accompanied me to the Ball; if you don’t he’ll be pissed because he knows all ready. Oh, and take whatever he asked you to brew; he will want it.”

No sooner had he finished speaking did both men flinch as their marks flared to life. Both had donned their robes and set out for the edge of the wards, leaving the mates to comfort and reassure themselves that their fathers would return.

The meeting had not been as eventful as they had feared. Bellatrix, Pettigrew and McNair felt the crux of his rage, as they had failed in their assignment to breech Hogwarts wards. Both Severus and Lucius smirked beneath their masks; Harry had added his own wards to the school, specifically keyed to known death eaters. Peter had been badly injured by Harry’s anti-animagus ward; the silver hand Voldemort had gifted him had been turned to wood and was singed harshly. As punishment, not only did Wormtail undergo ten minutes of Crucio, but his master had deemed it excessive to repair his useless hand.

The Dark Lord had been quite pleased with Lucius’ announcement that the vampires would be at his side, and equally so with Severus’ potion. It was an odd amplification of the Draught of Living Death, and quite narcotic. If their Master was in need of such a potion, he would be growing weaker as the days progressed. Tom never had much tolerance for pain, hence the minions to take risks on his behalf.

Lucius had been spared his punishment when Voldemort questioned Draco’s loyalty. His stomach rolled when Voldemort insinuated that Draco would be a ‘test of his strength’ at the Marking Ceremony. Lucius merely bowed, replying with a promise of utmost loyalty and anxiety at the opportunity.

The group had disbanded shortly, Severus and Lucius returning to Hogwarts where their sons awaited them. Both of the youths sprang into action the moment they entered Severus’ quarters, flinging themselves at their respective parents, both shedding tears of relief.

Severus peered at Harry, furious to see his scar swollen. “You watched, didn’t you! Dammit, Harry!”

Harry blushed sheepishly, “Why do you think I came up with the potion, Sev? It absorbs the Cruciatus curse. He started with Wormtail before you got there; I had just taken the potion, and only had about twenty seconds of Crucio before it took effect. I’m fine, I promise. Ask Draco! He had kittens about it too, but we both wanted to know you two were safe. It was the only way I could keep my promise to him, Dad. Please understand.”

Severus sighed and nodded. Harry had promised Draco that he would keep Lucius from harm. Severus could not prove it, but he would bet his last knut that Harry watched every time the Dark Lord called either Lucius or himself. It was that annoying bit of Gryffindor that shone through and made Harry the loving man that he was. He would rather suffer through the vision than risk his loved ones being hurt. He had learned to better distance himself from the agony the visions used to cause.

His list of masteries had increased last month when he was awarded his seal as a Master Occlumens, Master Legilimens, as well as a Master Sorcerer. While the titles did not require a set curriculum, each demanded rigorous testing by the Ministry, which few could even attempt. As an Unspeakable, Harry had taken their aptitude tests and qualified to test for the titles. The first time Lucius and Severus had seen the new adornments on his Ministry robes had been in Dumbledore’s office. He had forgotten to change his robes, and when they saw the shimmering emblems Severus had cried whilst Lucius fainted. Of course, no one _ever_ mentioned it…especially after Severus had set Dumbledore’s beard aflame for daring to offer him a handkerchief. 

They called Albus to join them as Lucius and Severus relayed the happenings of their latest meeting. As expected, Albus was concerned about Voldemort’s references to Draco. Harry had been the first to say it aloud, but they all knew what the innuendo meant. Lucius would be expected to present Draco to his Master for the Marking Ceremony, and then he would be asked to sacrifice his own son for his traitorous attitude. There were only twelve days until the ceremony, and Harry put everyone at ease with his logic.

“Headmaster, we all ready have the safe houses in effect for the students Tom attempted to take custody of. They were all prepared before leaving for the holidays, and will not be present at the ceremony. I say we four remain at Hogwarts. We have put Severus and Lucius at risk for far too long; their contributions to our cause cannot be numbered. If we need a glimpse into Tom’s plans so badly, I have brewed a potion to assist my visions. He has been unable to breech my mind since my diadus began, but if I lower my shields, I can enter his. If we absolutely must, I can take the potion and view the situation first hand.”

Albus considered this. “That may very well be the best option, my boy. I hesitate to agree at this instant, but I value both of your lives as well, Lucius and Severus. Harry is right; you both have suffered immense loss and sacrifice in your roles to stand against the Darkness. It has never been a fair thing, what I have asked of you both, and it is my most sincere apology I offer to you. Thank you, gentlemen, but it is high time to remove you from the shadow of danger. I am sure it can be done, and with Harry’s capabilities, it will happen sooner than later.”

Dumbledore left a short time later, leaving the two fathers to share brandy with their sons. Draco sipped from his glass, smiling up at his husband, “Tomorrow is Christmas, Harry! Can we open presents first thing in the morning?” he asked excitedly, causing a groan from Lucius and chuckles from Harry and Severus.

“We can do anything you want, Dragon,” Harry purred, “I’m used to Ron waking me up at the light of dawn for presents, so it’s your choice, love.”

“Damn it all, Potter, why did you say that?” Lucius spat with amused irritation, “Now that brat will stay up until midnight to start the presents early!”

Draco huffed, sniffing in disdain, “I would not! There are far more logical reasons to stay up that late, but presents are not one of them.”

**Severus, is Lucius staying with you tonight?** Harry thought with a look to his dad.

**Yes. Draco always opens presents first thing in the morning, and we figured he wouldn’t want to wait for Lucius to arrive.** Severus replied, still maintaining his involvement with their oral conversation.

**Bollocks! You just want to bugger his arse into the mattress again. That’s a better reason for a sleepover, Dad. Honestly!** Harry teased, causing Severus to sputter on his brandy.

Harry smoothly swallowed the rest of his drink as Lucius clapped Severus on the back, while Draco chuckled. Harry had relayed his teasing barb to Sev, and Draco enjoyed the same teasing with Lucius in private. Harry and Draco could literally feel the sexual tension between them sometimes, particularly when Lucius had been gone for such extended periods. Harry often teased Severus about it, finding it adorable how the snarky git would turn such a fetching shade of pink when he blushed.

Draco sighed as he reclined against the firm wall of perfection that was Harry’s chest. There was nothing at all like being in Harry’s arms; it was bliss. Just feeling the heat and power radiating through their bond was quite addictive, to be in his arms was the perfect compliment to the feeling. It felt like Harry was everywhere, inside and outside of him all at once.

Draco swallowed a groan as his mind wandered to his husband. Just the very thought of their lovemaking caused a rise in the elf. Harry had but to look at him, and he was stripping in transit to whichever surface he can get his husband to first. His cock twitched as he caught sight of his godfather’s settee. He and Harry had tested his invisibility potion by shagging on the settee while Severus was out. The elder wizard had returned while they were still at it, but never noticed, thanks to the silencing charm Harry had used in forethought. Draco had been entirely too aroused by that entire ordeal…

Harry chuckled at Lucius’ joke, withholding his hum of desire. He had picked up on his husband’s lustful thoughts, and was thinking it time to retire to his own rooms.


	35. Chapter 35:  Tearing Down the Wards

****

DISCLAIMER: As we all know, it's JKR's world...I just play in it from time to time.

CHAPTER 35 TEARING DOWN THE WARDS

“Well, Dragon, let’s go to bed. I’m sure you’ll be waking earlier than usual, so let’s take pity on Sev and Lucius and give them a chance to get a bit of sleep before you wake us all,” Harry said, pulling his husband to his feet.

They parted ways, the boys using Severus’ bathroom portal. Without a word, Harry led Draco to their immaculate tub, taking time to strip him torturously, before settling him into the bath and quickly following.

Harry held his Dragon in his arms, massaging his sleek muscles as he washed him, kissing the spots that caused his mate to gasp. Harry then proceeded to quickly wash himself, moving their tryst to the bedroom.

“Gods, Draco, I love you,” Harry breathed as he drank in the sight of his pale beauty lain out in offering to him; his legs spread open in invitation.

“Please, Jade,” Draco breathed, “I want to feel you.”

Harry happily complied. He leaned over Draco, bending to take his eager mouth in a passionate kiss. Lips and tongues began a slow and sexy dance, sliding against and over and through one another in a cultivation of desire. Draco whimpered and gasped when Harry ran his fingers up the inside of Draco’s pale thigh.

Draco grasped his hand insistently, tugging it toward his straining cock, whining when Harry resisted his guidance.

“Have you lost your patience, Dragon? I will help you,” Harry whispered teasingly, flicking his hand with a spell.

Draco gasped in aroused delight when Harry bound his hands to the headboard with silk green scarves. “Oh bloody _fuck_ , Harry! You’re turning me on so much right now!”

Harry smirked, “Like being restrained, my Dragon? Interesting…now, where was I…”

Harry proceeded to kiss and suck his way down Draco’s heaving torso as he moaned in ecstasy. Draco screamed when Harry ran the flat of his tongue along the juncture of Draco’s leg and pelvis. He arched his back like a bow when he felt the same on the opposing side.

“Oh, please, Harry! Shit, it feels amazing, love…so good…” Draco babbled as Harry ran his fingers fleetingly over the perfect globes of his ass.

Draco writhed and moaned as fingertips grazed his entrance, doing everything but what he craved. Harry took pity on him, leaning down to blow his hot moist breath on Draco’s pucker. He put his hands on either side of Draco’s crease, parting his cheeks as he dipped his tongue lower to taste the tiny rosette of promise.

“Oooohhhh fucking shit! Harry, yes, baby…do it, love, please…mmm, so gooood…” Draco rasped, his voice cracked with pleasure.

Harry took delight in the sounds flowing from his Dragon. He pursed his lips, suckling the tight ring of muscles, rolling its earthy flavor in his mouth as he sheathed his tongue in Draco’s channel. Draco keened as he thrust his muscle into him, straining against his restraints as his weeping erection smeared a trail of wetness onto his stomach. Harry stroked his own lengthy cock with lube as he suckled Draco’s entrance, stopping short of making the elf come.

He moved up, lifting Draco’s hips to place a pillow below as he placed his legs upon his shoulders. “Do you want me, my Dragon?” Harry purred, eyes fixed on Draco’s as he languidly stroked his length.

“Yesss,” Draco moaned, “I want you, Harry…please, take me…fuck me please…”

Harry groaned, poising himself at Draco’s loosened opening. He teased him, pushing only the tip of his length and hesitating. He hissed the trigger, beginning the vibrations of his teasing cock ring as Draco shivered, his babbling pleas taking on desperation.

With hand on Draco’s hips, he sank into the tight sheath, echoing the delight that coursed through their bond. Harry hesitated briefly, taking a breath to stay his own excitement, before thrusting in further, grazing Draco’s prostate with his wicked adornment.

“ _Shit! Harrrryyyy!_ ” Draco screamed, his hips thrusting, impaling Harry’s length further.

“Draco, yessss” Harry moaned, withdrawing slightly as he returned, setting a steady pace.

Moans and sighs echoed with the sound of flesh meeting flesh as they rocked together. Harry’s vibrating ring grazed Draco’s sweet spot with every thrust, causing him to keen in delight. Harry twisted his hips sharply, filling Draco with his length as the blonde closed his eyes in bliss.

“Harry, oh fuck please, Harry…so good…so fucking good,” Draco panted, arms struggling with the verdant scarves that bound him.

They were racing toward their pinnacle of rapture, their bodies in perfect harmony as the stress and worries dissolved around them. There was no war, no danger here; only love and the ultimate joy. Harry cried out in delight as Draco angled his hips up, meeting the delicious friction with every plunge. The distant sound of tearing cloth was the only warning Harry had before he found himself surrounded by the insistent arms of his lover.

“ _Oh, hell yes!_ ” Harry shouted, covering Draco’s body with his own as their pace grew frantic.

Draco’s screams reached new heights, his manicured nails leaving ridges along Harry’s back as he clutched at the rutting adonis above him. He felt the heat pooling in his stomach creeping ever lower as Harry attached his clever mouth to Draco’s neck. With a twisting thrust, Harry ground against Draco’s prostate forcefully, pushing the blonde into oblivion.

Draco’s blood-curdling scream was torn from his lips as his entire being surrendered to ecstasy, his channel convulsing around Harry’s member as he bathed them both in his essence. The sight of his husband in the throes of passion was almost too much for Harry to endure. He groaned mightily, stilling his movements to relish in the tightening spasms of Draco’s climax around his cock. As the pulsing clenches slowed, Harry resumed a slower, deeper pace, causing Draco to groan wantonly.

Harry smiled down at his husband as he continued to love him. Draco was beyond speech, but Harry could feel the utter satisfaction and pleasure through their bond. He steadily continued, plunging into the squelchy cavern in varying depths as he whispered filthy words into Draco’s ear.

His husband was suspended in a haze of desire and satiation, Harry’s devilish voice stirring his arousal as his cock renewed its hardness. Draco had never been given this particular treatment, but Harry was determined to take his Dragon to new heights this night.

His emerald eyes were ablaze with passion as he loosed his hold on his magic. He let his powerful love and ardor pour into the blond as he fucked him deep. The room was ablaze with magic as Draco wrapped his limbs around Harry’s sculpted body, panting harshly as he trembled in intense pleasure. Harry’s vibrating ring grazed his swollen gland, sending him into a shock of powerful shudders, his screams renewed with vigor.

Harry was further incensed by Draco’s unearthly screams, twisting his hips with precision as their mating dance continued. The entire room had become bathed in a thick aura, but they were oblivious; there was only consideration for one another in their powerful coupling.

Draco clawed at Harry, his screams reverberating as he spilled himself yet again, but Harry would not relent. He denied his Dragon a chance to calm, increasing his pace twofold.

Harry braced himself on his forearms, falling into Draco’s eager receptacle with a vigor he had not experienced before. Draco’s moans melted to guttural sobs of ecstasy as his cock managed to wake yet again. He was filled with Harry, his Harry, and the powerful magic that was his husband’s. Draco’s throat was sore from the screaming, but Harry thrust against his gland and it no longer mattered as the piercing shrieks were wrenched from him once more as the most intense orgasm of them all tore through his quivering body.

The crackling energy cycled between them as Harry finally lost his battle of self-control. He shuddered, spilling himself in Draco’s seizing canal, his only sound a harsh gasp as he twitched inside his mate.

He looked down at Draco, his silver eyes dazed with sated ecstasy, and hissed the word to still his vibrating cock ring before sliding out of his well-used passage gently.

Draco inhaled sharply with a hiss, gathering every bit of strength he could muster to clasp Harry’s face firmly in his hands.

“If you _ever_ fuck me into multiple orgasms and forget to untie me again, I will bloody kill you,” Draco rasped, his voice hoarse from his screaming.

Harry didn’t get a chance to respond as a soft cough caused both of them to tense, Harry covering Draco protectively as he turned blazing eyes toward the intrusive sound, a deadly hex on his lips. He blushed, hastily spelling the duvet to cover them, and nudging the panting blonde.

Draco turned further shades of red when he saw the trio of wizards over Harry’s shoulder. Albus, who looked oddly surprised, stood at the door to their bedroom in front of their fathers, who were torn between amusement, awe and envy.

“H-Headmaster!” Harry said, still breathless from their passion, “Has something happened?” he asked with mounting alarm.

Draco sat up, wrapping his arms about his mate to calm his rising panic. Albus slanted his head with an indistinguishable look on his face.

“Ah, Harry, there is no need for alarm. I was alerted in my slumber when the wards around the school were disrupted. There was an immense surge of magic within the school that obliterated the wards. I have restored them, of course, and requested assistance from Severus and Lucius to find the source of the disruption. It was then that we heard Draco screaming, and we were coming to his aide. It appears that he was not in danger after all.”

Harry blushed further, giving his elders a sheepish look. “I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to destroy the wards, Albus. I added my own wards, just beyond the school’s in case the wards ever failed. I didn’t realize I lost control on my magic.”

Lucius chuckled, “Well, I think we are done here. Harry, it has been…educational.”

The young husbands flustered under the teasing, Harry sending a mutinous glare at his father-in-law. “I can give you a tutorial sometime, Father Dear,” Harry said sweetly, “I’m sure Dad would love to grade your homework.”

Lucius blushed, his eyes widening at the innuendo, while Severus smirked at his son, “Of course; education is tantamount! And Harry, the next time you decide to force multiple orgasms upon your husband, please contain your magic. You know the affect your power can have. We had to ply Minerva with catnip to keep her from the dungeons.”

“It is providential that the students have gone for the holiday,” Albus said with a grin. “A word of caution, Harry; you should cast stronger wards around the school, particularly your quarters, every so often. Your power has not reached its maximum levels yet, and it would be unfortunate should the students be exposed to power such as you released tonight.”

Severus snorted, “Indeed! Even with Harry’s help, I don’t think we could brew enough Contra-conception potion!”

Harry’s unfettered power had literally flooded the school with desire. Luckily, Albus, Severus and Lucius were skilled with occlumency and had been able to battle the strenuous waves of lust threatening to invade their minds. Harry would have turned Hogwarts into the largest free-for-all orgy in the history of wizardom if the school had been fully occupied.

“I’ll do that,” Harry replied, sending a mental apology to Albus, who was very amused at the events of the night.

The amused trio left the couple, who burst into laughter post haste. Harry pulled his gorgeous husband into his arms, placing a warm kiss on his lips. He captured one of Draco’s wrists, frowning at the angry lines swelling there. He ran his thumb over the marks, healing them with a spell.

“I didn’t mean to hurt you, Draco,” Harry whispered softly, giving similar treatment to his other wrist. He also passed a healing spell over Draco’s throat to ease the hoarseness that laced his voice.

Draco smiled gratefully, “No big deal, Harry…it was well worth it, believe me. You are…marvelous! Each time with you…it’s better than the time before. I don’t know how you do it, but I thank Merlin that you manage to ravish me with every touch. I mean…sweet Circe, you never even touched my cock, but you gave me multiples!”

Harry smirked wickedly, “That was the point, my Dragon. I wanted you to have something you’d never had before. It’s the first of your presents.”

Draco looked into the simmering emerald depths of Harry’s eyes. “I love you, Harry Malfoy-Potter,” he declared sincerely.

Harry’s eyes softened tenderly, “I love you too, Draco Malfoy-Potter…with all that I am.”

With whispers of love and promise, they drifted off to sleep wrapped around each other. In another chamber of the dungeons, their fathers, sated after an inspired round of shagging, fell asleep in a similar embrace.

 

*********************  
 **A/N: Couldn't resist it...there's motive, I promise! ;)**


	36. Chapter 36:  The Prank War Begins

****

DISCLAIMER: As we all know, it's JKR's world...I just play in it from time to time.

CHAPTER 36 THE PRANK WAR BEGINS

As it turned out, Draco was not the first person to rise the next morning. Severus and Lucius in a fit of Slytherin mischief, coaxed their sons to awareness with a prank. They had doused the entangled couple with a stream of freezing water, causing them to swear colorfully as they leapt from their bed. Draco had taken the duvet with him when he jumped up, leaving an utterly freezing and equally naked archaiphus sputtering in confusion as he glared at their amused parents.

Lucius’ laughter wavered when he caught his first glimpse of Harry’s package. “I can see why you were screaming,” he muttered to his son, who glared daggers into eyes identical to his own as Harry blushed casting dozens of spells with one wave of his hand to dry, warm, and clothe both himself and his mate.

Lucius and Severus left them to their ablutions, promising to wait in Harry’s His cheek only spurred them into retaliation, of course. After a brief mental conversation with his mate, and a simple request from Dobby, they dressed and joined the others for breakfast in Harry’s common room.

The house elves had set up a small table for them, and a variety of their combined favorites lay out in a nice spread. Draco and Harry shared a constant mental link throughout breakfast as they waited for their revenge to surface. Dobby had been too happy to assist their cause by tainting the cutlery and cups of their fathers. Once Harry was sure they had consumed enough of the potion, he sent Draco a signal through their bond and cast a wordless spell on their unsuspecting parents.

Harry and Draco merrily kept up their conversation, amusement coursing through them as the spells began to take effect. Lucius was the first to react, tensing noticeably as Draco triggered the spell. The spells were Harry’s creation, and they had decided that they should punish their fathers independently, Draco tormenting Lucius, whilst Harry exacted revenge on Severus.

Harry, in his cunning, had developed the Tantilicus spell to tease Draco with. It was one of their favorite kinky pleasures they used to keep themselves occupied in the school day, particularly when Draco was in Harry’s class. Like Harry’s serpentine adornment, which was Draco’s favorite toy, the spell had a trigger. Once the trigger was spoken, the recipient of the spell would be subjected to whichever carnal delight the caster dreamed up, actually _feeling_ the sensations. The proximity of the caster to the subject caused the intensity of the sensations to intensify in multiples.

The first time Harry had used it on his Dragon, Draco had been in History of Magic, and Harry had a free period. He had cast the spell and watched from the hall as Draco grew flush, struggling not to make a sound as he relived the sensations of Harry riding his cock. Crabbe had looked at Draco oddly, asking if he was all right, but the blonde had only nodded, continuing his efforts to take notes despite his visibly quaking hand.

Draco’s surprise had been the utter torment Harry had kept him in that day. He had kept Draco under the spell for six hours that day, manipulating the intensity by using his invisibility potion and the Marauder’s Map to follow Draco when he had finished his classes. Harry made it up to him with a spectacular display of flexibility that evening. The spell allowed only the caster to bring an end to the torture, so it was perfect for their revenge. No matter how much they shagged or wanked, neither of their prankish fathers would be able to come until Harry released the spell. Harry had thought up the idea of adding a potion to the punishment.

The potion was derived from an impotency draught developed for rapists years ago that had phased out of use. The Weasley twins had asked for his assistance with a stamina potion for a new adult line of their inventory. With Harry’s work, it had become a top-seller.

The buyer would add one tear to the potion to begin, taking control of the effects. They would be able to use their will to “freeze”, quite literally, their partner’s arousal or to “heat” it to new temperature. It was called the Fire and Ice Draught, and Harry was eager to experiment with the icy part of his creation. After all, revenge _was_ a dish best served cold!

Draco was overflowing their bond with amusement as he manipulated his Father’s reactions. Harry’s spell was fed from experiences between the two of them, and Draco had decided that his father would experience the sensation of Harry’s vibrating member pounding him into submission as punishment for their prank. Harry had added the sensation of spectacular fellatio to Lucius’ spell as well, just for kicks, and the elder Malfoy was quickly losing hold of his composure.

Severus’ spell had been Harry’s to plan, and a torment for many reasons. Severus would be plagued with the one thing he’d wanted and been denied. When the trigger was given, Severus would feel as if he were balls-deep inside of Harry, riding out his wildest fantasies. His added sensation was the feeling of Harry’s passionate kiss, which the archaiphus knew he would recognize. Harry knew that as soon as Severus felt the first kiss, he would deduce _exactly_ what he was feeling in other areas. Harry wanted him to know; it was the best part of his personal revenge!

They were gathered around the table, Lucius’ air of indifference faltering. With a simple thought, Draco added the blowjob sensations, causing the elder Malfoy to drop his fork with a clattering clang as he inhaled sharply.

“Father?” Draco asked with faux innocence, “Something wrong?”

Lucius looked up with a blush as all attention turned to him. “Not at all, just a moment of carelessness,” he replied smoothly. Internally, he was fighting arousal the size of a troll. He did not know what the hell was happening, but his body was aflame with one feeling: rampant horniness. He took a quick sip of his mimosa, struggling to conceal the tremor of his hand as his cock swelled to aching proportions. Lucius’ mind was at a loss for the cause; he had to be imagining this! He could literally _feel_ his cock surrounded by wicket hot wetness moving deliciously up and down his length. The firm sensation of a tongue pressing insistently on his slit had him swallowing a moan of delight as a flush crept up his cheeks.

“If you will excuse me,” Lucius said, sounding only slightly flustered. He rose quickly, making his way to Harry’s bathroom as Draco and Harry gave convincing looks of concern to his retreating figure, while Severus cast a speculative glance at the pair.

“All right,” Severus said smoothly, “what have you two done? I know that there was nothing in our food or drink; I checked. What imbecilic retaliation have you tormented him with?”

Draco rolled his eyes. They had, of course, known that Severus would check the food; which is why Harry had placed it on their cutlery and the _outside_ of their cups. The cruel delight coursing through the bonded mates was magnified as Draco responded, “Sev, please! We intend to strike when you least suspect it. Immediate retaliation is predictable, and, though he fooled the Sorting Hat, my darling Jade is a Slytherin to the core. I wouldn’t have married him otherwise.”

Harry knew that Severus bought it, and the plan continued. “So, my Dragon, shall we do presents now or later on?”

Severus’ flinch was imperceptible to Draco, but Harry had seen the subtle tensing of his muscles the moment he thought of the trigger. The sensation started with a lubricated hand on Severus’ impressive cock, teasing and stroking him to fullness, and Harry knew that his father’s brain was furiously scrambling for purchase.

“Let’s do it now, Jade. We’ll open presents with Sev and Father and then pack up for the trip,” Draco replied. They were leaving for the Elfin Realm the next day for Draco’s ceremony, and he was excited about showing Lucius the beauty of the realm and introducing him to Draco’s extended relations.

**Draco, your father is tossing off in our bathroom!** Harry thought to his husband in amusement.

He had placed several monitoring charms in his quarters in preparation for their revenge. He could hear Lucius’ frustrated cursing in his mind and almost chuckled aloud, allowing Draco to hear his Father’s rantings.

**I just triggered the potion to ‘warm him up’** Draco responded. They laughed as Lucius yelped as his cock grew so warm that it smarted his hand.

“That okay with you Severus?” Harry asked, delighting in the bead of perspiration that ran down the side of Severus’ face.

“Fine,” Severus said tersely, struggling with his own battle.

The sensation had progressed, and he could feel the delicious pressure of his cock breeching an impossibly tight entrance. His breath was shallow as he abandoned the rest of his breakfast, puzzled about his body’s reactions. Severus knew that no such spell existed; not even a Dark magic could create such genuine and convincing sensations. He knew it could not be possible, but if asked under Veritaserum he would say that at that very moment his cock was sliding into an incredibly tight arse.

Lucius reappeared, the only evidence of his momentous trip to the loo a fading flush on his cheeks. Harry and Draco sprang into action, clearing the table and banishing the lot to the kitchens for the house elves to deal with, while tormenting their respective parents with their sensational spells.

“Time for presents!” Draco chirped, sending the elder Slytherins into action.

“Lucius, would you assist me with the parcels in my quarters?” Severus asked quickly.

“Yes!” Lucius replied with equal quickness, “Yes, my presents are there as well. We will return shortly.”

The two almost ran to Harry’s office, rushing through the portal into Severus’ rooms with haste. Draco and Harry burst into a fit of malicious laughter as they disappeared.

“Your father has a filthy mouth; I see where you get it,” Harry teased.

“I know,” Draco laughed, “he positively had kittens when he couldn’t come!”

They discussed the last phase of their plan, deciding to use the ‘freeze’ trigger simultaneously when each had his father alone. Draco would take Lucius outside to test his new broom, which Harry had already told him about, while Harry would be setting up the new cauldron he’d gifted to Severus. Draco had learned to transform for his training, so he would meet Harry in their rooms which would be keyed to them alone. They were Slytherins, not stupid, and they were sure that their fathers would be irate once the revenge was discovered.

_**Meanwhile…** _

“What the fuck is this?” Lucius spat.

Severus groaned, “Dammit, Luc, if I knew I would tell you! I just can’t!”

They had barely made it to Severus’ rooms before falling on one another, Severus only lowering his trousers before plunging into Lucius, who had done little more to disrobe. It had been fast, hard, and utterly useless, for they both remained painfully aroused and could not achieve the release they clamored for.

“Potter!” Severus spat, “I know he’s done something, Lucius!”

Lucius panted, waving his wand to restore his clothes, “Probably just an aphrodisiac in the food. This is fucking infuriating!”

Severus nodded, having set himself to rights, “No bloody shit! We don’t have time to continue this; we’ll open presents with the boys and then take the time to _work this out of our system_.”

Lucius shuddered. “Can’t wait, Sev…” he said with a smirk, “Now, let’s get the effing presents and be done with it!”  
******************************

Draco had been delighted with his gifts, despite the limitations of their early holiday. They had been restricted to only one gift from each celebrant, the remainder to be opened on Christmas properly. Harry had given him a kneazle, who he had named Cassius, which took an instant disliking to Lucius. Severus had opted for a new Wizard’s chess set in the colors of their house, and Lucius, of course, had given Draco a Firebolt Xtreme model. Harry, in turn, had received an exceptionally detailed text on Potions, written in Parseltongue, from Lucius; Severus had chosen to gift Harry with a signet ring bearing the Snape family crest, which led to an emotional response from Harry; and a Starburst Platinum model broom, a professional quidditch model, from Draco.

While elated with their gifts, the younger pair knew that their fathers were having more and more difficulty masking their reactions. The sensations were surely in overdrive with the close proximity, and both were enjoying the myriad of expressions passing over their parents’ faces. 

Draco had just given his gifts, a new wand holster for Lucius (because he thought that dreadful cane to be tacky), and a bottle of expensive scotch for Severus. Harry presented Lucius with an intricate dagger he had crafted, which was dipped in basilisk venom, while Severus positively cooed over his Everlast Cauldron, as it was the only cauldron he did not own, due to the exorbitant price. The older men were still marveling over their thoughtful gifts when Harry retrieved two small parcels from beneath the tree and looked at Draco briefly.

**Trigger off the spell for a moment, Draco. We’ll reactivate them after we get them apart, okay?** Harry thought, pleased when his husband didn’t question the request.

He held back a snicker as twin looks of startled relief passed over Severus and Lucius’ faces, but only handed them each a small present and stood before them expectantly.

“I know we agreed to one gift each, but this is special enough to warrant exception,” Harry said softly.  
The older men arched a brow in curiosity, opening the small boxes to reveal a single vial of potion on a velvet cushion.

“What is it?” Severus asked, his curiosity running rampant as he looked at the swirling gold liquid.

“Drink it and see, Dad,” Harry replied with amusement. “Look, the both of you know that I wouldn’t harm you; you are my family. I love both of you, and this is something I have been working on for a very long time. If you take the potion, you will see at once why I’ve given it to you.”

Lucius looked at Severus, whose confusion matched his own. It was true; neither man had cause to believe that Harry would purposefully harm them. Severus knew that Harry would have killed them long ago should he willed it so. It was a customary gift from a Potions Master, as Severus knew. He himself had gifted potions to each of the others to be opened on Christmas, but without the mystery. He looked into his son’s eyes, seeing the emerald eyes full of delight and smiled.

They opened the vials, each tossing the potion back in one go as a flash of warmth coursed through them, but nothing else happened. As looks of puzzlement crossed their handsome faces, Harry exhaled.

“Thank Merlin!” he exclaimed, “It wouldn’t have worked unless you trusted me!”

Lucius’ brows rose, “What was it, Harry, I still don’t know what it was? I felt warm for a bit, but that’s all.”

Rather than respond, Harry drew his wand and waved a spell at them, removing their sleeves. “I didn’t say you would _know_ , Lucius, I said you would _see_. Take a look,” Harry said, nodding at them.

“Sweet Merlin!” they exclaimed as they looked at their arms, equally devoid of the Dark Mark.

“It worked?” Draco asked excitedly, kneeling at Lucius’ feet as he gazed at the pale forearm. He had never seen his father’s arm without the blazing reminder of his Master, and Draco felt unbridled relief at the site.

Severus was staring at his own arm, transfixed at the sight. He didn’t move when Harry sat on his lap and looked into his onyx eyes.

You are free, Severus. Harry said into his mind, You have sacrificed and suffered for too long for a bloody mistake. I don’t like to see you suffer. I have seen the way he torments his followers, loyal or not. I have anxiously awaited your return from his side, deathly afraid that he would break through your occlumency and take you away from me. He has taken enough from us. I did this because it is the least you deserve. I did this because I love you.

Severus wrapped his arms around Harry tightly as tears coursed down his cheeks. He was finally free from Voldemort!

Lucius and Draco were in an equally poignant embrace, neither ashamed of their tears, for they were tears of joy and relief. As they recovered, the immeasurable questions commenced, as Harry had expected.

Voldemort would surely notice the absence of his connections with them, but Harry had planned for it. The students bearing the mark had been given another of Harry’s secret treasures at the Yule Ball. It contained several muggle drugs to induce hallucination, which Harry had manipulated. In an hour, his short-term memory charm would fade and those students would suddenly “remember” a harsh confrontation between Severus and Lucius, leading to an all out duel. They would report to their Master that they had cast the AK at the same time, killing each other in the process. It was perfect, because when Voldemort used legilimency, he would see the confrontation and believe it wholeheartedly.

Harry had told Albus a bit about his plans, and the Headmaster had been delighted with the prospect of misleading Voldemort…but Albus didn’t know half of what Harry had done. He knew of the potion for the marked students, and planting the memories, but he only thought that it would give his personal spies time to strategize an attack. Harry had not told Albus of his gift to Severus and Lucius, because he knew that Albus would insist they continue to answer Voldemort’s call. He had been deep in the recesses of Dumbledore’s mind, and despite his words the night before, Harry knew that the only person Albus would not risk was his Golden Boy; the others were only pawns.

Harry was surprised when Draco’s voice called to him from the bond.

**Harry…do you think we should…you know…** Draco began hesitantly causing Harry to send a wave of amused surprise.

**Are you serious? I thought I was the Gryffindor, Dragon!** Harry replied, his bemusement pulsing through the bond.

**Honestly, Draco, I planned to give them the potion at breakfast. After such a ‘loving and Gryffindor’ display from me, they would abandon all their suspicions! It would be completely stupid to let them off the hook now!** Harry relayed, causing a look of appreciation and love to shine in Draco’s eyes.

“Harry, I love you so much; you’re gorgeous…you’re brilliant…” Draco purred aloud, leaning in to place a tender kiss on Harry’s soft lips.

Harry leaned into the kiss, his amusement flaring when the blonde winked discreetly, activating Lucius’ spells.

**Now THERE’S my Dragon! Harry thought, renewing Severus’ torture.**

**It was time to serve up their revenge.**

**They left their serious discussion, for excitement and yuletide spirit as Draco needled Lucius about trying his new broom. Harry happily encouraged them, offering to set up the cauldron for Severus in his private lab. Severus had readily agreed, since Harry knew all of the spells to key the vessel to Severus’ magical signature.**

**“Well come, Draco,” Lucius said quickly, “let’s get on with this demonstration. The fresh air may do me a bit of good.” _Particularly, since it’s frigid outside and I’m hotter than Hades right now,_ Lucius thought.**

**The pairs parted ways, Draco sending an amused look at his husband as he followed Lucius, who exited their chamber as if he were fleeing the Dark Lord himself. Harry smiled at Severus quirkily, “I made detailed notes of the spellwork for keying the cauldron; if you like, I’ll duplicate them for you and meet you in your lab?” he offered.**

**“Perfect,” Severus replied, “I have a few things to drop off in my quarters, but I’ll meet you in my lab in ten minutes.”**

**Harry nodded as Severus stepped through the portal in his office, rolling his eyes; he knew full well what his dad needed ten minutes for… _oh_ , but revenge was sweet! He made his way to his private lab and duplicated the slender notebook as promised. On his way to Severus’ labs, he cast a series of complex spells allowing only Draco or himself into the suite. He also disabled the portal in Draco’s room and disconnected the floo; for their fathers would surely exhaust themselves to find the mates once their trick was played out. Once he passed through Severus’ portal, it would be useless.**

**Harry smirked, checking his reflection in the mirror, “It’s showtime!”**

**************************

****A/N: Wonder how mad they'll be once they figure it out??? hehehehehehe!**   
**


	37. Chapter 37:  The Gig is Up!

****

DISCLAIMER: As we all know, it's JKR's world...I just play in it from time to time.

CHAPTER 37 THE GIG IS UP!

“Something wrong, Father?” Draco asked, delighting in Lucius’ discomfort.

“Not at all, Draco; merely a bit too much champagne in the mimosas at breakfast. I’m sure the cool air will set me to rights,” Lucius replied stiltedly.

_At least, I bloody hope it will!_ he thought desperately.

Lucius was in a state of internal panic. _The blasted nonsense stopped!_ he thought in frustration. It had been but a brief respite; the eye of the storm for the older blonde. For now… _it_ had returned, and much more vivid than before. 

He had never been as relieved as when they finished the long trek to the Quidditch pitch. Draco had finally taken flight, and Lucius could cast a silencing charm and allow his pitiful sounds to spring forth.

“Sweet fucking Merlin, oohhhhh…” Lucius moaned as the overwhelming feelings coursed through him.

It was more vivid than a fantasy; a dream of adolescence could not compare to the tingling sensations roving through him. He knew it wasn’t real; he was at Hogwarts, watching Draco fly on his broom. He saw the clothes on his body, he could taste the chill of the winter air. But he _felt_ the hot wetness surrounding his cock…the teasing tip of a tongue…the tip of his shaft sliding easily down a throat…a delicious squeezing as the wicked mouth swallowed.

Lucius knew it was not possible, but he was tempted to reach into his robes to see if his cock was as wet as it was hard. He struggled to keep his eyes open as his arse thrummed with the feeling of being impossibly full. It was maddening…he could feel the coolness of the stadium seats seeping through his robes. It was _real_ , unimagined, tangible. Equally so was the brush of velvet-clad steel against his prostate, causing a traitorous groan to fall from his aristocratic lips…the amazing vibration sending sparks through his nervous system… _What the bloody hell is this?_ …

“Shit!” Lucius spat as Draco made his descent. He cancelled his silencing spell, smoothing his robes to cover his arousal.

Draco struggled to maintain his composure. He had known that his Father would seize the opportunity to swear out his frustrations. Fortunately, Draco had the Slytherin foresight to cast a Listen-In charm before he took to the sky. He had almost died in horrified laughter as he heard his father’s lustful cries; Harry had listened through the bond and shared equal shudders of laughter. It was almost time to end their prank, and they ceased their communication as the time grew near, Draco making his way back to the stands.

“Have fun?” Lucius asked tightly, his eyes showing his strain for only a moment.

Draco nodded, “Harry knows me well; he even placed some of his own charms on it. It feels quite _powerful_ when I’m on it…it almost _quivers_ with magic…”

Lucius flushed at Draco’s words to his son’s utter delight… _Must the boy be so damned descriptive?_ he wondered. “Yes, well…Harry is quite resourceful,” Lucius commented.

Draco smirked, “Oh, he’s damned _talented_ , really…you had a glimpse last night, after all.”

Lucius blushed, “Draconis Malfoy, you had better watch your cheek! That was inappropriate!”

Draco actually laughed. “You didn’t blush last night, Father. In fact you seemed rather… _observant_ at the time, as I recall,” Draco said, increasing the power of the spells agonizing the elder blonde.

Lucius flinched as the magic increased, _Oh Merlin, what **is** this?_

“Father? Are you feeling ill?” Draco asked sweetly, “You look _hot_ , do you have a fever?”

“No, Draco! I will be just fine,” Lucius replied tightly. “Let’s just go back inside, shall we? I need a drink,” he announced, standing and walking rather tensely toward the castle.

_It was time_ …Draco smirked. “What’s wrong, Father? You’re walking oddly.”

Lucius blushed, “These boots are not best with snow.”

“Mmm. If you will excuse the expression, you look like you’ve been buggered recently; Uncle Sev get too rough last night?” Draco said coolly.

Lucius stopped whirling on Draco with blazing eyes, his wand at the ready, “You impertinent little…”

“WAKE UP!” Draco screamed, triggering the potion.

“AAAAHHHH!” Lucius screamed, dropping his wand as a blast of freezing cold attacked his groin. He abandoned his thoughts, plunging his hands into his robes as he cursed.

The last thing Draco saw as he transformed away was the dawning of understanding as he retrieved his wand, a look of bloody murder in his eyes.

“DRACO!!!”  
***********************

“…There, it’s all done! You’ll want to keep the cleaning solution in a cool, dark corner; it’s particularly reactive to heat.”

Severus nodded, only half his attention on Harry. He was grateful for his son’s knowledge about setting up the cauldron, for he was quite…preoccupied. Severus cursed his stupidity for wearing his casual robes; they did not hide nearly as much as his customary billowing robes. He had utilized the workbench, perching near the end across from Harry to conceal his excitement.

The brief respite he’d had from the agonizing feelings had been a way of prolonging the torture, for it came back tenfold. He did not know how it was happening, but it was delightful suffering. While Harry set up the cauldron, explaining his actions in a steady stream of unheard conversation, Severus struggled to contain his reactions. He could feel the aching tightness surrounding his erection…the channel sliding up and down his flesh…even the feel of his sack grinding against soft skin as the thrusting feelings continued. Severus almost fell from his stool when the imaginary canal began to tense rhythmically, causing Harry to look up in concern.

“All right, Sev?” he asked…but he knew the answer. He was driving Severus to madness with the Tentallicus spell. It was driven by his own imagination, so he knew _precisely_ what Severus was feeling. He remembered the many dreams he had shared with Severus, and was surprised that the Head of Slytherin had not recognized one of his most avid fantasies. Severus had often dreamed of what being inside the archaiphus would feel like…and now he was experiencing it.

Severus looked up, inhaling sharply when emerald green eyes locked on his. “What have you done to me?” he asked, his voice trembling.

Harry smirked sexily, “Whatever do you mean, Severus?”

“I know you have done something! I can feel…I feel…” Severus stammered as the sensation magnified, the friction on his cock doubling in speed.

“What do you _feel_ , Severus?” Harry asked, his bedroom voice causing Severus’ moan to break free, “Do you even know? I can tell you, if you’d like…”

“Harry,” Severus said warningly, but the archaiphus would not relent.

“You used to dream about it, Severus. Do you remember? You always wanted to know what it would feel like…to fuck me. Tell me, Severus…does it feel good?” Harry whispered as he backed away, causing the sensation of his kiss to dance across Severus’ lips, his onyx eyes clouding. “Is my arse around your cock enough, or would you rather…WAKE UP!”

Severus’ eyes widened as he realized that he’d been played. As he made a leap for the retreating archaiphus, his blazing arousal was surrounded in a blanket of frigid coldness.

“BLOODY HELL!” Severus screamed, frantically casting charms at his crotch as Harry laughed wickedly.

A look of fury blazed into his eyes as Harry disappeared, an enraged yell echoing in his wake.

“POTTER!!!”


	38. Chapter 38:  The Witching Hour

****

DISCLAIMER: As we all know, it's JKR's world...I just play in it from time to time.

CHAPTER 38 THE WITCHING HOUR

“Are you nervous?”

Draco shook his head. “Liana says it’s just like sleeping. I hate that I have to do this during the holidays, though. We don’t get to spend much time together when there are classes, and then Quidditch will start after hols…”

Harry smiled, “I know, Dragon. It’s not for much longer, love. This is important for you, and I’ll be miserably bored while you’re sleeping, but we’ll have the rest of the holidays to spend together.”

They were reclined in the bath of Draco’s suite. Their trip to the Elfin Realm was going well thus far. It had only taken an hour of negotiation for Harry to convince their fathers to get over their prank. Of course “negotiation” between two former Death Eaters consisted of Harry defending as the pair tried to hex him into oblivion, but the impudent brat had enjoyed it, complaining that he had no real challenges in his training without them. The older men had conceded to being out-pranked, demanding an explanation about what _exactly_ they had been subjected to, which led to another hour of creative swearing and hexes. Harry had given them each _very_ detailed answers in their minds, leaving both older men flushed, embarrassed, and envious.

Severus and Lucius were enjoying the Elfin Realm, which had helped them in their forgiveness. Severus was intrigued by Elfin vegetation and the possibilities for potions experiments, while Lucius and Liana shared a common interest in weaponry, which she would demonstrate for them during Draco’s slumber.

Harry was grateful for their distraction, for his plans had come to a head. He knew that Severus suspected something, and rightly so. The archaiphus had been planning the attack for months. He had secured the relations with the Elves and the Vampires, but calling his comrades to arms was not his intent. The only reason he had forged those relationships was to ensure that no elf or vampire could go against him. Voldemort needed minions, Harry did not.

Voldemort had surprised Harry; the archaiphus had been sure that he would adhere to the plans in his evil mind. He had not taken into account the extreme reaction Voldemort had experienced when he felt the loss of connection to Severus and Lucius. Singh Pai had delivered a message from Albus at Draco’s ceremonial feast, setting Harry’s mind in motion.

In a fit of mad desperation, Voldemort had attacked a village just north of Hogsmeade, razing it to the ground. The innocents had not stood a chance, and Harry knew that there was not time to wait. He knew all he needed to destroy Voldemort, and he would. He had used his connection to access Voldemort’s sickened mind, and he knew that there would be a meeting the following night. It would be his chance…a chance to end the death and the suffering.

Harry knew that they would be furious. Dumbledore, Severus, Lucius, not to mention Draco…they would all be positively irate if he did this. Harry knew it…accepted it…but, he _had_ to strike. He knew the Wizarding world expected him to end it in a grand battle, littering the battlegrounds with corpses as he overcame the Dark Lord. That was the last thing Harry would do. There had been enough useless death, enough slaughter of innocents. This war was about _him_ , Voldemort’s so-called ‘cause’ abandoned for his obsession with Harry. The wizarding world had placed all their hopes in Harry, and though it was undesired, he would not let them down.

“Where are you, love?” Draco asked bemusedly, splashing Harry playfully.

Harry smiled, pushing his thoughts aside, “I’m right where I want to be, love,” he replied, placing a loving kiss on Draco’s lips.

Draco hummed appreciatively as their kiss deepened, Harry’s tongue slipping into his mouth. They parted, grey eyes smiling into green. “I really do love you, Harry,” Draco said passionately, “Sometimes…it seems so surreal, but…you’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me.”

Harry’s eyes grew moist at his husband’s emotional declaration. “You complete me, Draco. I love you, my Dragon…it is for you I breathe.”

They embraced, love and adoration pouring through their bond intensely. That night, Harry made love to Draco with aching tenderness, keeping them both on the threshold of orgasm for almost an hour before finally pushing Draco into the blissful oblivion only found in his arms, exploding into him as they reached the peak of ecstasy as one.  
*************************

“What’s wrong, Severus?” Lucius asked in concern.

Severus had been oddly withdrawn ever since they had left their sons. Draco had entered his sleep that morning, and would wake early Christmas morning. Harry had gone to train with Singh Pai, leaving the two elder Slytherins to their own devices. They had just returned to their suite, and Severus was staring into the fire whilst nursing a goblet of elfin wine.

Severus did not answer right away, for he did not know what to say. Harry had been acting odd ever since hearing about the attack. Albus had mandated they remain in the realm until former notice, for their alleged safety, but Severus knew full well that the only one of them he was worried about was Harry.

Oddly enough, Severus would not be worried if Harry had thrown an absolute fit, ranting and raving about the attack and a plan for action. It was the absence of reaction that worried Severus. He was almost too complacent, which just wasn’t _Harry_ , and Severus felt…uneasy.

He sighed, turning to address Lucius, who patiently awaited his response. “It’s Harry, Luc. He usually throws a spectacular fit when there’s been an attack and does something utterly foolish.”

Lucius frowned slightly, “He took the news rather well, if you ask me. He was angry, and cursed a bit, but that’s all.”

Severus rolled his eyes, “Yes, that’s my point: _that’s all_! Nothing like his usual reaction! I can’t help but worry about him.”

Lucius smiled in understanding, moving to embrace his lover. “Severus, relax. The Dark Lord cannot cross into the Elfin Realm, even if he did know Harry was here, which he doesn’t. You as well as I know that he was distressed when he could no longer invade Harry’s mind, and how else would he possibly know? The only person in the world who knows where we are is Dumbledore, and I doubt he informed our Master!”

“Not any more, Luc,” Severus reminded him with a smile, “Voldemort is our Lord no more.”

Lucius smiled in return. “Old habits are hard to break, Severus,” Lucius replied. “If you are so concerned for your son, why don’t you join him; observe his training, perhaps?”

Severus shook his head, “I’ll talk with him at lunch. I’m sure Singh Pai will keep him occupied for the moment.”

Lucius smirked naughtily, “And how do you propose we… _occupy_ ourselves?”

Severus returned his smirk, setting aside his goblet, “Allow me to demonstrate…”

**********************  
 **A/N: Prepare yourselves...the end is neigh! hehehehe**


	39. Chapter 39:  The Final Battle

****

DISCLAIMER: As we all know, it's JKR's world...I just play in it from time to time.

****

CHAPTER 39 THE FINAL BATTLE

“Hello Peter… _Avada Kedavra!_ ”

The startled rat fell dead, a look of silent shock frozen on his face for eternity. Harry banished his corpse to the Shrieking Shack with a grim smile. _For You, Sirius,_ he thought in reverence. It was the beginning of the end.

Harry had spent his afternoon channeling his elements with Singh Pai’s assistance. He had confided his plans to his sensei; he knew that his confidence would be honored, just as he knew Singh Pai would not let him leave if he were not ready. He had promised to remain with Severus and Lucius to keep them from leaving, and to wake them in the darkness of the morning and tell them the truth.

For the first time, Harry would be openly using the special presents Merlin had given him on his birthday. The first, battle robes made by Ares himself, the second, and most important: Merlin’s very own wand.

Harry had known that his wand would be useless against Voldemort, the prior protection being burned out after their duel in the cemetery. He had mastered his wandless capabilities to ensure success, but Merlin’s wand would ensure that Voldemort would never return. Merlin’s wand had been created by the Sages, it contained blood of the first Archaiphus as its core. His wand would amplify the magnitude of magic he would cast in one spell. He would cast many AK’s this night, but not one would be directed at Tom Riddle. Oh no, Harry did not want to kill his nemesis; he wanted to _obliterate_ him…and he would be destroyed.

He was quite good at spell creation, and equally so with research. Harry had woven over twenty spells of destruction into one massive spell. He would draw power from every element, centering his power on the one destructive task. He was sure that there would be a backlash from the potent deluge of magic, probably taking every life in range…but, Harry knew he would survive. His magic would not cause him deadly harm, thanks to the battle robes. They had been dipped in the river Styx, and would protect him like nothing else. They had saved Merlin’s life many times, and would not fail him.

Harry had taken three doses of his invisibility potion, and would not reappear until the Revel had begun. Harry had followed his link to Voldemort to find his foe, unsurprised when he found himself before the ruins of a manor. There was no magic he could not bend, and Harry had found it quite easy to slip through Voldemort’s wards; he was the Magicus Supre, after all.

Peter had been the first unsuspecting follower the invisible archaiphus had come upon, and Harry had felled him at once. He would first locate and exterminate Nagini, before ending the madness once and for all. Now, to locate the serpent…

In a moment of inspiration, Harry hissed at his arm, waking Giselle.

**_Giselle, can your magic find another snake?_** he asked.

**_Yes, Master. I sense others of my kind quite easily._ **

Harry smirked. **_Can you sense another snake here? She is very big, and very evil._** he informed his familiar.

Giselle hissed in response, **_I sense her, Master. She is very unpleasant. She is north of here.”_**

Harry thanked his familiar, warning her to stay beneath his robes, and casting a very strong protection spell upon her. He would not want his familiar to be injured in the backlash at any cost. He continued along the dark corridor, blinking a night vision spell over his eyes. He could hear the cracks of apparition as the Death Eaters arrived, and hurried onward.

Luck was on his side, as he found Nagini curled up around herself fast asleep. She would never wake again, unfortunately, because Harry had promptly cast the killing curse, her hissing breaths stopping instantly. _Now, for the main event…_

Harry pulled Merlin’s wand, creeping toward the inner rooms of the manor. It was not difficult to follow the stream of masked figures to a central chamber to meet their Master. Harry remembered the large hall, completely bare, save the throne-like chair Voldemort was poised in. Harry grimaced, casting a healing spell over his forehead as his scar flared to life. He had taken his Cruciatus neutralizing potion as a precaution, but Voldemort’s presence still affected him, even with Singh Pai’s headband.

“Come, my faithful! Wormtail? Where is that rat?” the pale snakelike creature hissed.

Harry almost laughed aloud as he caught sight of his nemesis. Apparently losing his connection to Harry, as well as two of his most powerful followers, had greatly affected Tom. He had cast a glamour to conceal his fragile state, but Harry could see through his weakening magic. He was bone thin; flesh emaciated and almost translucent in several places. Harry surmised that only the link to his followers sustained the thinning remnants of Voldemort’s magic to keep the corporeal form from disintegrating entirely. Harry felt no pity, however. Should Voldemort brand enough wizards of average strength, he would grow stronger. Let alone the fact that the creature had no scruples, and would surely drain the life and magic of however many of his ‘faithful’ he needed to maintain himself.

It was almost comical that his Death Eaters followed so blindly; surely Severus and Lucius would have bothered to look closely at their ‘Master’, but their former brethren were not similarly inclined. Harry kept his eyes on the strongest of his followers, using his powers to read others sparingly. Voldemort was weak, and Harry knew that any great display of magic in such close proximity would be sensed.

Finally, the arrival he anticipated popped into the chamber: _Bellatrix_. Harry had vowed that he would end her life after the fiasco in the Ministry. She, like Peter, would pay for her betrayal to Sirius with her miserable existence. He crept into the circle of followers, his invisibility potion maintaining, and stood directly before Voldemort’s throne as she bent to kiss the hem of his robes.

“My Lord,” Bellatrix cooed, moving to stand at her newly-appointed position at his side. Apparently, he had replaced the cool competence of Lucius’ service with the maniacal cackling of the cruel Bellatrix.

“My ever-faithful Bella!” Voldemort rasped, “Have you completed your mission?”

Bellatrix nodded in affirmation, “I have, my Lord. Your children will be brought forth on the morrow to join your noble cause, and ickle Potter’s favorite mudblood will be taken as well. I have discovered that she will be in Diagon Alley tomorrow with only her muggle parents. She will be easily captured and made loyal to you, Master.”

Harry’s rage was boiling. He would never allow Hermione to be taken anywhere near the sickeningly decrepit megalomaniac. It was time to begin his work.

Harry sent out the creeping tendrils of his power, seeking out the traces of Imperious. He was saddened to see that so few of the followers were affected by the curse, the alarming majority following from mixtures of fear and greed for power. He reflected upon the students that had sought refuge from him and was at peace; he had fully explained that their parents may well be killed when they failed to appear before Voldemort. While many of them were passive, leading to one of the many revelations Harry had in regard to the abuse often inflicted upon the children of Death Eaters, the students had been more concerned for their own welfares.

“…what is this?” Voldemort said hesitantly. “There is…strange magic here!”

Harry smirked as he set about his plan. He made his invisible way through the Death Eaters, shielding those with Imperious as best as he could. He knew he would likely not be able to spare them all, but he was determined to try. Harry also knew that Voldemort would feel his casts. He was weak and hungry for power, of which Harry was a veritable buffet. The Death Eaters, too afraid to risk a sound, merely looked to one another in confusion as they had noticed nothing amiss, but wisely kept their places.

“Wormtail! Nagini!” Voldemort cried, standing to his feet, his wand drawn. He siphoned the magic of his marked followers, trying to locate the invisible force and draw it into himself while Harry made his way back to the center of the circle.

_**I’m sorry, dear Tom, but your voice falls on dead ears.**_ Harry hissed into Voldemort’s mind.

“POTTER!” Voldemort screamed angrily, causing his followers to look about in dismayed confusion, “You dare to enter my domain, foolish boy? Show yourself, and allow me to watch as the life leaves your body! You haven’t the power to kill, you silly child! I will take great pleasure in your demise as I drain what little power you do harness. FIND HIM, but he is MINE to kill!”

Harry took opportunity to place himself in the optimal position. With a whisper, the invisibility potion faded leaving him visible as gasps of surprise echoed around the circle of Death Eaters.

“You wish, Tommy boy,” Harry said sarcastically, his green eyes blazing with powerful fury. “Oh, and Bellatrix, I have a gift from my godfather…”

Harry didn’t even bother to use incantation, the brilliant green light shooting from his eyes without moving a muscle, as he felled her, the light in her eyes dulling permanently.

“Bitch.” Harry said succinctly, staring at Voldemort with a raised brow as he stood, throwing curse after curse at Harry to no avail. His shields reflected every killing curse to the Death Eaters, who were falling like raindrops in their Master’s enthusiasm to kill the archaiphus. He was thankful for Merlin’s armor as the closer Death Eaters began to cast hexes and curses in defense of their Master and the actual fighting began.

He ignored the thin trail of blood seeping from his scar as he battled valiantly, his training like a blanket of comfort as he executed the powerful magic to perfection. McNair and the last Lestrange were felled in a blast of Black Fire Harry swept in an arc, while several of the less courageous turned to flee only to find their path covered with ice that froze them entirely once they had fallen.

Harry’s swirling skin began to glow as he called to the elements, causing a windstorm to sweep the Imperious-wrought Death Eaters into a corner as a great stone grew up from the floor to separate and further shield them.

There were several that remained, however, and Harry raised a blazing wall of flames to deter them as he focused on their Master, who was still hurling the darkest of curses at Harry’s shields.

“What are you, Harry Potter?” Voldemort asked, his fear surrounding him in a cloak of day glow orange. “What magic has Dumbledore cast on you?”

Voldemort threw a blazing Cruciatus curse at Harry, who halted the magic in flight, to the utter dismay of his opponent. He looked at Voldemort with a look of vicious confidence, “I am the Heir of All, of course!”

Harry used his magnitude of power to weave the floating curse into one of his own creation, sending it barreling back to Voldemort, whose shields stood no chance. The destructive jet of magic struck him in the center of his chest, tearing a gaping hole through his body like a comet as his mangled cry of agony echoed through the burning hall. His innards dangled like frayed ropes, the powerful magic of Harry’s spell creeping into Voldemort’s flesh like maggots.

“Do you feel it?” Harry asked with deadly calm, “The fire crawling in your very blood? It is _me_ , Tom. It is my magic…my Light…my love. You are too vile to even touch it, _Cousin_ …”

Harry cast a powerful disarming spell, satisfied when Voldemort’s wand was grasped in his palm. He snapped it quickly, laughing aloud when Voldemort pulled Avery’s body into his grasp, taking the wizard’s wand as he turned on Harry, flinging an Avada Kedavra, which fizzled upon reaching the glowing archaiphus.

“What madness is this?” Voldemort ranted, “You should be dead, Potter!”

Harry sneered, raising Merlin’s wand as he pooled his magic. “I tire of you, Tommy! AVADA KEDAVRA SIMPATICO FUGIT!”

“AVADA KEDAVRA!” Voldemort said desperately.

The spells met dead-on, but Harry’s overcame the weakened green flash, its bright yellow magic swallowing it in an instant. The entire hall was awash with light as the spell crashed into Voldemort’s body as an inhumane scream filled the air. The remnants of Voldemort began to dissolve as Harry continued to pour magic into his spell.

_Almost…almost done…have to contain him…_ Harry thought as he valiantly battled.

He was almost exhausted with the raw power he had expended, and the building was collapsing around him, but he _had_ to complete the spell; he had to ensure that Voldemort would never return, and he would. Harry reached into his robes with his free hand, ignoring the burning pain in his other as Merlin’s wand smoked from the magic bursting through it. He grasped the vial of potion, struggling to hold the spell steady as he flung it between himself and what was left of Voldemort.

An acrid plume of black smoke spilled from the broken shards as the foundation rumbled. Harry staggered, catching himself quickly as he maintained the spell with his rapidly exhausting body. The ground beneath them split with a quaking burst of power as Harry opened the very gates of Hell. The cries of tortured souls flooded his ears as he tried to concentrate on the task at hand.

_The portal has opened…must get him to the portal…_

Harry used both hands on the burning wand to direct the screaming corpse of Voldemort to the rift. He increased his feed into the spell to force the dying figure into the chasm. He had to keep him there until the portal closed, but he grew tired. He cried out in pain as he held the spell with his wand hand, the other grasping desperately for the other potion. His fingers found purchase on the vial at last, and he frantically hurled it at the chasm, returning his other hand to the quivering wand in support.

The last of the chasm sealed, as a deafening crack sounded. Harry had time for only a quick shielding spell as the Riddle house collapsed around them.

 

***********************  
 **A/N: Harry kicks a**! Yeah! hehehe**


	40. Chapter 40:  It Hits the Fan

****

DISCLAIMER: As we all know, it's JKR's world...I just play in it from time to time.

CHAPTER 40 IT HITS THE FAN

**Christmas Day, 5 AM**

“Severus, Lucius! You must come…”

Both older Slytherins woke groggily, but wands akimbo as they took in their surroundings. Their rooms…the Elfin realm…Singh Pai…safety.

“What’s happened?” Lucius asked quickly, “Is it Draco?”

The old mage shook his head, “I was asked to wake you in a short time, but something drastic has happened…” Singh Pai explained quickly, his voice expressing the extent of his concern.

Severus’ brain whirled. “Harry? What’s he… _where is he?_ ” he asked quickly as he sprang from the bed, dressing himself with a flick of his wand.

Singh Pai sighed. “He left this realm at the witching hour to battle the Dark One. I was told to keep you here and alert you before the Prince awakened, but there has been a great shift in the magic. The Sages say that the gates of Hades pierced the Earth.”

“Dear Gods!” Lucius exclaimed, “Potter dashed off to Voldemort _alone_?”

Severus was trembling and pale with fear. _Sweet Merlin, let him be all right_ he thought as he regarded the mage. “You must take me to him! I cannot traverse the realms on my own, but he cannot do this by himself! That idiotic boy…”

Singh Pai nodded. “Jade Warrior will not be pleased; he wished to keep his three most important loved ones far from danger. I will take you, Severus, but Lucius you must remain. The Prince will be distraught should he wake without his mate, and your presence will help calm him…”

Before he could continue, the silvery image of Albus’ patronus appeared, calling forth all allies to coordinates that were sickeningly familiar to the former Slytherins.

Lucius felt his stomach drop in apprehension as he looked at his lover, “Go to your son, Severus. Draco will be devastated if anything happens to Harry; he will not wake for hours, and I will not leave him alone.”

Seeing the conflicting emotions in the obsidian gaze, Lucius placed a comforting hand on Severus’ shoulder. “Severus, now, more than ever before, we must believe in him. He is the Magicus Supre, the Heir of All, Severus! We know he will triumph, and he needs our faith rather than our fear. Go…bring our boy home, Severus.”

Singh Pai didn’t say a word as the men embraced tightly. He said his own prayers as the anxious potions master came to his side, nodding silently. With a push of his magic, they disappeared, neither prepared for what they would find.  
************************

“Albus!”

Dumbledore nodded in acknowledgement, the merry twinkle ominously absent from his eyes as Severus came to his side. The glen in which they stood was nothing like it was when Severus had been there last; there were Aurors and members of the Order scattered about as they hoarded the bound Death Eaters from the burning rubble. He scanned the area desperately seeking the streaked hair and pointed ears of his son to no avail.

“Severus, come with me!” Albus commanded, “We must hurry, I fear Harry is buried in the rubble. The prisoners coherent enough have confirmed that he confronted Voldemort in his central hall, but he has not been seen.”

Severus cursed viciously, running toward the blazing remnants in a state of panic as the older wizards followed at their own speed. He used his prior knowledge of the house, bypassing the leaning entryway and running for the east side, where Voldemort’s meeting room had been.

He shivered in raw fear as he arrived at the smoking heap of stone; it had clearly been the focal point of the damage, and bore the most damage. It was as if a great beast had taken a bite from the building, a gaping hole left in his wake, for Severus could see into the chamber where he had bowed and scraped before his former Master.

He stopped short of a large vein of soil that stood three feet high and doubly wide, gaping as he realized the vein ran clear through the smoldering rubble. _What the blazes had Harry done?_  
Singh Pai and Albus were by his side, staring at the vein in a similar state of awe as they realized its length; the vein ran the length of the entire glen!

“He did it!” Singh Pai awed, “Jade Warrior managed to open Hades’ Lair!”

Albus was awed as well, but their wonder would have to wait. “I cannot sense him, Singh Pai! We must find him!”

That was when Severus remembered; _the Pegasus_! He popped his upper buttons in his haste to reach the Pegasus that had not left his body since Harry gifted it to him. “Albus, Harry gave me a charm. It can either take me to him, or bring him to me if I activate it. We have to try! If it won’t bring him to me, you can use a tracking charm, and I will go to him.” Severus said urgently.

“We do not know if it is safe for you, Severus. He may be buried…” Albus protested, but Severus only growled.

“ _I don’t care!_ Albus, I have to try! Even if it kills me, I have to find him, Albus! I didn’t ask your permission; I will do this with or without your approval!” Severus spat.

Singh Pai agreed. “We will combat the fire here; he would have been close to the vein if he opened the Gateway. Try the charm; Albus come!”

The older wizards shot waves of water at the flames inside the broken hull of the room as Severus cast a charm to block the bitter smoke that covered them. He wrapped his hand around the Pegasus, whispering Harry’s name with urgent desperation. The charm warmed a bit, before cooling as Severus huffed in frustration. **Please, Harry! Please come to me, I need you!** he thought sadly, screaming Harry’s name aloud.

There was a great shudder as the wall before them heaved and buckled, crumbling completely as they dove for cover. Severus coughed from the dust and ash, counteractively gasping as he caught sight of the bruised and battered archaiphus.

“Harry!” he cried, hastening attention to the bloody body.

Albus and Singh Pai arrived by his side, both allowing their worry and concern to show in their faces. Harry had managed to erect a shield, its shimmering surface torn and jagged with holes, but he was still injured. Singh Pai cast a spell to dissolve the shield, allowing Severus to gather Harry’s head in his lap as his tears spilled.

“Merlin, Harry, please be all right!” Severus pleaded as he rocked the wounded archaiphus in his arms. The headband was scorched, and Severus untied it gently. He brushed the bloodied fringe of hair from his forehead, gasping as fresh blood seeped from his torn scar. “We’ve got to get him to a healer, Albus! Poppy…”

“Poppy has prepared the private room in the infirmary, we must hurry!” Albus said hastily, as he retrieved a Portkey from his robes. “Take him there, Severus. I will follow shortly; we must make sure Voldemort is truly gone.”

Severus barely listened, only taking the Portkey when Albus placed it in his hand. He held tightly to Harry, still muttering softly to him as the Portkey tugged them back to the castle’s infirmary.


	41. Chapter 41:  The Infirmary

****

DISCLAIMER: As we all know, it's JKR's world...I just play in it from time to time.

CHAPTER 41 THE INFIRMARY

“Father…will he…”

Lucius sighed as he pulled his son’s shaking form into his embrace, steering him to sit upon one of the vacant cots in the infirmary. Distraught would be an understatement to describe the demeanor Draco had woken in. Lucius hadn’t had a moment to offer explanation, for Draco had promptly panicked demanding his husband, screaming that something was drastically wrong. Lucius would never forget seeing Draco in such absolute terror as he had that morning. Seeing the state of the bruised and battered archaiphus had not alleviated the situation in the least; Poppy had been forced to sedate the young blonde to prevent him from going into shock.

“I pray to Merlin he will recover, Draco. If nothing else, Harry is stubborn and _strong_ ; he also loves you. He will fight this, Draco.” Lucius whispered vigilantly, hoping desperately that he was right. His son was not the only Malfoy that had become besotted with the archaiphus; while it was not a romantic type of love, the elder Malfoy had grown to love his brilliant and humble son-in-law. He would grieve fiercely if the boy were to perish; he refused to admit the possibility.

They were seated in the general area of the infirmary looking toward the door separating them from the focus of their thoughts. Lucius had been appalled that there were so many assisting the boy; healers from the elves, vampires, magi and veela had all come to offer assistance, and others were in route. Their diagnostics were oddly uninformative however; and they could offer no explanation for his comatose state.

The creak of the door caused four grey eyes to fly to Albus’ form as he beckoned them to come, sending them striding, as only a Malfoy could, into the room. Severus looked absolutely haggard as he sat by Harry’s bedside. One of the magi was casting a healing spell over a gash in Severus’ shoulder while he stubbornly dabbed at the blood and gore on Harry’s exposed skin. The archaiphus looked far better than when his mate had first arrived, but still he was bruised. Severus, whose snarl had finally deterred the magi, dropped the blood-soaked rag in a bedpan and grasped Harry’s hand in his own. He was still stained with soot and grime, and he looked utterly lost.

Draco steeled his resolve, gathering all the hope he could muster. “How is he, Professor?” Draco asked softly, his voice only slightly quavering.

Albus sighed. “From what we can tell, Harry is very near exhausted. Most of his injuries are internal, but he did sustain some serious bruises and broken bones from the debris that collapsed, despite his shielding. Harry has used more magic tonight than ever before. As the Magicus Supre, he did not totally exhaust his internal magic, but his magical core was not prepared to channel such vast quantities of raw magic; he is young still. Madame Pomfrey and the other healers suspect that the excess of magic caused internal injury to Harry’s magical core. While we are almost sure that he will survive, he is not responding to the usual potions. It appears that his comatose state is his own doing, a reaction to his injuries. His body, in response, has turned all of his magic internally to heal the wounds.”

Lucius frowned, “So, Harry is attacking himself?”

“No, Father…he is _healing_ himself!” Draco said in a slight wave of agitation. “But, our bond feels… _odd_. Even when we sleep, I feel his presence, even when we’re in different realms! I…it feels like there’s a wall between us…”

Surprisingly it was Severus who spoke upon Draco’s revelation. “He is occluding your bond…to keep you from his pain. He did the same to me, Draco. I wasn’t as aware of him as you, of course, but there is a…void, almost.”

Draco nodded. “I can’t stand it! I want to tear the wall down, but I haven’t a clue how. It _hurts_ to feel separated from him!”

Lucius placed a comforting hand on Draco’s shoulder, “You both know Harry. He would do anything to spare either of you pain. I’m sure once he is healed he will remove his restrictions on the bond. While he is the heir of our house, he is likewise for the Gryffindor line. He would gladly suffer to spare another; we have all seen it.”

Draco nodded resignedly, gasping as his mind whirled. _That’s it!_ “Normal potions never worked on Harry; his magic is too strong for the normal formulas. He needs to heal right? He’s a phoenix animagus; he’s got natural healing capability! In fact…”

Draco ran to Severus, garnering his attention, “Sev, didn’t Harry give you some of his tears?”

Severus’ broken features reassembled into a smile of relief and hope as he stood to his feet, grabbing his godson cum son-in-law into a fierce embrace.

“I had forgotten! I have them in my quarters, private storage chest on the nightstand, Draco!” Severus said urgently. The blond smirked, transforming away and returning in less than one minute, the chest thrust into Severus’ hand.

“Poppy!” Severus called, “Bring the potions; I have vials of Harry’s tears. The vials are separated by the form taken when donated, but they all have the same healing properties at the same strength…”

In minutes, Draco and Severus were pouring a modified healing potion into Harry’s parched lips. The other healers made their way to the larger area of the infirmary, seeing to the other injuries whilst Poppy remained with the small cluster of wizards at Harry’s bedside. Each of them waited with baited breath as Poppy cast her diagnostic charms, humming and making noncommittal sounds as she cast spells in rapid succession.

“Well, he is improving, at least. Many of my spells are being absorbed…I think if we give him another modified healing potion and have the strongest of the healers cast a combined regenerative charm, he may stabilize. The casts will have to be at least level ten, and I know that at least three of the others can manage that,” Poppy said with renewed hope. “Let’s give him an hour to process the first potion; he is tremendously strong, but we don’t want to overwork his self-healing. Severus, would it be safe to increase the quantity of Harry’s tears in the potion?”

Severus nodded, “Phoenix tears are a volatile ingredient, but they are his own tears. His magic will not reject its own signature.”

Draco piped, “Harry brewed his own healing potion; for after the training sessions! They’ve got to be in his lab somewhere!”

“Could you identify the proper potion, Severus?” Albus asked

Severus nodded; he had seen the state Harry’s training often left him in, and likewise had seen Harry drink the silvery potion with immediate relief from injury.

“Good. You should accompany Draco to Harry’s lab and find the potion. If you cannot, you have an hour to modify the standard healing potion with Harry’s tears. Poppy and I will gather the healers to cast the spell. Lucius, would you mind watching over him until our return?” Albus asked.

Lucius nodded quickly and they all set off. The blonde man sat by Harry’s bedside, taking his hand in his own. “Don’t worry, Harry…help is on the way…” he whispered, disregarding his mask of aloofness in his concern for the former enemy he had come to love. “We’ll have you back soon…”  
********************************

Harry sat in the meadow in intense concentration. He recognized his innermost sanctum immediately and had been relieved to find himself there. He had done it; he had fulfilled his destiny and rid the world of the evil that was Voldemort. He had known it would be a great risk to funnel such large amounts of magic through himself; he had never tried to serve as such a conduit before. He could only hope things went as planned, and his messages had been received in a timely fashion.

Harry had exhausted himself before. When he was first learning to control the elements, he would often end up trapped in the inner recesses of his mind while his body healed. While his sense of time was a bit distorted, it had never been so difficult to pull himself into awareness.

“I must be banged up right nicely!” Harry muttered with a sigh.

“Indeed, my boy…”

Harry turned, a brilliant smile on his face. “Merlin! I’ve missed you, Grandfather!”

Harry rushed to the form that materialized next to him, embracing him heartily as Merlin chuckled in amusement. “You have made me proud, my Heir! I knew you would triumph!”

Harry’s eyes widened, “It worked? I got him into the portal, but he’ll never…”

Merlin nodded, “Your plan was brilliant, Harry. Tom Riddle will never return to earth, my boy. He is in the bowels of Hades; not even his ghost will be able to remain. You are free of him, as is all of the world.”

Harry sighed a huge sigh. He had worried that he had collapsed before sealing the rift in completion, allowing time enough for Voldemort to escape from his fiery grave. But, he had seen the mission through; not even the most powerful Dark Arts or necromancy could resurrect the evilness that was Voldemort.

Harry blushed with a shrug, “If not for your gifts, it would have been impossible. I…I can’t thank you enough…”

“Hush,” Merlin admonished, “had I been able, I would have fought the battle for you, Harry. You have had many adversities to conquer, and I would have done anything to spare you the losses you’ve endured.”

Harry smiled, “How are you here?”

Merlin laughed, “I’m not, really here, Harry. When you used my wand, the last of my mortal magical signature was absorbed into you. You now have all of my attributes mixed with your own; more than just as my heir. I can follow my own magic, and I’ve projected myself into your mind…it is time for you to wake, Harry…your family fears you will not recover. Your magic has turned internally, to heal yourself, but your mates feel desolate with their links to you blocked, my boy.”

Harry’s eyes widened further, “ _Mates_?”

Merlin nodded. “Yes, Harry. Had you not contained the feelings between you and Severus, you would know that he, too, is your mate.”

Harry’s mind was spinning. “But…how? Singh Pai said that I would know. When my diadus was over, I didn’t feel the pull with Severus!”

Merlin looked at him with understanding. “Because you had already mated with him, had you not?”

Harry closed his eyes. He had never been able to forget that one perfect night with Severus. He thought that the only way to spare them agony was to block the feelings! Now…what would he do?

“What should I do, Merlin? He’s my father now! He…he loves Lucius; I can’t take that from them! I’ve…he’s already lost so much. I can’t keep playing with his heart; it’s cruel. And, what about Draco? I will not lose my Dragon, Merlin! I couldn’t stand it!” Harry rambled, his confusion apparent.

“Harry you must think things through.” Merlin said calmly. “Speak with Draco; he loves you, Harry. He is also more aware of the ways in the Magical world. It is not uncommon for wizards to have more than one mate; particularly when they are very powerful. Perhaps you underestimate him?”

Harry sighed. “I…Severus is Draco’s godfather! They wouldn’t…I just can’t see either of them wanting to share a bed with the other in _that_ way, Merlin! And what of Lucius? He loves Severus, and I love Lucius! This isn’t fair!”

“Sshhh, Harry,” Merlin said, pulling the trembling archaiphus into his arms, “I know that it is complicated. Honestly, you don’t have to do a thing. You can allow the block on Severus’ feelings to remain, and move on if you wish. As for Lucius, you have just released him from the binds that kept him from realizing his own mate. Use your magic, my heir. You can see it as easily as I. Look at the ones you love…the answer to many questions lies in their aura. While your battles are over for a while, there is much for you to do.”

Harry nodded, “It’s just hard, Merlin. I thought I only had one mate! Severus…I love him, but I can’t cause Draco harm. I _can’t_ hurt him, Merlin.”

“The first order of business is waking, Harry. The rest will come with time. Come…I will help you. You must concentrate…”

Harry allowed Merlin to steer him into the Lotus position and guide his meditation, pushing away all of the troubling thoughts as he concentrated on healing himself.


	42. Chapter 42:  Understanding

****

DISCLAIMER: As we all know, it's JKR's world...I just play in it from time to time.

CHAPTER 42 UNDERSTANDING

“I believe we have found it!” Severus exclaimed victoriously.

Draco looked over, smiling as he recognized the silvery potion instantly. Harry had eight vials of the potion in his lab; surely that would be enough. They had been searching for half an hour with limited success. It was then that Severus remembered the hidden alcove in the flagstone. Oddly enough, it had opened for him with minimal effort, and they had located the promising rack of potions in minutes. He handed the rack to Draco, resealing the alcove as they prepared to leave.

“Severus…we need to talk,” Draco said seriously, his eyes slightly clouded.

Severus nodded, “We’ll walk back to the infirmary; no one is about, so we will have a modicum of privacy.”

They entered the corridor, Severus only stopping to erect the wards around Harry’s lab, and set off for the infirmary. He was surprised when he felt Draco’s sizzling privacy spell encompass them, and turned to his son-in-law with a curious look.

“You know that the walls have ears here, Sev, and I’m sure you won’t want this overheard.” Draco said in explanation.

“What’s wrong, Draco? You’re making me wary…” Severus replied.

“I…you know how the very powerful may have…more than one mate?” Draco asked directly.

“Yes,” Severus responded in confusion, “it’s not unheard of, Draco. Dumbledore himself had two, but what is this about? Have you discovered that you have another?”

“No. I have only Harry…but, Harry has another mate. I don’t think he knows yet…or does he?” Draco asked pointedly.

They stopped in the hall, Severus looking at Draco incredulously, “How do you know he has another mate, Draco? Has he told you? Has…”

Draco’s eyes widened. “Sweet Circe, you don’t know?” he breathed.

Severus impatience surfaced. “Know what, Draco? Look, it is very possible Harry has another mate; he is more powerful than Merlin himself, Draco. He is the Heir of All! The Magicus Supre, for goodness’ sake! I promise you, even if he has another mate, he will not change, Draco. He will still love you just as much as…”

“IT’S YOU, SEVERUS! His other mate is _you_!” Draco shouted, causing Severus to stutter as Draco ploughed on, “Only his mate could have gotten into that alcove, Severus. I had forgotten about it completely, but when I saw you standing there with it opened…I knew. I had thought it so for some time, especially seeing you in the infirmary. You knew _exactly_ how it feels to have the bond dampened. Then, the alcove…I don’t know why he hasn’t realized it until now, or even if he has, but Severus I know it’s true.”

Severus was too tired for this discussion. “Draco, I…if it is so, I will not interfere with your marriage. I can’t…”

“Severus, please!” Draco snapped, his own exhaustion seeping through, “It’s not like we have to sort this out right now; I’m sure you’ll agree that waking Harry is more important. I don’t know about you, but the emptiness is too painful for me. I _need_ his presence, and I would appreciate your help in bringing back _our_ mate. We are both Slytherins, and neither of us is keen on sharing, but we’ll have no answers until he wakes.”

Severus managed to nod. “Transfer us to the infirmary…the sooner he wakes the better.”

Draco placed a hand on his shoulder, “Severus…I’m not angry, okay? Harry is…special. I’m sure that he’ll be a Gryffindor and manage to find a way to figure this out.”

“We will worry about this later, Draco. Harry may have keyed the alcove to my signature in the event of his injury…he was almost precognizant sometimes. We may be wrong, but only he will be able to set it to rights.” Severus replied.

“Let’s go then!” Draco said determinedly. It was time to set things right.  
***************************

The private room of the infirmary was warded quite strongly, as the press had somehow found out that the Savior of the Wizarding world was at Hogwarts. Never before had Albus Dumbledore used such crass language as he had when Rita Skeeter had tried to use her animagus form to sneak into Harry’s chamber. She was currently trapped in a glass jar under the observation of a very irate Remus Lupin, whose new familiar, a deadly looking iguana, was quite interested in having the tasty beetle for a snack.

Severus had added a full vial of Harry’s tears to his silvery potion, and poured it into his mouth with confidence, he and Draco stepping away as the healers surrounded the bruised archaiphus. The potions had healed the remaining bruises and cuts, but he had yet to wake.

“Ready? On the count of three. One…Two…” Poppy counted as the healers cast their powerful spell simultaneously.

No one was prepared for the intense wave of magic to fill the room. Albus and Lucius cast quick shields, panicking as Harry’s prone form was consumed in bright blue flames. Severus and Draco cried out in tandem, both folding to the floor as the confused onlookers watched helplessly.

“He’s gone!” Poppy yelled in shock as they looked at the scorched cot where the archaiphus had lain, the singed bedding their only evidence of the happenings.

There was no body, no ash…nothing. Harry had vanished! They crowded to the bed, conjuring additional cots for Severus and Draco as Poppy rushed to scan them. It was a panicked shout from Lucius that diverted their attention.

“Look, Albus!” Lucius pointed to the burned cot.

Albus’ eyes twinkled brightly, “Of course! The healing triggered his burning! Give him space, give him space…”

A bright light beamed from the smoldering linen, the outline of Harry’s form reappearing steadily. The light flashed powerfully, as Draco and Severus woke on cots of their own, tears of relief falling from their eyes as they felt the presence they had sorely missed returned.

They were by his bedside, shocked by his new appearance. “Harry?” Draco gasped.

His golden swirled skin, now had swirls of silver interwoven in its patterns, and his hair was startlingly short, and more surprisingly a new color. His long raven locks with streaks of blue, green and red was replaced by short snowy white hair with gold and silver tips. He was different, but even more stunning than before.

Draco reached inside himself, pushing love down the bond that was finally restored.

**Harry? Love, please wake up…we need you, Jade. Please…** he thought, pulling a shocked Severus to stand at Harry’s bedside beside him.

“Harry?” Draco said softly, moving to sit on the edge of the cot. “Baby, please open your eyes…” he coaxed, running a hand down the swirled cheek. He shot a look at Severus. “He needs your touch too, Sev. Please…just speak to him in your mind, call him to consciousness. It’s how I used to wake him after training.”

Severus moved closer, taken aback by the beautiful form that lay before them. Could it be possible for the gorgeous boy that he had loved for so long to be his mate? Regardless, he would try to reach him. He reached into his pocket, removing the small snake that had crawled to him when they removed Harry’s clothes. He placed her gently on Harry’s chest, where she slithered up, flicking his chin with her small tongue, before attaching herself to her customary perch on his bicep, hissing softly.

**Harry…impudent brat, please…wake up, Harry. Giselle misses you…we’re worried, Harry. You’re scaring me…please just open your eyes…let me see those beautiful emerald eyes and know that you’re all right…I…I love you, Harry. Please wake up…** Severus projected, taking Harry’s hand into his own.

**_Massster…they call for you, master._** Giselle hissed, pleased when her master responded with a hiss and a pulsing wave of magic.

“Sheehasss theshh…” Harry hissed lowly, causing a gasp throughout the small room.

“Harry? Harry, can you hear me?” Severus spoke aloud.

A flutter of eyelids and a gasp later, Harry opened his eyes, smiling as Draco’s silver eyes came into view. “Dragon…Sev…I did it…” Harry croaked, causing a flurry of activity and cries of relief.

“Thank the Gods!” Draco and Severus sighed in tandem. Harry was awake.

************************  
 **A/N: Don't worry...explanations are forthcoming! I apologize for my madness :)**


	43. Chapter 43:  He Wakes

****

DISCLAIMER: As we all know, it's JKR's world...I just play in it from time to time.

CHAPTER 43 HE WAKES

Harry smiled brilliantly, looking from silver eyes to onyx in relief. “I did it,” he whispered, groaning as he tried to sit up.

“Sweet Merlin!” Severus exclaimed as he helped him into a sitting position, “Harry…your eyes…”

Draco nodded, “You’ve…changed,” he said handing Harry a conjured hand mirror.

Harry was shocked at his new appearance. His eyes were no longer the emerald gaze of his mother, but an almost translucent lime color. The irises were almost glass-like in their clarity, the pupils an almond-shaped slit, appearing quite reptilian. His hair, while quite odd, looked rakishly messy, and he ran a hand through the short spikes in awe, smiling when he heard a hiss from his arm.

**_Giselle! Are you okay? Were you hurt?_** Harry hissed, rubbing a finger over the snake coiled at his arm.

**_I was not hurt, Master. The Long Nosed one took me when we returned to the castle._** the snake replied.

**_Giselle, you could smell that Draco was my mate. Is Severus my mate, too?_** Harry asked his familiar.

Giselle lifted her head a bit, flicking a tongue in Severus’ direction. **_I cannot tell, Master. He smells like you. I cannot smell his true scent._**

Harry frowned. The block he’d placed on Severus’ feelings was masking his aura. The only option was the potion. Harry had brewed the potion for Ron and Hermione earlier that month when the pair wanted to know their compatibility. He had assured them that he could see their connection, but the potion allowed it to become visible for a while. Luckily, the potion was one that rendered large quantities, and he had an entire rack of it left. Now, to figure out how to broach the subject…

Poppy fussed over him, casting spells as she muttered about his ‘daring nerve’ and ‘selfish stupidity’ for running off to save the world without so much as a by your leave! “Harry, you frightened us,” Poppy admonished, “but you appear to be fit as a fiddle! If you decide to have your burning day in the infirmary again, you will be replacing the linens for a year, understood!”

“Sorry, Poppy,” Harry said sincerely, “you know I hate to worry you. You have patched me up for years, and I live only because of your skills. I am indebted to you for a lifetime, my dearest.”

Poppy blushed, swatting his arm playfully, “Silver-tongued little imp, you are, Harry! Honestly!” she said, causing those closest to laugh at the familiar banter between them. “It’s good to have you back, Harry,” she said poignantly, causing the archaiphus to pull her into a quick embrace.

“Come now, Poppy! I couldn’t leave you to deal with the healing students all alone! The infirmary would crumble in protest!” Harry teased.

Harry took the time to thank each healer that had come to his aid, Draco and Severus by his side for the entire time. Finally, they were alone. Lucius and Albus were the only to remain with the trio as Harry took a steadying breath.

“Now…for the explanations, I suppose, yeah?” he said glibly as he sat up in the bed. A small wave of his hand enlarged the cot, allowing Draco and Severus to sit on either side as Albus and Lucius stood behind his two mates.

“The press has been informed that you will make a statement at a later time,” Albus said, eliciting a snicker from Lucius, “but, I am curious as to why you thought it necessary to face Tom alone, Harry?”

The archaiphus sighed. “I know that each of you is very angry at me. Yes, it was a selfish thing of me to do, but each and every one of you is important to me; I didn’t want either of you to be hurt. This plan was a last resort, actually. I had bonds of allegiance with the elves because Voldemort was trying to harness their magic, but I didn’t want any of them to end up siding with the Dark. Their magic is very powerful, and while I may have survived it, normal witches and wizards would have had no chance should Voldemort’s plan come to fruition.

There is also a bond of allegiance between the Vampires and me. I’ve developed a cure for vampirism. In return for the cure, they promised not to go against me in this conflict. You see, the plan was to have them turn on Voldemort at the end, but…things were happening too fast. Voldemort had moved up the initiation date for the students under my protection. There was only one way I could keep all of my promises while keeping all of you safe as well. I took the offense for once. I knew I could kill Tom; that wasn’t my concern. The problem was making sure he didn’t resurrect himself again. I…I’ve been researching things in the department of mysteries, and I found out about the portal. That’s why you won’t find Voldemort’s body. I’ve sent every last bit of him to hell. Literally.”

Lucius and Severus cursed in tandem. “You opened the gates of Hell! Harry are you mad?” Lucius asked incredulously, “You could have ended up…”

“But he didn’t, Father,” Draco said sternly. “Harry wouldn’t have risked himself…”

“Yes he would!” Severus said as he connected the dots, “That’s why you blocked the bond, isn’t it, Harry? You didn’t know if you could close the portal, and if you couldn’t…you were going to follow him in, weren’t you?”

Harry bowed his head with a guilty nod, as Draco looked at him with a look of betrayal. “You were, weren’t you? You’d have sacrifices us both!”

“NO!” Harry denied adamantly, “I blocked our bond so that if I had to follow Voldemort into hell, you would still live! I would never risk you, Draco! That’s why I did this when you were in a magical sleep! You, Severus, Lucius, and Albus…all of you would have been distractions during battle! I would have been worried sick if any of you were there, not to mention the fact that half of the order is my family! Each time I saw a Weasley or your shocking blond Malfoy hair would have taken my focus off of Voldemort. I couldn’t afford to risk it, Draco.”

They did not like it, but Harry could see that they all understood his motives. He took that break in the conversation to look at Severus and Lucius with his sight. It was easy to see that Merlin had been correct about them both. Severus’ aura reached out for Harry’s own, only hindered by the bright blue block Harry had put on it. It stretched over Severus’ heart and mind like a net, and immediately Harry felt guilty. Lucius’ aura looked oddly familiar…Harry gasped as he realized where he had seen its compliment and looked at Lucius oddly.

“What?” his father-in-law asked in concern.

“Nothing,” Harry said shaking his head as he turned to Albus. “The Weasleys have arrived, Albus. Hermione is with them, of course, and I’m sure she and Ron will be demanding to see me, but could you send the twins as well.”

Albus nodded, “I will collect them post haste, oh, and Harry? Happy Christmas!”

Harry smiled, “Happy Christmas, Papa,” he whispered, causing the old wizard to sniffle as he left the room on his errand. Harry chuckled lightly, “Albus is a sentimental old coot, but I love him.”

“Um…I know that I have a lot to explain to you three,” Harry said openly, “but I really need to speak to you first, Lucius. Draco, could you transfer Sev to our chambers. I need the violet potion from my lab; it’s in the alcove. I know that you’ve already opened it, and we’ll discuss that later, I promise. Bring the entire rack. Draco, love, bring the small wooden chest in my trunk. You’ll know it when you see it. We’ll just need fifteen minutes, okay?”

“Fine, but answer me first, Harry; was I right?” Draco asked his eyes locked with Harry’s.

“I don’t know, Dragon. I’m hoping we will know shortly. There’s a way to tell, but I need the potions first, love,” Harry replied. “How do you feel about it, Draco? Honestly?”

Draco rolled his eyes. “Harry, there is no such thing as lying to you! Even if I tried and mastered occlumency, you would spot the lie before I spoke it. I wouldn’t lie to you, anyway. If I am right, I am right. I still know who I am, and what I am.”

Harry smiled, reaching up to bring Draco’s lips to his own in a gentle kiss. “Never forget that, my Dragon. It will never change, okay?”

Draco pushed a wave of complete love and devotion down their bond and nodded. “Come on, Sev. We’ll wait on the Gryffindor today, but don’t get used to it Potter!” Draco snarked.

**I’ll explain things, Severus. I can smell your confusion. Please relax. It will work out,** Harry thought to Severus.

**I hope so, Harry. This is difficult to grasp. What are you going to tell Lucius?** Severus replied. He and Draco stood, and had just transferred to Harry’s lab as their mental conversation continued.

**I just have to ask him a question, Sev. You’ll see when you get back. Just…Sev, are you in love with Lucius?** Harry asked hesitantly.

Severus paused, causing Draco to run into his back. They had been on their way to the bedroom in search of the chest, the potions already in Severus’ satchel.

Draco snickered lightly. “He does that to me all the time. You have to push it to the back of your mind so that you remember to walk, you know?” he said in amusement, sidestepping his preoccupied form to go into the bedroom.

Severus thought for a moment before responding, **I love Lucius, Harry. We are very close friends, and care for one another. We enjoy one another, but…I don’t know if I’m ‘in love’ with him, per say.**

Harry paused. **If you were to find out that the both of you have destined mates, but it was not one another, would you be disappointed?**

Severus didn’t hesitate. **Not at all! Destined mates are rare, and I would not begrudge Lucius a chance at happiness I could not provide. We will always be close, no matter what happens romantically. We agreed to that before we resumed our…intimacy.**

**As if Draco and I would tolerate anything less!** Harry replied with a chuckle. **See you soon, Severus**

“Ready?” Draco asked, snapping Severus’ attention back to his physical surroundings.

“Honestly, Draco…I don’t know,” Severus responded.

Draco smiled in understanding. “Me either, but I know one thing, Severus: whether you are his mate or his father figure, Harry loves us both…and he always will. I love you too. You’ve been there for me constantly, and you’ve always been family to me. We are Slytherins, and we care for our own…come what may.”

Severus pulled Draco into a strong hug. “Thank you,” he whispered softly.

Draco squeezed him tightly, “No, Severus…thank you.” he replied as they disappeared from the room in an instant.

*****************

**A/N: Soo...what do you think of Harry's new look?? He's got more changes to come...his odd little conversation and the chest will be explained. I think that perhaps some *slashy healing* might be in order...RNR, pwease!**


	44. Chapter 44:  Cut to the Chase

****

DISCLAIMER: As we all know, it's JKR's world...I just play in it from time to time.

CHAPTER 44 CUT TO THE CHASE

“Lucius…are you in love with Severus?” Harry asked bluntly.

His father-in-law blushed, his blonde brows rising in surprise. “Harry! That’s a very personal question; even for you!”

Harry rolled his eyes. “Oh, leave it out, Father Dear! If you’d like, I’ll just read your mind anyway, but I want you to ask yourself the question! Honestly, you are allowing your Hufflepuff tendencies to show! Blushing like a virgin, you are!” Harry teased.

Lucius paused, struggling to contain his laughter. Harry and he had developed a rapport over their months of collaboration. Harry found the oddest ways to break through his composure, and make him relax; it was what endeared the elder Malfoy to his son-in-law.

Lucius sighed. “Harry, I care for Severus quite a bit. Honestly, I think we make better friends than lovers. Don’t get me wrong, the intimacy is…quite nice. I just don’t think I evoke the passion in Severus. Why do you ask me this now?”

Harry smiled, “Because I know that you have a destined mate…and it’s not Severus.”

Lucius’ brows rose again. “How do you know that?”

Harry responded honestly. “I can see magic, Lucius. Spells, wards, even magical signatures. I don’t look that deeply all of the time, but if I increase my level of awareness, it’s easily seen. I’ve been looking at your magical signature, and I feel like a fool for not having done so sooner. You haven’t been in close proximity to your mate since I removed the mark. It was the Dark Mark that kept you from finding your destined mate, it kept you from feeling the draw. I made a potion for Ron and Hermione so that their bond would be visible to their own eyes; Severus is bringing the potion back.”

Just then, Draco and Severus appeared, Lucius’ bewilderment fading from his face instantaneously. “I’d like to finish this conversation later, Harry,” Lucius said politely, smiling when Harry nodded with a quick wink.

“Sooner than you think, Father Dear,” Harry snarked. “Perfect timing!” he chimed as the door to the private room opened and Harry found himself engulfed in a swirl of bushy brown and shaggy red hair.

“HARRY!” the couple cried in unison.

“Ron! ‘Mione! Okay, okay, you guys GERROFF!” Harry shouted in amusement as he pried himself free of his over exuberant friends.

“Oh, Harry, we were so worried!” Hermione said, “Holy shit! What happened to your eyes?”

“Honestly, mate! Every holiday you go and get more gorgeous! You’re killing me here, Harry. A normal bloke like me can’t keep up, I tell you!” Ron complained, running a hand across Harry’s bare chest appreciatively.

“Hands off, Weasley!” Draco growled, causing Ron to drop his hand and blush.

“Sorry!” Ron said shyly, returning his attention to Harry. “Mate, what ‘appened? It was the middle of the night and there was a call for the Order. Mum kept me and Ginny at home, but there was this really big earthquake and the sky turned colors. Next thing we hear, you’ve really killed the snaky bastard!”

Harry laughed at Ron’s excited account of the nights happenings, but decided he’d go into that later. “That’s it, really. He’s dead. For good. I was pretty banged up, but I’m all right now. Where’s…oh shit!”

Harry’s exclamation caused all eyes to swerve to where Harry stared in awe. Lucius was standing next to Severus and the twins at the foot of the bed, looking at Harry in confusion.

“What is it, Harry?” Ron asked in confusion.

Harry ignored him turning to Draco. “Did you bring the potions?”

Draco nodded, giving Harry the rack of violet tubes and the small chest. “Ron, is Charlie here?” Harry asked. Ron nodded. “Good, could you go get him for me, please? And Remus as well, if you don’t mind.”

“Sure, mate!” Ron replied, going to fetch the two wizards.

“Sensei!” Harry shouted for his trainer, bringing Singh Pai to his side.

“Jade Warrior! My spirit is at peace to see you well again. Ibeth mi jakacha?” Singh Pai asked, switching into a foreign tongue.

Harry smiled, replying in the odd language. They spoke briefly, the others looking on in confusion, as Harry gave the small chest to his sensei. Smiling, Singh Pai disappeared in a swirl of smoke with a quick bow.

“Harry, what’s going on?” Hermione asked curiously.

“I’m sorry for the confusion. I needed to ask Singh Pai a question. Lucius, I want you, Severus, and the twins to take one of these each. Fred, George, you know what this is right?” Harry asked as he distributed the vials magically.

“Sure Mate, Little…”

“Ronnikens told us about it…”

“And we were going to…”

“Ask you for one later.” Fred and George spoke with identical grins.

Severus’ brow arched. “Harry, what it this?”

Lucius smiled, “Soul mate potion. It will allow us to see our connection to our destined mate,” he replied.

Before Severus had a chance to reply, Ron returned with Charlie and Remus, who were each given a potion.

“Now,” Harry said to everyone, spelling the door closed, “everyone listen, because I’m not going to explain this again. The potion I’ve given you will allow you to see your connection to your soul mate. I have personal reasons for doing this right now, but I figured I may as well help out those of you who are totally clueless about your mates. You all trust me, so just continue to do so and take the bloody potions, please.”

After a varied round of reaction, from laughter to eye rolls and sneers, the potions were drank and a series of gasps rang out. Harry watched as the lines stretched out, connecting the different mates who looked incredibly surprised.

“No bloody way!” Ron exclaimed as he ogled the lines between the twins and Lucius Malfoy. Charlie’s bond with Remus was surprising, but not that much of a stretch.

“Bloody hell!” Severus breathed, staring in disbelief as the taught blue light connected him to Harry and Draco. “But…but…”

Harry smiled. “We’ve got to talk, Severus. Now that the rest of you know who your destined mates are, I’m sure you need to talk as well. There are plenty of rooms in the castle, as you all know. Albus, I’m taking my mates to my private quarters. When Singh Pai returns, would you accompany him to my common room? The floo will be open.”

Albus nodded, as Harry disappeared from the bed. Draco went to a stunned Severus, to transfer him away as the rest of the mates set off to talk. 

Severus laid a hand on Draco’s hand to stall him. “Lucius,” he called, “use my quarters, if you like. You know the passwords.”

Lucius smiled, “Thank you,” he replied, “I’ll join you three shortly.”

Draco nodded at his father. “Don’t be a prat, Father. The twins are Harry’s family, after all.”

Lucius looked at the two redheads and smiled softly. “I know, Draco. We’ll be fine.”

With a last look, Draco transferred away with Severus as Lucius led his matched pair to the dungeons. Remus and Charlie set off together to one of the courtyards, leaving a bemused Albus with Ron and Hermione.

“Well, I, for one, could use a cuppa!” Albus piped.

Ron nodded, “Me too, Professor. A cup of firewhiskey!”

They chuckled, trailing the colorful headmaster to his office. It would be a perfect opportunity to ask him to perform their bonding ceremony, anyway.


	45. Chapter 45:  Righting Wrongs

****

DISCLAIMER: As we all know, it's JKR's world...I just play in it from time to time.

CHAPTER 45 RIGHTING WRONGS

“Severus, I owe you an apology,” Harry said with remorse.

They were sitting before the fireplace in Harry’s common room. He had taken time to dress in his favorite leathers, and both his mates found him distracting. The leather pants were silver, and clung to every curve on his body. He had paired them with a lime green shirt, almost an exact match to his exotic new eyes, which left a tantalizing gap above his low-slung pants allowing a teasing view of his flat abdomen.

Severus looked at him in puzzlement. “You don’t owe me an apology, Harry…” he replied, trying to tear his gaze away from the strip of flesh that peeked with Harry’s movement. He was pacing, and Severus was having a difficult time concentrating.

Harry sighed. “Okay, Severus. First things first; Draco knows everything about our relationship. He always has. He knows that we were involved before, and about my parents leaving me under your guardianship. He even knows about…my birthday.”

Severus eyes darted to Draco who smiled slightly. “Yes, Sev, I know. I’ve known since before our ceremony. Even if I hadn’t, when the bond was forged in the ceremony, there were no secrets between us. It doesn’t bother me, honestly.”

Harry paused, going to sit next to Severus. “The reason I didn’t feel the pull to you after my transformation, was because we’d had sex. We’d already bonded, that’s why I wasn’t seeking to form a bond with you. Technically speaking, Severus, we bonded before I knew that Draco was my other mate. If I hadn’t put the block on you, it would have been apparent…that’s why I owe you an apology, Severus.”

Severus cursed, running a hand through his hair. “But, your bond with Draco…it’s much stronger than the one between…us. I don’t want to disrupt that…”

“Bollocks, Severus!” Draco said insistently, “Harry is mated to _both_ of us. You shouldn’t try to deny it.”

Harry nodded, “It’s my block on you that dampens it. I…if you will allow it, I’d like to remove the block, Severus.”

Severus looked into his eyes, _they’re even more beautiful than before…unique…one of a kind, and beautiful…_ he thought. “I...I don’t know…” Severus whispered.

“Severus, the paternal feelings you have for me will not die,” Harry said with understanding. “The block turned all of your romantic feelings into paternal love…if I release the block you’ll notice the bond change. If anything, that block manipulates your true feelings into something else. I’ll give you a potion so that you can see it yourself.”

“But, Harry, your parents left documents that…”

“It’s like you said, Severus,” Harry countered, “just documentation! They were thinking about my safety; besides, I’m legally an adult, so they’re irrelevant.”

Severus looked to Draco. “I…I feel like I’m betraying you,” he said honestly to the younger man.

Draco shook his head, “You aren’t. I told you, I’m not jealous or angry or anything like that, Severus. You have my word, I’m fine with this.”

Severus held his gaze for a long moment before nodding. “All right then. Remove the block, Harry.”

He smiled brilliantly, standing proudly. He hissed to Giselle, taking her from his arm and setting her to the floor where she slithered off to hunt. “Come on,” he said softly, “let’s go to the bedroom.” He extended his hands, taking his mates and moving them to the bedroom. Draco sat at the foot of the bed while Harry guided Severus to lie down.

“Close your eyes,” Harry urged softly, moving his hands to hover over his frightened mate.

When he had complied, Harry sent his magic through him, disassembling the block he’d placed on Severus’ mind and heart. The room flashed brightly, and Severus gasped as he opened his eyes. He was immediately flooded with feelings and memories of the desire and longing he’d been kept from over the months. Every time he had been near Harry now had new feelings attached, and he could feel the love and connection he had been denied for so long.

Draco wordlessly handed him the potion, and Severus drank it quickly, almost relieved to see the bond connecting himself to Harry was equally as radiant as the one between he and Draco. He was also shocked to see a bond between himself and Draco, while not equally bright.

“It’s a natural thing for those with a common mate to form bonds with each other,” Harry explained. “You and Draco were close all ready; sharing a mate would only strengthen that closeness into a bond.”

Draco moved to stand behind Harry, wrapping his arms around the archaiphus. “I’m going to check on Father and the twins. Why don’t you two…make up for lost time? I’ll join you later, okay?”

Harry turned, kissing him passionately and sending a tingling burst of pleasure through his elf. “You’re sure you won’t stay?” Harry asked huskily.

Draco smirked. “I don’t know if he’s up to that just yet. Besides, it’s the least you could do to make up for blocking him for these months. I’m all right, really.”

Harry nodded, kissing him once more as he left them in the bedroom. Severus looked at him in awed desire, causing Harry’s eyes to glow. “I…I have missed these feelings, Severus,” Harry confessed.

Severus groaned. He was overwhelmed with the emotions he’d been denied for so long, and shuddered when Harry touched him.

“I can feel you, Severus,” Harry breathed, brushing the hair from his brow, “do you feel it? Can you feel my heartbeat as I feel yours?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Severus rasped, “Gods, I feel it, Harry! Oh…feels so…”

“Complete…” Harry supplied, gazing into his onyx eyes. “Kiss me, Severus… _please_?” Harry breathed.

At hearing the same words Harry had used before, Severus caved to his desire, pulling the beautiful archaiphus to his lips. It was nothing like before, the sublime rapture that surrounded them at the touch of their lips to one another. Severus felt Harry’s utter delight at their kiss, and groaned as it echoed his own.

Ever the opportunist, Harry snuck his tongue between Severus’ parted lips, tasting the inside of his mouth yet again. He traced the inside of Severus’ cheeks with the tip of his tongue, stretching out to atop his frame, one leg sliding promisingly between Severus’.

“Oohh…” Severus gasped as Harry’s muscular thigh brushed against his arousal. “Sweet Circe, I want you,” Severus declared.

Harry smiled, “I want you, Severus,” he replied, reversing their positions so that Severus was atop him. “Take me, beloved,” Harry purred in his captivating voice, “I teased you with our prank, that day. Now, feel what I should have given you long ago. I want you inside me, Severus…”

Severus groaned. “By the Gods, it was torture! When I felt your kiss, I knew…I knew it was you I had been feeling.”

“I’m sorry,” Harry said honestly, “I want you to feel it yourself, now. No spells, no potions…I want you to feel every…single…thrust…” he panted, grinding his arousal against Severus’.

“Clothes. Off.” Severus demanded, bending to capture Harry’s sweet lips once more.

Harry happily complied with a snap of his fingers, and wrapped his bare limbs about the sinewy body above him. Severus ravished his mouth while his artisan hands caressed Harry’s swirled skin, eliciting delicious sounds from the writhing archaiphus.

“Aahh, yes!” Severus cried when Harry’s hands tweaked his nipples. He moved his attention to Harry’s own chest, kissing a blazing trail across the beautiful skin. Harry’s skin was smooth and, like everything about his appearance, unique. Severus found that dragging the tip of his tongue along the silvery swirls caused the most delightful purr to come from Harry’s chest, and proceeded to exploit his newfound discovery.

He moved lower, tonguing the creases that defined Harry’s muscular abdomen as he approached the soft dusting of hair that began at his navel. Harry arched his back as Severus dipped his tongue into the small crevice, a hissing flurry of parseltongue spilling from his lips in ecstasy.

Harry pushed a pulse of his amorous magic through Severus, causing him to shiver with wanting.

“I missed you, Pet,” Severus whispered huskily.

“Never again, Severus,” Harry panted, “I promise you, my love.”

Severus proceeded to worship Harry’s body with his mouth, teasing him mercilessly with kisses, licks, and nibbles. He finally addressed the impressive length of flesh that was Harry’s cock. He looked down at its crown, swiping his tongue across his slit to capture the promising drops collected there.

“You taste sublime, my pet,” Severus purred. 

He captured the serpentine ring piercing Harry’s cock with his lips, tugging gently before taking the velvet tip into his mouth and sucking strongly.

“Severus!” Harry cried, his hands fisting gently in his raven locks.

“Patience, my pet,” Severus teased, resisting the urgent hands in his hair, “there is much time to compensate for, and I will take my time with you.”

Harry groaned, flinging his arms outward in acquiescence. “Take me as you will, my love,” Harry replied, his passionate voice stirring Severus’ own arousal to new heights.

“Gods, you’re going to be the death of me, my pet,” Severus said huskily.

He returned his mouth to Harry’s arousal, relaxing his throat to allow the cock into him deeply as he could. Harry’s symphony of ecstasy paid tribute to his efforts as Severus worked the lengthy flesh with his mouth while his fingers teased Harry’s pucker.

Severus swirled his tongue around Harry’s cock as he bobbed his head, allowing the shaft to slide in and out of his throat. A single thought to his mate, and Severus found his palm full of lubricant without a pause. He took Harry as deep into his mouth as he could and swallowed as he pushed the first digit into his tightness.

Harry’s legs widened further, a guttural moan rumbling through him as Severus breeched his entrance. “Oh Gods, yes, Severus! Please…” Harry pleaded, arching off the bed wantonly.

Severus brought his other hand to steady Harry’s hip, continuing his onslaught. He set a slow twisting rhythm, adding another finger inside the tight channel while he sucked the magnificent organ in his mouth. Harry continued to gasp his delight, keening as Severus brushed his prostate teasingly.

Unable to delay any longer, Severus pulled his fingers free and released Harry’s cock from his mouth. He moved up Harry’s body, kissing him intensely as he spread the remaining lubrication onto his own tumescent arousal. Harry raised his legs in invitation as their lips parted, onyx eyes locked with lime.

Severus held his gaze as he poised himself at Harry’s entrance, gasping in pleasure as he pushed into him slowly. Neither could speak as Severus seated himself deep in Harry, pausing a moment to adjust to the blissful tightness of his mate, their eyes fused as they became one.

A teasing squeeze from Harry’s channel caused a harsh exhalation of breath from Severus as he began to move within him.

“Oh, God,” Severus moaned, “’s too…damn…good…” he panted as Harry met him thrust for thrust.

“Yes…Sev’rus…so good…oohhh…don’ stop…” he sighed in response.

Severus grasped Harry’s legs, guiding them to rest on his shoulders with a playful nip on each calf. He moved his hands to Harry’s hips, plunging into him powerfully as he grazed his prostate.

“ _Fuck yes_ , Severus!” Harry exclaimed as stars erupted behind his eyes.

Severus groaned, thrusting hard and deep, grazing the swollen gland within him with every stroke. Harry’s hands pressed against the headboard above him, providing delicious leverage as he countered Severus’ rhythm. His eyes glowed with mischief as he clenched his muscles, squeezing Severus’ cock within him in a teasing rhythm.

“Yes...sweet Merlin…do it, pet…touch…yourself…” Severus panted as he pounded into Harry deeply.

“Not…quite…” Harry panted wickedly. He reached down, urging Severus forward until his skewered body was almost bent double. With a wicked wink, he tilted his hips, taking his own cock into his mouth.

“Bloody fucking hell…” Severus groaned, powerfully aroused at the sight of Harry’s flexibility. He braced himself on the back of Harry’s upturned thighs, thrusting into him rapidly. His climax had been threatening to break for too long, and Harry’s enticing display had pushed him beyond the brink.

“Oohhh…I’m… _fuck_ …” Severus babbled as his orgasm approached.

“Severus!” Harry shouted.

Severus opened his eyes, gasping as he watched Harry’s beautiful cock erupt its pearly white gift…right into Harry’s mouth. The sight of such a thing was too much as he spilled himself, Harry’s pulsating channel milking his seed from him with a throaty groan.

They collapsed together, Severus smashing his mouth to Harry’s to taste the essence of his mate. Their tongues caressed each other as Severus slipped out of Harry with a moan.

“I love you,” Severus breathed, looking into Harry’s eyes poignantly.

Harry smiled, “I love you, Severus,” he replied.

“Well, that was, by far, the hottest fucking thing I’ve seen since we cast reflective spells on the canopy, Jade,” Draco drawled, causing a snort of laughter from the two entangled on the bed.

“We’re going to have to find a new name for me, Dragon,” Harry mused, “I don’t think these eyes are jade any more.”

Draco came to the disheveled bed, looking openly at Severus’ naked body, his own arousal apparent in his clinging robes. “Nice,” he murmured sitting next to Severus, leaning closer with an inviting pause.

Severus only hesitated a moment before taking the offered lips in a gentle kiss. Draco’s lips were soft and responsive, more aggressive than Harry’s but…quite nice. Harry groaned, causing them to part.

“If you two keep that up, we’ll not leave this bed for a month!” Harry complained, causing his mates to chuckle.

Draco smirked, “I don’t mind that arrangement, Potter. In fact, don’t you owe me something?” he teased, pulling Harry’s hand toward his covered erection.

Harry wiggled his eyebrows. “Severus, I promised to shag Draco through the mattress…would you care to assist?”

Severus’ cock twitched in anticipation. “Oh, I could be persuaded to assist. I would have to observe your… _technique_ , of course. Observations are implemental prior to any…experimentation, you know?”

Draco purred, “I’m the luckiest bloke at Hogwarts, you know? I’m caught between the two hottest voices in all of Britain; whatever will the fan clubs say?”

Harry chuckled, reaching for Draco. He pulled him into a passionate kiss, sending his sensual magic through the blonde as Severus’ errant hand squeezed Harry’s waking cock.

“Oh, fuck, Harry,” Draco gasped, “I need you!”

Severus maneuvered the blonde between them, stripping him with a spell as he kissed his neck gently. Harry turned his attention to Draco’s dripping cock, engulfing it with his mouth and sucking greedily. Draco gasped under the attention, shivering when he felt the tip of Severus’ wand at his entrance and felt the cool wash of a lubrication charm.

Severus placed his hands on Draco’s hips, urging him from Harry’s mouth with a wet popping sound as Harry slid lower on the bed. Severus urged Draco downward, lowering him onto Harry’s renewed erection as he captured Draco’s lips in a kiss.

Harry groaned as he watched his mates kiss, reveling in the feel of sliding into Draco slowly. He hissed the trigger, smirking when Draco yelped in appreciation. Harry placed his hands over Severus’ on Draco’s hips and set a steady rhythm as he thrust up into his Dragon. Severus slipped one of his hands free, keeping his eyes locked to Harry’s and slid into his passage, still loose and moist from Severus’ seed.

Draco leaned over, swallowing Harry’s groan with a kiss as they established a rhythm. Severus was draped over Draco’s back, one hand wrapped around his smooth chest, the other supporting his weight on the bed as he stroked into Harry. Each thrust urged Harry further into Draco, who keened with delight as Harry’s vibrating ring slammed against his prostate. Draco swallowed the wanton sounds flowing from Harry, grasping the edge of the mattress for leverage as he lifted himself off Harry’s cock and plunged down forcefully.

Sensing Draco’s desires, Harry tightened the hold on the pale hips, lifting him and pulling him down hard as he battered his gland. It didn’t take long for Draco’s triumphant shout to echo as he bathed Harry in his essence. He dragged himself off Harry’s beautiful cock, capturing Severus’ mouth in a fiery kiss, whispering in Harry’s mind.

Harry replied mentally, sending Severus a tingling spell of sensual magic.

**I want to be inside you, Severus,** Harry’s sensual voice whispered in his mind, causing him to groan.

He withdrew from Harry slowly, lying back on the bed, his back to Draco’s chest. The blonde wrapped his arms around Severus, kissing his neck as Harry slid his tongue into his pucker.

“Oh, sweet fuck!” Severus gasped as Harry plundered his hole, his tongue delving into him deeply.

Harry fucked Severus with his tongue in promise of what was to come, reaching up to grasp Severus’ cock tightly, keeping his climax at bay. Severus whimpered as the tongue left his cleft, and he felt Harry’s magic as he was stretched and lubricated. Harry kissed Severus deeply as he slid into him, the vibrating jewelry causing Severus to tingle in excitement. He could feel Draco’s cock in the middle of his back, leaving a trail of moisture as he slid against it. Harry released Severus’ mouth which promptly attacked the swirls on Harry’s neck as the archaiphus stroked into him masterfully. Harry kissed Draco passionately as he ground his cock into Severus’ willing body. Draco’s hands tracing over Severus’ chest as he jostled with Harry’s thrusts. They were all panting in pleasure, Severus’ ankles locked behind Harry’s back as his arms pulled the archaiphus closer.

“Oh God, Harry!” Severus shouted, his pleasure amplified as the vibrating ring grazed his prostate. Draco began to thrust against his back, the delicious friction pushing the blonde closer to oblivion.

Harry sent another wave of pleasure through his mates, pumping Severus’ cock furiously as he increased the pace of his thrusts. With a reverberating yell, the three spurted together, an immense wave of magic exploding from their bed while they reached paradise as one.


	46. Epilogue

****

DISCLAIMER: As we all know, it's JKR's world...I just play in it from time to time.

**EPILOGUE**

“Harry Potter has caught the snitch!! Gryffindor wins!”

The tumultuous roar of the crowd erupted as Harry did his victory lap. To no one’s surprise, Draco flew to his husband, sharing a bruising kiss with him despite his defeat on the pitch.

“I knew you’d win, you bastard,” Draco said playfully, smiling blindingly at his husband.

Harry returned the smile, his lime green eyes dazzling in the light. “I thought you had me for a moment! You pulled out of that dive way too early!”

Draco laughed kissing him playfully once more. “Go on, he’s waiting love,” Draco said, swatting his bottom playfully as he flew toward the Slytherin stands.

He smiled at Severus, as he hovered just before him, extending the snitch in offering. “For you, Beloved,” Harry said gallantly, smiling at his mate.

Severus smirked, secretly enjoying the overt attention of his fiancé. They would bond shortly after graduation along with Lucius and the twins, affectionately known as Forge, in a combined ceremony. The announcement of their engagement had set the school on its ear, but it had worked quite well. Harry and Draco’s marriage was still a closely kept secret, but the three of them were allowed to openly engage in their relationship.

“Thank you, my Pet,” Severus purred for Harry’s ears only. “You know how I…love to see you on my broom,” he flirted wickedly.

Harry looked at him, allowing his ardor to flood into Severus, “Almost as much as I like your powerful stick between my legs…”

“Would you two _please_ behave?” Lucius teased as he wrapped a twin in his arms, the other sandwiching him from behind.

“Honestly! Just go ahead…”

“And snog him, all ready!” The twins bantered, causing Lucius to snicker.

“I hate to disappoint our _captive audience_ , Pet,” Severus purred, leaning closer to Harry’s hovering form.

With a wicked smile, Harry grabbed his startled mate, swinging him astride his broom and devouring his mouth as he swooped them toward the Gryffindor changing rooms, leaving the twins and Lucius laughing in delight. Harry coasted into the changing rooms, lowering Severus to the floor without releasing his mouth.

“Show off!” Draco teased, his Slytherin quidditch robes vaguely out of place in the Gryffindor lair.

Harry ended his kiss, chuckling at Draco as he dismounted his broom. Severus chuckled as well, walking over to the blonde and kissing him sweetly.

“You played very well, Draco,” he murmured, slapping Harry’s bum as he dashed toward the showers.

“I know,” Draco said, following Harry toward the showers, “but I don’t mind losing to Harry; he’s got the snitch, but we’ve got the champion!”

Severus chuckled, eyes drinking in the site of his two lovers undressing and walking into the shower hand in hand.

The remainder of the year had been a blur of happiness for the trio. Harry had received numerous awards for his vanquishing of Voldemort, not to mention the students’ favor for extending the Yule holidays by two weeks of celebrations and rejoicing. Harry had proudly attended each formal occasion with his mates on either arm, his shocking new appearance garnering him even more attention from Witch Weekly. Rita Skeeter had suddenly decided to retire from her reporting career after a long discussion with Dumbledore, and Harry’s four-page spread in Witch Weekly with his exclusive interview taken while she was ‘otherwise detained’ in a glass jar.

The only Death Eaters to survive the attack were those under the Imperious curse, thanks to Harry’s forethought. They were treated fairly by the Ministry, several of them exonerated from their charges, and all grateful to Harry in the end. The students Harry and Albus had protected had been offered assistance, as several of them had been children of faithful followers and were now orphaned.

“No time for playing, you two,” Severus said warningly, “we’ve got to make an appearance at dinner before we leave for the party.”

“Yes, Sev!” they chorused, turning off the shower as they returned to the changing room to dress.

Harry’s new look had been widely received, several young witches and wizards finding themselves on the wrong end of Draco or Severus’ wand for attempting to run their fingers through his oddly colored hair, or touch his beautifully swirled skin. Likewise, Harry’s classes had become the absolute favorites, his NEWT study sessions filled to the brim with ‘cooing idiots’ as Severus dubbed them.

Severus had been wickedly thrilled when their engagement was announced publicly on St. Valentine’s Day. It had caused quite a shock to his Gryffindors when Harry had come into his potions class during a free period, kissing him briefly while they attempted to brew a strengthening potion. Lavender Brown had fainted, losing ten points for ‘foolish fits of the vapors’, whist the Padma Patil had sighed loudly at the romantic gesture. It took Harry’s equally passionate snog with Draco to send Neville fluttering to the ground.

Since his drastic change of appearance, Harry had taken an entirely new color scheme with his wardrobe, and was dressed in his shimmering black leather. His entire ensemble molded to his form enticingly, his silver outer robe left open to reveal his physique. He kept his shockingly white hair short, accentuating the absence of his burdensome scar, it’s silver and gold tips spiking quite sexily, still damp from his shower. His eyes still captivated Severus, their translucence and cat-like appearance making him appear even more exotic. He loved to watch their depths cloud over when Harry was caught in the throws of passion more than anything…

“Sev, even I can hear your thoughts!” Draco teased, fastening his school robes with the snake-like clasp Harry had made for him. His grey eyes dancing with mischief as he brushed his hair behind his pointed ears.

Draco’s physical transformation complete, his elfin qualities were quite apparent and as dashing as ever. Like his mates, he had also gotten a ring to adorn his ear, and looked devilishly handsome as well. He had been offered an apprenticeship at St. Mungo’s along with Ron Weasley following a year of correspondence courses and tutelage under Madame Pomfrey and Harry.

“Ready?” Severus asked his mates, who smiled in return.

“Actually, I’d like to show you two something,” Harry said as they traipsed down the stairs.

He led them toward the forest, stopping by Hagrid’s hut to fetch the half-giant. “Does this have anything to do with your visits with Singh Pai?” Severus asked.

Ever since their strange conversation the night of the attack, Harry had spent almost every spare minute with his sensei, often coming back exhausted and sore. He wouldn’t tell either of his mates what he was up to, but promised to let them in on the secret soon.

“Well,” Harry said carefully, “after the attack, I’ve had a few changes, besides my appearance, that is. I’ve gained another form.”

His mates were shocked, “How?” Draco asked incredulously.

Harry shrugged, “Well, I told you that I absorbed the last of Merlin’s mortal power through his wand, right? That altered my magical makeup, and the Sages gifted me with this new form to symbolize my change in power. I wanted to show you my form; it’s a bit difficult to control, so I trained with Singh Pai to control it. Just, stand over there with Hagrid, and don’t be too frightened.”

Severus and Draco moved warily to stand near Hagrid’s hut as Harry took a breath, starting to change. Both mates found themselves in awe as a beautiful and fierce looking dragon roared playfully where Harry once stood.

“Inn’ he beautiful!” Hagrid gushed, “’E’s a gorgeous dragon, ‘e is!”

Severus and Draco merely stared as the massive silver Dragon shot a burst of white flames into the air, winking one of his lime green eyes.

**What do you think?** Harry thought to his mates, whose brows had reached all new heights.

“Looks like you’ll need a new nickname, Draco; Harry’s clearly stealing yours,” Severus said in amusement, pulling the chuckling blonde into his embrace.

“No,” Harry said, returned to his human form, “Draco will always be my Dragon, Sev.”

Draco chuckled, pulling Harry into their embrace with a kiss, “I think you’re the better dragon to ride, love,” Draco replied cheekily.

“The chest I gave to Singh Pai was my offering to the Sages, in exchange for the potion I needed to complete the transformation for the first time,” Harry explained. “Singh Pai is a Dragon Tamer, and I knew he could speak our language. It’s not quite like parseltongue, but it’s…odd!”

“That’s what that gibberish was?” Draco teased, “I was worried you had a mental injury, you know?”

Harry swatted his tight bum playfully, groaning when Severus placed a wickedly soft kiss on his neck.

“I’m impressed, Pet,” Severus said honestly, “a sleek silvery serpent slaying evil with flames of alabaster anarchy...”

Harry laughed lightly, leaning over Draco’s shoulder to kiss his raven-haired mate happily. “I love the way you use that sexy voice, Severus,” Harry purred, leaning in for another kiss as Draco nibbled his neck gently.

“Oh, break it up! Come on, you three!” Hagrid said with a chuckle, “Lets get to dinner! Don’ wan’ Dumbledore to send out a search party!”

The trio made their way to the great hall hand in hand, Severus and Draco pulling Harry between them as they laughed and talked of the graduation ceremony to be held in two days time.

“So, have you decided what you’re going to do, Harry?” Draco asked lightly.

Harry had, predictably, received dozens of letters offering quite promising positions, including a few stellar offers from professional quidditch teams. He had already agreed to remain an Unspeakable, as a consultant, but had, predictably, garnered even more attention after Voldemort’s demise.

Harry smiled, looking between his two mates, “Actually, I think I’m going to keep teaching, Draco. It’s not like we need any money between the three of us; besides, I plan on spending all my spare time loving the two most important men in my life.”

Severus smiled, “Well, you may have to take over a few of my classes, actually. I don’t think Poppy will allow me to continue once I reach the third trimester, and…”

Harry pulled them to a stop, turning to look at Severus in awe. “Are you serious?” he asked hopefully, his love shining in his eyes at the blatant hint.

Draco snickered, “Actually, he is…we _both_ will be needing a break in a few months time.”

Harry’s eyes dilated as his mouth gaped. _Severus…Draco…baby… **babies** …_ his brain swirled. He focused his magical perception, a flood of love and joy rushing through him when he noticed the ever so slight changes in his mates’ auras. Tears of happiness poured from his eyes as stared at the swirling auras. They were going to be _fathers_!

Harry looked between his smiling mates, delighting in their news as he pulled them both into his arms. “I can’t believe it!” Harry said happily, “Both of you? At the same time?”

Draco grinned, wiping the tears from Harry’s face. “It’s your fault, you know! You’re too irresistible,” Draco teased. “Happy tears, yes?”

“The happiest tears I’ve ever cried,” Harry responded, allowing his mirth and excitement to pulse lovingly through their bonds.

Severus laughed, kissing both his mates in turn, “What can we say, Harry? You leave quite a lasting impression.”

The trio laughed, Draco and Severus delighting when Harry used his impressive magic to levitate the both of them, carrying them all the way to his quarters. Dinner would have to wait; Harry had just found out that he was a father, twice over. He planned on celebrating for the rest of the night, at least.

~Fin~

 

**********************  
 **A/N: And, it's over. I hope you enjoyed the ride, please remove your safety belts, and exit to the left. Have a wonderful day!**

**To my wonderful and faithful reviewers, take a bow! It was you who motivated me to code and post the entire fic in 24 hours! I didn't have time to respond to each one of your reviews, but you have my eternal gratitude! ~ss~**


End file.
